Sozin y Kuruk, Detectives
by Margot Fenring
Summary: El detective Zuko Sozin y la Detective Katara Kuruk estan listos - quieran o no - para limpiar las calles de la ciudad de la influencia de Ozai, Toph y Aang hacen de las suyas provocando dolores d cabeza a Suki, Sokka y Azula, que no está dispuesta a...
1. Sozin y Kuruk

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke).

Respuesta al reto de Lina para la Comunica de la fuente de las lámparas del _País de Agni_.

* * *

**Sozin y Kuruk**

**Detectives**

**El Caso Rino Komodo**

* * *

Amanece en la ciudad, la bruma que había aparecido en la noche va retrocediendo con los primeros pasos. Un hombre de una tienda de verduras observa amorosamente sus coles, una mujer joven enfundada en un abrigo azul compra el periódico, pide un chai y un baguel como todas las mañanas. Acelera el paso al reconocer el automóvil de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, es demasiado temprano para amargarse el día así que se apresura a cruzar la acera y entrar al edificio

El la reconoce, se estaciona tranquilamente mientras observa cómo, sale del local, observa con atención la entrada principal, la gente entra y sale de la estación de policía. Saca una cajetilla, hace un rápido movimiento con los dedos para encender su cigarro, aspira, respira, espera que el cigarro se acabe para dirigirse al Dragón Jazmín. Saluda con un gesto a la tía Wu , Jin una de las clientes del lugar aparta sus ojos del periódico y le dirige una amable sonrisa, el se la devuelve y con paso presuroso se forma en la larga fila que cada mañana se forma frente al local, finalmente llega al mostrador, observa la tabla de bebidas, así empieza la rutina de siempre.

_Compré un par de cafés en el pequeño local de siempre, coloco las piezas de oro del mostrador, la chica las toma y cuenta rápidamente. Hace frío, pero alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio en la ciudad, es decir, vigilar y limpiar las calles de esta deprimente ciudad._

_Le dije a Sokka que tuviera cuidado, pero no, siempre tiene que hacer cosas estúpidas y arriesgadas. Aunque quizá deba admitir que si no se hubiera sido por él no la contaría y no tendríamos noticias del informante. Boomerang guy está hospitalizado, fui a verlo tan pronto salió de la operación, estaba un poco mareado por el efecto de lo sedantes, pero se recuperará pronto de las heridas de bala, prueba de eso es que ya empieza a bromear de nuevo. Sobra decir que estará fuera de servicio al menos por tres meses, eso quiere decir que nuestro caso se atrasa, así que es probable que me quede resolviendo el papeleo atrasado en lo que se recupera._

_Puedo apostar que en menos de una semana habrá problemas, porque Ty Lee visita frecuentemente el hospital, porque su familia es dueña del mismo, será cuestión de horas en que se entere que Sokka está aquí y la presencia de Suki será la cereza en el pastel. Es una pena que tenga tanto trabajo por delante, porque si no compraría palomitas para enterarme si mi compañero sobrevivirá a tal colisión._

_En fin, es su vida y obra…_

_Entro a la oficina como todos los días, en el camino me encuentro con Mai y aprovecho para entregarle su café au lait que tanto le gusta por las mañanas. Mencionó que no se puede quedar mucho tiempo platicando, porque la noche fue agitada y tiene que hacer unas autopsias antes de que los familiares de las victimas lleguen a identificar los cadáveres._

_Siempre bromean que su personalidad fría le va a su empleo. Siempre fue una experta con los cuchillos y con el bisturí ni se diga, la verdad es que se de buena fuente que alguna de sus amigas esperaba que fuera cirujana plástica, pero le falló, en palabras textuales de Mai la Morgue es su vida. A ella le atraen investigar las causas de los asesinatos, quiere saber los métodos que emplearon, quien o por que le hizo no le importa, no es su problema, sino el mío o del investigador en turno._

_Aún así no me explico cómo puede tomar café tan tranquila antes de abrir los cadáveres, puede parecer un poco retorcido, pero es parte de sus costumbres. No se lo reprocho, pero yo no me sentiría a gusto._

_Recibo un mensaje en mi celular. Mi tío quiere verme cuanto antes en su oficina. Bebo un poco del café, me despido con un gesto vago, tomo el ascensor, avanzo tranquilamente a la oficina de las persianas verdes. Cuando entro mi tío me indica que pase, hay alguien más en el lugar, la detective Kuruk, mejor conocida entre los colegas como Sugar Queen. Estoy a punto de disculparme, debe de ser un error, ella me odia, no sé por qué esta aquí._

- Pasa Zuko, no hay error, veo que ya conoces a la señorita Katara Kuruk

-Si… - dije sentándome en el otro sillón mientras mi tío ponía al corriente a la detective del caso

_¿Que si la conozco? Para mi desgracia si, demasiado bien. Es la hermana de mi compañero hospitalizado, trabaja en la oficina y para mi desgracia siempre hemos chocado. ¿Por qué?, bueno es una historia larga: veamos….alguna vez confundí a su abuela con una traficante de armas de la tribu Agua; se ha metido en algunos de mis casos causándome muchos problemas porque alega que mis métodos no son muy ortodoxos; en una ocasión casi puso en peligro una operación encubierta – sobra decir que desde entonces no confía en mí-; sin contar que amenacé en repetidas ocasiones a su amigo cabeza de flecha porque prácticamente es un imán de problemas._

_A diferencia de Kuruk, Aang no es tan mala persona, pero tiene una suerte de aquellas, con el paso del tiempo he limado asperezas con él, pero su amiga, novia, amante, que se yo… no me importa su vida, solo sé que es alguien imposible. Veamos… ¿de qué otra cosa me puede culpar?, ah sí, lo recuerdo bien, creo que accidentalmente herí a una de sus amigas con fuego control, pero eso es historia antigua, ah sí, y de alguna manera siento que ve en mi algo del hombre que asesinó a su madre. Pero esa es una historia digna de un psiquiatra de la talla del "Rey" Bumi._

_En fin… mi tío nos da a entender que debo seguir trabajando en el caso, que no podemos perder tiempo y que la persona más indicada para apoyarme es Katara Kuruk. Nos miramos, es imposible trabajar con ella, maestros agua y maestros fuego no se llevan, nuestra naturaleza nos pone en planos opuestos de los elementos. Le lancé una mirada suplicante a mi tío, el sabe mejor que nadie como están las cosas, pero no cedió._

_Así que cuando ordenó que saliéramos de la oficina para organizar nuestras actividades ahogué un suspiro. ¿Era una prueba o era el castigo que me tenía reservado por haber ayudado a mi hermana en el Caso de las Cavernas de Cristal?_

- Zuko

- Perdón, estaba distraído

- Decía que la conoces

- Por desgracia – murmuré por lo bajo, pero está claro que me oyó y corrijo – si, es la hermana de Sokka Kuruk… pensé que esperaría su regreso para continuar el caso

_Katara me dirige una mirada mortífera._

- Me temo que no será así, debemos movernos rápido

- Lo sé – digo

- Pon al corriente de los últimos detalles y empiecen a trabajar

- Está bien

- No quiero quejas – dice mirándonos a los dos – se que no se llevan bien, pero esto es urgente y Katara está a la altura de las circunstancias

- No habrá quejas – dijo ella

- Ni mías

- Bien, vayan, vayan….

_Si vamos a trabajar juntos la voy a tratar igual que a cualquier otra persona que asignara al caso. Que me odie no es mi culpa, pero si esto puede servir para remediar el problema y resolver el problema de los Jinetes tal vez valga la pena el riesgo de quedar congelado._

-ooOoo-

_Mi chai se enfrió en lo que terminaba la reunión con el jefe Iroh… una pena._

_Le pedí al Jefe que me asignara el caso. No es que muera por trabajar con el arrogante, engreído, e insoportable Angry jerk, el caso en el que trabajaba Sokka se convirtió en algo personal, pero eso no lo pueden saber si no no me asignarán al caso. Escuché el relato de mi hermano en el hospital con inusual interés. El tipo que los hirió y se encuentra en prisión estaba relacionado con un grupo que hace muchos años atacó nuestra aldea hace mucho tiempo._

_Sokka no tiene memoria de eso, pero yo sí, fui la última persona en ver a nuestra madre con vida, la que vio la cara de su asesino y escapó de milagro de la emboscada que le tendieron a mi padre hace muchos años. Aang y Zuko lo saben por accidente, yo era una niña y nadie se molestó en preguntarme. Por eso juré que algún día encontraría al asesino y le haría pagar por haber arrebatado la vida de mi madre. Pero la verdad es que nunca creí que eso sucediera, hasta que escuché a Sokka en el hospital._

_El detective Sozin no parece muy conforme con que sea su pareja, me pone al tanto de la operación. Sé que duda de mis habilidades, ya le demostraré que puedo ser más eficiente que Sokka. Sé que no me han asignado pareja desde la muerte de Jet, pero eso no quiere decir que esté empolvada. He trabajado bastante al lado de Aang, he mejorado mis habilidades gracias a Toph y a los otros, pero esa es otra historia que debe de ser contada en otro momento. Lo que me interesa es resolver el misterio de los Jinetes del Sur, como dice que se llama esa sociedad secreta de maestros fuego._

_Estudio la carpeta de lo que han hecho, hay datos de la persona que buscamos, un hombre de edad madura que dirige la célula, maestros fuego vinculados con Ozai, alias El señor del Fuego, padre de Angry jerk y Azula, hermano de Iroh y jefe del crimen organizado de la ciudad, nada más ni nada menos que la fuente de todos los males que hace años combatimos y esperamos que algún día caiga en manos de la justicia para pagar todos sus crímenes._

_Se preguntarán cómo es que el mismísimo Zuko Sozin terminó trabajando de nuestro lado. Es simple, su tío lo acogió desde que su madre desapareció en misteriosa circunstancias y él fue quemado por desobedecer las órdenes de su padre. Iroh ha tratado de guiar a la oveja-koala descarriada del rebaño de Ozai por el buen camino. Ha tardado, se ha __rebelado__, lo han suspendido en un par de ocasiones, ha cometido muchos errores, pero parece que los golpes de la vida ha enderezado su camino, de lo contrario Sokka jamás habría confiado en él._

_Observo sorprendida en los documentos que el siguiente movimiento que esperaba realizar con Sokka es encubierto. ¡Fabuloso!, me mira con desconfianza. Pero lo ignoro mientras reviso una vez más los detalles. El objetivo es desintegrar el grupo para poder acercarnos a dar el golpe final al Señor del Fuego y a sus misteriosos seguidores._

_Si, admito que alguna vez casi arruiné uno de sus trabajos encubiertos, porque quedé en medio de fuego cruzado con el grupo de Long feng, Jet fue herido, murió porque no pude hacer nada, fui capturada. Recuerdo que fue una noche larga en la que me pasé gritándole al idiota de Zuko que por su culpa estábamos atrapados, por un momento olvidé que éramos enemigos, teníamos todo bajo control, después vino el incidente de Azula, pero no es algo que quiera recordar. Si no hubiera sido por el entonces inspector Iroh, la policía seguiría en manos del traidor Long Feng._

_Como todos los días recibo del mensajero de siempre una taza nueva de té jazmín que Aang amablemente me envía todas las mañanas. Se extrañará cuando sepa que me tocará trabajar con Sozin. Marco a su número para saber como está y ponerlo al tanto de las nuevas, mientras repaso las ideas de mi hermano. Infiltrarse en la base de noche localizada en el bar Rino Komodo, que poca imaginación de esos hombres….y según lo que dice Sokka un sitio exclusivo de los maestros fuego… el reto no solo será entrar al lugar, sino salir con vida._

-ooOoo-

_Me preocupa la llamada que recibí de Katara, Zuko está al tanto, pero esta misión era para Sokka. Zuko tampoco está conforme, pero yo no puedo abandonar mi puesto, debo fingir que soy estudiante más de la Universidad de Ba Sing Se, que se interesa de manera en estudiar a los extintos maestros aire, al menos es lo que dicen las identificaciones que me consiguieron los de protección a testigos, para cuando llegue el tiempo pueda declarar contra Ozai Sozin._

_Se supone que en este sitio y en este siglo me llamo Kuzon, que soy sobrino del célebre especialista en Historia de las Prácticas Religiosas de los Nómadas Aire, Pathik, mejor conocido en la universidad como Gurú Pathik. Soy el último de los nómadas aire según los estudios que he realizado, nadie más lo debería saber, oculto mis tatuajes, me he dejado crecer el cabello y acostumbro a utilizar gorras y bandas en la cabeza para disimular._

_La gente del señor del Fuego me busca desde hace años, debo ocultarme frente a sus narices, ya que de acuerdo a las pruebas que me han realizado en los últimos meses después de mi renacimiento han confirmado que no solo soy el último maestro aire, sino también el avatar. Es decir… el nexo entre el mundo espiritual y el terrenal, el destino del mundo pende sobre mi cabeza, me han dejado claro que soy la última esperanza de restablecer el equilibrio y no debo exponerme, como ya lo hice antes poniendo en peligro el trabajo de años de esfuerzo de la S del LB. En resumen un sujeto digno de estudio, que supuestamente se tiene que ocultar hasta que llegue el momento indicado. ¿Hasta cuándo será eso?_

_Mas allá de los miembros de la S del LB solo hay un pequeño grupo que sabe mi secreto: Katara, Sokka , Toph y Zuko. Con ellos he aprendido muchas cosas, Katara me ha enseñado encantada agua control; Sifu Toph, se ha ensañado con sus prácticas de Tierra Control, en los últimos tiempos Zuko empezó a entrenarme como maestro fuego y Sokka me ha enseñad estrategia y un montón de chistes. De vez en cuando hacemos incursiones encubiertas que Zuko desaprueba, porque le damos mucho trabajo al tratar de disimular nuestras acciones, solo una vez hemos tenido problemas por culpa de la hermana de Zuko, pero eso es algo que no quiero recordar._

_Suena la alarma de mi celular, apenas si tengo tiempo de ir a comer a la cafetería y después regresar a clase de Historia del Arte de la Tribu Agua con el maestro Pakku. Cierro el libro que supuestamente leía, le dirijo un saludo a Onji y Hide que están en la mesa de alado y me retiro a toda prisa antes de que ese engreido crea que tengo la intención de quitarle a su novia._

_Hasta donde sabía la misión de Sokka está vinculada con la tribu Agua, por eso Iroh permitió que Katara acompañara a su sobrino, pero Zuko y yo sabemos que hay algo más, pero el jefe no debe saberlo. ¿Por qué callamos?, es simple, hace tiempo llegamos a la conclusión de que la única forma en que Katara supere esa absurda aversión en contra de todo lo que representa la nación del Fuego es plantando cara al grupo donde supuestamente está el asesino de su madre. Temo como vaya a reaccionar mi maestra agua favorita, pero Zuko no está de acuerdo, piensa que es lo que necesita, solo le pido a los espíritus que la iluminen para que no vaya a cometer una locura. _

_Dejo el libro en el carrito de siempre y salgo de la Biblioteca, afuera me espera Toph sentada al lado de la fuente._

- Por aquí _Twinkle toes_

- Toph, te he dicho que no me digas…

- ¿listo para ir a comer?

- Con el tiempo justo - dijo apurado

- No sé que tanto pierdes tu tiempo en ese lugar

- Bueno no tengo unos padres que me puedan pasar a braille los libros o grabarlos para escucharlos una y otra vez

- ¿a dónde iremos?

- Al restaurante de siempre

- Ah sí, lo olvidaba, tu dieta es de conejo

- Soy vegetariano, respeto las vidas de los animales…

- Si….pero los vegetales también son seres vivos, ¿o me equivoco?

- Toph…

- Podrías comer piedras o cristales…a menos que creas que están vivos

Ahogo una réplica mientras dejamos atrás la biblioteca, pasamos por la fuente, atravesamos con paso ágil la explanada , dejamos atrás las escalinatas que Toph conoce muy bien y entramos en el restaurante subterráneo El Tejón Topo, el favorito de Toph y el único con un menú vegetariano decente, veo con disimulo el reloj apenas si me quedará tiempo para comer.

- Tranquilo _Twinkle__ toes_, el restaurante no se va a ir

- Pero mi tiempo vuela

- Es buena hora

- No me gusta llegar tarde con Pakku, conoces su genio

- Lo sé

- Toph

- Si

- Me acabo de enterar algo por la mañana

- ¿Sokka? – dice temerosa

- No, el está bien

- ¿_Sugar Queen_?

- Si

- ¿qué sucede con la princesa caramelo?

- La asignaron como compañera de Zuko

- Eso si va a ser divertido

- Sí, claro

- Es una pena que no pueda verlos

- Ya lo creo

- No te preocupes, mientras no se maten todo está bien

- Gran consuelo

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

Únanse a los retos de la **_Comunidad de la Fuente de las lámparas,_** aceptamos a todos mas allá del ship que defiendan.

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	2. Rino Komodo

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke).

Muchas garcias por sus comenatrios a **_Just Eowyn _**(grax por el +fav)**,** _**Lina Kurosaki**_ (grax x el +fav), _**Rubymoonfaith, Mizuhi-chan**_ (sip, hay algo de eso, pero Ispector Iroh es exclusivo de DA XD)**_, Rashle Shiru, Kaylek, Sakura Freyja_** (grax x el +fav) y todos los que amablemente siguen este fic.

asi que sigamos con el siguiente capítulo de ...

* * *

**Sozin y Kuruk **

**Detectives**

**El Caso_ Rino Komodo_**

* * *

Dos semanas más tarde, el detective Sozin esperaba fumando en el _Dragón Jazmín_, en la zona de restaurantes de la Calle _Feu_. Era un viernes por la tarde, tal como lo habían acordado, había tanta gente por el lugar que podía pasar como uno más de las personas que esperaban la llegada de alguien, bebía un té de color rojo y observaba las noticias de la _Flama del Oeste_ con aparente indiferencia.

Al otro lado de la ventana estilo Nación del Fuego la gente que pasaba a los otros locales. Un grupo de jóvenes del reino tierra pasaban entre risas, un par de jóvenes de la tribu Agua entraban a la _Foca Tigre_, el restaurante especializado en comida del mar y otros grupos se diseminaban observando los escaparates, riendo y esperando mientras la noche avanzaba lentamente sobre la ciudad.

- Señor – dijo la mesera

- Si

- Le recordamos que aquí no puede fumar

Hizo un gesto de fastidio y apagó la colilla de su cigarro.

Suki le había dicho por la tarde que había hecho lo humanamente posible para que Katara consintiera interpretar ese papel, que incluso habían tenido que ir a la tienda que la mamá de Toph tanto recomendaba para conseguirle un vestido. Había escuchado con una expresión muy seria – aunque en el fondo trataba de evitar reírse - como la detective Kuruk se había negado terminantemente a visitar los sitios que amablemente le había indicado con tarjetas. _Campesinos de la tribu agua_, había pensado con mal humor, ¿qué tendría de malo las tiendas de ropa que le habían recomendado Ty Lee para disfrazar a Katara?, no tenía idea.

Y eso no había sido todo, su tío los había hecho trabajar en actividades conjuntas, que iban desde ir a tomar declaración a algunos sospechosos de algunos casos menores, hasta practicar durante horas en las salas de entrenamiento para evitar matarse mientras se defendían con sus elementos. Una cosa era pelear el uno contra el otro, trabajar en equipo…les había llevado un par de golpes, cortes, quemaduras, eztremidades congeladas y numerososraspones, cortesía de la siempre atenta Toph Bei Fong, que colaboraba con Iroh poniéndoles los retos más difíciles a los detectives en entrenamiento.

Mai se había molestado al principio al saber que no podrían ir a comer juntos como lo acostumbraban, el prometió compensarla cuando el caso terminara. Por su parte Katara trataba de hacerse a la idea de que no era tan malo trabajar con el detective Sozin, si su hermano había sobrevivido, ¿por qué ella no?Pero Sokka se reía de ella cada que podía verlo al hospital, la simple idea de que su hermana trabajara con Zuko se le hacía muy divertido, lamentaba no poder verlo en vivo y en directo.

La campanilla del lugar sonó varias veces. El tiempo pasaba y el trataba de concentrarse en el curioso caso de un misterioso dúo que se divertía realizando actos vandálicos por la ciudad. Las únicas señas que tenían al respecto eran vagas. Por la descripción se unió a la teoría de que debía de tratarse de algún fanfarrón del Reino Tierra y sus amigos, seguramente fanáticos del famoso Estruendo Tierra, porque habían hecho de las suyas por el lugar. El más molesto en el incidente era un hombre que salía en una fotografía que los acusaba de haber acabado con una de sus hermosas parcelas de coles.

Pasó a otra sección, noticias de sociales que procuraba evitar, en ellas aparecía la familia de Ty Lee sonriendo en una fiesta, las hermanas de la chica eran bastante talentosas, al menos dos de ellas se dedicaban a la danza, una capitaneaba el equipo de gimnasia de la NF, otra era diseñadora y las otras dos, que curiosamente eran maestras fuego, trabajaban en despachos asociados a la firma que dirigía su hermana, que una vez más salía en las fotografías del periódico.

_El orgullo de papá. _

- Toc toc

- ¿mmm? – dijo dejando el periódico

- Así que ahora te interesan los Bei Fong – mencionó señalando las fotografías del periódico – no creo que tengan relación alguna.

- No los había visto

- Bien, ¿y cómo me veo?

_No se veía mal, pero tampoco era espectacular. Vestía de rojo, pupilentes grises, peinado que le recordaba una fotografía que… bueno, no venía al caso, accesorios de moda, sandalias. Supuso que gran parte de ese arreglo se lo debía a Suki… siempre efectiva en las labores encubiertas, pensó que era una pena que no le tocara trabajar con ella._

- No está mal para una novata

- ¡novata!, ¡llevo tres años en este negocio!

- pudiste elegir otro peinado, porque ese te sienta fatal

- ¡qué!, ¡tardé horas con el estilista!

- Si, supongo que no tienes remedio

- ….

_Juraría que una vena saltaba en su frente_

- es hora de irnos– dijo levantándose – se nos hace tarde

- ¿ahora mismo?

- Sí, porque la señorita me hizo esperar tres cuartos de hora más de lo acordado…

- Fue mi culpa, el zapato se rompió y….

- No me importa si te entró complejo de cenicienta _Sugar Queen_, no estamos jugando, tenemos una larga noche por delante

- Si claro, como no soy la _señorita-amo-los-cadáveres-mas–que-a-los-vivos_- – dijo sacándole la lengua

- Yo no me quejo de que seas una asaltacunas

- ¡¡Qué!!

- Vámonos, no estamos en momento de las escenitas….hace tiempo nos esperan unos amigos en el lugar

Zuko dejó la propina en la mesa y salió con ella de lugar. Ella lo siguió enfadada apretando con fuerza su cartera. Llegaron al sitio donde había dejado el automóvil que Katara conocía muy bien, todas las mañanas trataba de llegar antes de que él se estacionara en las oficinas, Zuko le abrió la puerta y ella se sentó en el sitio del copiloto. El automóvil no estaba mal, pero olía a tabaco y no había cosa que detestara más que ese olor.

- Por cierto, los papeles están en la guantera

- ¿qué papeles?

- Identificaciones y cosas por el estilo – dijo mientras ella habría la guantera y sacaba un sobre – a partir de ahora y por motivos de seguridad yo seré Lee y tú serás Xiao Mei

- ¿Sokka también te contó de eso? – dijo irritada - ¿qué mas te ha contado?

_Mejor callé_

– supongo que tendré que cruzar un par de palabras con mi querido hermanito ¿y tu simplemente Lee?, ¡No es justo!

- Es un nombre más común de la Nación del Fuego

-ooOoo-

_Claro... lo recuerdo perfectamente_ - dijo la mujer mientras calaba un cigarro frente al escritorio del Jefe de la Policía

_Eran las 11 de la noche cuando esa pareja llegó al bar._

_Los parroquianos habituales habían empezado a legar a eso de las 10:30_

_La chica era bastante guapa, vestía de rojo y portaba un bonito collar de oro; a él le hacía falta una buena cirugía plástica, pero quién los entiende, son jóvenes, así que no me extrañó. A primera vista parecían ese tipo de parejas que asiste al bar para escuchar cantar a nuestra principal atracción de Rino Komodo: Ming._

_Mientras ellos se acomodaban en un sitio un poco apartado del escenario yo seguía con algunos conocidos, informantes, chismosos y curiosos que siempre se acercan. Ya había vencido a tres de ellos, una hermosa y reluciente montaña de oro refulgía ante mí. Dirán que no soy de la Nación del Fuego, se preguntarán ¿cómo entré ahí?, es simple, tengo mis contactos, tengo buen olfato para el dinero y donde halla me encontrarán, mis contactos son bastante buenos y me mantienen al tanto de los hombres por los que ofrecen una buena recompensa._

_Ming apareció ante el auditorio a eso de las 11:30. Venía con un vestido negro y empezó a cantar el repertorio de siempre, el chico de la cicatriz parecía disfrutar las canciones, la chica no parecía del tipo que frecuentara los bares, pero observaba con curiosidad el escenario, no recuerdo que se tomaran la mano en ningún momento, de hecho parecía que discutían de vez en cuando. Recuerdo que inventé una excusa para dejar la mesa con el oro e inventé otra para acercarme a esa mesa_.

- … creía que buscábamos a nuestros padres, entramos, pero el tipo no se alejaba de nosotras, quería entregarnos a…

- Son caras nuevas en_ Rino Komodo_, ¿también vinieron para escuchar a la increíble Ming?– dije - ¿o vienen a escuchar algo más?

- El chico se encogió de hombros y fumó su cigarro.

- ¿y tú eres?

- Me conocen como June, ¿y ustedes?

- Él es _Lee_ y yo…

- Ella es_ Xiao Mei_… es una de las famosas _musas_ de Haru

- ¡musa de Haru!

- Si

- ¿has visto el cuadro de la escultura de la famosa _Ondina de Isla Ámbar_?

_La chica lo observó alarmada como si no esperara esa jugada. La observé de nuevo… si, sus rasgos se parecían a algunos de los modelos de la última exposición de Haru a la que fui por invitación de un viejo amigo….sí, así que él era. Era la clave correcta, ya me temía que tarde o temprano iba a aparecer por aquí, debí sospecharlo en un primer momento._

- Si vamos a hablar de negocios – dije en voz baja – será mejor que vayamos a mi lugar

- Bien….

- Pero eso sí, deberán invitarme al menos una botella de _Absynth_

- Hecho – dijo el chico, mientras ella nos observaba sorprendida

- Tu novia…

- No es mi novia - dijo rápidamente

- Ya decía que era muy bonita para alguien como tú

El chico pareció molesto

- No te enojes, ¿vendrá con nosotros o se queda escuchando a Ming?

- Viene con nosotros, si tienes lo que buscamos…ella pagará la segunda ronda

_No encaminamos a mi privado donde me retiro después de una noche de juego, cuando planeo algo, sé que en broma lo llaman el Cubil de Ella Araña, ¿porque?, eso es claro como el agua,la verdadno me molesta, de hecho sirve para aterrorizar a mis contrincantes y a los dueños del lugar les conviene que esté aquí, ellos tienen sus motivos, por absurdos que parezcan_.

Ella dió otra calada al cigarro.

- fue todo lo que hice...

- ¿hay alguien que pueda confirmar su declaración?

- ¿Insinúa que miento?

- ¿qué debería pensar de una mercenaria

La mujer sonrió y llevó el cigarro a su boca de nuevo.

- Pregunte alos meseros,interrogue a Ming

- Eso haremos...

- Mas allá de ese lugar ignoro lo que sucedió...

oooOooo

_Confieso que esperaba que Rino Komodofuera un sitio más siniestro, digno de un villano. Pero la verdad es que se parecía a cualquier otro bar de la zona, excepto que la entrada estaba restringida a gente de la Nación del Fuego. Entendí que me pidieron la identificación porque son obsesivos, aparecía como gente de las colonias, si por ellos fueran, tan solo al ver a Sozin lo dejaron pasar. Su expresión intimida desde un primer momento._

_El ambiente estaba un poco cargado, la gente fumaba mucho y había humo cerca del escenario. La chica no cantaba mal, la barra estaba llena de gente, había algunas caras que me parecían conocidas, tal vez habría visto sus rostro en algunas de las revistas que Suki me había hecho revisar una y otra vez a lo largo de la semana, aunado a los informes de Sokka y Sozin. La mujer que se nos acercó debía de ser nuestro contacto. Era un poco mayor, su piel era más pálida que la de Sozin, vestía de color vino, usaba mucho maquillaje, llevaba un tatuaje en el hombro y una calavera adornaba su peinado hacían que coincidiera con la imagen que tenía de un vampiro._

_Dio algunos rodeos, bromeó sobre nosotros, nos irritó, pero no cedimos. No nos estábamos arriesgando para irnos con las manos vacías. Fue así que nos enteramos que hace tiempo el local había cambiado de dueños, que el hijo del dueño, un tal Chan estaba cargo del negocio. Que los otros habían vendido el negocio porque se rumoraba oficialmente que tenían problemas con Ozai, es decir, no podían pagar los sobornos , la versión extraoficial es que habían sido asignados a una misión especial en el faro, a las afueras de la ciudad._

_Le pagamos a June lo acordado 2 botellas de Absynth y todavía nos quedamos un rato más a escuchar las últimas melodías de Ming. Después discretamente abandonamos el lugar con la excusa de que segaríamos recorriendo los bares del lugar…pero la verdad es que teníamos otra misión. Esta noche iríamos a investigar a los muelles. Los famosos Jinetes del Sur se movían más rápido de lo que Sokka había imaginado_.

_Llegar a la base fue fácil. Solo fue cuestión de cambiar sus atuendos de fiesta por un par de trajes negros que utilizaban en las misiones secretas que estaban en el maletero del automóvil de Zuko. Encontrar el faro fue cosa de niños, deshacernos de los hombres que montaban la guardia esa noche no fue un problema, se veían relajados. Zuko dejó a algunos sin sentido con un par de movimientos que no pensé que sabría, mientras él se encargaba de desactivar el sistema de alarmas, yocongelé a otros en las paredes mientras subíamos con sigilo buscando al líder de la banda._

_Aparecimos repentinamente en el sitio donde el guardia de faro tomaba tranquilamente una taza de té. El hombre se veía realmente asustado, rápidamente confesó que él era el jefe de los Jinetes del Sur. Estaba furiosa, casi ciega por la sed de venganza, después de años pensé que era el hombre que buscaba, destruí las máquinas del lugar con agua control y apliqué una técnicas prohibidas en ese hombre._

_Confieso que la ira me dominaba, quería que ese hombre pagara por todo lo que había hecho, no solo por la muerte de mi madre, que no sería la única. Quería escuchar crujir sus huesos y sentir como sus músculos trataban inútilmente de moverse mientras yo los manejaba como si fueran tirados por los hilos de un maestro titiritero, tal como Hamma me lo había enseñado mucho tiempo atrás._

- ¡detente!... Detective Kuruk...

- ¿qué?

- ¡Es suficiente!

_Se acercó al hombre que nos observaba con ojos aterrados, en especial a mi. De prontome di cuenta de que no era la persona que buscaba. La expresión de su cara y sus ojos no eran los que buscaba, era demasiadojoven y estaba muy asustado. Zuko aprovechó el momento y lo hizo hablar. Pero yo estaba muy arrepentida, casi mato a un inocente y todo por…._

_El resto fue demasiado sencillo a decir verdad. Los refuerzos nos esperaban y en cuestión de minutos rodearon el faro y se hicieron cargo de la situación. Yo estaba demasiado conmocionada, jamás pensé que mis ganas de vengarme me llevaran a eso y me aparté mientras los policías llegaban a capturar a los miembros de la banda_.

- Detective Kuruk….– dijo preocupado -Katara

No pude levantar la vista

- Soy un monstruo….Casi mato a un inocente – murmuré

- No seas tan dura

- ¡que no seas a tan dura!, ¡casi lo mato!, ¿qué parte no entiendes?

- atrapamos a la banda que Sokka y yo buscábamos hace meses, tenemos material que los implica en numerosos casos, es lo que necesitábamos… su jefe era difícil de manejar, es un maestro fuego de alto nivel….

- Pero no era el hombre que busco

- Si sirve de algo , ese hombre murmuró un nombre

- ¿de qué me sirve?

- Mencionó que hace poco más de 15 años era el jefe de los Jinetes del Sur, que era famoso por haber atacado una aldea de la Tribu Agua

- Si tenemos suerte podemos encontrarlo, no vive muy lejos de aquí

- ¿qué?

- Anda… en lo que toman declaraciones y los interroga el Jefe tenemos tiempo de hacerle una visita a… - dijo leyendo un papel donde había tomado los datos- Yon Rha antes de que se entere que sus antiguos compañeros fueron capturados y decida desaparecer

_No sé que me movió, pero automáticamente lo seguí al automóvil. El dio unas órdenes los hombres encargados del operativo, no tardaríamos, nos faltaba alguien más. Entró al automóvil y rápidamente nos pusimos en marcha._

- Escucha…lo que estamos haciendo no es precisamente contra las reglas, pero tampoco a favor de ellas. Esto es algo que debes de hacer, pero eso si, si mi tío se entera - hizo una señal pasando sus dedos por su cuello

- Lo sé… no tienes que llevarme, puedes darme la dirección y me presentaré en la casa de ese infeliz

- no dejaré que vayas sola

- ¿por qué?

- Estamos juntos en esto , además confió en que harás lo correcto cuando llegue el momento

- ¿qué ahora harás el papel de mi conciencia?

- claro que no, solo hago mi trabajo

* * *

Si pueden, dense una vuelta en los retos dela _**Comunidad de la Fuente de las lámparas **_en _**El País de Agni**_. Me encantaría leer sus retos, solo dejen el link

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	3. Conclusión del caso?

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke).

Agradezco a los que siguieron este reto, en especial a _**Rashel Shiru**_ (grax por el fav), _**Just Eowyn, Rubymooon-Faith**_ y **_Lina Kurosaki _**por sus amables comentarios.

* * *

**Sozin y Kuruk**

**Detectives**

**El Caso**_** Rino Komodo**_

(Conclusión)

* * *

Mai sopló con disimulo sobre su taza el _café au lait_ se había enfriado. Se habían reunido en la oficina de Azula, originalmente iban a salir de compras, pero una llamada de último minuto había cambiado drásticamente sus planes.

- Así que llegué con un hermoso suave y esponjoso conejito rosa envuelto para regaloy entonces Suki se puso como una fiera….hubieras visto la expresión del detective Kuruk…¡tuvieron que estar ahí para verla!

- ¿sucede algo Mai? - Dijo Azula

- Mai, ya déjalo pasar – dijo Ty Lee tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola como si así pudiera apartar de su mente todas sus dudas - Zuko va a estar bien

- Si claro…

- Vamos… Mai, ¿de qué te preocupas?

- No confío en Katara Kuruk, nunca me ha caído bien, es una engreída…

- A nadie le cae bien- dijo Azula con voz monótona desde el otro lado del escritorio.

El interfon sonó.

- Señorita Sozin

- Siiiii

- Tengo a su padre en la línea

- Al momento

Todas callaron, Mai rodó los ojos, Ty Lee sonrió con Azula como si fueran cómplices de años.

- Señor del Fuego – dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

- Hola niñas, ¿Listas para su siguiente misión?

- Te escuchamos , padre… - dijo Azula

-ooOoo-

_Juro por los espíritus que jamás la había visto tan enojada. Ni siquiera conmigo._

_La dirección que logré sacarle al presunto líder de los Jinetes del Sur estaba ubicado en uno de los sitios más apartados y sombríos de la ciudad. Era una casa pequeña, como muchas otras de la unidad, había algunas lámparas rotas, basura, __le faltaba que alguien pintar al menos esa pared, había grafitis en las otras casas y lo peor es que hacía un frío de los mil demonios._

_No llevábamos orden para entrar en la casa.__ Pero la detective Kuruk parecía decidida a entrar ahí a como diera lugar, de pronto escuchamos gritos y un hombre salió de la casa dando un portazo. Una mujer mal encarada salió tras él con un sartén en la mano, le gritó hasta que su figura se perdió más allá de la lámpara de la calle._

- ¿lo viste?

- ¿es él?

- Casi estoy segura – dijo bajando del auto

- ¿a dónde vas?

- A ajustar cuentas

- Kuruk….

- Sé lo que hago – fue lo último que dijo antes de incorporarse a ese paisaje helado de sombras y miseria.

_No podía quedarme en el auto, no era el sitio más seguro, pero había estado en peores. Bajé del auto, no podía dejarla suelta por el lugar cuando estaba en fase de depredadora acechando a una presa que había esperado por años. No será santo de mi devoción, pero tampoco puedo permitirle que se manche las manos, __y si alguien puede detenerla en este absurdo plan de venganza, ese soy yo, aun cuando sea noche de luna llena._

-ooOoo-

_Mi nombre… no importa. Mi profesión…. Asesino __retirado, soy uno de esos pocos casos que han corrido con suerte o con la desgracia de quedar con vida al final de los días de mi carrera útil. Mis manos se han vuelto nudosas, no soy tan ágil como antes, hay nuevas generaciones de jóvenes dispuestos a tomar mi lugar, así que hay que ceder el lugar y tengo que hacerme responsable de a una madre malgeniada a la cual mantener y que no está a gusto con nada._

_Recuerdo bien esa noche, nunca la voy a olvidar en lo que me reste de vida. Fue la noche en que volvía ver esos ojos. En mi vida pensé que volvería a encontrarme con ellos. Una mujer apareció en medio de la noche cuando regresaba con las compras para la cena y de pronto se plantó frente a mí. Lo primero que pensé fue en huir, pero no pude, mi cuerpo no me respondía, no podía hacer ni una mísera flama, todo estaba paralizado, las compras se deslizaron de mis manos, la cara de la mujer permanecía en las sombras._

_- Fuiste__ miembro de los Jinetes del sur_

_Recuerdo __que caí en el pavimento, asentí maquinalmente y comencé a suplicar por mi vida. No recuerdo haber hecho algo tan humillante en mis años de trabajo. Había algo sobrenatural en el ambiente, como aquellos relatos de las mujeres de hielo que llegaban por las noches a llevarse las almas de los infortunados que se cruzaban en su camino. La mujer alzó los brazos y el agua que había en el ambiente se hizo sólida, de pronto me vi rodeado por miles de agujas de hielo dispuestas a atravesarme a la menor provocación._

_De pronto salió de las sombras, era una mujer de estatura media, cabello largo y castaño que lucía como el de esas mujeres que dicen que reclaman a los muertos y con unos ojos tan azules como el hielo que lastimaban. Algo dentro de mí me dijo, recuerda esa mirada, yo he visto antes esa mirada._

_- Asesinaste a mi madre_

_Asesiné a tanta gente que no lo recuerdo, ¿Cómo afirma o negar algo así?, seguí tratando de recordar, donde, donde… entonces recordé, fue hace muchos años, la esposa de un hombre importante del sur, el Jefe había pedido personalmente que termináramos con ella porque era un estorbo para sus planes. _

_Recuerdo que fue un trabajo rápido y preciso. No quedaron testigos…no, creo que no, ya no recuerdo….entonces una chispa iluminó mi mente. Si, una niña , la hija de la mujer a la que asesiné, la de esa mirada helada que salió corriendo antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo, su madre se interpuso y todo fue más fácil, pero el tiempo se agotaba, no encontré a la niña, ¿además que podía hacerme?.... esto, quién lo hubiera imaginado._

_- Solo __recibía ordenes_

_- ¿de quién?_

_- Del jefe_

_- ¿de quién?_

_- del Señor del Fuego_

_- Las agujas estaban a punto de caer sobre mí, se movieron, esperé lo peor, de pronto susurró._

_- No eres más que un pobre diablo_

_Alguien más la esperaba. Ella desapareció de la misma forma en que se materializó ante __mí. Jamás sabré su nombre, jamás volveré a sentirme seguro al pasar por esa calle y nunca, jamás de los jamases olvidaré esa mirada helada. Regreso a casa, pálido como un cadáver, mi madre me recibe con los insultos correspondientes. No me pregunta que me pasó ni a donde estuve, me arrebata la bolsa y se mete a la cocina. Creo que hubiera preferido que la mujer de hielo me matara, porque esto es el infierno._

-ooOoo-

_Corrí hasta que el aire me faltó en los pulmones. Escuché un__os pasos, temí que me siguiera, recuerdo que pasé varias calles, finalmente me detuve y voltee a quien me seguía. Me encontré con el detective Sozin a unos pasos de mi._

_- ¡Deja de correr!_

_- eres tú_

_- debemos de volver a la jefatura_

_Las lágrimas fluían sin parar, maldita agua, siempre en los peores momentos._

_- ¡no pude__ matarlo!_

_Recuerdo que me dio un pañuelo, lo tomé sin dudar, me senté en la banqueta y me solté a llorar como una niña pequeña. Estaba muy confundida, hacía frío estaba en un sitio extraño en medio de una horrible crisis que me azotaba como un maremoto._

_- No tenías que matarlo_

_- ¿qué?_

_- Solo debías enfrentarlo y darte cuenta que si le quitabas la vida te hubieras puesto al mismo nivel que él_

_Seguí sollozando. Me sentía tonta, hubiera preferido que cualquier otra persona estuviera a mi lado, dejé que me ayudara a levantarme y me pasara a su brazo mientras me conducía al automóvil. Regresamos a la jefatura en silencio, en el camino me tranquilicé y le di un retoque a mi maquillaje. Nadie debía de saber lo que allí había pasado. En el lugar nos esperaba el jefe, parecía preocupado, dijimos que seguimos una coartada falsa, pareció creernos, hicimos los informes correspondientes, mientras Suki y su equipo se encargaban de interrogar a los detenidos._

_Un par de horas más tarde, veía una y otra vez mi teléfono, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, ni__ rastro de que Aang, hoy le tocaba venir por mí, ¿dónde estaba cuando más lo necesitaba?. Apuesto cualquier cosa a que a Aang se le ocurrió debatir sobre si Avatar Yang Chen es la encarnación de la compasión o si es claro modelo de los monjes del siglo X…_

_- Tu novio__ no aparece_

_- Aun no_

_- ¿quieres que te lleve?_

_Observé__ el reloj de la oficina, los del turno de la noche llevaban horas trabajando y pedir un taxi a esas horas no era la mejor opción._

_- ¿no esperarás al Cadáver de la novia?_

_- Kuruk…._

_- Lo siento__, no puedo evitarlo…¿no se molestará?, sé que no le caigo bien_

_- salió con sus amigas, supongo que pensó que no la veré esta noche_

_- Solo dame un aventón a Mar del Sur, de ahí me las arreglaré_

_- Sé a dónde vives_

_- Lo sé, y si__ mi abuela te ve…._

_- entiendo_

_- Además necesito pensar algunas cosas – dijo en tono más serio – pero__ ya que no aparece Kuzon te agradeceré si me llevas_

_- Entonces vámonos, no creo que Kuzon llegue_

_- Ni yo_

_Katara tomó su abrigo del perchero, metió el celular en su bolso, se puso la bufanda y siguió al detective hasta su__ auto. Zuko condujo, no había mucho que decir, pasar tanto tiempo junto requería también tiempo de silencio. Al llegar a Mar del Sur se detuvo._

_- Gracias – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla_

_El la observó confundido._

_- Eso fue por ayudarme – dije saliendo rápidamente – que no se entere Sokka o te mata_

_- Nunca lo sabrá_

_- Lo sé- dijo cerrando la puerta y alejándose en el sendero de casas de la Tribu Agua_

-ooOoo-

En una caverna algunos metros bajo la bóveda del banco Y.

- No deberíamos estar aquí

_- Twinkle__ toes, estamos a unos centímetros, no te puedes arrepentir_

- ¿y si nos perdimos?

- Conozco el sitio como la palma de mi mano, mis padres vienen con frecuencia

- No estoy seguro de hacemos lo correcto

- ¿quieres recuperar ese rollo o no?

- ¡claro que sí!

- Entonces déjalo en manos de la experta – dijo poniendo las manos sobre las paredes, hizo un hueco en el metal y abrió el piso como si estuviera hecho de papel. Aang desconectó las alarmas.

- Rápido, ¿qué caja es?

- La 307

Toph le hizo un gesto de impaciencia

- Es esa – dijo llevándola frente a la caja, ella simplemente la sacó como si sus manos llamaran al metal, tomó el objeto y lo guardó en una bolsa

- ¡listo!, ¡vámonos!

- Debemos cerrar todo

- Déjalo en mis expertas manos, solo encontrarán abierta la caja

- Dijo empujándolo al túnel y cerrando rápidamente todo.

- ¡Avanza pies de bailarina!

- me va a matar, me va a matar….

- no me dirás que nunca la has dejado plantada

- ¡será la primera vez!

- Siempre hay una primera vez… puedes enviarle flores y flores, llamarle a todas horas hasta que te perdone… eso haría las cosas más interesantes, porque últimamente son muy aburridas – dijo avanzando rápidamente por el túnel que Aang iba cerrando

- ¿te cuenta todo?

- Solo digamos que soy…. Intuitiva, por así decirlo

- No sé, aun creo que…

_ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón_….

¿con quién aprendiste eso?

Si quieres culpar a alguien puedes culpar al psicólogo

¿Bumi?, ¿Qué tiene que ver?

Escucha – dijo extendiéndole la pieza - son tesoros de los nómadas aire, no debería de tenerlos en su poder….ahora si vámonos antes de que descubran que estuvimos aquí…Pian Dao nos cubre

Eres aterradora

No pies ligeros, soy una Bei Fong, nunca lo olvides

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	4. El Caso de El viajero I

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke).También hay una referencia a un libro de Cornelia Funke. Recuerden, este fic fue hecho por diversión, ok, tmb tratando de terminar con el complicado reto _Timeline_ de Just Eowyn e _Impossible love a Jinko fan_.

Agradezco los comentarios amables de _**Just Eowyn**_, **_Rashel Shiru_**, _**RubymoonFaith**_ (gracias por el +fav), _**Lina Kurosaki **_(gracias por darle cuerda a esta locura),así com tmb a _**Mizuhi-chan**_ y_** Sakura freya**_. n_n

* * *

**Sozin y Kuruk**

**detectives**

**El caso del viajero**

**(parte I)**

* * *

Llego temprano a la oficina, estaciono mi auto, voy por un té verde al local de siempre y una cajetilla de cigarros. Mai me dijo que no le comprara nada, que estaba muy ocupada haciendo la autopsia de un Dai Li desertor , aparentemente se encontró con un grupo de sus antiguos compañeros. Podrán imaginarse el lamentable estado del difunto…. Pero que digo, no es mi caso, así que no nos perdamos en esos detalles.

Veo pasar a la detective Kuruk, lleva un pequeño tazón humeante, apuesto a que es carne seca y ciruelas de mar. Hoy no hay flores a la vista. ¡Milagro!, parece que las cosas se arreglaron. Sucede que durante tres días el novio de Katara se la pasó enviando flores para ella a la oficina, desde delicados ramos de flores de fuego hasta raros ejemplares de lily panda, porque Sugar Queen no le perdonaba que la hubiera dejado plantada. Siento pena por el chico, habiendo tantas otras mujeres se tuvo que fijar en ella, es que debemos admitir que la detective Kuruk tiene muy mal genio, háganla entrar en contacto con sus demonios internos y necesitarán toda la ayuda espiritual para controlarla.

Ni siquiera puedo disfrutar del sabor de mi té cuando de pronto aterrizan un par de ejemplares de periódico en mi escritorio.

- Kuruk - digo irritado

- Sozin…. Es nuestro nuevo trabajo

- Creí que con Rino Komodo acababa todo – devolviéndole una mirada airada, ¡quién se cree para aventarme el periódico!

- No, decidí que no – dijo mi tío entrando en escena – su siguiente caso es descubrir el paradero del científico desaparecido hace una semana

- Creímos que….

- Nos han pedido que llevemos a cabo la investigación

- Pero es el área de Suki y las guerreras Kyoshi...

- Ellas está ocupadas con el robo de la bóveda del banco Y, así que científico es su caso

Enciendo un cigarro frente a Kuruk y lo enciendo frente a su irritada mirada. si, sé cuanto odia el olor de los cigarros.

- Parece bastante amable – dijo Kuruk al ver la fotografía en la primera plana

- ¿dónde empezaremos? - dice Kuruk

Mi tio nos observa con una expresión socarrona.

- la Universidad de Ba Sing Se / la casa del profesor – decimos al mismo tiempo, ¡genial, ni en eso estamos de acuerdo!

- Perfecto, tienen mucho trabajo…. Espero que tengan noticias pronto

- ¿cuándo regresa Sokka?

- Tiene dos semanas más de incapacidad – dijo su hermana

¡Genial! Las guerreras Kyoshi siguen la pista del caso más genial de la temporada y a nosotros nos dejan con el caso de un hombre extraviado. Es probable que no nos asignaran por mí, la gaveta profanada pertenece a mi padre y Azula ha armado un escándalo de aquellos. Quiere a los responsables tras las rejas y el contenido de la caja de vuelta a su poder.

Algo me dice que eso no sucederá. Hasta donde sé se llevaron un artefacto un antiguo amuleto de los nómadas aire que supuestamente perteneció a avatar Yangchen está hecho de madera lacada y es particularmente raro, la leyenda dice que ha estado en nuestra familia desde los tiempos del bisabuelo.

Sobra decir de quien sospecho, bueno, tal vez sea bueno que no esté a cargo de ese caso. Dejo el envase de té, me pongo mi chamarra, Kuruk espera. Creo que tendré que ofrecerle unas pastillas de menta, porque detesto el olor de las ciruelas de mar, me trae recuerdos de cuando era más joven, iba a la academia y mi tío llevaba cocido de carne y ciruelas de mar como cena cada que se veía con uno de sus múltiples contactos.

-ooOoo-

Primero fuimos a la casa del sospechoso. El jefe nos dio la orden para entrar a la casa y salimos de inmediato. Sozin estaba tan serio como de costumbre, lo único extraño es que me ofreció unas pastillas de canela al subir al auto. Me pregunto si mi aliento será tan malo o si es una broma, quise decir que no, pero insistió, no sé qué trama, tomé un dulce y el resto del amino escuchamos la música de DJ Halleck.

Bien… lo que sabemos de este hombre es básico. Antropólogo de la Universidad de Ba Sing Se, su último trabajo estaba relacionado con una misteriosa tumba relacionada con la legendaria Biblioteca de Wa Shi Tong. Recuerdo que los periódicos mencionaban que había descubierto en las ruinas de una ciudad descubierta bajo las arenas del desierto, y que últimamente trabajaba en la tumba de la Dama Pinger y su esposo –un ilustre desconocido porque ni siquiera lo mencionaban en el artículo - Se decía que ella había sido legendaria mecenas de la dinastía Taang y se suponía que el espíritu del conocimiento le había permitido pasar temporadas en su biblioteca antes del cataclismo que hiciera que el edificio se perdiera bajo las dunas del desierto…

En el edificio no tuvimos problemas, la casera parecía consternada, el profesor no desaparecía por más de tres días sin avisarle. Entramos al sitio, parecía bastante ordenado. Era un apartamento modesto, con una cocina pequeña, una recámara, dos baños, sala, comedor y las paredes tapizadas con libros de todas las Naciones conocidas. Confieso que daba pena revolver el sitio, pero teníamos que hacerlo buscando una pista. Por la habitación nos dimos cuenta que no dormía muy seguido, que era algo fanático de la limpieza y que su computadora estaba llena de documentos sobre las excavaciones.

El primer dato sospechoso en el sitio fuero unas fotografías que accidentalmente encontré en la alacena. ¿Quién dejaba unas fotografías en una caja de cereal? Pues… alguien que es sumamente despistado o alguien que busca esconder algo. Obviamente me fui por lo segundo. Parecía que había tratado de ocultarlas antes de abandonar el lugar. Las imágenes parecidas a las del periódico, pero había un curioso detalle que había amplificado. En la parte posterior había anotaciones hechas rápidamente, a grandes rasgos decía que Las personas de la tumba estaban unidas por un objeto parecido que parecía demasiado moderna para la época . la última foto se enfocaba en los caracteres al pie de la tumba, no los distingo muy bien , quizá sean importantes, o tal vez una coincidencia… solo alcanzo a distinguir los caracteres de agua, fuego y algo que suena a no congenian…curioso.

- Encontré algo

- ¿mejor que las fotografías? – dijo enseñándole lo que encontré

- Su agenda

- ¿dónde estaba?

- Escondida entre unos libros de ficción, dice que tenía una cita con el _Maquinista_.

- ¿_el Maquinista_? – dije extrañada

- Si…. parece que no podremos dejar la computadora de Sei con Teo

- Si su padre está implicado el jefe la pondrá en manos de alguien más

- Parece que aquí no hallaremos anda más, es hora de ir a la Universidad de Ba Sing Se.... por cierto ¿qué hacias buscando en la caja de cereal?

- ¿qué buscabas en los libros de ficción? - dije irritada

Me llevé las fotografías como evidencia.

-ooOoo-

Se lo he dicho a los detectives desde que fueron a interrogarme a mi cubículo, lo repetiré una y otra vez, les he dicho la verdad, al menos la parte que pueden saber, no he mentido, pero no me quieren creer.

El profesor Sei desapareció y sé que no regresará. A estas alturas si llegan a encontrar algún día sus restos será solo polvo. No, no soy un asesino, solo soy un científico y me parece absurdo que traten de considerarme el responsable de su desaparición. ¿Mi proyecto?, es clasificado, solamente la familia Bei Fong sabe bien en que trabajo, por contrato no puedo hablar con nadie más de esto, pueden ver las cláusulas, hablen con mis mecenas, yo no estoy autorizado a hablar del proyecto.

No, no soy culpable de su desaparición, al menos creo que no fue mi culpa, de hecho fue su decisión el quedarse, le dijimos que era una locura, pero las cosas se complicaron en los últimos días y finalmente fue el único del equipo que no regresó. ¿Qué por qué no lo reporté?, seré sincero. Nadie me creería y en segundo lugar…no puedo, no debo ni quiero hablar del asunto. Insisto que deben de hablar con el señor Lao Bei Fong, él podrá informarles.

No, no es necesario que el simpático Dr. Bumi de Omashu haga una valoración, pero si insisten, tal vez entre genios locos nos entendamos.

-ooOoo-

No sé si en estos momentos agradezco o lamento ser amigo de Toph. Eso nos ha permitido conocer el horario de su padre y conseguir una cita urgente para hablar con Lao Bei Fong antes de que las cosas se compliquen. Aún así nos han hecho esperar. El padre de Toph es un hombre de negocios muy ocupado, pero este asunto es extraño, así que más le vale hablar antes de que lleguen los rumores de las investigaciones a oídos de la prensa.

En lo que esperamos pienso que hay algo que me preocupa, nunca hemos estados seguros a que se dedica el padre de Teo. Sabemos que su hijo es un experto en ordenadores, de hecho es el mejor del departamento, sabemos que su padre es un científico, pero nunca ha querido decir gran cosa de su padre, el hombre insiste en que debemos hablar con su mecenas antes de seguir con la investigación. La puerta se abre, la secretaria nos indica que podemos pasar, me pregunto qué tanto podemos averiguar de este singular caso.

-ooOoo-

Tomo con cuidado mis palillos de plata y escucho atentamente a mi padre en la cena. Parece que Sugar Queen y Sifuhotman lo fueron a visitar por la tarde. Han insistido que quieren saber en qué trabaja el padre de Teo. De hecho yo también quisiera saberlo, se ve molesto, dice que antes de hablar con ellos tuvo que asesorarse cuidadosamente con sus abogados. Mi padre teme que si se filtra algo de la investigación se arruinen todos los planes.

Esta noche he concertado otra salida con pies ligeros, iremos a investigar lo que esconde mi padre. Al fin y al cabo pies de bailarina está en deuda conmigo, si no fuera por mí no hubiera recuperado esa reliquia, bueno, aunque eso también le trajo algunos dolores de cabeza con Sugar Queen, pero que importa, ya se arreglaron fin del problema. Sigo escuchando atentamente a mi padre mientras como con toda propiedad los alimentos, ha cambiado el tema de la conversación la familia Sozin. De nuevo se que que el heredero prefiera estar jugando a los detectives en vez de asumir su papel de depredador en la cadena alimenticia, perdón, en el bufete de abogados que preside su terrible hermana, de nuevo el discurso de que es la decadencia de la gente de la Nación del fuego….

Aburrido. Ojalá pudiera jugar tranquilamente deformando los palillos. Pero no puedo, no deben saberlo, para ellos seguiré siendo su frágil y delicada hijita puede manipular los metales como si estuviera jugando con un poco de arcilla y no solo eso, automáticamente atraería los reflectores y no tardarían en vincularme con los extraños robos que últimamente se han cometido en a ciudad. Así que de momento sigamos con esta farsa_._

-ooOoo-

Es un poco tarde, acabo de terminar la última autopsia del día y Zuko me espera del otro lado de la puerta. Parece que al pobre le estresa trabajar al lado de Sugar Queen. Al menos me tranquiliza que siempre regrese a mi lado. Le he dicho muchas veces a Zuko que no tendría que soportar a la detective Kuruk si regresara a trabajar al despacho familiar. Pero no quiere, le gusta jugar al detective que resuelve casos y atrapa a los ladrones. No es casual que haya dejado su prometedora carrera, de hecho siempre pensado que la culpa de todo esto la tiene su padre.

Se rumora que cuando pelearon y Zuko le volvió la espalda le dio a entender que su madre podría estar viva. Pobre Zuko, desde ese entonces ha estado al lado de su tío y procura tener pistas que lo lleven a saber del paradero de su madre, pero en años no ha encontrado una sola pista y me temo que eso no sucederá.

Mi intuición me dice que tal vez Azula sabe algo, pero no es algo que se le pueda preguntar abiertamente, además tengo…. Más bien Ty Lee y yo tenemos un pacto con Azula. Nosotros ayudamos a su padre para deshacernos de ciertos personajes indeseables de forma discreta. Por mi parte no diré que lo hago porque crea en los ideales de la Nación del Fuego como lo hace el hermano de Azula, tampoco lo hago por sentirme en deuda con su familia, como es el caso de Ty Lee. La verdad la sigo porque me aburro el tiempo en que no estoy con Zuko o en la Morgue. Vamos… ¿quien dice que tienes que estar del lado de los buenos para hacer interesante la existencia?.

-ooOoo-

Las reunión que tuvimos con Lao Bei Fong resultaron más enredada de lo que esperábamos, el día de mañana, a primera hora llamamos a nuestras oficinas al el célebre esgrimista Pian Dao, antiguo maestro de Sokka y alguien que no me explico de que manera está vinculado con el Maquinista, el profesor Sei y los Bei Fong. El padre de Toph insistió que lo llamáramos, que no tenemos mejor testigo que él.

Sokka se mostró sorprendido de que su viejo maestro esté implicado en este caso. A él le hace mucha gracia que Iroh me mantenga trabajando al lado de su sobrino y tenga que soportar las gélidas miradas de el Cadáver de la novia cada que nos ven juntos, ella sabe muy bien que soy la novia de "Kuzon", no sé porque tanto drama. Además no es mi culpa, si fuera por mi pediría como compañero a Foamy guy… aunque pensándolo bien….creo que me quedo con Sozin, si, creo que podría soportarlo en lo que se recupera mi hermano.

El reloj marca que ha pasado una hora más, es de madrugada y sigo sacando anotaciones de las fotografías del profesor Sei. No sé si será la falta de sueño o que sucede, pero la inscripción de la tumba dice lo siguiente: "El agua y el fuego no se entienden demasiado bien, podría decirse que no congenian. Pero cuando se aman es con pasión".

Lo admito, después de leerlo sentí escalofríos.

Será mejor que vaya a descansar, necesito estar fresca y despejada para ayudar en el interrogatorio_._

* * *

Importante: la frase de "_El agua y el fuego no se entienden demasiado bien, podría decirse que no congenian. Pero cuando se aman es con pasión_". Fue retomada del libro Sangre de Tinta de Cornelia Funke.

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias,…. Son bien recibidos. n_n

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	5. El Caso de El viajero II

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke).

Agradezco los comentarios de _**Rashel Shiru**_ (oki, releyendo d nuevo n_n), lina kurosaki (cierto!!, procuraré noeditarr d madrugada n_n), _**Rubymoon-Faith**_ (-_-u mea culpa), **_crystal violeta_** (n_n garcias por las recomendaciones, no lo había visto de ese punto n_n u)

* * *

**Sozin y Kuruk**

**Detectives**

**El caso del viajero**

**(Parte II)**

* * *

Llegué derrapando a la oficina. No suelo legar tarde a ningún sitio, pero alguna vez tenía que faltar. Si pudiera decir algo a mi favor, diré que fue culpa de Azula, pero de nada sirven mis excusas. El sitio donde generalmente me estaciono está ocupado, tengo que quedarme frente al kiosco, ni siquiera me da tiempo de ir por un café, atravieso lo más rápido que quedo la calle

Entrando me dicen que la detective Kuruk me espera en la sala de interrogatorio, que el sospechoso ya llegó. Dejo mis cosas en el locker, no hay tiempo de ver a Mai, corro para alcanzar el elevador. Llego apenas 7 minutos después de la hora, Katara está frente a un cuestionario y me lo da.

- ¿ya llegó?– le digo observando al hombre que está dentro de la habitación.

- Si, puntual como siempre – dice en tono de reproche

- Lo siento - murmuro

- Debemos interrogarlo – dice mientras me da un cuestionario de rutina

- ¿tienes las fotografías?

- Si

- ¿y la evidencia?

- También

- ¿qué estamos esperando?

-ooOoo-

El no regresará.

No hay forma, está perdido sin remedio. El _Maquinista_ no les ha mentido y el señor Bei Fong me ha autorizado a hablar solo de mi parte del proyecto.

Se preguntarán que hace un experto en artes marciales en un proyecto como tal. Es simple. Los asesoraba en el descubrimiento de la tumba de la dama Pinger. El profesor Sei descubrió que no solo había sido mecenas y uno de los últimos vínculos humanos de la Biblioteca de Wa Shi Tong, sino que también había sido una famosa guerrera del reino Tierra, ¿no lo sabían?, no me extraña. Nadie esperaría que las armas halladas fueran de ella y no de su misterioso esposo.

¿Qué como estoy relacionado con Lao Bei Fong?, el maquinista y el desaparecido profesor Sei?…Verán…. Como decirlo sin que suene extraño. Es simple: El Maquinista nos envió al pasado. Si, escucharon bien, fuimos al pasado y no, no estoy mintiendo, no tomé drogas, no he bebido licor y menos jugo de cactus, pueden hacerme análisis de sangre y verán que no miento.

Sé que suena descabellado pero es la verdad. Veo que consiguieron parte de las fotografías que no salieron en los noticieros, supongo que las habrán tomado del profesor Sei. ¿Cómo lo sé?, simple, el profesor estaba hechizado con la tumba de dama Pinger. Así que cuando el Maquinista anunció a Lao Bei Fong que los lémures voladores de su invento habían conseguido ir y regresar al pasado al menos diez veces decidimos arriesgarnos. Vamos… no iban a creer que enviaría a sus ayudantes al pasado corriendo el riesgo de alterarlo todo, claro que no.

Solo podíamos viajar tres personas: fue seleccionado el profesor Sei, su ayudante y su Servidor. Nos dieron tres pastillas metálicas para regresar. Tenían integrado un cronómetro, el viaje solo podría durar 24 horas y no más nos aclaró el Maquinista que no debíamos perder esas fichas si no queríamos quedara perdidos para siempre en el pasado.

No busquen a su ayudante. Tampoco aparecerá, fue el primero en caer.

Aparecimos de noche, en medio de una emboscada cerca del antiguo Glaciar que estaba a las orillas del desierto, era hermoso… una gran pieza de hielo en medio…. Si, lo olvidaba, quieren saber del profesor, Sei y yo alcanzamos a refugiarnos, el otro chico fue alcanzado por los enemigos que lo abatieron al confundirlo con alguien más. En medio de la batalla una mujer se acercó a nosotros y nos ayudó a escapar, nos levó a un refugio donde el profesor Sei quedó encantado con la colección de pergaminos, nos puso al tanto de la situación.

En pocas palabras, casi perdimos medio día en ese sitio, había tantos documentos que le parecían valiosos que era difícil apartarlo de aquel lugar. Había otras personas en el refugio que nos informaron que cada noche un grupo de salteadores asolaban el lugar en busca de los legendarios tesoros de Wa Shi Tong .Cuando volvió a anochecer yo estaba más preocupado por regresar, en cambio Sei no.

No puedo asegurarles si era solo por la gran cantidad de información que encontró o si se trató de la mujer que le salvó la vida. A la hora de regresar al sitio que acordamos las cosas se complicaron. Al parecer alguien les hizo creer a los salteadores que conocíamos el sitio exacto del famoso tesoro y trataron de atraparnos. Tuve que hacer uso de mi arte, creo que maté a algunos de los salteadores, todo es muy confuso, no me pidan detalles, es algo tan irreal, la única forma de probarlo son las heridas que recibí y todavía no sanan del todo.

Sei no regresó, no quiso, el tiempo se agotaba, segundos antes de partir descubrió que Pinger corría peligro, se arrojó de forma temeraria contra el atacante, no sé que más pasó, yo iba a ayudarlos cuando de pronto aparecí en el laboratorio del Maquinista, Sei se quedó en el pasado.

¿Viajar al pasado de nuevo? Imposible, hoy por la mañana recibí varias llamadas de Lao Bei Fong , al parecer las maquinas se quemaron, los datos precisos del lugar y tiempo al que viajó el profesor Sei se perdieron. Quiero creer que tal vez encontremos los restos del profesor Sei al lado de los de la dama Pinger

-ooOoo-

- Debe de ser una broma – dijo Zuko – si nos querían dejar fuera del caso de mi padre lo entiendo, pero esto es tan, tan

- ¿ireal?

- si

- Pienso que tal vez Sei es el misterioso esposo de la dama Pinger

- ¡qué!

- la única forma de probar todo lo que ha dicho sería abriendo la tumba – dijo Katara

- Creo que miente – insistió Zuko

- No, no creo

- ¡vamos!, es un argumento fantasioso, tal vez el mató a Sei o hay algo más en todo esto

- ¿eso crees?

- Lo que yo crea no importa, toda esa tontería de los viajes y la Dama Pinger es solo una pantalla de algo más grande

- Aun así le creo – dice Katara

- ¿es broma?, ese hombre necesita terapia urgente con el Rey Loco, Bumi sería feliz platicando con él

- Podemos someterlo a un interrogatorio con el detector de mentiras

- No será necesario – dijo Iroh– los espero en mi oficina

Nos vimos de reojo. Esto está peor que antes. Nosotros lo seguimos con muchas preguntas.

- No es necesario buscar al profesor

- ¿no?

- ¿ya apareció? – preguntó Sozin

- No, pero tenemos nuevos reportes

- ¿nuevos? – dijo Zuko molesto

- Acabo de recibir noticias de que el profesor fue visto al internarse en el desierto de Wa Shi Tong

- ¡por qué no nos lo dijeron en un principio!- dije furiosa

- Noticias de un informante que lo vio en el pueblo de los areneros a las orillas del desierto, ¿quién se sumergiría en las arenas de ese desierto sin fin para encontrarlo?

Callamos. El desierto….quien le haya dado la pista fue muy conveniente. No hay noticias de alguien que haya salido vivo de ese lugar, hasta los hombres del desierto le temen y lo mejor del asunto es que está fuera de nuestra jurisdicción.

- ¿esa será la versión oficial?

- No pretenderán escribir esa historia del viaje en el tiempo

De nuevo silencio. Parece sacado de una historia de ciencia ficción.

- ¿fueron presiones de Lao Bei Fong?

- No – dijo Iroh

- ¿entonces que sucedió?

- El laboratorio fue _convenientemente_ destruido anoche, el Maquinista está furioso y Lao Bei Fong, bueno….dice que alguien se infiltró para robar su tecnología, parece que abrirá una investigación aparte

- ¡anoche!

- Se sospecha que las mismas personas que robaron la caja fuerte de Ozai están implicadas en esto

- Genial, nos quedamos de nuevo sin pruebas.

- ¿qué pasará con Pian Dao?

- Su expediente será clasificado, no hay forma de probar nada de lo que dice

- Es un callejón sin salida – dice Zuko decepcionado

- Espero sus reportes de este caso por la mañana

-ooOoo-

Le dijimos a mi tío que los reportes estarían mañana. Pero no estoy conforme y le dije a Kuruk que deberíamos de hacer una investigación encubierta esta noche. Coincidimos, extrañamente, en que no podemos dejar las cosas así. Por eso cancelé la cena con Mai esta noche. Obviamente no está nada contenta, se quejó de que era un desconsiderado. Dije que era algo urgente, ella entiende de estas cosas, mi trabajo no es sencillo.

Y aquí nos tienen, entrando como dos ladrones en el sitio arqueológico donde se halla la tumba de la legendaria dama Pinger. Debemos darnos prisa y hallar una forma de abrir el sarcófago de piedra sin hacer mucho ruido.

Lo peor fue que descubrimos que no estábamos solos. Un par de _ladrones_ se habían adelantado. Así fue como encontramos a Toph y a Aang frente al sarcófago. Ignoro cómo llegaron aquí, temí que los enviara Lao Bei Fong, pero resultó que no fue así. Ellos estaban intentado abrir el sarcófago con tierra control con escaso éxito.

Kuruk armó un escándalo, protestó y discutió un poco con su novio, al parecer ambos habían mentido sobre el sitio donde pasarían esa noche, pero eso no nos importa, lo importante era la tumba, repasando las inscripciones a los lados llegamos a la conclusión de que se trataba de dos acertijos, del lado de Pinger lado hablaban de agua y fuego, del lado donde supuestamente debería de estar Sei de de viento y tierra.

Finalmente acordamos que cada quien manipularía su elemento para abrirla, después de tres intentos fallidos lo logramos. El sarcófago se abrió puedo jurar que vimos dos cuerpos que desaparecieron a la luz del sol. Al final solo quedó polvo, los restos de dos cuerpos humanos y algunos objetos que serán de gran interés para los investigadores.

Con ese mismo sol llegó la policía a rescatar a la gente que cuidaba la zona arqueológica y tuvimos que arreglárnosla para desaparecer del lugar. No pregunten ni cómo ni que hicimos, solo diré que no somos tan malos trabajando en equipo, que la chica Bei Fong es una envidiable maestra en el arte del escapismo y que el departamento del novio de Katara es bastante agradable. Como podrán darse cuenta ni siquiera pude regresar a casa, Katara tomó una ducha en lo que yo terminaba de elaborar el reporte. No quiero imaginar que hace una muda de su ropa en casa de este chico, mi imaginación no podría procesar tanta información. Aang amablemente nos dio de desayunar y esta mañana llegué con la detective Kuruk al trabajo.

Eso no es lo mejor.

Mai había salido a tomar un café y nos vio llegar. Katara se quedó en la cafetería, mi novia lo malinterpretó todo, salió del café más blanca que un cadáver, atravesó la calle corriendo y casi la atropellan, traté de alcanzarla. No pude, al menos ella esquivó a otros automóviles, a mi me insultaron todos los automovilistas que esquivó.

El policía de la entrada me dijo que se encerró en la _Morgue_ porque el portazo se escuchó en todo el edificio, bajé corriendo las escaleras ignorando el elevador, cuando llegué gritó que no entrara, que no quiere verme. No le hice caso, como respuesta lanzó todo objeto punzo cortante que halló a su paso. Sobra decir que se niega terminante a hablar conmigo y que según ella el _nosotros _ya no existe. Esto es una pesadilla y todo por culpa de esa maldita tumba y el profesor Sei.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias,…. Son bien recibidos. n_n

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	6. El regreso de Sokka

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke).

n_n gracias por sus comentarios a **_BlueEyesPrincess_** (si, era el reto del P3), _**Rashel Shiru**_ y _**Rubymoon-Faith**_ (_oido y obediencia_ n_n), así como tmb a **_Antux_**.

* * *

**Sozin y Kuruk**

**Detectives**

_**El regreso de Sokka**_

_**

* * *

**_

El plazo de la incapacidad casi había terminado y Sokka no estaba de muy buen humor. Mientras Zuko, su hermana y los chicos parecían divertirse con algún nuevo secreto, producto de los gajes del oficio, él había quedado fuera de la jugada causa de su lesión.

No es que extrañara los largos silencios y repentinos cambios de humor de Zuko, extrañaba la compañía, el trabajo, a adrenalina en las misiones arriesgadas, los minuciosos y a veces pocos usuales interrogatorios, salidas precipitadas y una que otra visita a la Morgue. Extrañaba formar parte de un equipo, pero todo había sido por culpa de esa bala que lo había sacado del caso Rino Komodo.

Habían pasado más de dos meses desde el accidente, y justamente la noche pasada había recibido una llamada de Iroh, que lo citaba en una pequeña cafetería a unas cuadras del edificio principal de Sozin y Asociados. Había salido de casa muy temprano, le había dicho a Gran Gran que iba a dar una vuelta, que probablemente regresaría a la hora de la cena. Kanna no dijo nada.

En lo esperaba bebiendo un café americano mientras revisaba un ejemplar más de _La Flama del Oeste_.

_**Gran Celebración en el Museo Arqueológico del reino Tierra**_.- Los señores Bei Fong darán una cena en la Sociedad Arqueológica en el Museo Arqueológico del Reino Tierra con motivo de la inauguración de la exposición temporal _**Tui y La: el culto a.. en tiempos de**_…, con la participación de invitados y especialistas de…

_**Tragedia en las ruinas de Wa Shi Tong**__.- Un grupo de agentes protagoniza una misteriosa persecución que termina con la desaparición de los cuerpos de dos personajes milenarios a causa de su exposición a la luz…. Gracias a los avances de la tecnología se pudo saber que un grupo de ladrones de tumbas entró con la intención de saquear la tumba de la dama Pinger….Las autoridades han decretado un castigo a…_

_**Consternación en la familia Sozin**_.- _Continúan desaparecidas las famosas reliquias de la familia Sozin. Kyoshi Suki, encargada de las investigaciones, asegura que se levan a cabo las indagaciones correspondientes, sin embargo, Azula Sozin, directora de la conocida firma de abogados ha declarado que…_

Cuando Iroh apareció habían pasado por la mesa al menos dos donas, un pay, una bandeja de galletas de tofu y un té verde.

- Joven Kuruk

- Jefe

- Veo que te has repuesto completamente

- Ya casi estoy listo para regresar a la acción

- Me alegra escuchar eso y veo que has empezado sin mi

- No desayuné – dijo avergonzado

- No importa, de hecho… esperaba verte antes en la oficina

Sokka guardó silencio.

- Es por Kyoshi

- Sokka asintió

- Terminamos después de que Ty Lee me llevó un peluche al hospital

- Debí suponerlo – dijo mientras pedía a una mesera una taza de té - supongo que es la fiebre de la temporada

- ¿fiebre?

- Mai terminó con mi sobrino, fue algo…. Aparatoso

Si, algo había escuchado, al menos una decena de cuchillos recientemente afilados habían llovido sobre Zuko Sozin, lo habían enviado a la enfermería con lesiones menores y Mai había sido enviada con el _rey loco_ Bumi, que había recomendado un par de semanas de vacaciones a la forense.

- No ha bajado a la Morgue desde ese día y tu hermana no le simpatiza a Mai...

Eso no es ningun secreto pensó Sokka

- Supongo que esta no es una reunión para hablar de la vida amorosa de todo mundo…

- No , necesito tu ayuda, sé que aún estas inactivo, pero eres el único disponible porque Zuko y Katara han sido asignados al escritorio por irrumpir en una zona federal sin autorización

- ¡qué!

- Alguien los reconoció en las tumba de la dama Pinger, ha sido difícil explicar su presencia

- ¡fueron ellos!

- Si, pero eso no es importante. Los Bei Fong darán una cena en el Museo Arqueológico del Reino Tierra con motivo de la inauguración de una exposición de la Tribu Agua del Norte, así que la embajada de la TAdN ha pedido a mi mejor hombre para formar parte de la escolta a uno de sus invitados

- ¿qué clase de invitado?

La mesera regresó con una bandeja de té, Iroh sacó un pequeño tablero magnético de Pai Sho

- Nuestro invitado ha sufrido varios atentados y requerimos a alguien de confianza

- Zuko podría…

tiene todos los rasgos de maestro fuego, tú eres el hombre indicado

- ¿yo?

- si aceptas esta misión deberás presentarte a mas tardar a las 2 de la tarde esta dirección – dijo deslizándole una tarjeta, ahí te darán indicaciones de lo que debes hacer, es un asunto sumamente delicado

- parece interesante

- Sabía que puedo contar contigo – dijo viendo su reloj – bueno, debo regresar a la rutina, debo ver a unas vejas conocidas a unas calles…

- Bien

- en esta ocasión yo invito, estaremos en contacto

- Así será jefe

Sokka sonrió. Un caso solo para él. Se preguntaba qué clase de gente le tocaría defender, tal veza un estadista, un político, a un testigo protegido. Horas más tarde se presentó en el lugar, era la elegante embajada de la Tribu Agua del Norte. Le hicieron preguntas antes de conducirlo a una sala donde un hombre lo esperaba. Hablaron largamente esa tarde, tuvo que llamar a su abuela y decirle que probablemente no llegaría a cenar a casa al menos por tres noches.

-ooOoo-

- Dos días más tarde,

- ¿por qué tengo que venir?

- Porque eres parte del equipo _Kuzon_

- Pero…

- quiero que estés a mi lado cuando los incómodos invitados especiales de mis padres aparezcan

- Es decir…

- que mis gentiles padres insisten que el linaje Bei Fong debe extenderse una generación más

- …

- Si… ya sabes, lindos y adorables, el linaje primero, así que debes ayudarme, me lo debes

- Pero…

- Si no fuera por mi estaríamos pasando lo mismo que _Angryjerk_ y _Sugar Queen_

- Pero si ayudaste a todos, ¿cómo fue que…?

- Al parecer tuvimos suerte

- ¿Suerte o algo más?

- Me gusta llamarlo suerte – dijo mientras trataba de mantenerse tranquila, extrañaba su diadema de pompones, no es que odiara la que llevaba, quizá fuera la fuerza de la costumbre

- por cierto, escuché el rumor que exhiben una pieza que perteneció a un maestro aire que se retiró a meditar a la región de los hielos

- ¿qué clase de pieza?

- Me parece que unos pergaminos donde se narra la historia de Tui y La en el mundo de los espíritus

- Supongo que estará resguardado

- Es lo que vamos a averiguar

- ¿listo?

- ¿Tengo otra elección?

- Solo sígueme la corriente…

Bajaron del automóvil, donde una gran cantidad de fotógrafos esperaban verlos llegar. Kuzon le ofreció su brazo a Toph y juntos subieron las escaleras del museo. El sitio era una réplica de los edificios de otro periodo, esculturas de tejones topo como guardianes de las escalinatas y unas enormes puertas de bronce en la entrada.

- Una cosa mas

- ¿sí?

- Si ves a la hermana de Sifu hotman… digo Sozin

- ¿a Azula? – dijo extrañado

- Si, es una maestra en el arte de mentir

- ¿es una sesión de práctica?

- Yo la llamaría de aprendizaje

Dijo antes de escuchar cómo se abrían las puertas del lugar.

-ooOoo-

Una larga lista de expedientes atrasados del jefe de la estación se acumulaba en los dos escritorios. Katara sentía los dedos helados y Zuko ya estaba harto de pasar en limpio los reportes, el cenicero estaba lleno de colillas de sus cigarros y el té de la mañana estaba que ya no se antojaba. que iban a saber ellos que después de abrir la tumba cerrada por miles de años, su interior se iba a convertir en polvo al primer rayo de sol.

Lo único rescatable del lamentable accidente habían sido los restos de unas telas, unas máscaras de oro y algunos adornos con jade de sitios colores, todos fueron llevados con sumo cuidado al museo Arqueológico de la ciudad y guardados en una cámara a prueba de luz solar. Era tan absurdo, quien diría que podía ser letal para algo tan antiguo.

- ¿oficialmente cerraron el caso? – preguntó Katara

- no han dado noticias a la prensa, pero es probable que lo hagan hoy

- ¿por qué hoy?

- Es la inauguración de una exposición por la que el prof. Kuei asesoró una parte relacionada con el Reino Tierra

- No me digas que es la que volvía loco a Pakku

- ¿Pakku?

- Es un viejo profesor de la tribu agua que da dolores de cabeza a Aang

- ¿el único que no le pone diez?

- si

- ¿cómo sabes que está a cargo de la exposición?

- fue maestro del jefe Arnook de la tribu agua del norte, de hecho me parece que son de la misma familia

- así que Pakku será el encargado de dar la mala noticia esta noche

- eso parece

- espero que la gente que asista a la cena les crea la historia de que Sei desapareció en el desierto y aún no lo encuentran

- bueno, parece más creíble que decirles que decidió viajar en el tiempo y quedarse al lado de la dama Pinger

- parece sacado de un relato de ficción

- si...

Se hizo silencio.

- ¿Intentaste hablar con ella? – preguntó Katara estirándose en su escritorio

- ¿con quién…?

- Con el _Cadáver de la novia_

- ah….si

- ¿y?

- Me colgó y ahora cada que llamo me dicen que se fue a Ámbar con Ty Lee

- Puedo hablar con ella y explicarle que todo fue un terrible mal entendido

- No creo que sea buena idea

- Debe de saber que yo no tendría tan mal gusto de fijarme en ti

- ¿acaso insinúas que yo sí?, ¡por Agni no!, ¡antes que me congelen en un iceberg por 100 años!

- Oh, ¡su alteza real se ha ofendido!

- Si no hubiera sido por ti estaríamos patrullando las calles con un caso nuevo

- Yo no fui el único que abrió la tumba

- ¡Ni yo!

- Debes buscarla

- ¿para que termine de nuevo como alfiletero?

- La quieres

- supongo

- ¿qué clase de respuesta es esa?

- escucha, yo no me meto con tu vida... además creo que necesita unos días… - dijo levantándose de su escritorio - voy por un café

- Zuko dejó a Katara frente a la montaña de papeles

- Sí, claro, ya sabes, no quiero nada, ¡solo estoy aquí pintada!

El detective Sozin entró a la cafetería de siempre, pidió un café, un baguel que no llegó a morder, porque quedó paralizado al reconocer a un hombre que pasaba frente al local. Alto, edad madura, traje de una tela que solo se conseguía en la Nación del Fuego y unas patillas que le desagradaban desde que era pequeño. Dejó las monedas frente a la caja, le dio el café a la chica castaña con la que se encontraba con frecuencia en el lugar. Se fijó en que el hombre sonreía antes de entrar a su automovil, y esa no era una buena señal. Sozin sacó su teléfono en lo que corría a su automóvil.

- Estación de policía…

- Kuruk, sal de ahí ahora mismo

- ¿qué pasa?

- Lo vi pasar, no puede escapar esta vez

- ¿quién?

- Sal de ahí y ven conmigo, debemos seguirlo

- ¿de qué hablas?

- Me debes una, yo no dije nada de Yon Rha

Escuchó un suspiro en el teléfono.

- Te recuerdo que estamos suspendidos

- Mi tío lo entenderá

- Dame un par de segundos y ahí estaré

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, teorías raras, ya saben…. Son bien recibidas n_n

Únanse a la _**Comunidad de la Fuente de las lámparas,**_ aceptamos a todo el que quiera unirse más allá del ship que defienda.

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	7. La princesa de hielo I

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke).

Gracias por seguir estas locas aventuras patrocinadas por _el País de Agni y Mundo Fanfiction . es(visitenlos, no se arrepentirán)_. Agradezco los amables comentarios de _**BlueEyesPrincess **(ok a la lista de sugerencias)_, _**Paolyta**_, _**Rubymoon-Faith **(es Kuruk al fin y al cabo n_n)._

* * *

**Sozin y Kuruk**

**Detectives**

**La princesa de hielo**

**I**

**

* * *

**

Recuerdo que todo había salido tal como lo habían acordado nuestros servicios de inteligencia, la tarde de la inauguración regresé en mayor secreto al país, la gente de la embajada envió un helicóptero a recogerme. Había sido un viaje largo, más de 9 horas de vuelo de la región de los hielos hasta la ciudad capital.

Mi presencia era necesaria, yo debía estar en el momento de la inauguración, porque no podría asistir la familia completa, no después de lo que había pasado hace unos años, cuando era recién egresada del Conservatorio.

Dos escoltas me ayudaron a ayudan a bajar. Llevaba un abrigo azul, la tarde había enfriado, los reportes decían que probablemente nevaría esa noche o en la madrugada, en general el aspecto de la ciudad no había cambiado mucho desde mi partida. Dejé que las personas que me cuidaban se encargaran del equipaje, solo llevaría mi bolsa de mano y el estuche.

- Bienvenida a la ciudad señorita Arnook , su padre la espera

- hace tiempo que no visitaba esta ciudad…

- 3 años, 4 meses, 12 días, 7 horas y algunos minutos…

- ¿Kuruk Sokka? – dije confundida al reconocerlo

- Princesa Yue… - dice haciendo una inclinación frente a ella – es un gusto tenerla de nuevo en la ciudad

Sigue hablando pero no lo escucho, solamente lo observo, no me acerco. Casi no ha cambiado nada, sus ojos siguen teniendo esa expresión vivaz, el cabello castaño en una cola de lobo, pero hay cosas que no puede cambiar. Esto no debía pasar. ¿Por qué él?

Mi padre me dijo que tendría a su disposición al mejor elemento para garantizar mi estancia en la ciudad, esperaba a un personaje con más experiencia, tal vez a alguno de los alumnos de Pakku, pero no a él. Mi amado y venerado padre no sabe cosas de mí, y es mejor que nunca las sepa. No sabe lo que temía este reencuentro. Pero parece que hay cosas que nunca olvidaré.

-ooOoo-

El automóvil iba a toda velocidad, apenas había tenido tiempo de ponerme el cinturón de seguridad cuando Zuko apretó el acelerador y salimos tras un vehículo negro de matricula 2122 OAHZ. Sozin manejaba como loco, sonó el claxon las veces que fueron necesarias, casi atropella a un hombre con un carrito de coles, una joven que iba en una vespa blanca le lanzó algunas maldiciones, pero en ningún momento perdió de vista al automóvil.

- ¿por qué tanta prisa?

- Ese sujeto trabaja para mi padre, si se deja ver es porque trama algo

- No podemos seguir a alguien solo porque sospechas de él, puedes estar confundido

- No olvidaría su cara ni aquí ni en Omashu, ese sujeto trabaja para mi padre…

- ¿qué tiene de especial?

- es el responsable de los dos atentados perpetrados en contra la familia Arnook

- ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Tengo mis fuentes….

- no los estamos persiguiendo por los Arnook, ¿por qué lo haces?

- no lo entenderías

- si me lo explicaras tal vez lo entendería, estamos arriesgándonos a que la suspensión sea…

- es el último que vio a mi madre

- ¿a tu madre?

- Si

- ¿y eso cuando fue?

- Cuando tenía 11 años

-ooOoo-

La misión que me ofrecieron la acepté sin dudar. Sabiendo que era una misión sumamente delicada, que había altas posibilidades de que saliera herido una vez más o peor, muerto. No lo pensé mucho, haría cualquier cosa con tal de ver de nuevo a Yue.

Nadie creería que hace años estuvimos a punto de fugarnos. Lo teníamos todo planeado hasta el último detalle, desde nuestros nombres hasta el sitio donde pasaríamos el resto de nuestros días. Pero evidentemente las circunstancias nos separaron. Ya saben, ella es una princesa, yo un simple campesino; ella vivía en un inmenso palacio, yo en casa de mi abuela; mientras ella tomaba clases en el conservatorio, yo entrenaba con Pian Dao, ella estaba comprometida y yo aparecí un buen día para cambiar su vida.

La conocí cuando empezaba a trabajar con Sozin. Éramos felices a pesar de nuestras peculiares circunstancias…hasta que todo cambió una noche. Lo único que llegué a saber era que un coche bomba acabó con la vida de su prometido, los preparativos se vinieron abajo, su familia fue llevada en secreto lejos de la ciudad y perdimos contacto. El atentado se lo atribuyeron a un tal Zhao, que desde que tengo memoria encabeza la lista negra de Angry Jerk…

Pero eso no importa ya.

Yue está de regreso, pero las cosas no han sido como las esperaba. He sido su guía y guardián, hemos visitado algunos de los sitios más emblemáticos de la ciudad, ha ensayado por horas para la hora de su presentación, ha sido amable con todos los que la rodean, excepto por mí. Yue ha actuado todo el tiempo de forma fría y distante, como si existiera una inmensa barrera frente a nosotros, como si estar a mi lado fuera una obligación.

La noche de la fiesta me tocó esperarla en las escalinatas. Un grupo de maestros agua se adelantó para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. En el interior del vehículo repasa de nuevo la lista de invitados, gente de cada nación, desde el famoso oso Bosco hasta la princesa de la Nación del Fuego fueron invitados. Será una noche para recordar.

- No me mires así Sokka… - dice de pronto

Me sobresalto, estaba tan concentrado en mis recuerdos que había olvidado que estaba frente a ella.

- ¿cómo quieres que te mire?, Ni una carta, ni una llamada, nada – digo mientras la contemplo enfundada en su vestido blanco, que me recuerda a las hadas de los cuentos de Gran Gran

- Así debían de ser las cosas

- Pudieron ser distintas

Ella mueve la cabeza, se hace un incómodo silencio, llegamos al Museo.

- no deberías de estar aquí - dice de pronto

- ¿por qué no?

- Es peligroso

- Siempre estoy en peligro, son los gajes del oficio

Ella me dirige una mirada de reproche pero no dice más. El vehículo se detuvo, la puerta se abre, salimos y una lluvia de flashes nos deslumbra.

-ooOoo-

_- Alicia sigue el señuelo_, repetimos, _Alicia sigue al señuelo _– se escucha en el auricular

_- El conejo ha llegado a la corte de la Reina_, cambio y fuera

- Esperamos, que confíen hasta que sea demasiado tarde

- Enviaré señales desde el otro lado del espejo

_- Que le corten la cabeza_, cambio y fuera

-ooOoo-

- Kuzon

- Si señorita Bei Fong

- Querido Kuzon, haz el favor de acercarte a ella – dice entre dientes y después aumenta el volumen de su voz – ahora descríbeme la pieza que está en frente

- No es buena idea

- ¿por qué no?

- Ya dejó el sitio desde donde hablaba…

- ¿y?

- Pronto empezará el concierto, juro que escuché la primera llamada…¿sabes Toph?, pienso que no dirá una palabra, no es el lugar ni tiene que hacerlo

- Yo digo que si, nunca pierden oportunidad para alardear de sus tesoros, siempre procurando dejar en mal a los anfitriones, en especial si son de la Tribu Agua…

- Me sorprende encontrarlos aquí – dice Pakku

- Profesor Pakku – dijeron los dos

- Le pedía a su alumno que me describiera las piezas de su colección – dijo Toph

- Pues están ante una pieza procedente de un asentamiento abandonado en las estepas de la Tribu Agua del Norte, tallada en marfil , que representa a la dama Chang – E ,ascendiendo a su morada lunar, el artista debió ser muy hábil, porque pueden notar hasta los más pequeños detalles de si vestimenta, observen las delicadas volutas de…

La princesa Azula se acerco a la vitrina.

- Es un buen acabado, pero no se compara con el tesoro de las Lágrimas de Agni

- Es solo un mito – dijo Pakku

- No lo es…y podrá verlo el día en que realicemos en este museo la exposición sobre el _Culto al sol_ – dijo la princesa

- ¿Eso será antes o después de que muestren una colección de los tesoros que saquearon a los nómadas aire? – preguntó Pakku

- Son solo mentiras – dijo Azula – todo lo hemos adquirido _legalmente_

- Está comprobado que han saqueado tumbas y templos sin distinción…la comunidad científica está escandalizada…incendios, robo, saqueo, destrucción…

- Robo… mi familia sabe de eso, en los últimos tiempos hemos sufrido robos incuantificables por reliquias que h estado en la familia por generaciones

- Pensé que tendría un mejor sistema de vigilancia – dijo Toph – para ser taaan poderosos sus sistemas han resultado deficientes

Azula le dirigió una mirada ofendida a Toph. Lo que le faltaba, que la hija ciega de los hombres más ricos del mundo se burlara de sus sistemas de vigilancia.

- Pues tal vez ustedes deberían cuidarse, he escuchado rumores de gente desaparecida y experimentos fallidos, oh, pero lo olvidaba, si ni siquiera eso pueden ver – dijo con una mirada burlona

En los altavoces se escuchó: _Segunda llamada_, _segunda llamada_… le sugerimos a nuestros invitados que por favor ocupen sus lugares…

- Profesor Pakku – dijo Azula dedicándole una fría sonrisa - sido…un placer platicar con usted – dijo antes de desaparecer en dirección donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto – si me permiten, debo saludar a alguien más antes que inicie el concierto

Pakku y Aang observaron cómo se alejaba.

- Es una mentirosa consumada – dijo Toph

- Nadie lo duda – dijo Pakku - si me disculpan – dijo alejándose de ellos

Aang y Toph quedaron frente a la escultura de marfil.

- ¿algo nuevo?

- sabe más de lo que dice, debemos descubrir que tanto saben de los experimentos de mi padre

- ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

- Que las explosión en el taller Maquinista tenga que ver con ellos

- Será mejor que los sigamos…, el concierto está a punto de empezar

- ¿a quién invitaron esta vez?

- Parece que a la princesa Yue – dijo Aang

- ¿y quién es ella?

- Una bella dama que hace que eclipsa la belleza de la luna- escucharon a sus espaldas

- ¿Sokka? – dijo Aang sorprendido – ¿no estabas de baja?

- Regresé – dijo el chico del boomerang

- te hacíamos en casa – dijo Toph

- solo pasé a saludarlos

- ¿sucede algo malo?

- Espero que no, disfruten el concierto…

Sokka desapareció tan pronto como había llegado. Se le veía feliz y nervioso, lo cual no era claro indicador de que había una chica bonita cerca , también podía significar que andaba metido en graves problemas o las dos cosas.

-ooOoo-

Perseguimos al pobre sujeto del coche negro hasta las afueras de la ciudad. La llanta se ponchó, el hombre dejó el automóvil y Zuko fue tras él, yo lo seguí, aunque algo presentía, era demasiado sencillo, pero Sozin no me hizo caso.

- ¡te tengo! – escuché desde el bosque

Corrí hasta el sitio donde Sozin tenía inmovilizado a un hombre corpulento de gruesas patillas, cuando me acercaba lanzó un disparo de fuego control que Zuko desvió mientras inmovilizaba con hielo al individuo.

- ¡demonios! – dijo Zuko levantándose a toda prisa

- ¿qué pasa?

- No es él

- Solo fui un señuelo – dijo el desconocido sonriendo mientras las patillas se despegaban

- Ese atuendo…podría jurar que era… - dijo Sozin desesperado

- Es suyo… está en la ciudad y esta vez no podrás detenerlo – dijo mientras lo veía con furia

- Todo fue una trampa…. ¿Pero dé qué? , ¿por qué? – preguntó desesperado

- ¿por qué hiciste esto? – le pregunté cercándolo con dagas de hielo- ¿quién eres?

_- Alicia y el sombrerero descubrieron el señuelo_ – dijo de pronto

- ¿qué? – dije Sozin tomándolo del cuello,

- ¡qué es todo esto! – dije arrebatándole el auricular de su oído, todavía alcancé a escuchar: Entendido_, …el conejo está en la madriguera, cambio y fuera… _

Así fue como el automóvil del sujeto al que perseguimos por media ciudad explotó más allá de los árboles. ¿Conejos, sombrerero Alicia?, no lo entendí hasta que recibimos mensajes en nuestros respectivos teléfonos, la orden era: _todas las unidades al Museo. Explosiones, posible situación de rehenes_, decía el críptico mensaje.

Le di una mirada a Sozin, que esposó debidamente al sujeto, lo metió en la parte de atrás del vehículo, Zuko lanzó una maldición después de ver las vestiduras, el auto había sufrido daños considerables producto de la explosión del auto negro. Si, estábamos suspendidos, pero este hombre sabía algo y hablaría.

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, rumores, teorías raras, visitas a _**El País de Agni**_ n_n

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	8. La princesa de hielo II

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

gracias por sus amables comentarios a : _**Rubymoon-Faith**_ y **_Blue Eyes Princess_** n_n

* * *

**Sozin y Kuruk**

**Detectives**

**La princesa de hielo**

**I****I**

* * *

Me preguntas cómo es que terminé aquí… bueno, no fue hace mucho, debo confesar. ¿Cómo dicen los que narran esto?… ¡ah sí!, era _oh… si, lo recuerdo muy bien_… Esa noche tenía 21 años, 21 días, con 20 noches, algunas horas y minutos que seguían corriendo sin parar esperando llegar a la cifra que hace tiempo habíamos pactado. Si, fue poco tiempo, pero tampoco me podía poner muy exigente

Regresemos a esa noche…. El Museo había sido tomado por un grupo de maestros fuegos, sobra decir que el sitio era un caos. Algunos maestros tierra y los maestros agua que me protegían les hacían frente a un pequeño grupo mientras que los que no poseíamos habilidades de ningún elemento tratábamos de escapar. Recuerdo que una de las primeras en escapar había sido la princesa Azula, que aprovechando las peleas de bandos y haciendo gala de su velocidad había escapado por uno de los vitrales del lugar dejando atrás pedazos de cristal de colores, humo, polvo y un fuego azul.

Sokka había tomado mi mano y corríamos por el museo, las alarmas del lugar no sonaban, nuestros captores estaban hechos una furia, tal vez no esperaban algo así de un grupo que asistía a un concierto. Pakku nos hizo una señal y entramos a una de las salas de la exposición, un sitio donde había monitores, esculturas y tapices del norte, recuerdo que Soka tuvo la idea de romper una vitrina para sacar una espada para defenderme.

Recuerdo también que no fue la mejor idea, porque el ruido del cristal que se rompía atrajo a los enemigos. Lo peor es que el que apareció en escena fue el responsable de todo ese alboroto, el almirante Zhao, eterno dolor de cabeza de la Tribu Agua del Norte. Sokka susurró que me colocara atrás de él, que él sabía lo que hacía. Los ojos de Zhao resplandecieron, creo que alguien había olvidado mencionarle a mi querido Sokka que no siempre es una buena idea enfrentar a un enfurecido grupo de maestros fuego con una espada.

-ooOoo-

Lo primero que pensé cuando estalló en mil pedazos el vitral del espíritu de la luna, era que debíamos alejarnos de ahí, no podía emplear mis habilidades, porque oficialmente no tenía ninguna y no debía levantar sospechas. Toph tomó mi mano, ella conoce muchos caminos, aprovechando el humo y la confusión pasamos el listón que no llegó a cortarse y corrimos a escondernos dentro de las salas de la exposición.

- No deben encontrarnos

- ¿Y no pudiste elegir mejor lugar?, apuesto que está lleno de cámaras

- ¿y tu si?

- ¡no me fastidies! – gruñó Toph

- Bien…. Necesitamos un sitio seguro

-¿Qué sala es esta?

- Las luces y el sistema de cámaras habían fallado después de la explosión. Las sombras eran nuestras aliadas, las vitrinas, envases y esculturas. En las paredes había símbolos de la tribu agua en blanco y azul, pero para ser sinceros no identificaba el tema de la sala. Al fondo se escuchaban gritos, amenazas y protestas.

- Escucho agua – susurró Toph

En el centro de la sala había una pequeña réplica a escala de lo que se suponía había sido el legendario Oasis de la tribu Agua del Norte, un mítico sitio donde según Pakku descansaban Tui y La. Siempre había pensado que era un bonito mito fundacional y un símbolo de poder del trono del Norte, pero al ver esa réplica quedé maravillado. Debía de existir algo más porque la recreación desprendía una luz de color azul. Toph se había acercada atraída por el sonido metió sus dedos en la poza.

- me hace cosquillas

- Son solo peces koi– dije – como los del estanque de tu casa

- ¿por qué están aquí?

- La verdad es que en este momento no recuerdo que simbolizaban… era algo relacionao con los maestros agua

Se escucharon más gritos, algunas vitrinas que se rompían, cosas que destrozaban, algo crepitaba y el inconfundible humo llegó hasta nosotros, para colmo de males unos pasos se acercaban a nosotros.

- Debemos irnos, no sabemos quiénes son ni que quieren….

- No dudo que pronto lo averiguaremos

- Vamos Toph…

Toph me detuvo, mas adelante un grupo de maestros fuego vigilaba la salida de emergencia que pretendíamos utilizar.

- Son cinco, tres para mi, dos para ti

- ¡cómo que tres para ti!...

Esperó un poco y se lanzó al ataque.

-ooOoo-

Observaba a Zhao, después a Sokka, sabía que jamás iban a encontrar al _conejo blanco_, porque esos hombres estaban mal informados. El conejo podría brincar frente a sus narices y ellos jamás se enterarían, no era necesaria tanta violencia, porque el sitio donde se ocultaba el conejo no estaba en ninguno de los escritos antiguos que había consultado, porque las cosas habían cambiado, justamente por su culpa.

El atentado perpetrado años atrás en contra de mi gente, había sido una cruel forma de intentar que mi padre le dijera la ubicación del _conejo blanco_. Mi padre no habló, el lema del gobierno de la Tribu Agua era que no negociaba con terroristas, eso le costó la vida a su entonces prometido y nos permitió reescribir las viejas historias. Era el secreto mejor guardado en la Tribu Agua….o al menos eso creía

- Entréganos a la princesa y tu muerte no será dolorosa – dijo Zhao

- ¡ella no irá a ningún lado! – dijo Sokka empuñando la espada

- Bien… si insistes en ser el héroe… - dijo haciendo brotar unas lamas de sus manos

- No lo hagas- dije – no vale la pena

- Es mi deber… - dijo interponiéndose – no dejaré que nos separen otra vez

Un par de maestros fuego se acercaron a Sokka, otros tres se acercaron, fuego y metal jamás se han llevado, aun así se lanzó al ataque sin dudarlo. Yo no sabía que supiera el manejo de armas antiguas, aún así es triste admitir que por más que lo intentó, no sirvió de mucho, terminamos literalmente entre la espada y la pared. Los dos hombres atacaron al mismo tiempo, Sokka tuvo que soltar la espada, sus manos estaban lastimadas.

- No le hagan daño, él no sabe nada

- ¿y tu si princesa?

- ¡Yue! – dijo mientars los tres maestros fuego lo sometían

- Lo siento Sokka – dije sin volverme hacia él – lo hago por una buena causa

Sokka estaba lastimado, necesitaba ayuda cuanto antes, avancé hacia Zhao con la cabeza muy alta. No lo hacía solo por Sokka, sino por el bien de los míos, solo era cuestión de hacerlo en el momento correcto, mi tiempo se agotaba y tenía preparada una lección que la Nación del Fuego no olvidaría nunca.

- ¿qué haremos con los otros? – dijo uno de los que se encargaban de someter a Sokka

- Tráiganlo con nosotros – dijo Zhao – vamos… debemos darnos prisa…. Esta noche será nuestro invitado de honor en un evento que conmocionará a todo el mundo...

-ooOoo-

Llegamos al lugar el edificio estaba rodeado de patrullas. Kuruk parecía molesta, pero guardaba silencio, trataba de relacionar el asunto de los rehenes con esa intención de alejarnos de la zona, no tenía sentido, era solo una exposición más, había murmurado mientras intentaba el señuelo había quedado en silencio.

Cuando nos acercamos descubrimos que el sitio estaba cercado, los agentes de tránsito se encargaban de desviar el flujo vehicular. En el lugar había gente de cada nación existente pidiendo noticias de los rehenes, miembros de la prensa filmando y obstruyendo el paso de las autoridades, podría jurar que vi a la chica de la cafetería, pero bien pudo haber sido un error. Mi tío se acercó tan pronto reconoció mi auto.

- Llamé a todas las unidades, pero tenía entendido que ustedes deberían de estar en la oficina, están suspendidos por….

- alguien nos quería fuera – dije mientras salía del auto

- ¿esto es un caos, ¡la situación se ha complicado!, ¡deberían de estar en sus escritorios!

- Fue un señuelo – dijo Kuruk señalando al hombre que se removía en la parte posterior del vehículo – dijo que trataba de que _Alicia_ y _el sombrerero _se alejaran, que esperaban al conejo blanco en la corte de la Reina

- ¿conejo blanco?.... – hizo una pausa mientras recibía un nuevo informe y bebía de su termo - sí , claro y después me hablarán de píldoras rojas y píldoras azules – dijo Iroh

- este hombre debe saber algo de los rehenes

Recuerdo que el jefe se acercó a la patrulla y examinó el rostro satisfecho de nuestro señuelo. Pareció pensar un poco, después recibió otra comunicación y uno de sus ayudantes le trajo una lista para confirmar la información.

- Puede que tengas razón, puede que sea una excusa para que estén aquí – dijo finalmente – tal vez terminen siendo de alguna utilidad

Kuruk lo observó molesta.

- He recibido numerosas comunicaciones de las representaciones de los Reinos Tierra, Nación del Fuego y Tribu Agua… además se sabe que algunos de los rehenes escaparon

- ¿escaparon?

- Tu hermana está dando su declaración

- ¿qué hace aquí?

- Representaba a la Nación del Fuego en el evento – dijo Iroh – eso acordé con Lo y Li, porque tú estabas suspendido y alguien debía de enorgullecerse de mi antigua colección de juegos de té que se emplean en el festival de la Luna de otoño

- ….

- supongo que la dejarán ir después de que los paramédicos terminen de atenderla, tiene algunos moretones y cortaduras leves…

- ¿cortaduras?

- Fue de las primeras que escapó rompiendo uno de los vitrales – dijo señalando un sitio de donde salía humo

- Es muy alto – murmuró Kuruk visiblemente sorprendida

- Está acostumbrada a esa clase de locuras – susurré - ¿ya confirmaron que el responsable es Zhao?

- Si , creo saber que busca… - dijo observando con aprehensión el Museo - solo espero que esté equivocado

Hubo otra explosión en otro extremo del museo. Los bomberos ya habían llegado al lugar, los paramédicos y los policías en la zona apenas si se daban abasto. Gente que no tenía anda que ver se había acercado a la zona, eso sin contar a los miembros de la prensa. Un hombre de vestidos Beige se acercó a mí.

- Sozin Iroh

- permítenos entrar al Museo, debo detener a Zhao

- Estan suspendidos

- ¡sabes que es importante!, ¡sabes que él debe tener una pista!

- tus métodos… siempre terminan metiéndonos en problemas

- Yo lo acompañaré – dijo Kuruk - debemos rescatar a los que quedaron dentro…

Mi tío nos observó.

- Bien pero cualquier error y los asignaré eternamente a sus escritorios, ¿entendido?

Asentimos, nos acercamos al grupo que iba entrar al Museo, necesitábamos del otro equipo, chalecos antibalas y toda la suerte del mundo.

-ooOoo-

Desde el momento en que los relojes empezaron a marcar su cuenta regresiva pensé que estaría lista para el momento en que se cumpliera mí tiempo, ahora estábamos a media hora que se cumpliera el plazo. Y las cosas no habían salido como Pakku lo había planeado. Estaba preparada para avanzar segura al mundo de los espíritus, entonces los lazos con el mundo terrenal reaparecieron de último minuto, como si se tratara de una prueba.

Zhao nos había conducido al sitio donde estaba la réplica de la mítica poza de los espíritus. El agua resplandecía aun cuando no había electricidad en el lugar, Sokka iba atado a y dos peces nadaban ignorantes de lo que sucedía fuera. Zhao se acercó a la poza, tomó al pez de color blanco y lo carbonizó en cuestión de segundos.

Pero contrario a lo que esperaba no sucedió nada.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, teorías extrañas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos


	9. La princesa de hielo III

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

Agradezco mucho a los q siguen este fic, en especial a _**Blue Eyes Princess**_ ( frío, frío n_n) , _**Crystal Violeta**_ y _**Rubymoon-Faith**_ (_NCIS!!!_ Gibbs rlz!! XD), muchas gracias por sus comentarios, nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

**Sozin y Kuruk**

**Detectives**

**La princesa de hielo**

**I****II**

* * *

Quiero creer que fue un sueño, una ilusión, un alucine producto de jugo de cactus, todo menos que algo real, es que no podía ser así, nuestra historia no debía de terminar de esa manera El intento de defenderá había resultado inútil. Mis manos estaban lastimadas. Recuerdo claramente que Zhao gritaba algo sobre los espíritus, un cielo rojo, unos manuscritos antiguos, algo completamente absurdo e ilógico en esas circunstancias, ella en cambio seguía impasible, esperando, siempre esperando, pero yo no entendía como podía estar tan confiada, las cosas podían empeorar en cualquier momento y así fue, sus ayudantes informaron que tenían problemas en una de las salidas de emergencia con unos maestros tierra y que en cualquier minuto entraría la policía al edificio.

Entonces empezaron a sonar uno de los relojes que estaban en una de las salas aledañas. Zhao mandó al hombre de canas que acabara con ese sonido infernal de una vez por todas. El hombre corrió. Un pálido resplandor entró por el tragaluz de la habitación y cayó sobre una maqueta del cual nuestro captor había sacado a un indefenso pez koi. Los relojes no dejaban de sonar, Zhao se dirigió furioso a Yue y después a la fuente de resplandor azul, él trató de atacar al otro pez que quedaba, ella se interpuso, una llamarada roja la envolvió.

Grité, traté de incorporarme, pero me impidieron acercarme a ella.

Entonces las cosas cambiaron

-ooOoo-

Tarde o temprano los espíritus cobraban los favores a los mortales que se atreven a pedirlos. Había pensado que estaría a la altura de las circunstancias, pero jamás pensé que sería tan difícil. La presencia de Sokka en el momento y lugar equivocados hacían que el momento final resultara particularmente doloroso. Debo confesar que mi padre y Pakku tenían preparado todo de otra manera, no era mero formalismo que hubieran invitado a gente de la Nación del Fuego a la noche de inauguración.

Recuerdo que la última campanada tocó y la llama de Zhao no me hizo daño. Mi tiempo se detuvo a los 21 años con, con 21 días, 21 noches, 21 horas, 21 minutos con 21 segundos… tal como habían suplicado mis padres a los espíritus. Es que yo debía morir de estar muerta desde el día del atentado, se suponía que así debía ser, porque así lo habían acordado con los espíritus del Océano y la Luna, era el momento perfecto para convertirme en una de las damas blancas que sirven a los espíritus llevando a los muertos al más allá. Pero Zhao complicó las cosas en el momento que se le ocurrió acabar con la última reencarnación del espíritu de la luna. Así que los espíritus decretaron un pequeño cambio de planes.

Tal como decía los escritos el sitio se iluminó de un resplandor azul. Entonces Zhao palideció y salió corriendo del lugar. Si, la gente de la tribu agua por siglos ha mantenido la maravillosa costumbre de mantener vigente la leyenda de las mujeres blancas y no es casual que la gente de la Nación del Fuego la deteste… pero no les voy hablar de eso.

Los otros hombres que estaban cerca de Sokka huyeron aterrorizados. El no comprendía lo que sucedía.

- Pero si fue un impacto directo… yo lo vi… ¿cómo es posible?

Toqué sus manos que resplandecieron, pero el no lo notó, estaba conmocionado.

- Lo siento … el deber me llama

Acaricié su rostro besé a mi querido guerrero lobo.

_- Adiós Sokka, siempre estaré contigo…_

Entonces desaparecí tras la presa que exigían los espíritus: un maestro fuego para poner punto final a mi transformación.

-ooOoo-

Recuerdo que entramos con el grupo de asalto. Unos corrieron al sitio, otros corrieron a restablecer la energía eléctrica y nuestro grupo buscaba al grupo que había tomado el sitio. Más tarde nos enteraríamos que evacuaron a algunos que habían quedado en el sitio, que los que querían restablecer la energía tuvieron problema con un grupo de maestros fuego, nosotros nos enfrentamos a una situación muy distinta.

Supimos que habían entrado a la sala de exposiciones, entonces nos dividimos una vez más, no le quietaba la vista a Sozin, la verdad es que no quería ser asignada al escritorio hasta el fin de los tiempos. Fue entonces cuando un hombre salió dando trompicones del lugar, era un maestro fuego, pero parecía que huía de algo, esquivó a algunos de los que nos acompañaban, Zuko se puso inmediatamente tras él, mientras el resto trataba de detener a los otros hombres que los seguían.

Dejamos atrás la exposición, corrió hasta la puerta principal pero estaba resguardada por un grupo de maestros tierra, dio un salto a las escaleras y finalmente optó por internarse de nuevo en el museo, traspasó la puerta de cristal que llevaba al patio., Zuko me dejó atrás, cuando llegué al sitio donde los dos estaban en posición de ataque escuché:

- ¿qué pasa Zhao?, ¿se acabó el camino?

- Genial, Sozin Zuko en persona… así que sigues vivo, ¿eh?, veo que mi último tiro falló

- ¡heriste a mi compañero!

Así me enteré que Zhao había sido el responsable del extraño accidente de Sokka.

- en verdad, quisiera jugar a las escondidillas, pero hoy no tengo tiempo

- No estoy aquí para jugar

- Si claro, y traes refuerzos…

- Hice un intento por acercarme, tal vez podría hacer las cosas más fáciles, pero el arrogante individualista me lo impidió.

- No te metas en esto Kuruk, es mi pelea

- ¡no estamos para escenitas!

- Hazle caso a tu novia

- ¡Déjate de tonterías Zhao!, dime a dónde está mi madre

- Ah… eso… si… el principito y sus traumas porque papi no te quiere tanto como a tu hermana y quiere saber donde está su mami...

- ¡habla!

- Solo lo sabrás si me ganas en un _Agni Kai_ – dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque

- Debe de ser una broma- exclamé

No, no lo era. Cuando dos maestros fuego dicen _Agni Kai_ no hay poder en el mundo que logre disuadirlos. Me aparté del lugar, no quería presenciar una absurda pelea. En eso escuché unas pisadas y de las sombras surgió mi hermano.

- ¡Katara!

- ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿Zuko está por aquí?

- Si, venimos por Zhao

- ¡debemos protegerlo!

- ¿protegerlo?

- Yue está cerca

- ¿tu antigua novia?

- ¿Que no entiendes?, ella ya no es como nosotros, es peligroso que lo encuentre

- ¡No entiendo de que rayos hablas!

Esto sonará disparatado, ¡Yue se ha transformado en una mujer blanca!

- Sí , claro

- ¡es en serio!, ¡dónde está Zuko!

- Afuera, peleando con Zhao…

- ¡debemos impedirlo!

-ooOoo-

Aparecí al lado de la cascada, encontrar a mi presa no fue tan sencillo como creí. Ahí estaba peleando un improvisado Agni Kai con otro maestro fuego, una maestra agua apareció alarmada, si, ya recuerdo, se trataba de la hermana de mi queridísimo Sokka. Ella palideció al reconocerme, trató de gritarles a los maestros fuego para advertirles, pero ellos estaban enfrascados en su pelea. De pronto Zhao sintió mi presencia y gritó.

- Si quieres un maestro fuego, llévatelo a él, es el hijo del Señor del Fuego, los espíritus estarán complacidos

- ¡Por Agni!

- ¡Abajo Zuko! – gritó Katara, él joven de el rostro marcado apenas si escuchó, porque una ráfaga de agua lo alejó de nosotros.

- ¡qué demonios crees que haces campesina!

- ¡salvo tu vida principe engreido!

Zhao gritó, pero no tenía a dónde correr, el agua de la fuente seguía cayendo y él tal vez pensó que no lo vería si se internaba atrás de la cortina de agua , se quedaba quieto apoyado a la base de la columna de la fuente. Lo seguí, él gritó como no lo había hecho en su vida, tomar su vida fue mi primer y último trabajo.

- Eso no fue todo, una de las paredes del museo se derrumbó y entraron en escena una chica de un vestido Beige y su acompañante que nos observaron desconcertados.

- Joven avatar – murmuré mientras salía de la cascada – sabíamos que no estabas lejos

El chico entró en estado avatar, los espíritus querían tener una conversación con él, la otra chica notó como se desvanecía y trató de evitar que cayera en la dura piedra del patio, no estoy muy segura de mi apreciación, es probable que fuera ciega, porque fue la única que se hizo cargo del cuerpo del chico, mientras los demás estaban aterrados.

- el equilibrio se ha restablecido – dije

- ¡dónde está Zhao! – gritó el joven maestro fuego

- en el lugar que le corresponde, donde será juzgado y condenado por los crímenes que cometió

Después desaparecí de su vista y reaparecí en el mundo de los espíritus donde me informaron que de ahora en adelante sería responsable de las funciones de la luna. Desde entonces me he convertido en la dama blanca que vigila las noches del mundo.

-ooOoo-

No comprendía bien lo que había pasado, había desaparecido de mi _campo de visión_, si es que así podía llamarlo , como cuando practicaba aire control, pero ahora lo encontraba inconsciente, respiraba, pero no reaccionaba y no entendía por qué.

- Despierta cabeza de aire… - dije mientras le daba una cachetada – vamos, no es momento de jugar…me estás asustando….pies de bailarina… ¿qué sucede?

No sé de donde llegó corriendo Katara, se asustó mucho, Sokka y Zuko corrieron a la fuente, creo que hallaron el cuerpo de un hombre al lado de una columna de la que salía agua. Al parecer los dos hablaron de algo que no presté mucha atención, porque Aang no reaccionaba. Katara marcó a un número y en unos minutos entró un grupo de paramédicos que se llevó a Aang, otro fue hasta el sitio donde estaban Sozin y Kuruk, creo que embolsaron el cuerpo y salieron del lugar.

Salí con _Sugar Queen _del lugar, afuera mis padres me recibieron aliviados. Zuko Sozin salió del edificio abatido, quizá igual o peor que Sokka que no dijo nada hasta que nos llevaron a la comisaría. Mis padres se oponían a que me tomaran una declaración, aún así el mismo jefe Iroh me interrogó, quería saber con detalle lo que había ocurrido. No sé si me habrá creído, peor le conté todo lo que sabía, bueno, lo que supone que una chica ciega diría en estos casos.

Pregunté por pies ligeros, me dijeron que de momento estaba en observaciones en el Hospital de la Tribu Agua. Pedí a mis padres que me llevaran ahí. En un principio se opusieron, al final terminaron levándome. Era tarde. Sokka, Katara y Zuko estaban en la sala de espera.

- ¿no ha despertado?

- Hace un momento, pero no nos dejan entrar – dijo Katara

- Hace un rato llegó Patik

- Ya veo…

- mi tío lo está interrogando – dijo Zuko

La puerta se abrió, salió Iroh y llamó a Zuko y Katara que se disculparon y alejaron inmediatamente, trabajo, el deber siempre llama. Momentos más tarde Pathik salió y regresó con otra persona que se levó a parte a Sokka. Entré a hurtadillas a la habitación. Aang parecía bastante repuesto.

- Toph…

- Pies de bailarina, me diste un susto de muerte, no vuelvas eso nunca más

- Lo siento, pero es algo que no pude evitar

- ¿qué te sucedió?

- Es un pequeño _defecto_ mientras no consiga controlar mi…. mi condición, si vamos a seguir trabajando tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso

- A próxima avisa

Solo escuché su risa.

-ooOoo-

- Zhao está muerto – dijo mi tío

- ¿eso quiere decir que estamos fuera? - dijo Kuruk

- Mmmm…. No lo sé, debo pensarlo, casi todos los rehenes escaparon….además Zhao era un gran problema, capturamos a gran parte de su banda y no creo que regrese del mas allá…

- Se llevó a la tumba las noticias de mi madre – dije

- Si… ese es otro problema, se llevó muchos secretos a la tumba…

- Y la princesa Yue, ¿qué sucederá con ella?

- La versión oficial será que sufrió que la condición de la princesa era delicada y sufrió un ataque cardiaco en el museo , que sus restos serán transportados de regreso a casa

- ¿cuáles restos? – pregunté

- Eso lo está arreglando el jefe Arnook y el venerable decano Pakku

- ¿entonces nos asignarán al escritorio de por vida? – dijo Kuruk

- Han hecho un buen trabajo con todo y que estaban suspendidos

- Genial, no pueden olvidar ese pequeño error pasado.

- Quiero los reportes de los eventos a primera hora de la mañana… ya después hablaremos de lo que les tengo reservado

-ooOoo-

La luna se alejaba, la primera estrella de la mañana anunciaba un nuevo día y el teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

- ¡diga! – sonó su voz pastosa e irritada

- Hablo desde el otro lado del espejo

- ¡Eso ya lo sé!

- Queremos saber que fue del conejo blanco

- Escapó

- Pero estaba en la corte de la Reina…

- Lo sé, pero dadas las circunstancias la Reina escapó antes de tiempo

- ¿qué noticias hay de los demás jugadores?

- Alicia, el sombrerero y compañía salieron ilesos

- Pero el conejo, el conejo es el importante- insistieron desde el otro lado del espejo

La princesa Azula observó el firmamento y respondió.

- El conejo está en la luna

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, teorías raras, ya saben…. Son bien recibidas n_n

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	10. Caso Q of H I

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke). Confieso q veía _el Fantasma de la Opera_ de Andrew Loyd Weber, asi q no es de extrañarse la referencia a cierto vestido n_n.

Muchas gracias a los q siguen esta loca historia, en especial a _**Blue Eyes Princess**_ (espero q encuentres al conejo), **_Rashel Shiru, Keitzio _**y _**Rubymoon-Faith**_.

* * *

**Sozin y Kuruk**

**Detectives**

**Caso _Q of H_**

**I**

* * *

Me levanté más temprano que de costumbre porque Ty Lee me había pedido que nos viéramos en la cafetería frente a la comisaría al terminar su sesión de yoga matutina. Tenía que ir, porque era mi única informante, ella debía de saber por qué no me contestaba a mis llamadas, no me decía si le habían llegado las flores, ¡algo! Pedí al encargado un expreso, unas galletas de tofu con canela y me senté a esperarla. Para variar llegó unos… 45 minutos después de la hora, tan campante como siempre, ligeramente bronceada y con un pants y una mochila rosa con blanco.

- ¡Zuko!

- Ty Lee

- ¡qué bueno que me esperaste!, lo siento, me encontré con una amiga que no venía hace años y no sabes de lo que me enteré….

- Ty Lee…

- Es que deberías de ver…¡bajó como diez kilos!

- ¡TY LEE!

- ¡lo siento!

- ¿quieres algo?

- No, tengo un desayuno, en….¡media hora!, pero ya que insistes quiero una té de frutos rojos para llevar….ah , si, lo olvidaba, estamos aquí por el asunto…

- Si

**- **una palabra**:** _Olvídala_

- ¡qué!

- Al menos olvídala este 14 de febrero, porque ella tiene otros planes

- ¡pero cómo!, ¡por qué!

- Aun está sentida contigo, tienes que hacer algo extraordinariamente genial para que ella quiera regresar contigo

- …

Como si no contaran los cientos de llamadas que no me ha respondido, los ramos de flores que le he enviado a diario, los chocolates, osos de peluche globos…. ¡qué demonios quiere!, ¡Vamos hasta la campesina perdonó hace siglos a su peor es nada!

- Zuko, Zuko…. Aquí tierra llamando a Zuko… Como te decía, ella tiene otros planes, te recomendaría que hagas los tuyos, ya sabes, tal vez te convenga pasar un tiempo lejos, conocer otras gentes…

- Así que oficialmente terminamos

- Después de siglos, parece que si…lo siento Zuko, pero quizá sea conveniente, quizá así te valore

- ¿le dijiste lo mismo a ella?

- Ah…. Si – dijo con su mejor sonrisa, mientras veía su reloj – bueno, se me hace tarde y tengo cosas que hacer y después debo ir de shopping porque tengo que encontrar algo lindo para lucir este sábado en el _Rino Komodo_…

- Si, entiendo

- Anímate, cuando una puerta se cierra se abre otra

- Sí , claro

-ooOoo-

La gente estaba muy ocupada, Zuko y Katara habían sido enviados a investigar un caso relacionado con el ataque de unos maestros fuego en un barrio del Reino Tierra, Teo estaba muy ocupado buscando algo de la base de datos, Mai trabajaba en una autopsia de un caso delicado y Suki y su equipo seguían tras la pista de los ladrones que habían tomado como blanco a la familia Sozin. Yo acababa de regresar a mis funciones, pero Iroh estaba preocupado.

- He pensado que tal vez después de los eventos de hace uno días tal vez quieras reconsiderar ciertos aspectos de tu vida… - dijo mientars le dirigía una mirada a una fotografía de su despacho

Admito que esa idea pasó por mi cabeza, pero pensandolo fríamente dejar esta trabajo no entraba dentro de mis planes.

- Tal vez quieras que acomodemos una temporada de vacaciones, yo entiendo que perder a un ser querido

- No quiero vacaciones

- ¿no? – dijo extrañado

- Necesito ocuparme de algo, no puedo seguir así, no quiero tiempo libre para pensar una y otra vez en lo que sucedió, necesito regresar a los casos

El jefe me miró atentamente.

- Quisiera regresar a mi trabajo, si no hay ningún inconveniente

- de momento tengo un problema, Tu hermana y mi sobrino están tras la pista de una misteriosa asociación que aparentemente los ah identificado y de momento no puedes volverá trabajar con Zuko

Lo entendía. Hace unos días habían descubierto un cadáver de un maestro fuego aparentemente relacionado con la incursión en el Museo con un mensaje para _Alicia_ y el _Sombrerero_. Aparentemente a algún ocioso le había gustado jugar con la policía, específicamente con ellos dos para que dieran con él. Desconocíamos las causas, pero a mi hermana no le estaba gustando ese asunto, cada que me cruzaba con ella se quejaba del humo de los cigarros que el insufrible de Sozin no dejaba de fumar, Zuko en cambio se quejaba de que era una mandona y que siempre quería tener la razón.

- Así que de momento apoyarás a un equipo

- ¿a quién?

- Seguramente habrás escuchado que desde hace tiempo Kyoshi Suki está a cargo de las investigaciones de los robos a los Sozin…

Claro que había escuchado. Pero trabajar con Suki… no habíamos hablado desde el malentendido del hospital y con Yue de regreso a mi vida las cosas cambiaron.

- Su equipo está teniendo muchos problemas , especialmente con mi sobrina, así que había pensado que tal vez tú podías ayudarnos

- ¿pero cómo?

- Es simple, Azula y Suki no se toleran

No se toleran es una forma amable de decirlo. No pueden verse ni en caricatura. En los medios de comunicación continuamente se enfrentaban, la abogada Azula Sozin se quejaba amargamente de la ineficiencia de las autoridades responsables de llevar su caso. Por su parte Suki contraatacaba diciendo que su firma de abogados le impedía realizar su trabajo de forma correcta con sus constantes cláusulas y pactos de confidencialidad que quería imponerle aun en las más rutinarias pesquisas. Mientars tanto los robos continuaban y nadie sabía dónde, cómo ni por qué iban a atacar. Y eso no era lo peor. Se estaba descubriendo que varias familias nobles de la Nación del Fuego estaban siendo víctima del mismo individuo. Hasta el momento lo único que quedaba claro es que debía tratarse de alguien del reino Tierra

- ...Haru nos ayudará con las conexiones necesarias y nos apoyará a descubrir qué interés hay de los Sozin en los negocios de las familias de los Reinos Tierra, estos robos no son casuales, y debemos descubrirlo

- ¿qué debo de hacer?

- Esta noche darán una fiesta en el _Rino Komodo_, creo que habrás escuchado de ese lugar antes

- Si

Zuko mencionaba con frecuencia ese lugar. Un sitio que anteriormente había sido exclusivo para la gente de la Nación del Fuego, custodiado por gente de la Nación del Fuego y ahora, probablemente por razones comerciales había abierto sus puertas a la élite del Reino Tierra. En los últimos tiempos el sitio de moda, donde las personas que se preciaran de ser la _crème__ de la crème_ de la ciudad disfrutaban las noches, cuna de numerosos enfrentamientos que habían terminado en peleas que ya le habían costado la vida a algunos de los personajes más imprudentes de esas dos naciones.

- Te harás pasar por un joven atraído por el encanto de la "corte" de la nación del Fuego

- Hay un problema

- ¿sí?

- No creo que sea tan sencillo, Ty Lee me conoce

- Haremos algo con tu imagen

- Bien

- Quiero que consigas toda la información que puedas

- Tal vez eso me tome algún tiempo

- Lo sé, pero no dudo que conseguirás información valiosa para nuestro caso

-ooOoo-

De nuevo en el Rhino Komodo, justo en estas fechas. Ahora no me extraña enterarme que June cambió de guarida, porque este sitio se había transformado radical desde el cambio de administradores. Se preguntarán que hago con su disfraz en este sitio. Hoy por la tarde recibimos noticias de un informante, gente que está involucrado con gente de _El otro lado del espejo_ se reunirá en la fiesta anual que da Azula en la ciudad.

Pasé muchos problemas con tal de conseguir de último minuto un par de invitaciones para el baile. Un conocido dijo que me las cedía por un par de asientos en el palco de honor para el siguiente _Earth Rumble_ que Azula organiza año con año. ¿Habría sido más fácil pedirles los boletos a ella?, si, claro, antes deja de practicar fuego control que obsequiarme un par de entradas. Eso no es lo peor. La encargada año tras año del baile es Ty Lee y hermanas, cada año el evento debe eclipsar al anterior y este año no es la excepción, si el pasado se disfrazaron como areneros, este año decidieron recrear un ambiente "_de película"_.

- me parece absurdo que deba disfrazarme de _Christine Dae – dijo acomodándose la flor roja en sus cabellos- _este vestido es tan…tan...

- es para distraer al público, Xiao Mei – dijo ayudándola a bajar del auto

- te repito Lee, debía ponerme la mantilla

- es un pequeño sacrificio

- si Sokka te entera te mata

- nos – dije avanzando por el improvisado túnel rojo - ¿a todo esto donde está Sokka

- creo que tu tío le dio un caso pequeño

- ya…

- ¿sabes? – dijo al entrar al lugar - a mí se me hace que solo venimos porque Mai estará aquí

- el informante dijo que la gente del otro lado del espejo estaría aquí

- no , tu quieres saber quien está con Mai, se nota en tu cara

Guardé silencio. Agradecía la máscara roja que tenía porque podría jurar que mis ojos revelaban que en parte era cierto, no es que esté feliz con una máscara negra y disfraz de un fantasma que interpretaba a _Don Juan_. En otras circunstancias simplemente habríamos podido arruinar la fiesta de Azula con un operativo sorpresa. Pero no, yo quería saber quién era la causa de que Ty Lee hubiera insistido que buscara en otro lado.

- es solo una infortunada coincidencia que ella esté aquí

- Sí, claro

- Pudiste pedirle a Toph que te acompañara

- No estaba disponible

- ¡cómo que no! – dijo Katara – ella siempre tiene tiempo…. No es que quiera decir que bueno, tu sabes sus padres son especiales, no entiendo, generalmente secunda tus ideas locas

- Ella dijo que agradecía la invitación, pero que tenía una cita con Ohev

- ¿quién es Ohev?

- Ni idea, pero sonaba muy contenta en el teléfono

- Al menos es seguro que mañana tendré un día tranquilo con Kuzon

- Si es que salimos enteros de esta

- Mas nos vale

Dijo mientras la ayudaba a bajar por la escalera del lugar. El sitio estaba irreconocible, nada de antro de Ella araña, nada de tonos oscuros, se notaba la mano de Ty Lee por el lugar, quien sabe cuantas semanas le habría llevado en montar los decorados en blanco, rojo, negro y dorados,; probablemente había anexado alguna de las bodegas cercanas, por que estas dimensiones no eran las del sitio original...habían aprovechado los espacios al máximo, había candelabros que daban un ambiente distinto y cientos de personas que se dividían entre la barra, los corredores laterales, la pista de baile y el escenario donde una banda de moda tocaba. Ese lugar no se parecía al _Rino Momodo_ por donde hace un tiempo se habían infiltrado.

-ooOoo-

Había salido discretamente de la fiesta de disfraces de Ty Lee en lo que ella estaba ocupada atendiendo a sus invitados. Con suerte no notarían su ausencia. En un principio se sintió ridícula al entrar a ese bar con ese vestido pero no estaba dispuesta a regresar. Ya le habían hecho bromas al bajar del auto, pero había podido callar a los burlones con un poco de fuego control.

Ahora lo único que necesitaba era un lugar más tranquilo, sin tanta decoración en rojo, sin Chan y su ridículo traje de rey. No entendía por qué los nuevos dueños había transformado por completo el _Rino Komodo_, no era el sitio al que solía ir cuando era más joven y se preguntaba a donde habrían ido sus antiguos parroquianos, porque no quedaba rastro de ellos. Se sentó en la barra, esperó a que el cantinero superara la curiosidad y la atendiera, pidió un whisky y cerró los ojos. Solo escuchaba conversaciones lejanas, risas, vasos chocar, el humo del cigarro no le molestaba y una música de fondo antigua.

_- Blanca Nieves_, creo que te equivocaste de cuento – le dijeron del otro extremo de la barra

- No soy _Blanca Nieves_ – dijo sacando una cajetilla de cigarros de su vestido

- ¿entonces quién eres?

- la _Reina de Corazones – _dijo mientras encendía discretamente el cigarro -¿nunca viste_ Alicia en el País de las Maravillas?_

- ¿la que le decía "_¡que le corten la cabeza_"!?

- Esa misma – dijo exhalando el humo

- Salud por la _Reina de Corazones_

- ¡salud! – las copas en el lugar tintinearon

- ¿quién eres?

- _nadie_ – dijo sonriendo

- asi que Nadie...sonrie demasiado

- ¿en serio?

- no lo hagas

- ¿por qué?

- Es irritante

- ¿lo soy?

- Con esa sonrisa me recuerdas a _Cheshire_

- Tal vez lo sea

- si pudiera…

- ¿me cortarías la cabeza? – dijo tranquilamente bebiendo su copa

- lo haré si no quitas esa sonrisa de tu cara

- Sonreía por ver a una hermosa dama, ¿es eso un crimen?

Azula no contestó, no era que le sorprendiera esa frase, sino por la osadía de ese hombre, seguramente no la reconocía detrás de su peculiar atuendo.

- Tal vez perdones si te invito otro whisky

- Tal vez -dijo tratando de descubrir quién era el hombre al otro lado de la barra – dime Cheshire… ¿qué haces tan lejos del _País de las Maravillas_?

- esperaba

- ¿a quién?

- a ti

Azula lo observó con una expresión grave.

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, teorías raras, ya saben…. Son bien recibidas n_n

La casa recomienda visitar _**El País de Agni**_, todo el jugo de cactus necesario corre por nuestra cuenta. n_n

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	11. Caso Q of H II

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke).

les agardezco por regalarme un tiempo para leer este fic, en especial a _**Rashel Shiru**_ (n_n mas jugo de cactus?) _**BlueEyesPrincess**_ (suerte en la búsqueda y diga lo que diga no bebas del frascao ni comas la galleta) y _**Nadiakiara**_.

Por ocasión especial, es decir _Sn Valentín_ un cap extra. espero q pasen un feliz día **_n_n_**

* * *

**Sozin y Kuruk**

**Detectives**

**Caso **_**Q of H**_

**II**

* * *

Hay veces que se dice que si las cosas se tienen que hacer bien, las tienes que hacer tú y no dejarlas en manos de alguien más. Pero debía de admitir que con todo y los inconvenientes de mi vestido no la estaba pasando tan mal. De hecho era muy divertido experimentar una faceta de Zuko muerto de celos al ver que _El cadáver de la novia_ tenía alguien más que cumpliera todo y cada uno de sus caprichos. Si por él fuera estarían en medio de un Agni Kai, pero descubrimos que el chico era completamente normal, un poco arrogante y engreído, que sacaba de quicio a _Angry Jerk_. Lo mejor es que Mai sabía que estaba ahí y no se despegaba un solo momento de su nuevo novio o lo que fuera.

- Escucha, no aparece el famosísimo contacto y tu estas que mueres de celos

- ¿qué?

- Estas lívido…así que en lo que aparece nuestro supuesto contacto te ayudaré a arreglar el marcador

- ¿Qué?

- con una condición

¿Cuál?

- Que mi hermano no se entere

- ¿y Kuzon? Xiao Mei – dijo observándola

- Lo entenderá _Lee_. Solo sigue al pie de la letra mis instrucciones – dijo levantándose de la barra y acercándose a susurrarle algo al odio

- ¿y funcionará?

- funcionará, no es de hielo, hasta donde tenemos conocimiento

-ooOoo-

Azula corría por las calles, los tacones los había dejado atrás después de que las cosas se complicaran. Ese individuo no era _Cheshire_, había tardado en reconocerlo, pero en definitiva no era alguien de confianza. Había tratado de irse lo más rápido posible tan pronto lo reconoció. Había aceptado la copa, había empezado a beberla cuando lo reconoció, sin su atuendo y ese sombrero verde característico no lo había reconocido.

Puso cualquier excusa de que tenía que ir al lavabo, escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, puso el seguro y escapó por la ventana del lugar. Su auto podría enviar a alguien que lo recogiera mañana, pero ella no podía quedarse ni un minuto más ahí. Era cuestión de segundos para que la descubrieran y trataran de atraparla. Maldijo cuando parte de las faldas de su vestido se atoraron y tuvo que romperlo.

Todo sería tan fácil si sirvieran al _País de las Maravillas _- murmuró

Escuchó unos pasos. Seguramente ya habían notado su ausencia y no tardarían en seguirla. Las calles no eran las más recomendables, con suerte podría tomar un atajo que le llevaría a la parte posterior del Rino Komodo. Solo era cuestión de deshacerse de los tacones y algunos accesorios de su vestido que le estorbaban. De nuevo pasos, pero de mas gente y sonido de las inconfundibles cadenas. Eran ellos, no había duda. Las calles lucían desiertas, ni un taxi, no había automóviles a los cuales detener, solo respiraciones, corrió más de prisa, el cemento era duro, el lugar desagradable, dio varias vueltas.

Alguien la debía vigilar desde que abandonó la fiesta, debió intuirlo, pero no, podía más el desagrado que le producía Chan. Todo por seguir la máxima de _más vale pájaro en mano que un ciento volando_, como en su momento ella y Ty Lee le había insistido a Mai y por supuesto a ella. _Hubiera sido mejor sola que mal acompañada_. Corrió un poco más cuando sintió que la tierra se movía. Esto no debía estar pasando, eso no… antes muerta que la llevaran a _Ciudad Esmeralda._ Un poco más, unas calles y llegaría al Rino Komodo. Entonces unos brazos que surgieron de improvisto de uno de los apartamentos cercanos, la atrajeron y la ocultaron de sus captores.

- Silencio – dijo mientras la inmovilizaba poniendo una mano en su boca y otra en su torso, casi en un susurro dijo – tranquila, estarás bien a mi lado

- ¿por qué?

- Espera

De pronto un grupo salió a hacerle frente. No era su gente, pero se sintió mejor al notar que los hombres de verde parecían confundidos y retrocedían. Los brazos se aflojaron y ella se sintió libre. El sitio era la tienda donde había rentado el disfraz con días de anticipación y su salvador…

- ¿tú?

-ooOoo-

_Xiao Mei_ había revisado con cuidado el lugar. Me había dado su brazo y habíamos recorrido el sitio de un extremo a otro, habíamos bailado frente al sitio donde sabíamos que estaba Mai y su nueva pareja, después nos habíamos alejado, como si buscáramos algo. Varias veces _Xiao Mei_ se volvió como si estuviera moviendo a alguien hasta que me indicó que nos detuviéramos.

- aquí

- ¿aquí?

- Ahora toma mi mano y bésala

- ¿qué?

- baja la voz, susurra a mi oído – dijo poniéndose frente a mi

- Bien... ¿y ahora qué? – dije mientras ella se acercaba y pasaba sus manos detrás de mi cuello

- Sígueme la corriente, creo que tenemos a la persona indicada

- ¿y cómo sabremos que…?

_- nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde_, al menos es lo que siempre dice Gran Gran

- o cuando lluevan navajas del cielo – dije desviando la mirada

- ¿qué clase de mal chiste es ese?

- ¡Muévete! – dije empujándola de lado. Tres navajas se incrustaron frente a la decoración donde habíamos estado abrazándonos.

- te lo dije, ¡funciona!

-ooOoo-

Sokka la miró seriamente.

- No debiste salir

- ¿por qué me ayudas?

- No sé, quizá la fuerza de la costumbre – dijo mirando su reloj – debes regresar a la fiesta

- No puedo, no vestidas así… ¿qué tal si tienen a alguien dentro?

- Vamos, eres Azula Sozin, la abogada más temida de la ciudad, ¿por qué tendrías miedo?

- no entiendes nada

- Explícame

- No deben saber que estuvieron a punto de atraparme… - dijo asustada

- ¿por qué?

- No deben saberlo al _otro lado del espejo_, ellos no saben de los contactos… - de pronto cayó en cuenta que estaba hablando de mas

- ¿qué contactos?

- es un asunto entre la Nación del Fuego y Reino Tierra, no es necesario que lo sepas

- Quizá estoy en problemas desde que decidí salvarte

- Ya sé – dijo iluminando su cara - entra conmigo

- Sí, claro, como tengo invitación

- Así que intentabas entrar

- Buscaba a alguien

- Suki no está ahí y Ty Lee está acompañada – dijo mirándolo fijamente

- No las buscaba a ellas

- No me importa lo que buscabas, necesitaba una excusa y apareces tú… así que tú me ayudarás

- Si claro , y ahora dirás que debo entrar disfrazado de conejo

- Magnífica idea – busquemos – dijo acercándose a los disfraces

- ¡qué!

- ¿tienes una idea mejor?, yo debo regresa a esa fiesta

- Tal vez esto…. – dijo señalando un conjunto de ropa

- Podría jurar que todo esto estaba planeado

- ¿sí?, yo creo que fue más bien un golpe de suerte

-ooOoo-

* * *

_Extracto tomado de la columna del Diario _

_**Crónicas del País de Agni**_

_por _

_Una Atenta Observadora_

* * *

….La celebración más importante del mes: 14 de febrero, la que ofrece año con año la joven directora de la firma Sozin y Asociados. La decoración del lugar fue sublime, quien esperaría que un sitio que por años había sido tan elitista pudiera transformarse como por arte de magia en uno de los más impresionantes locaciones para celebrar el día de los enamorados.

El ambiente agradable, los invitados más selectos de la Nación del Fuego y Reinos Tierra. A pesar de las invitaciones, como siempre hubo favoritismo a la hora de esperar. Docenas de cámaras esperando capturar un instante de alegría, amor y amistad. Vimos desfilar a Romeo y a Julieta, a la simpática_ Glinda_, a un curioso _Cyrano_ de largos bigotes y a su Roxanne, numerosas protagonistas de cuentos, Cenicientas, Blanca Nieves…, no podían faltar las hadas, reyes de mil islas, vampiros, licántropos, marinos… en fin una constelación de parejas que parecían que habían abandonado las pantallas para congregarse en el nuevo _Rino Komodo_.

Un querido amigo me comentó que vio por ahí ni a _Alicia_ ni al _Sombrerero_, pero que no tuvo oportunidad de cruzar palabras con ellos, le dije que no se preocupara, que tal vez los hallaría en una fiesta de té en el sitio de siempre.

Pero por lo visto no todos piensan igual. Darle celos a alguien en estas fechas no es divertido, en especial si la persona que los sigue es capaz de arrojar una lluvia de navajas de las mangas de un bonito disfraz de Julieta. Los rumores dicen que abandonó a Romeo después de recibir en unas interesantes fotografías, cortesía de _Glinda_, la _Bruja Buena del Sur_.

Así fue como una joven disfrazada de _Christine Dae con flores de fuego en el cabello_ y _el Fantasma _causaron conmoción en la fiesta anual de la firma Sozin y Asociados, al desaparecer en medio de una llamarada. Dicho sea de paso, que los efectos de humo y fuego dieron la impresión a los espectadores de que todo se trataba de una representación de la escena de la fuga del F de la O y aplaudieron mucho. Bravo por las organizadoras, este años si que se lucieron.

Las cosas no acabaron ahí. Algunos habían notado la desaparición de _La Reina de Corazones_ en el lugar, lo extraño fue que regresara por la puerta grande vestida con un dominó negro, del brazo de un misterioso acompañante que en definitiva no era Chan y del cual no se separó el resto de la fiesta. Po otra parte un grupo de amigas que parecían sacadas de una novela de Jane Austen…

- Mamá…

- Si…

- he escuchado suficiente, ya entendí... querías que fuera esa fiesta, lo siento, tenía otros planes

- ¡era la fiesta de la temporada!, tu nombre debería de figurar en estas crónicas – dijo agitando el ejemplar

- ¡estás loca!

- En cambio aparecerás en la nota roja o en … - ahogó un - jamás pensé que llamarías para decir que estabas detenida por culpa de un concierto organizado de la nada

- Solo fue porque no pidieron permiso, pero fuera de ahí fue genial. Mamá…tenían que presentarse con estilo-, pregunta a Smellerbee y a _Longhshot_, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo

- ¡una panda de nómadas hippies que solo dan dolores de cabeza!, ¡habrase visto!, ¡una Bei Fong pisar la cárcel!

- Solo fueron unas horas – su padre había enviado a sus abogados y en unos minutos estaba fuera

- ¡pero es un escándalo!, nunca en la historia de nuestra respetable familia…

- Al menos nadie se enteró

- ¡eso es lo que tú crees!- dijo revisando obsesivamente _la Flama del Oeste_, las _Crónicas del País de Agni _y todo periódico que había salido al día siguiente.

Toph sonrió mientras su madre seguía su largo sermón tomaba un poco de té blanco. Si, los habían detenido por detener el tránsito a las 10 de la noche de la avenida principal de la ciudad, pero había valido la pena, se había divertido mucho escuchando a la banda de Ohev romper con la rutina de siempre. Lo malo es que había llegado la policía los había detenido a todos, habría podido huir, pero estaba tan divertida…. Sonó su celular. Automáticamente dejó la mesa y se acercó a una de las ventanas.

_- Toph_

- ¿Kuzon?

_- ¿no has tenido noticias de Katara?_

- No, por…

_- Se supone que nos veíamos hoy a las 10 de la mañana_

- ¿no ha llegado?, ¿ya hablaste a su casa?

- No, llegó a casa, tampoco Sokka

- No te preocupes, tendrán una buena razón, tu sabes, están en servicio… en cualquier momento se comunicará…

- Pero ella nunca…

- Escucha, tranquilo, _Sugar Queen_ aparecerá o tendrá una buena razón

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, teorías raras, ya saben…. Son bien recibidas

No olviden, jugo de cactus en la _Taberna de Jun_ y en las _Crónicas delirantes_ de _**El País de Agni**_. n_n

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	12. Cheshire hace de las suyas

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke).

Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, en especial su a : **_Rashel Shiru_** ( no fué Ty Lee, algun otro candidato?), _**Blue Eyes Princess**_ (jeje), _**Nadiakiara**_ (muchas gracias n_n) y **_RubyMoon faith_** (creo q quedo en deuda para el prox u_u).

Nos seguimos leyendo n_n

* * *

**Sozin y Kuruk**

**Detectives**

_**Cheshire**_** hace de las suyas**

* * *

Esta mañana llegó derrapando. Tal y como lo ha venido haciendo a lo largo de dos semanas. Con el cabello algo revuelto, su traje impecable, un café en una mano y un cigarro en la boca. Sale del elevador con paso ágil y se dirige a su escritorio donde repasa las noticias del día mientras espera que su máquina termine de cargar los programas. Seguramente seguirá transcribiendo los reportes de _Foammy Guy _que el jefe le asignó, mientras yo me hago cargo de los reportes de las guerreras Kyoshi.

Seguramente se preguntarán que sucedió hace un par de semanas y porque estamos de nuevo arreglando papeles en nuestros escritorios. Simple, la culpa fue de Sozin y de nadie más. Si no hubiera sido porque el grupo de Suki habríamos terminados perdidos en el sórdido y maloliente submundo bajo el _Rhino Komodo_.

Recordarán que salimos de la fiesta de forma espectacular, hasta en las noticias comentaron ese desastroso evento que nos levó directamente al subsuelo del edificio, donde aparentemente se reunía un importante grupo de maestros fuego leales a Ozai, los cuales no estuvieron muy felices de recibir vistas de último minuto. La pelea fue genial, pero nos superaban en número y si seguíamos peleando las cosas arriba se iban a poner muy mal, de todas maneras peleamos y provocamos un pequeño incendio que puso en alerta a la gente de la fiesta. Los maestros fuego huyeron y Sozin y yo lo intentamos por las alcantarillas, pero los problemas no se terminaron ahí, porque había alguien más esperando maestros fuego.

El caso es que terminamos perdidos en ese submundo de aguas pantanosas y malolientes que ocurren bajo la ciudad, con un maestro fuego que no recordaba muy bien qué salida llevaba a que sitio. Si no hubiera sido porque Suki seguramente seguiríamos perdidos por ahí. Un grupo de su equipo exploraba el reciente asalto a una de las cajas fuertes de la familia Sozin y si no hubiera sido por ese milagroso encuentro no quiero imaginar.

El jefe estaba molesto, fuimos interrogados hasta pasado el medio día, tuve que llamar apenada a Aang porque las cosas se prolongaron más . Iroh intuía que su sobrino había tenido que ver con el connato de incendio en el Rhino Komodo, pero como no había forma de probarlo sin salir mal librado nos castigó con unas semanas en nuestros escritorios y visitas regulares con Bumi.

Por cierto, mi celebración con Aang se canceló, nos limitó a una tarde de películas y palomitas después de tomar un baño a conciencia. Aang parecía extrañamente feliz, yo no entendía por qué motivo, pero eso sirvió para tranquilizar mis ánimos. Por cierto, ¿saben que fue lo más absurdo de todo esto?, después de todo el lio que pasamos Mai se negó a regresar con Sozin y él está enojado conmigo.

Mientras tanto, arriba Sokka se ganaba el papel de héroe de la noche por un par de sucesos "heroicos" que casi lo mandan de nuevo al hospital. Oh si, de la noche a la mañana mi querido hermano se ha convertido en una figura pública de renombre, tanto que el jefe le ha dado un cargo en el caso de los robos a la familia S., dados los inevitables choques entre Suki y Azula. Suena el reloj de la oficina, solo agregaré que mi amiga no es muy feliz, pero esa es otra historia que debe de ser contada en otro momento. _Angry jerk_ deja su escritorio, aplasta el cigarro en el cenicero y dice:

- Kuruk , ya es hora

- Ya es hora – dijo remedándolo y sacándole la lengua

- No es mi culpa

- Ni la mía

- Fue orden mía, dejen de quejarse y vayan con Bumi – dijo Iroh asomando su cabeza desde su oficina

- Si jefe - decimos

-ooOoo-

Del archivo BO_S&K_02.x0x0.214

Los detectives Sozin y Kuruk aparecen ante las cámaras. El primero viste un traje negro, camisa blanca, lleva una corbata roja, unos calcetines normales y suaves mocasines de piel .Su postura es relajada, aunque su expresión trata de serlo no podemos dejar de pensar que su expresión es de hastío, no es la primera vez que viene aquí. Dirige su mirada al lugar buscando algo nuevo, observa con detalle los libreros, las esculturas propias del reino Tierra y las fotografías de las paredes, paisajes de Omashu.

En cambio su compañera, la detective Kuruk, se halla al otro extremo del sillón en una posición cerrada y no oculta su evidente mal humor. Esta peinada con el cabello recogido en un rodete y dos hebras de su cabellos descansan los lados de su rostro como adorno. Viste una túnica blanca, pantalones azules, zapatos de piso con motivos de la tribu agua, así como una pashmina que hace que los movimientos de sus brazos sean llamativos. Seguramente viste así porque en estos días no puede ser enviada a trabajar con Sozin por los motivos antes mencionados en el archivo anterior.

- No estará grabándonos – dice Sozin

- Es solo la rutina

- Aclaro, yo no debería de estar aquí sino su pálida novia, ellos son los que requieren terapia

- Ex - dice exhalando humo

- Lo que sea…

- Es un procedimiento de rutina- dijo Bumi – no tienen que venir a diario

- Yo no debería de estar aquí, los que tienen problemas son ellos, yo no vengo al caso

- Es la compañera de trabajo del detective Sozin

- Seremos parte de las estadísticas – dijo el maestro fuego

- Algo así- dijo el psicólogo –háblenme de el problema que tienen

- ¿problema? – dice Sozin

- Mi único problema es que no siga las reglas - dice Kuruk

- Aja – dice la voz en off de Bumi

- Las sigo - dice Zuko cruzando su pierna - solo que no siempre se deben seguirlas pie juntillas

- ¡claro que sí!

- Es que no es posible, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie

- ¡como que yo mejor que nadie!

- Para empezar estas desafiando las leyes de tu tribu para estar aquí

- Perdona, estoy aquí por derecho, me gané el lugar, hice el examen, superé las pruebas…

- Pero en esencia tampoco sigues las reglas

- ¡claro que las sigo!

- Sí, claro, como en la ocasión de Jhon Rha… no me dirás que no te dejabas llevar por el deseo de venganza

- ¡Jhon Rha no viene al caso!, yo diría lo mismo del _cadáver de la novia_

- ¡no le hables así a Mai!

- ¡y todavía la defiendes!

- ¡es que tú no entiendes!

- Alto… alto, me pierdo, ¿quién es Jhon Rha? - Pregunta Bumi

- ¡nadie! – dicen los dos

- Bien, coinciden en algo… - dice Bumi – sabe que existe alguien con un nombre, pero guardan un secreto…es decir que no se llevan tan mal

- ¡es un idiota!

- ¡tiene aire en la cabeza!

- si no fuera por él la relación con mi novio sería buena

- ¿ah si? – dice lavoz en off

- Por su culpa arruiné los planes que teníamos, si no hubiera sido por su enfermiza obsesión por la chica pálida las coas serían más sencillas, es más no estaríamos aquí…

- Perdón por preocuparme por el caso – dijo Sozin

- ¡No te preocupabas por el caso hasta que caímos sobre los esbirros de tu padre!

- Si no hubiera sido por eso no habríamos avanzado en el caso

- ¡casi nos matan!

- Vamos, como si no hubieras peleado antes contra maestros fuegos, salimos vivos Drama Queen

- ¡por poco!

- estamos vivos... - dice aplastando la colilla en el cenicero

- ¡terminamos en las cloacas perseguidos por Dai Li que salieron de la nada!

- Buscaban a Azula

- ¡no me importa que buscaran al mismísimo espíritu de la luna!, terminamos en fuego cruzado y casi no las contamos -dice exhaltada

- Al final salimos de ahí - dice con toda calma mientras enciende otro cigarro

- Solo gracias a Suki

- Pero el chiste es que salimos sanos y salvos…

- ¿té?

- No –los dos al mismo tiempo

- Vaya… esto me dice que necesitaremos mas sesiones – dijo tomando nota, los detectives guardaron silencio en el acto.

-ooOoo-

Tomo aire, aspiro, respiro… dejo atrás el consultorio de Bumi , paso lo escritorios, entro al elevador y espero que me llevé a la planta baja, cruzo la calle, pido un té negro y un paquete nuevo de cigarros, porque los míos se acabaron durante la sesión. No es que fume mucho, pero Kuruk se mereció que me fumara los cinco cigarros que me sobraban.

A mí no me engañan, esta asignación a los escritorios no es casual. Mi tío oculta algo y tengo que averiguarlo. Estoy casi seguro de que él sabía de los movimientos bajo el nuevo _Rhino Komodo_ o lo que quedó de él después del incendio. Había alguien que me resultó familiar desde el primer momento en que notamos que habíamos caído entre maestros fuego. Puede que Kuruk no lo sepa, por que no conoce, pero yo sí.

Uno de los hombres que estaba ahí era cercano a mi tío. Y eso da lugar a múltiples opciones, una es un traidor; dos: está infiltrado; tres: si no está infiltrado, toma parte de un doble juego y le vende la información al mejor postor, dependiendo de el momento y las circunstancias o cuatro: estaba abajo, negociando algo más allá del alcance de mi padre, seguros a los pies de Azula porque traman algo más grande y debo averiguarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Ahora eso no es todo. Está el problema del famoso desquiciado fanático del país de las Maravillas que nos dejó una pista con sabor a trampa en las _Crónicas del País de Agni_. ¿Qué pretende semejante individuo?, ¿invitarnos a una fiesta de _no - cumpleaños_?, lo dudo.

El otro problema es _Kuzon_, sus constantes incursiones al lado de _the Runaway_ están dando mucho que hablar. Tal vez debería dejarme caer por su casa uno de estos días, para dejarle en claro a esa chiquilla mimada que deben tomar unas vacaciones o Suki se dará cuenta de todo. Ha sido una buena jugada la de meter a Sokka en ese arriesgado juego. Intuyo que planean recuperar parte de las "_lagrimas de Agni_" relacionadas con los nómadas, pero deberían de hacerlo con mas precaución, bastante trabajo le estan dando a los del LB.

Y por último, _Sugar Queen_, ¿qué le pasa?, ¿acaso solo tiene azúcar en las venas?, habiendo un gran caso frente a sus narices decide que debe estar enojada conmigo porque le arruiné su fin de semana con Kuzon?, ¡vamos!, con sus grandes ideas Mai me mandó derechito al infierno y estoy que no me calienta el sol. Pago el té y lo saboreo antes de regresar a la oficina. Entonces la persona que está en la caja me detiene, vuelvo mis pasos. Es raro, creí que me había dado el cambio.

- Esto es para usted – dijo dándome un paquete

- ¿para mí?, pero yo no pedí esto…

- lo dejaron en la mañana, dijeron que era para el joven de la cicatriz

- pero no soy el único que tiene una cicatriz así

- dijeron que el chico de la cicatriz que viene todas las mañanas

- ¿quién lo dejó?

- No lo sé, mi compañera de turno me dijo que se lo entregara, pero ella salió hace horas

- ¿pero quién se lo dio?

- Un mensajero con una camiseta de un gato sonriente

- …

Observé la etiqueta. El paquete era pequeño, envuelto en un papel de color blanco y una cinta de color azul, tenía una nota que decía lo siguiente:

* * *

_**Para:**__ Alicia y el Sombrerero_

_**De:**__ Cheshire_

"_Feliz, feliz no – cumpleaños"_

* * *

Y tenía el dibujo de la sonrisa de un gato

Le di una propina al chico de la cafetería y salí con el paquete de regreso a la oficina. Kuruk había regresado a su lugar y tenía puestos los audífonos, así que dejé la caja en su escritorio. Ella dejó de transcribir los reportes , observó la nota y me traspasó con sus gélidos ojos azules.

- ¿qué significa esto?

- Un regalo que nos dejaron en la cafetería

- podría ser una trampa

- Lo sé

- ¡y así lo dejas aquí!

- Mmm … si

- ¡estás loco!

- Solo ábrelo

- ¿y si es una bomba?, ántrax…no sé

- Kuruk…

- Ábrelo tú

- No tú

- ¡No seas infantil!

- ¡No seas miedoso!

- ¿me dices que tú tienes miedo?

- ¿yo?, ¡ja!, la gente de la tribu agua nunca le tiene miedo a nada…

- Entonces ábrelo

Me dirigió otra mirada helada, tomó el paquete y salió de la oficina, la seguí, algunos nos observaron extrañados, otros nos ignoraron olímpicamente, pasamos por las oficinas de Teo que seguía arreglando unas cosas para Sokka y casi chocamos con los gemelos, cuando finalmente llegamos a la terraza, Kuruk puso el paquete en el suelo.

- Bien… si me pasa algo mi espíritu vendrá a espantarte cada noche

- Si, claro, lo que digas… ¡ábrelo!

Kuruk corrió el listón y desgarró el papel, movió de nuevo la caja. Nada. La abrió y observamos que en el interior había un frasco con un líquido transparente que decía _**Bébeme**_ y después otro envoltorio en blanco que decía _**Cómeme**_.

- Por Tui y La, alguien está obsesionado con el país de las Maravillas

- Y que lo digas…

- ¿estará relacionado con la nota del periódico de hace unas semanas y el silencio de nuestro contacto?

- Es posible

- ¿qué sigue?, ¿píldoras rojas y píldoras azules?

- Podríamos llevarlo a los laboratorios antes…

- ¿qué podemos perder? – dijo Kuruk destapando el frasco para olerlo

- Kuruk…

- Parece agua

- ¿agua?

- Si, insípida, incolora, tú sabes…

- sé lo que es agua

Después de unos momentos de duda lo observó a la luz

- Voy a probarla

- ¡no lo hagas!

- Es solo agua – dijo dándole un sorbo - ¿qué podría pasar?

Kuruk bebió la mayor parte del frasco de un golpe.

Después de eso empezaron los problemas

pero eso es algo que debo

contar en otro momento

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, teorías raras, ya saben…. Son bien recibidas

No olviden, té mineral y jugo de cactus en la Taberna de Jun , les recuerdo que aun no tenemos a _Ozai_ ni a _Ty Lee _en las crónicas delirantes El País de Agni. n_n

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	13. Bébeme

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke).

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios a _**BlueEyesPrincess**_, _**Mavi**_, _**Nadiakiara**_ (n_n), _**Rashel Shiru**_ (espero q t enceuntres mejor), **_Rubymoon-Faith_** (Bones rlz!) y_** LiliLu.**_

* * *

Sozin y Kuruk

Detectives

_**Bébeme**_

* * *

Son las cuatro de la mañana y hace un calor que hace que las ropas se pequen a tu cuerpo. No es que no me queje por no estar acostumbrado, lo que sucede es que es muy incómodo dormir en un sillón. Me levanto, voy al frigo bar y tomo la primera lata que veo. No quiero encender la luz. Me acerco a la ventana. Me acerco a la ventana y la abro, afuera hay un cielo oscuro, mas allá se ven las siluetas de algunas ruinas y el desierto se por todo el horizonte.

Me siento a observar, es lo único que puedo hacer mientras acabo el té helado. Se suponía que era un caso cerrado, se suponía que después de decir que se había extraviado nadie preguntaría por él, pero las suposiciones no sirven de gran cosa, al final todo es paja. Habíamos comprobado que no tenía familia, no tenía muchos amigos, ni muchos alumnos que siguieran sus ideas radicales. Pero no fue así, olvidamos que tenía otros jefes y que no se trataba precisamente de los Bei Fong, sino de las autoridades de la universidad que últimamente parecían interesadas en su proyecto. Mi intuición me dice que la gente del Reino Tierra sabe algo, pero ya es muy tarde para que puedan conseguir algo, al menos hasta donde sé.

Quien lo iba a decir, era profesor emérito de la Universidad de Ba Sing Se, llevaba años en su proyecto de la dama Pinger y un buen día desaparece en las arenas del desierto. Las autoridades lo dan por desaparecido después de buscarlo inútilmente por siete días, después de escuchar testimonios que aseguraban que se había perdido en las profundidades del desierto porque juraba y perjuraba que en la tumba había descubierto un mapa que lo llevaba hasta la Biblioteca de los espíritus. Es mejor eso que decirles que en realidad no se perdió en las arenas de Wa Shi Tong, sino en las arenas del tiempo.

Pronto amanecerá y debemos movernos antes de que el sol se eleve más en los cielos. Vamos, no estamos precisamente en el _País de las Maravillas_.

-ooOoo-

¿Por qué me preguntas que si he visto a Sokka?, parece que estuviera interesada en qué ha sido de él o de su vida. ¡Pues te equivocas!, terminamos hace unas semanas y desde entonces solo nos hemos cruzado un par de palabras por motivos de trabajo. ¿Que por qué no nos hemos arreglado?, ¿es broma?, ¿qué se nota que lo extraño?, ¿Extrañar a ese chico sarcástico y con un pésimo sentido del humor?, ¡por favor!... ¡no hay semana que no tenga reunión en el despacho de la bruja descarada!, no hay día en que me trae sus reportes y quejas y yo debo de dar réplica a cada una de sus tonterías.

Mi equipo está molesto, pero no podemos hacer mucho más que seguir las pistas que tenemos. Sabemos poco de los ladrones, seguimos creyendo firmemente que están relacionados con el reino Tierra, pero aún no descubrimos la forma en que entran a los lugares. El patrón está establecido. Siempre atacan a gente de la Nación del Fuego, digo siempre, porque no hemos tenido noticias de ataques a gente de otras naciones y si los ha habido peor para nosotros, porque las cosas se complican. Siempre buscan reliquias de los extintos nómadas aire. La gente de la Universidad y obviamente los dueños de las piezas están consternados. Hasta parece que quisieran borrar todo rastro de que alguna vez hubo nómadas aire. ¿Pero por qué?, ¿acaso son traficantes?, ¿pretenden vender las piezas en el mercado negro?

Ahora me preguntan por su hermana…no sé qué decir. Zuko la tuvo que sacarla de la oficina del director, parecía que tenía fiebre, que se yo tal vez alguna vez los maestros agua se enferman, porque tenía los ojos brillantes y Zuko insistía que no se trataba de nada malo, que estaba enojada por que habían reabierto un caso y que le arruinaron sus planes del fin de semana. Lo siento por ella, pero bien sabemos que en este trabajo no hay un horario establecido.

Algo que me extrañó es que no dejaba decirle a Zuko que por culpa del honguito amistoso todas las cosas estaban así, que el honguito era un engendro del mal y que seguramente era cosa de Ozai…en fin…lo siento por Katara, es un dulce, pero cuando se enoja lo mejor es no estar cerca. Lo siento por _Sifu Hotman_, lo va a pasar mal.

-ooOoo-

Los oídos me zumban, mi lengua se siente pegajosa, los párpados me pesan y tengo una sed de aquellas. Me incorporo, una bata roja que no recuerdo haber comprado, es más, ni siquiera es un color que me guste, mis cabellos tienen el desagradable olor del tabaco. Alguien corre las cortinas, cierro los ojos, pero aun está oscuro. No reconozco el lugar, estoy en una cama que no me parece conocida, las sábanas son color arena y hay un closet y maletas cerca de ahí.

Estoy confundida. Se suponía que saliendo del trabajo iba a tomar el primer transporte que me llevara a Isla Cola de Ballena, para alcanzar a Aang en el coloquio sobre culturas antiguas. Si, debió de ser el cansancio porque no recuerdo nada desde que bebí esa botella del agua de _Cheshire_. Se supone que estaba muy emocionado por escuchar al ponente que hablaría de los guerreros del sol y las teorías sobre una supuesta gente del pantano que hace siglos abandonó la Tribu Agua. Se abre la puerta.

- ¿despierta?

- ¿Sozin?, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿Dónde está Aang?

- Te recuerdo, una vez más Kuruk, estás en el hotel _Beau Nova_ a las orillas del desierto de Wa Si Tong ,Kuzon en su coloquio, ¿dónde más?

- ¿qué?

Zuko abrio la ventana, el paisaje era inconfundible.

- ¿cómo llegué aquí?

Sozin saca un cigarro mientras su mirada se concentra en un punto indefinido del desierto, al otro lado de la ventana.

- ¿quieres la versión corta o la larga?

- ¡La que sea!

- Veamos…, después de beber la botella que decía _Bébeme_ hiciste unas cuantas locuras, aceptaste un nuevo caso y tuve que sacarte de la oficina de mi tío antes que sospechara algo más. Recogiste enfurecida tus cosas de tu casillero, hablaste con Kuzon, pelearon, después Toph llegó, habló contigo, cambiaron boletos, tuve que soportar todo el avión tus quejas y no conforme te largaste al bar hasta las dos de la mañana…

Sozin exhaló el humo del tabaco, me dio una rápida mirada y salió de la habitación mientras decía:

- No es cierto, ¡son mentiras!, yo debía de estar en la isla Cola de Ballena, ¡por qué estoy aquí!

- Aceptaste la misión, justo antes de descubrir que en la fotografía de Lu Ten había un honguito amistoso

- ¿qué?

- Por lo visto el regalo de Cheshire– dijo arrojándome un frasco –se trataba de _Jugo de Cactus_

- ¡pero era agua! – dije aferrándome al frasco – ¡lo puedo jurar!

- No, al menos eso decían los papelitos de las galletas

- ¿Cuáles galletas?

- Las que decían _**Cómeme **_y que abrí en el avión mientras despotricabas contra el pobre Kuzon, contra Sokka, contra mí, contra tu abuela... ¡contra todo el que se te pusiera enfrente!

- ¿Es broma?

- Observa – dijo sacando unos papeles

_Feliz ,feliz – no cumpleaños_

_Cuando tomamos un poco de jugo de cactus_

_¡Todos nos animamos!_

- Eran galletas de tofu, supongo que debimos abrirlas primero, que bueno que aparte una... al parecer tenía una miel de buitres-avispas q acaba con los efectos del jugo de cactus... pero eso le descubrí hasta el final

- …

- vístete, necesitamos movernos antes de que salga el sol

¿Vístete?, ¿y mi ropa? , ¿Y cómo demonios es que terminé enfundada en esta bata?...

¿y cómo demonios …? ¡Alto!

¡Por Tui y La!

¡¡¡¡¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!

-ooOoo-

Un pato con salsa de rosas, ensalada de verduras al vapor, un té de jazmín. Lo sé, no se disfruta fácilmente un platillo así si Zuko no está cerca. Pero que se le va a hacer, se supone que todavía sigo enojada con él, porque mi misión no ha terminado. Pero ya después arreglaremos cuentas y esa tipa de la tribu agua me va a oír muy bien.

- Mai

- ¿Qué pasa? – dije probando un poco de la salsa, mientras Ty lee picaba su ensalada de tres lechugas

- Azula me preguntó por aquel hombre – dijo sirviéndose té en su taza de flores de cerezo

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿ese hombre que juraba y perjuraba que Kuei había viajado al pasado? lo sacamos de la autopista hace unas dos semanas

- ¿el que cayó por el acantilado mientras jugábamos a quien tenía el vehículo más rápido?

- Ese mero

- Fue demasiado fácil, el reporte que hice decía que en su sangre había el doble de la cantidad permitido de licor de ciruela. Que él había sido responsable del accidente.

- Parece que tenía razón

- Sí, claro…

- fue lo que dijo nuestra informante – dijo mientras agregaba el aderezo de yogurt a su ensalada - Dice que alguien logró rescatar parte de la información de un disco duro de los laboratorios del Maquinista

- nada pudo haber sobrevivido, Azula planeó hasta el último detalle, no quedó nada, las tres vimos como el laboratorio voló en mil pedazos, el jefe tiene pruebas

- La puerta de la cocina se abrió, entró Azula, se sentó en la barra de la cocina y tomó unas cuantas cerezas.

- Tenemos trabajo

- ¿relacionado con el hombre que decía que podemos viajar al pasado?

- Si, debemos impedir que sigan con sus investigaciones

- ¿por qué?

Azula sacó su blackberry en rojo y negro, nos hizo una señal de que calláramos y de pronto sonó el teléfono.

- Hola niñas

- Señor del Fuego - dijimos las tres

- Les tengo una nueva misión. LSdLB y los BF quieren seguir con sus experimentos y debemos impedir a todas costa que consigan su objetivo

- ¿es cierto lo de los viajes en el tiempo? - pregunté

- Se rumora que el famoso profesor Kuei fue voluntario en uno de esos viajes al pasado

- ¿entonces dejaremos atrás las peleas del Mago y la gente del País de las Maravillas? – dijo Ty Lee

- Es parte del juego , querida niña

- ¿qué debemos de hacer padre? – preguntó Azula

- Su nueva misión es la siguiente…

-ooOoo-

- ¡quién me puso esta bata! – dijo Kuruk saliendo de la habitación tras de mi

- Definitivamente no fue el espíritu del Océano

- ¡Sozin!

- Pues yo

- ¡qué!

- no esperabas que llamara a tu hermano para que viniera a cambiarte

Si, claro, ya imagino a su hermano después de escuchar al teléfono : adivina Sokka...

-no entiendo nada,¡ dime qué paso!

- el jefe nos envió a una misión especial- que por cierto aceptaste- de la uni. de BSS y la SLB. estabas privada por los efectos de jugo de cactus y no sé qué otras cosas más que tomaste después de llegar al hotel

- ¡estas alucinando!

- danzaste como salvaje en la fuente de la entrada, destrozaste los nenúfares y casi nos corren si no se hubieras comido la galleta

- ¡yo no haría eso!

- Pregúntale al amable gerente que de milagro no nos pidió que abandonáramos este sitio

- ¡yo no rompería con Aang!

- le gritaste y le colgaste

- ¡No es cierto! – dijo buscando desesperadamente su celular

_- Hola, habla Kuzon, de momento no me encuentro disponible. Si es importante deja tu mensaje después del tono_. Beeeep.

- ¡él nunca me envía a la contestadora! – dijo marcando desesperada

_- ¿Bueno?_

- ¿Aang?

_- Katara, quedamos que hablaríamos de eso cuando regresáramos a casa…_

- ¡Tienes que escucharme!, ayer tuve un día infernal y yo… yo lam…

_- En serio, no quiero hablar de eso, tal vez tienes razón quizá sea mejor que pasemos un tiempo lejos_

- ¡cuándo dije eso! – dijo Katara

_- ayer_

_- ¡Ya es hora!_ – dijo una voz femenina – _nos esperan en el lobby_

Katara se dejó caer en la alfombra completamente desconcertada.

- Que te quede claro - dijo después de calar su cigarro - he visto otras mujeres, así que no tienes nada que otras no tengan

- ¡¡¡¡¡Sozin vas a morir!!!!

- Tendrá que ser otro día – dijo mientras se ponía unos lentes de color verde y se veía al espejo, anda, el guía nos espera en el restaurante en media hora

Kuruk no decía nada, sentí un poco de pena, tal vez lo mejor sería dejarla y fingir que no había visto que lloraba. Pero no podía, desde siempre me ha chocado ver a una mujer llorando. Me acerqué a ella y le di un paquete de pañuelos desechables.

- Escucha, el desayuno es a las 6:30…, estamos registrados como los profesores Lee y Xiao Mei de la universidad de BSS, antiguos alumnos del profesor Kuei. Se supone que yo estudio algo relacionado con la historia del té y tu algo que tiene que ver con unos rollos perdidos de la Tribu Agua. Esto es solo de rutina, los dos sabemos que lo más seguro es que no encontremos nada.

Pero seguía llorando.

- Ya no llores…levántate, toma un baño .En menos de lo que esperes estaremos de vuelta a casa y podrás hablar largamente con Kuzon.

-ooOoo-

Pies ligeros está en su Coloquio, en lo que yo doy una visita guiada por la famosa Isla Cola de Ballena. No es el lugar más genial del mundo, pero Sokka sugirió que sería bueno que un par de molestos ladrones dejaran la ciudad por una temporada, porque Suki andaba tras unas pistas. Desde que Sokka pertenece a la SdLB se ha vuelto más quisquilloso, pero él sabe lo que hace. Aunque lo niegue es el que planea gran parte de nuestros movimientos hasta el último detalle.

Lo último que hizo fue extremo, pero alguien tiene que ayudar a Cheshire. La verdad es que me hubiera encantado ver la escena de _Sugar Queen_ bajo los efectos del jugo de cáctus. El jefe dijo que trató de no morir de la risa cuando ella empezó a hablar de un honguito amistoso que se aparecía en todos lados. Ah… pero eso no fue todo, también sacó su genio malvado y para arruinar un poco las cosas peleó con Aang.

Después me habló, tal como lo había acordado con Sokka me llevé su pase de abordar y le entregué a _Sifuhotman_ los suyos. No sé que habrá pasado después, lo que sí sé es que fue un gran alivio dejar la ciudad. Mi madre estaba furiosa después de que una noticia sacó algunas fotografías donde aparecía con Ohev. A mi padre le daba el infarto, así que prefirió ayudar a cubrir mi salida. Prefiere que su hija venga a la inauguración de la exposición de las _Reliquias del país de Agni_ y que vaya a escuchar muy formalita el coloquio.

Si…. ya encontré lo que tanto buscábamos. Está en un relicario con forma de mono, según me cuentan tiene ojos de rubíes, pero eso no importa, sino lo que oculta dentro. Debo de ir una vez más al lugar para terminar de afinar el plan. Será el robo del año y tendremos de vuelta algo que debe de estar en manos de Aang para que pueda hacer los honores correspondientes.

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, teorías raras, ya saben…. Son bien recibidas

No olviden dejar reviews


	14. Wa Shi Tong

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke).

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a B**_lueEyesPrincess_** (es fácil adivinar n_n) , M_**avi**_ (n_n), R**_ashel Shiru_** (digamos q ayudó) y R**_ubymoon-Faith_** . Nos lemos en el sig. capítulo XD

* * *

**_Sozin y Kuruk_**

**_Detectives_**

_**Wa Shi Tong**_

* * *

Anochece en las playas de la Isla de Cola de Ballena, la gente se retira mientras una pareja aparece entre las rocas y después aparenta que da un paseo al lado delmar.

- Fue demasiado fácil – dice Toph–tienes la estatua

- Debemos sacar el relicario y devolverla

- ¡estás loco!, ¡cómo!

- Ya nos las arreglaremos

Guardo silencio, toco la piedra e imagino alguna forma de sacar el relicario que oculta el mono de ojos de rubí. Toph parece un poco molesta, fue más complicado de lo que creíamos llegar hasta la estatua original. Los sistemas de vigilancia son un poco distintos a los de casa. Por poco y terminamos en una infernal cámara de arena.

- Dame eso – dice Toph tomando la escultura, pasa sus dedos por la escultura y después toca un punto e introduce su mano y saca lo que buscaba – tómalo

- Es un recipiente circular de madera, lo abro y adentro hay un papel anaranjado con unas cosas parecidas a unas perlas y un poco de ceniza, todo lo que queda del venerable maestro Gyatso.

- ¿es todo?

- Si

- ¿puedes guardarlas?

- Está bien – dice tomando la cajita y ocultándola en su bolsillo

- no creo que a Gyatso le gustara terminar dentro de una estatua de la Nación del Fuego

- Pensé que las dejarías ir tan pronto las tuvieras

- No, necesito encontrar el lugar adecuado

- Bien…¿y cómo regresamos al mono?, las alarmas sonaron, a estas horas la policía debe saber que falta la pieza y dados los antecedentes puede que intenten asociarlo con los otro robos

- No será así

- ¿no?

- Tengo una idea…Adelántate al hotel, necesitamos una coartada

- ¿qué harás?

- Mañana lo sabrás – dice mientras desapareía en el aire

-ooOoo-

Un café y una dona de Mapple, otra de chocolate, un croissant y un paquete de hojuelas de maíz con chile, cinco piezas de plata a la cajera y un guiño. La oficina está muy tranquila desde que Sozin y mi hermana están fuera de la ciudad. Se respira una tranquilidad inusual, lo mejor es que esto aparece una oficina normal de policía. Entran los oficiales con incriminados, siguen los interrogatorios, el sonido de las máquinas… Suki

- Kuruk

- Kyoshi – dijo con mi mejor sonrisa

- Tienes que ver esto – dice agitando un ejemplar

- Hojeo el ejemplar del periódico. Es una nota de la Isla Cola de Ballena…

* * *

_**La Flama del Oeste**_ _**Cultura ...............................................................................................................**_ Pag. 6

_**Robo al Museo Arqueológico de la Isla Cola de Ballena en medio de coloquio**_

_Ladrones aprovechan conferencias para tratar de robar una reliquia de los tiempos de avatar Sozin_

_Autoridades recuperan la pieza,_

_Isla cola de Ballena.- un grupo de ladrones irrumpieron anoche en una de las salas del Museo regional. Aparentemente habían logrado sustraer una de las más valiosas piezas de la exhibición reliquias del País de Agni. Los sistemas de alarma se activaron, por lo que los ladrones tuvieron que abandonar la pieza en una trampa de gematita. Los organizadores de la muestra están muy preocupados y decidieron reforzar los sistemas de seguridad, por lo que el día de hoy el público no podrá apreciar esta hermosa muestra de joyas de…_

_Las autoridades sospechan que se trató de un ladrón novato, porque no pudo pasar la trampa de gematita…los especialistas no han podido recuperar la pieza, pero se cree que antes de 24 horas habrá regresado a su vitrina… los curadores de la exposición..._

* * *

¡Les dije discreción!, ¿qué parte de esa palabra no entienden?, ¡Suki está tras _su_ pista!

- ¿Qué tiene de especial? – dije fingiendo indiferencia

- Solo que hace que me alegre que nuestro ladrón no haga lo mismo, ¿imaginas?, rescatar esa valiosa estatua

- Suspiro aliviado, por un poco

- Al menos recuperaron la pieza

- ¿qué insinúas?

- Nada

- ¡lo dices porque seguramente recibiste un nuevo reporte de Azula Sozin!

- de hecho ella salió de la ciudad, así que no me ha enviado ningún reporte

- ¿qué?

- Si, salió por la madrugada, algo de un cliente

- ¿cómo sabes?

- Ummm…. Azula y yo cenamos en el restaurante _Amateratsu_, la comida es buena, tienen menú internacional, además una pequeña orquesta que toca…

La intención era que se enojara, pero parece darle poca importancia a mi reunión con Azula en uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad, de pronto Suki me arrebata el café.

- ¿sabes lo que significa?

- No

- Que Azula Sozin es el común denominador de todos estos robos

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Tal vez ella está robando las piezas

- ¿qué?

- Si, tendría sentido, nadie más puede acceder a esas piezas, las piezas están aseguradas en cantidades estratosféricas….ella o alguien más de su empresa las roba, cobran los seguros, así guarda un tiempo y después aparecen de nuevo…

- Kyioshi, Suki

- ¿sí?

- Deja de leer novelas de detectives y concéntrate en atrapar al ladrón

- ¡pero es una buena teoría!

- Es absurdo – digo caminando a mi escritorio, es un alivio pienso, al menos Suki estará ocupada en ese asunto por un rato.

Cuando llego me encuentro con una bolsa de papel blanca con una calcomanía azul como sello. ¿Una admiradora secreta en la oficina? Vaya… dejo el café y las donas. Agito la bolsa, la veo a la luz, rompo el sello, dejo que la bolsa se caiga a piso, una pieza plata, diseño antiguo, carátula con elementos de la tribu agua que recuerdan la luna, manecillas que van moviéndose lentamente.

_Conejo, amigo, olvidaste tu reloj_

- ¿y cómo está eso que fuiste al Amateratsu con Sozin?, ¿desde cuándo la llamas Azula?, ¿ella te envió ese reloj?

¡Glups!

- Kuruk – se escucha desde la oficina del Jefe

- Me llaman – digo ocultando rápidamente le reloj y llevando mi café – si jefe…

-ooOoo-

SdLB…. Eterno dolor de cabeza de mi padre.

No sabemos quienes la integran, no hemos podido penetrar en sus principios, no sabemos cómo llegar a alguien que revele el nombre de sus miembros. Lo único que sabemos es que siempre nos están dando problemas. Uno tras otro. Cuando no son ellos, son los ladrones obsesionados con las reliquias familiares.

Gracias a nuestro informante supimos lo de su una máquina del tiempo, la verdad es que parecía cosa de ciencia ficción. Le había comentado a mi padre que sería una buena idea conseguir un prototipo, pero no pareció estar de acuerdo después de que llegaron los rumores de las fallas en los experimentos. Sugerí que nuestra gente podría hacer una versión corregida y aumentada, que si la conseguíamos seríamos dueños del tiempo.

Mi padre guardó silencio. Entonces habló de los rumores de que mi gordinflón tío quería saber del proyecto porque quería cambiar el pasado y salvar la vida de Lu Ten, que por eso el proyecto debía de ser destruido. Años de esfuerzo y dedicación se podían ir abajo por culpa de un pequeño elemento. Dejé de insistir en conseguir los planos y diagramas, sin embargo la idea me interesa. ¿Saben por qué?, ¿se imaginan un mundo sin Zuzu?

-ooOoo-

Desayunamos en silencio, siento que todas las miradas del comedor puestas en nuestra mesa. Aun no me siento del todo bien, tuve que ponerme los lentes de contacto y recoger mi cabello a la moda de Ba Sing Se. Nos hemos disfrazado como muchos de los otros viajeros, vestimenta color arena, botas de excursión, tenemos las mochilas listas porque el guía dijo que el recorrido sería

- Nos observan

- Ignóralos – dice Zuko mientras toma su plato de fruta

- No puedo….no dejan de verme

- Será por que ayer estabas intratable y hoy pareces muy civilizada

Un joven se acerca a nuestra mesa.

- ¿los señores Lee?

- Si – dice Zuko

Alto… ¡cómo que los señores Lee! Digo mientras trato de digerir el omelette, le lanzo una penetrante mirada a Sozin, que para variar me ignora olímpicamente. Bien, las cosas están peor de lo que había imaginado, ¡los señores Lee!, eso quiere decir… ¡ay no!, si tan solo la idea de que Sozin tuvo que verme desnuda y desvariando es… ¡ya no quiero pensar en eso! y ¡ahora esto!

- Soy Shiki, del Ministerio de Cultura de Wa Shi Tong y seré su guía durante su estancia

- Un placer, ella es Xiao Mei, creo que ya la conoce, pero debo presentarlos apropiadamente

Sonrío y hago un gesto amistoso. El hombre palidece. Bien. ¿Le hice algo anoche? Esto es fabuloso, no solo debo concentrarme en el caos sino tener una idea de lo que hice anoche para saber que demonios tengo que hacer en este caso. ¡La vida es injusta!

- Veo que llego temprano

- ¿quiere desayunar con nosotros? – dice Sozin

- No, gracias - dice Shiki – tengo todo en orden primero iremos al Museo arqueológico, después visitaremos las excavaciones en el desierto, al medio día iremos a una fábrica de tapices, la tarde es libre y por la noche intentaremos aproximarnos al sitio donde se vio por última vez al prof. Sei… al final del día cenaremos en un campamento de la gente del desierto. – sonríe - Será algo perfecto para una pareja de recién casados, cena a la luz de las estrellas, bailes alrededor del fuego…

Esto es un martirio, esto es karma…este individuo se empeña en torturarnos de una manera muy peculiar. Zuko se lleva una servilleta a la boca. Dato curioso, el guía siempre se ha dirigido a Sozin, nunca a mí.

- Suena genial, ¿verdad querida?

- Si cariño

- los esperaré en el Lobby

- En unos momentos lo alcanzamos

Veo a Sozin mover la cabeza.

- Lee

- ¿sí?

- Explícame, mi cerebro aun tiene lagunas mentales….¿Cómo es eso de los señores Lee?

- coughSdLBcough

- ¿qué?

- Recuerda _querida_ Xiao Mei, que la gente del desierto tiene costumbres peculiares…se que estas incómoda, yo también, así que aparentemente según nuestros pasaportes llevamos unos cuatro meses casados

- ¡genial!, ¡lo que nos faltaba!

- A mí tampoco me hizo gracia, pero la gente del desierto es muy susceptible cuando se trata de mujeres

- Es decir…

- ¿te has dado cuenta las miradas que te lanzó?

- ¡vamos el tipo ni me vio!

- Si dijeras que eres soltera podrían secuestrarte y enviar a tu familia una docena de caballos avestruz, o tal vez por una docena de lobos- murciélago , depende de que tan valiosa consideren a la persona

- ¿es broma?

- Es la ley del desierto. Recuerda que la gente de las arenas permite la esclavitud y un señor puede tener cuantas esposas pueda mantener

- ¡es aberrante!

- Usos y costumbres, así que debemos ser cuidadosos

-ooOoo-

- Ty Lee…

- ¿sí?

- Ya es hora…

Entramos al dirigible de la compañía, en cuestión de horas estaremos en el lugar de nuestra misión.

- Apuesto a que nos envían a otro lugar ruinoso y polvoso – dice Mai mientras dejaba en el asiento de al lado su maleta de viaje y un libro negro con patrones brillantes y una cara

- tenemos cita en el museo arqueológico , de acuerdo a la información que tenemos debemos de interceptar a dos profesores de la Universidad e Ba Sing Se antes de que encuentren algo

- que emocionante – dice Mai detrás del libro

- es genial….- dice Ty Lee observando el itinerario –según esto podemos pasar la tarde comprando en el bazar….

- Tal vez lo hagamos después de eliminar a nuestros objetivos - dijo Azula

-ooOoo-

Excavaciones a la orilla de Wa Shi Tong. El día ha sido largo, sugerí al guía que fuéramos directamente al sitio a donde se había visto por última vez a investigador, pero no quiso, dijo que era tarde y que en la noche no resentiríamos tanto el calor del desierto. Se la ha pasado dando explicaciones de civilizaciones sepultadas bajo las arenas, muy instructivo, pero no nos sirve para nada. Se hace tarde, el calor aumenta. Kuruk me ha sugerido mientras visitábamos las ruinas que ese hombre no parece guía. Yo también sospecho, pero hay que dejarlo seguir, debemos descubrir sus segundas intenciones.

- Disculpen mi atrevimiento – dice Shiki - me parecen una pareja un tanto peculiar, ¿Cómo habían dicho que se conocieron?

- no lo hemos dicho - dijo Lee

- En la Universidad, por accidente en – Kuruk se llevó una mano al cuello - En La Biblioteca. Yo hacía un trabajo sobre unos rollos de la Tribu Agua , era una narración donde unos piratas robaban unos rollos y entonces… – dijo Kuruk

- Entonces pasaba por ahí y al verla desesperada le dije: ¡Yo te salvaré de los piratas!

- ¿piratas? – dijo Shiki

- ¿no es romántico? – dijo Kuruk mientras me acariciaba la mejilla

- Después la invité a tomar un té , usted sabe, soy estudioso en el tema, así descubrí que éramos fanáticos del Chai en sus diversas modalidades y de ahí es una larga historia que seguramente le encantará escuchar – concluí mientras la besaba con vehemencia, automáticamente el guía dejó de hacer preguntas.

- incluso traigo fotografías - se arriesgó Kuruk

- no creo que sea necesario... - dijo el guía

A unos metros de ahí.

- Ty Lee…

- ¿si? – dijo mientras observaba una estatua

- Dime que no es cierto lo que estoy viendo

- ¿qué?

- Vaya, Vaya.... las cosas se ponen interesantes– dijo Azula emergiendo detrás de una columna - ¿nos haces los honores Mai?

- Con gusto

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, teorías raras, ya saben…. Son bien recibidas

No olviden dejar reviews


	15. Wa Shi Tong II

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke).

Muchas gracias por sus comenatrios a _**LiliLu**_, **_Mavi _**(Cheshire....digamos que el solo se divierte n_n), **_BlueEyesPrincess_** (no es Aang y no, tampoco son) **_Rashel Shiru_**, **_Nadiakiara_** ( n_n muchas, muchas gracias por leerme) y **_Rubymoon-Faith_**.

* * *

**Sozin y Kuruk**

**Detectives**

**_Wa Shi Tong_**

II

* * *

Una de las desventajas de estar del otro lado de la moneda es que un día puedes tener el novio más guapo del mundo, el trabajo más genial y resulta que te llaman a misión, peleas con tu novio, el psiquiatra ordena un reposo de unos días, el chico trata de disculparse, la misión se complica, trata de darme celos, lo logra, la misión cambia y descubres que tu querido novio, ¿o ex? Es el objetivo de tu misión y se divierte de lo lindo con la idiota que tiene por compañera.

La primera reacción es dejarlo como alfiletero, listo para la plancha de autopsias, pero no, se supone que nadie debe saber que estamos aquí, que la misión para eliminar al menos a uno de los sujetos que aparentemente saben algo que no debían, para que sirva como lección para la gente del Reino tierra y de paso a LSdLB….bueno, eso requiere de un cigarro y un arenero dispuesto a hacer el trabajo sucio por nosotras.

- 65

- 100

- 70

- ¡100!

- 75 es mi última oferta lo tomas o lo dejas, 50% hoy, y …

- 75 – dijo malhumorado - ¿y la chica?

- ¿la quieren?

- Tal vez – dice a la defensiva

- Pueden hacer con ella lo que quieran, el otro debe vivir para contarlo

- Trato hecho – dicen juntando sus manos tratando de ocultar su emoción, bajo la mano pálida se desliza un sobre que el arenero toma y oculta rápidamente entre sus ropas polvosas

En la barra una chica flirtea con el barman, al fondo unos viejos beben té , algunos bravucones cuentan sus hazañas y otros juegan Pai Sho , Azula muerta de aburrimiento toma una bebida roja como la sangre y pica unos cuantos frutos secos, mientras los restos de un legendario glaciar se derriten a la luz del sol.

- pensé que atacarías al momento – dice Azula cuando ella salió

- habrían sido demasiado sencillo– dice Mai acercándose a ella – esto requiere más…

- sutileza – dice sonriendo Azula

- algo así, ¿ya regresó Ty Lee de las compras?

A lo lejos se acercaba la más joven del grupo rodeada de un grupo de cargadores con las recientes adquisiciones de la risueña maestra de yoga.

-ooOoo-

Media noche en el campamento de los areneros. Afuera la música sigue, la gente habla , bebe y baila alrededor de las fogatas y se escuchan canciones de engañosa belleza del desierto, la frialdad la luna y del amor , veneno con sabor a miel, curiosa definición. El jefe parecía interesado en hablar con Sozin sobre los distintos tipos de té, ruego a Tui y La que sepa algo o estamos fritos. Escucho risas, los areneros tratan de bromear con Sozin que ocupa al guía como traductor, no entiende muy bien el dialecto del jefe. No estoy segura de lo que hablan pero me parece absurdo que yo no pueda escucharlo por el simple hecho de ser _mujer_.

Una de las mujeres me condujo a esta tienda donde una de las damas más ancianas insistieron en que parte de mi experiencia para entender a la gente del desierto es vivir como ellas. Me trajeron un vestido rojo con bordados azafrán, con señas insistieron en que me lo probara. En un principio me resistí, al final cedí, son personas muy persuasivas y en estos momentos una de ellas ha terminado de maquillarme y traen un espejo

El reflejo me sorprende. Un corpiño rojo, brazaletes y pulseras en los brazos, falda pantalón, una faja de color mostaza y adornos de flores en el cabello, el rostro de una extraña que parece una joven del desierto con ojos grises. Las mujeres cuchichean, hay que admitirlo, la verdad es que este atuendo no me va nada mal, ya quiero ver la cara de Sozin cuando me vea vestidas así… mi mente vaga en otros sitios cuando me llevo una de las manos a los labios, quizá no debimos, pero es que el guía se estaba poniendo pesado, calma Katara, esto es solo una misión, si, es solo una de muchas misiones, aspira, respira, aspira… cuando menos lo pienses te reirás de este día… aspira, respira, debo pensar en Aang, debo pensar en Aang y no en ese idiota…

La tienda se abre, alguien dice algo rápido, las mujeres cuchichean en su dialecto de nuevo, la extraña de ojos grises sonríe al espejo y hace girar una de las manos, los adornos de oro tintinean, los dibujos de color dorado que hicieron en mis brazos mientras me maquillaban brillan bajo las lámparas., la mujer que se refleja observa como resplandece todo a cada momento. Entonces afuera se escuchan gritos. Las mujeres chillan horrorizadas y salen de la tienda, trato de entender que sucede, me escondo detrás de un espejo, un grupo de hombres entran en la tienda y me señalan. No veo mis cosas por aquí, no sé a dónde las llevaron, estoy a las orilla del desierto, no hay agua y no deben saber que soy maestra agua…no, no, ni crean que los seguiré sin dar pelea…

-ooOoo-

La Taberna de Jun, 1 de la mañana con 40 minutos. El local está casi lleno, uno de los guardias llamó a la dueña avisándole que en la oficina la esperaba alguien importante. La dueña todavía jugó algunas partidas más con los de siempre y se retiró poco después de las dos de la mañana, cuando la banda de

- Iroh, disculpa la tardanza, ¿te ofrecieron té?

- No hay problema , Ming me trajo té hace un rato

- No será el Rhino, pero no está nada mal…. Por cierto, ya les dije a tus gentes que mi local está en regla, tenemos los permisos correspondientes para vender bebidas alcohólicas y no discriminamos a la gente que no es de la Nación del Fuego… que

- Jun, no estoy aquí por eso – dijo encendiendo el cigarrillo que sacaba

- No será por el caso del tipo al que le rompieron la nariz, ni al caso del hombre que molesta a las chicas castañas que vienen a mi bar, te juro que mis guardias se hicieron cargo de…No es por eso, ¿verdad?

Iroh sacó una ficha de su bolsillo que empezó a jugar en su mano.

- me llegaron noticias que sabías algo de cuentos de niños, _Alicia_ y_ el sombrerero_…

- Ah, eso - dijo mirándolo fijamente

- Sí, eso

- Pues verás…. Mis contactos me dicen que hay alguien que cree que los señores Lee saben más sobre Sei que lo que aparentan, que _Oz_ envió a sus mejores agentes con la orden de sacarles toda la información y desaparecerlos

- ¡cuando!

- supongo que pronto, en la penúltima ronda de cartas me enteré, por eso no venía

- ¿dijeron cuando salían?

- Deben de estar allá en estos momentos, ¿es importante?

- Lee y Xiao Mei están en peligro

- ¡esos simpáticos chicos!.... – dijo exhalando el humo de su cigarro - no saben nada, ¿verdad?

- No

- Esperemos que salgan con bien, de momento no podemos hacer otra cosa por ellos

- Bueno Jun, fue una agradable conversación, gracias por el té, los documentos están en regla… tal vez me dé una vuelta en otra ocasión

- Cuando quiera jefe

Iroh salió presuroso, subió a su automóvil y se dirigió a una de las calles más antiguas de la gente del Reino Tierra. Se detuvo enfrente de una tienda de medicina alternativa, tocó la puerta y una anciana de bata verde que acariciaba un gato blanco abrió una ventana. Después de intercambiar una frase lo dejó pasar.

-ooOoo-

Recuerdo que el espejo se estrelló, que parte de las flores que adornaban en cabello fueron aplastadas por las botas de algún arenero y que apenas si pude huir cuando le pequé al soporte principal de la tienda que se vino abajo, aproveché usando las habilidades prohibidas, bueno, en estos casos no deberían serlo, porque si no, no quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado, los dejé en medio de gritos de dolor. Afuera todo era confuso, había hombres peleando, la arena que estaba por todas partes nos restaba visibilidad y algo o tal vez alguien había empezado un incendio en el campamento. Había gente pelando, , no podía quedarme ahí, debía buscar a Sozin….

- ¡Te tengo! – dijo alguien tomándome de la cintura

Pataleé, grité, , llevaba en una mano las riendas y en otro un sable, me calmé hasta que pude reconocer su marca.

- ¡tú!

- ¿esperabas a alguien más?

- No- dije mientras le daba una patada al tipo que intentaba impedir que subiera a la montura, se quedó con una sandalia y parte de pantalón, pero fuera de ahí salimos más o menos librados. –¡caímos una trampa!

- No me había dado cuenta

- ¡eres irritante!, quizá debería dejarte

- ¡no te atrevas!

- espero que el fuego sea suficiente para confundirlos

- ¿exactamente que quemaste?

- un par de deslizadores y alguna que otra tienda...

Genial, el lado pirómano de Sozin sale a flote en el momento adecuado. A una señal el caballo avestruz sale del lugar, lo único que vemos en el horizonte es arena y mas arena, fuego en el campamento, gritos, pelea. Nada más. El caballo corrió por kilómetros y kilómetros de arena, hacía frío, el viento borraba nuestras huellas, me cubrí con el manto rojo que se supone que era como un velo.

- ¿por cierto qué haces vestida así Kuruk?

- Tomaba clases de _belly dance_

- ¡Kuruk!

- uas mujeres insistieron, decían que tenía que vivir la experiencia del desierto

- ¿las mujeres?

- Si….

- Así que ya estaba todo fríamente calculado…

- ¿de qué hablas?

Hizo un gesto vago.

- ¿cómo me encontraste?

- Alguien me ayudó

- ¿quién?

- Supongo que gente de mi tío, cuando empezó el ataque un hombre me llevó a parte, me dio los sables, me dijo que el guía planeaba venderte y me ofreció el caballo avestruz para huir del campamento

- ¡qué!, ¡qué!, ¡¡¡ese pedazo de idiota!, ¡cuando el ponga las manos encima!!!

- Le ofrecieron 15 escarabajos si colaboraba

- ¡esta gente está loca!

. Aparentemente un grupo rival debía atacar el campamento, crear confusión , mientars otros te llevaban con tu comprador

- ¡están locos!, así que no fueron los típicos problemas tribales de la gente de las arenas , tal vez fue una trampa del enemigo que pensaba que sabíamos algo

- Piensa mal y acertarás

- Se suponía que veníamos por cuestiones oficiales, que no encontraríamos nada y aún así una trampa, ¿qué rayos pasa aquí?, ¿qué es lo que no nos dijeron? – dije mientras notaba que el caballo disminuía su velocidad - ¿tú sabes algo?

- No más que tú – seguimos cabalgando - ¿no traes ni siquiera tu celular contigo?

- Todo se quedó en el campamento, ¿y tú?

- No hay señal

- ¿traes agua?

- El odre del caballo- avestruz, no hay mas

- ¿y se pueda saber dónde estamos?- dijo observando nerviosa desierto por todos lados

- No lo sé…solo hice que el animal corriera

- ¡qué!, ¡solo salimos corriendo a lo bestia! – grité mientras desmontaba

- ¡estábamos en peligro! – dijo defendiéndose - ¡debíamos huir!

- ¡no puedo creerlo!, ¡sabes cuántos kilómetros tiene este desierto!, ¡por siglos la gente ha muerto por perderse en sus arenas!

- ¡lo sé!

- ¡genial!, ¡moriremos en medio de la nada! ,¡Fantástico!, ¡el sueño de mi vida era morir a tu lado!

- El lugar de quejarte ayuda

- ¿a qué?, ¿al menos conoces las estrellas para orientarnos? – dije señalando

- Al menos una, el sol saldrá en unos minutos - dice señalando el horizonte - tenemos que hallar un refugio o realmente pasaremos al mundo de los espíritus, con un poco de suerte nos encontrarán

- Si, ¡claro! ¡y seguramente terminaré como esposa de un arenero o un día hallaran dos momias de una mujer que aniquiló al idiota que se adentra en Wa Shi Tong sin un mapa!

- Kuruk

-¡como se te ocurre abandonar el campamento sin un plan previo!

- ¿preferías que te llevaran los areneros?

- ¡claro que no!

- Esto es karma, ¡definitivamente algo que arrastro de otras vidas!

-...

-ooOoo-

Horas mas tarde

Dos latas de té negro helado, una caja de sándwiches y una manzana es todo lo que pidió Suki para almorzar. Era una lástima que Katara Kuruk estuviera en misión, porque tenía tantas cosas que contarle sobre Sokka, últimamente parecía lejano. El no era así. No se estaba segura si era por el sonado caso de la difunta princesa Yue, o si era algo de la irritante Sozin o una más de las pequeñas asignaciones especiales del jefe. Su intuición le decía que algo pasaba a Sokka, va y viene sin cesar, tiene un extraño reloj de plata y no deja de recibir llamadas en su celular. Bebió menos de una taza de té blanco y apenas su probó el arroz con yogurt antes de salir toda prisa mientras murmuraba.

_¿ataque?, Cuándo?, ¿y dónde demonios están…? claro pero…! cómo que en el campamento!, ¡maldición!, en tres horas estaré ahí…_

Teo había tenido que gritarle para que se detuviera, le dio un maletín, los gemelos apenas si lo alcanzaron con un par de maletas de color arena, después habían salido, el jefe había ordenado que tenía que cubrirlo, que era una emergencia. Se había tenido que dividir entre el papeleo y los interrogatorios a gente relacionada con el caso de los robos de la NF.

Las llamadas le parecieron absurdas, había un hombre que insistía que tenía que hablar con el chico del boomerang, insistía en que debía de ver su nuevo catálogo de armas de la casa Fukakusa, que tenía algo que podía ser de su interés, después otro hombre insistía en que debía de suscribirse a una revista sobre lémures voladores , una señorita que decía hablar de la redacción de la revista _Quake_ sobre una entrevista para su número de junio , un hombre llamó como seis veces al día le insistía que le interesaba en etrevistarlo por.... Y eso sin contar la correspondencia que recibía desde el caso de Yue. Suki abrió su lata de té y bebió, necesitaba hablar con Katara, la actitud de Sokka le preocupaba, quien sabe en qué líos andaría metido.

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, teorías raras, ya saben…. Son bien recibidas

No olviden dejar reviews


	16. Wa Shi Tong III Bébeme II

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke).

-_- En primer lugar quiero expresar mi mas sinceras condolencias a**_ Miyiku_**, estamos contigo en estos difíciles momentos.

Agradezco los comentarios a **_NadiaKiara_** (grax n_n), **_BlueEyesPrincess (n_n)_**, _**Mavi**_ (Cheshire....digamos que se divierte, en cuanto a los ángeles "_girls just want have fun_"), **_Rashel Shiru_** (oido y obediencia XP) y **_Rubymoon-Fait_**h (Suki... nop, no da una, de momento n_n). Nos seguimos leyendo n_n

* * *

_**Sozin y Kuruk**_

_**Detectives**_

_**Wa Shi Tong III / Bébeme II**_

**

* * *

**

A los seis, casi siete días de estar en el coloquio recibimos un histérico mensaje de Sokka vía un cansado halcón lagarto, Kuzon lo recibió , decía que debíamos de ir Wa Shi Tong tan pronto terminaran nuestras actividades. Nosotros no sabíamos, pero habían pasado tres días desde la desaparición de S_ifu hotman y Sugar Queen_ , si admito que tardamos en enteramos de lo que sucedía, tal vez la hubiéramos recibido antes si no me la hubiera pasando platicando horas y horas con Ohev – bueno ustedes comprenderán es mi novio - o si _Kuzon_ hubiera dejado de lado su enojo y se hubiera dignado a contestar su teléfono cada que reconocía el Kuruk en la pantalla.

Sokka estaba desde el primer día encabezando las labores de búsqueda y rescate de ese par con las pocas noticias que tenía. Cuando Aang y yo llegamos a Wa Shi Tong nos enteramos que _Booberang Guy_ había hecho un coraje de aquellos por que un grupo de areneros se ofrecía a rastrear el desierto siempre y cuando les permitieran quedarse con su hermana. Juro que no podía parar de reír hasta que noté el silencio en el lugar.

Entonces al mismo arenero se le ocurrió ofrecer 120 escarabajos por mi persona, fue lo último que lo hizo después de quedar automáticamente hundido en la arena hasta el cuello, el mensaje quedó claro, esta maestra tierra no está en venta y al que se atreviera a hacer una propuesta parecida lo pasaría muy mal. No hubo más propuestas, los areneros no quisieron ayudarnos, mencionaron algo de tribus, dinero, conflictos locales, en fin… solo un grupo de botánicos de la Universidad de Ba Sing Se, se ofreció a ayudarnos, la verdad es que desafortunadamente no tenemos mucha esperanza, porque los areneros , dueños y señores de Wa Shi Tong siguen condicionando su ayuda.

Sokka se enteró de que el sitio donde estaban _Sugar Queen_ y _Sifuhotman_ fue atacado, aparentemente huyeron en un caballo avestruz, después hubo una tormenta de arena y es prácticamente imposible seguirles el rastro. Eso no es todo, Aang tiene un sentimiento de culpa muy grande, se ha ofrecido a usar sus poderes de aire control, pero de día el calor es insoportable y no tiene idea a dónde ir, desde que llegamos hemos recorrido los campamentos que están a las orillas del desierto como si fuéramos un grupo de turistas, no hemos tenido ni una noticia de los extraviados.

Al quinto de la desaparición apareció en escena Ty Lee. Mencionó que venía en nombre de la firma Sozin y de Mai (hasta que la novia de _Sifu hotman_ consiga un permiso para dejar la morgue y unirse a la búsqueda). Que la firma de la familia de Zuko hubiera esperado tres días antes de decidirse a apoyar la búsqueda de las autoridades quería decir varias cosas, una que las relaciones familiares entre Azula y Zuko eran muy, pero muy malas; dos que habían esperado prudentemente los avances de las autoridades porque no les convenía que supieran que andaba encubierto o bien no lo sabían, pero con ese sistema de inteligencia que tienen lo dudo, quedaba una más : es probable que a estas alturas lo den por muerto.

-ooOoo-

Seguimos perdidos en el interminable desierto de Wa Shi Tong, es nuestro sexto día, no sabemos si hemos caminado en la dirección correcta, simplemente hemos seguido la dirección del sol y las estrellas, que según Kuruk nos pueden llevar fuera del desierto, pero sin un mapa nada es seguro Nuestra montura sucumbió al cuarto día, nos deshicimos de las cosas inútiles como los adornos de Kuruk, las provisiones son escasas, unas cuantas galletas rellenas de higos que seguramente están tan duras como el corazón de Azula. Anoche tuve que usar un rollo sobre té muy antiguo para la fogata en la que asamos a un par de mini ratones- kanguro, el agua con todo y las habilidades de Kuruk no nos va a alcanzar por mucho tiempo, juro por los espíritus que parecemos una patética parodia de _Principe de Omashu,_ creo que la suerte nos dio la espalda. El séptimo día no debe de llegar porque dejaran de buscarnos, si es que alguien notó nuestra ausencia…

Hace unas horas nos detuvimos cerca de un sitio donde aparecieron unos cactus, con suerte al anochecer podremos llegar a una especie de roca que se ve a lo lejos. Kuruk está agotada, dormirá hasta que se ponga el sol, pero ella no debe beber una sola gota de ese jugo.

La culpa es de Cheshire, nadie puede contarlo más que yo que experimenté, vi como Katara pasaba de estado sólido a líquido y por poco termina en vapor.

Recuerdo aquel día, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, una llamada me despertó, el gerente del hotel que me informaba que "la señora Lee" estaba destrozando sus nenúfares. En un primer momento no reaccioné, _¿señora Lee?, señora Lee... ¡Señora Lee...!_, di las gracias, colgué el teléfono, salí en pijama , el al elevador tardaba tanto que terminé usando las escaleras, en el lobby me encontré a un enojado gerente que decía que él no tenía la culpa de que una joven pareja peleara, que sus amados nenúfares…. ¡Que sus amados nenúfares se fueran a los infiernos!, debía sacar a Kuruk de ahí antes de que todo se arruinara.

Kuruk estaba empapada de los pies a la cabeza, las plantas estaban hechas una ruina, reía sin parar, parecía que haber experimentado la transformación de _sólido-iceberg del ártico_ a _líquido-agua de mar_, decía que hacía mucho calor y que solo estaba refrescándose, que no comprendía porque esos señores podían estar tan molestos. Cubrí con una toalla a la _Señora Lee_ y deshaciéndome en mil excusas logré conducirla al elevador y la dejé protestando bajo el chorro de agua helada a ver si así se despejaba su mente.

No podía dormir, tomé mi almohada y unas sábanas, las dejé en el sillón de la entrada, encendí un cigarro y me puse a repasar lo que debíamos de hacer por la mañana. Pasaban los minutos y no salía. Naturalmente me preocupé, que tal si se había ahogado en la tina, pero no, era absurdo, una maestra agua ahogada… Finalmente me armé de valor, toqué la puerta, ni siquiera estaba cerrada. Katara había llenado la tina de agua, se había enrollado una toalla.

_- Pensé que algo te había sucedido , será mejor que te vistas_

_- No puedo_

_- ¿cómo que no puedes?_

_- no recuerdo la contraseña de mi maleta - dijo con una risa nerviosa_

Fui a buscar en mi maleta algo con que no necesitara para vestirla, al menos hasta que lograra pedir al servicio a cuarto un café o en lo que intentaba que recordara la contraseña de su maleta. El jugo de cactus y todo lo que tomó en el bar hicieron que aflorara una parte de su personalidad que desconocía, se quitó la toalla como si fuera lo más natural, me arrebató la bata y se la puso encima. No dije nada, le di la espalda cuando escuché que me llamaba.

_- Sozin_

_- ¿sí...?_

_- Debería arrastrarte al desierto y seducirte_

Me empujó mientras se transformaba en agua de mar embravecida y bruma, empezó a besarme como si dentro de unas horas fuera a acabarse el sabemos que en _agua y fuego no se llevan, que somos elementos opuestos _y eso… Bien, debo admitirlo, Kuruk no besa nada mal, su talle es delicado, su piel morena suave, sensible a…, juro que estuve a un tris de perder la cabeza. Reaccioné cuando recordé que todo era culpa del maldito jugo de cactus de Cheshire, que esa no era la mujer que conocía… que yo no quería las cosas así.

_- espera_

_- ¿sí?_

_- estas muy tensa_

_- ¿tensa?_

_- tal vez debería darte un masaje_

Sonrió, sus cabellos ocultaban parte de su cara, me dio la espalda, dejó que la bata se deslizara, con cuidado mis dedos se colocaron en los puntos necesarios, momentos más tarde abría muchos los ojos y perdía el sentido.

_- Lo siento, no eres tú, es el jugo de cactus_

Cuando estuve seguro que no despertaría la acomodé en la cama y después intenté dormir un par de horas más en el incómodo sillón, después tomé una lata de té del frigo bar, en fin, el resto ya lo conocen.

Si, mentí, con lo de las galletas de miel de buitre_, _la verdad es que las tiré después de sacarle los papeles porque estaban asquerosas. Sé que soy muy malo para mentir, pero en el estado que despertó fue una suerte que me creyera. Ella aun no debe saber es que ya sé donde está ese tatuaje azul de la Tribu Agua y Sokka menos.

-ooOoo-

Redacción de la _Flama del Oeste_, decimocuarto piso, al fondo, en la puerta de la oficina reluce una placa dorada mi nombre con letras negras. La secretaria me anuncia que ya legó la persona que esperaba, le digo que la deje pasar, se abre la puerta y una chica castaña vestida a la último grito de la moda del Reino Tierra, se trata de nada más ni nada menos que una de las escritoras de la revista _Quake _y la pluma detrás de las famosas _Crónicas del País de Agni_.

- editora – dice quitándose sus lentes verde _Oz_ – siento el retraso, había mucho tráfico…

- Hola Jin , por favor toma asiento , me alegro que vinieras cuanto antes

- ¿a qué se debe esta reunión?, por favor no me digas que Estrella amenazó con demandarnos por la nota de su mono…

- ayer enviaron esto para tu columna – dice dándole un sobre

- ¿_Cheshire_? – dice leyendo la etiqueta

- ¿no es el mismo sujeto que te contactó antes de la fiesta de Sozin y asociados?

- Si… parece interesado en _ayudarme_ con ciertos rumores para mi sección, no sé porque, he pensado que tal vez es parte de esa _crème de la crème_ que se divierte esparciendo rumores de los suyos

- Tal vez – digo retomando el escrito mañana circulará por la ciudad. No está anda mal, esta chica tiene futuro…

- …_nos han llegado rumores de que cierto renombrado escultor con bigotes de pez –gato y cierta belleza fueguina no se tomaron un tiempo, sino que oficialmente terminaran su laaaaargo compromiso. Nos han llegado hasta nuestra columna noticias de que dicen que el pez gato no esta tan interesado en ella, que le teme al compromiso, que ella tiene un rollo con alguna de sus amigas o si él le fue infiel con alguna/o de sus modelos. De momento no sabemos si solo son rumores esparcidos por las amigas de esa antigua pareja, lo que si queda claro es que una nueva guerra se ha desató. ¡Ay de los que queden en medio del fuego cruzado!_

_En lo que nos llegan las noticias de las primeras bajas hablemos de la guapa directora de Sozin y asociados, la cual en los últimos días varios conocidos la han visto muy bien acompañada de un apuesto moreno de ojos azules, ¿habrá conocido finalmente al legendario guerrero capaz de traspasar el anillo de fuego o seguirá esperando eternamente a Sigfrid?..._

- Vaya, vaya así que de nuevo a Azula en la mira… ya extrañábamos a la _señorita perfecta_

- ¿perdón? – dijo Jin

- ¿preguntaba si había algo especial en el sobre? – digo cuando veo que examina el contenido del sobre

- No, solo pide que publique una nota donde dice que "_tus queridos lectores estarán encantados de saber que Alicia y el Sombrero se encuentran en perfectas condiciones"_

- ¿Alicia?, ¿el sombrerero?, ¿otra vez?

- No es todo, dice que_ "Cheshire dice a Q of H que si insiste en ese juego hará que Alicia sople su castillo de naipes"._

- Suena a complot

_- Oscuro e intrigante_

- ¿pero por qué publicarlo en tu columna?

- Tal vez quiere que las noticias le lleguen a Q of H o…. – dijo antes de emitir un grito

- ¿qué pasa?

- ¡es él! – dice agitando la fotografía

- ¿Cuál chico?

- El del café

- ¿por qué la envía?, ¿acaso sabe que te interesa? – digo pidiéndole la fotografía

- No lo sé…

Es el antiguo Rino Komodo , la fotografía fue tomada desde un ángulo en que no se sabe con quién platica, a su lado está esa chica….

- Yo la he visto antes, esos rasgos…

- ¿estás segura?

- Hace algún tiempo se rumoraba que era modelo de Haru– digo mientras el devuelvo la fotografía

- ¿qué tanto tiempo?

- Ya tiene tiempo, medio año…

Jin parece interesada.

- Tal vez haya una gran historia detrás de eso

- ¿lo dices por los rumores de Haru o por lo del chico del café?, ¿o tal vez piensas que ella tiene que ver con la ruptura de cierto pez gato y una belleza fueguina?

- Tal vez … nunca se sabe

- Que personaje más interesante es _Cheshire_

- sí no te molesta Ju Dee, agregaré unos detalles a la columna…

-ooOoo-

Atardecer. La temperatura baja despierto, no hay una nube en del desierto, a lo lejos se escucha como el viento recorre las arenas, el paisaje solo se ha movido un poco, es un milagro que en todo este tiempo no encontráramos con una tormenta de arena. No, aún no nos hemos matado, solo llegamos a un acuerdo después de que peleamos los tres primeros días y se acabaron sus cigarros...él tiene las provisiones, yo sé algo sobre las estrellas, no saben cuanto agradezco ser hija de un marino. Yo duermo unas horas, el otras, de día procuramos descansar, desde la tarde caminamos hasta no poder más. Sozin ha tenido la extraña ocurrencia de dejar entre los dos sus sables, dice que es una costumbre de la Nación del Fuego, no sé, no lo entiendo, pero tampoco ha querido hablar de eso.

- Muero de sed ...

- Tenemos cactus, he visto a una maestra agua extraer agua de flores de fuego, ¡es nuestra salvación!

- ¿cómo sabes que lo que extraerás no será jugo de cactus?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?, como si no hubiera tomado antes, prefiero beber el jugo de cactus a morir por falta de agua

- ¡no lo hagas!

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡por su culpa estamos aquí!

- Perdón, ¡yo no salgo de un lugar sin un mapa!

- ¡y yo no ando flirteando con el guía!

- ¡no lo hacía!, ¡eres peor que Sokka!

- ¡alguien viene! – dice Sozin

Seguramente está tratando de distraerme, no sé porque ha estado tan reticente a que tome jugo de cactus, recuerdo que Sokka decía que era refrescante, tal vez teme que me comporte como él y empiece a ver más honguitos amistosos. Ahora que lo pienso creo que el síndrome de abstinencia le está afectando a Sozin, hace días se acabaron sus cigarros, quizá un poco de jugo de cactus podría ayudarle a compensar…

- Observa…

Parece que Sozin no se equivoca o tal vez sea un alucine después de tantos días, a lo lejos se ve un grupo o de hombres montados en unos caballos –avestruz y otras siluetas mas grandes que no alcanzo a distinguir, tal vez deslizadores. Están lejos, pero ellos ya nos vieron, si son areneros ni crean que los vamos a seguir, Sozin saca los sables, no sabemos ni quiénes son, a quienes sirven ni que quieren.

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, teorías raras, ya saben…. Son bien recibidas

No olviden dejar reviews


	17. Wa Shi Tong IV

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke).

Gracias por sus comentarios a **_Nadiakiara _**(jejeje), **_BEP_** (1 ,9, 11 si ;2, 6, 10 y 12: sigue leyendo; 3, 7,8, tal vez; 4 y5 no (de momento) ), **_Mavi _**(1.- n_n jejej 2.- touché) y **_Rashel Shiru_** (pronto entra en escena, QofH, la que grita "_Off with their heads_!"; frio frio.

* * *

_**Sozin y Kuruk**_

_**Detectives**_

**Wa Shi Tong**

**IV**

* * *

- ¡Quien vive! – gritó Sozin con todas sus fuerzas

- botánicos de la Universidad de Ba Sing Se, ¿quiénes sin ustedes?, ¿qué hacen aquí?

- ¡Lee y Xiao Mei! – gritó – llevamos días perdidos en Wa Shi Tong

Un hombre desmontó de su caballo avestruz, se acercó con cautela y empezó a hablar en un lenguaje extraño que Sozin parecía entender a la perfección.

- ¿qué dice?

- dice que puedo bajar las armas, sabe quiénes somos, que son parte de una expedición de botánicos de la universidad de BSS

- ¿será cierto? – dije incrédula

- Tenemos dos opciones: o podemos confiar en ellos o seguir vagando por el desierto, ¿qué dices?

- Yo digo que quiero regresar a casa

Fue así que una expedición de botánicos que estudiaban los cactus de Wa Shi Tong nos salvó de milagro. Así nos enteramos de que Sokka buscaba desde que se enteró de nuestra desaparición, que nos esperaba en la ciudad, que el pobre estaba desesperado de alguna manera no había comunicación del desierto al exterior, que los científicos aun no sabían las causas, que ahí se seguían manejando por halcones-lagarto. Lo segundo que hicimos después de beber agua fue enviar un mensaje a mi hermano, estábamos a dos días de distancia de la ciudad, ya que aparentemente habíamos estado dando vueltas en círculos a dos días de cualquier lugar habitable.

Perdonarán mi incredulidad, pero no creo que después de tantos días estuviéramos dando vueltas en círculo, hay algo que me hace pensar que ocultan algo, esos hombres no aparecieron a como espejismos a la mitad del desierto como si nada, para pasar tantos días en las arenas se veían bastante frescos, como si hubieran salido de algún lugar secreto, no sé, algo como en la historia de la cueva de los 40 ladrones…. No sé si será el sol, la sed que tengo, pero en estos momentos no estoy en condiciones de averiguarlo.

Apestábamos a rayos, afortunadamente permitieron que nos bañáramos con una especie de toallas húmedas, tecnología del desierto, dijeron que no podría darme un baño como tal hasta regresar a la civilización. Además nos prestaron ropas de excursionistas, las mías me quedaban un poco grandes, pero no importaba, cualquier cosa menos ese disfraz de bailarina era perfecto. A la hora de la cena el hombre que nos encontró se acercó.

- No coman tan rápido, les hará daño….

- Hace días no probábamos algo decente – murmuró Sozin

- Entiendo… por cierto, ¿la joven no será familiar de Hakkoda Umi?

- Es mi padre

- Pero se apellida Kuruk

- De hecho es el apellido de mi abuela – murmuré molesta

- Qué curioso

- Si… - dije mientras devoraba el potaje que nos habían servido

El hombre me observó de forma extraña y no preguntó mas, se alejó del fuego diciendo que traería algo que nos pondría de buen humor.

- Siempre pensé que tu padre se llamaba Kuruk, es un nombre común en la Tribu Agua y ustedes toman como apellido el nombre de sus padres, ¿no?

- Kuruk es por parte de la familia de mi abuela, el apellido de Sokka y el mío debía de ser Umi según la tradición

- ¿y por qué no?

- ¿Sokka no te lo contó?

- ¿contarme qué?

- conociéndolo habría sido capaz de contarte sobre nuestros tatuajes

- ¿qué tatuajes? – dijo interesado

- viejas tradiciones de la tribu, es considerado de mala educación preguntar

- Lo siento…

- No tiene importancia, ni siquiera Kuzon lo sabe, malo si lo hubieras visto

El tomó un poco más del potaje, así que seguí hablando.

- Verás, cuando mi madre vivía, siempre decía en broma que si algún día mi padre moría se casaría con Bato. Pero como sabes ,mi madre murió primero, así que unos años después, supuestamente honrando la memoria de mi madre, mi padre decidió irse a vivir con Bato,

- Alto…ya me perdí, pensé que Bato era un hombre…

- ¿quién dijo que no lo es?

- Pero…

- mi abuela puso el grito en el cielo, que su hijo no podía hacerle eso, que lo iba a desheredar, que éramos muy pequeños para entender eso, en fin, hubo un juicio….así fue como terminamos viviendo con la abuela y llevando sus apellidos

- ¿y tu padre?

- Hasta donde sé es feliz con Bato, en ocasiones los vemos, claro, siempre y cuando no se ha hecho a la mar…

Hubo un incómodo silencio.

- ¡miren lo que he traído!, ¡almíbar de granada y jugo de cactus!, una delicia del desierto…

Iba a probar un poco, pero Sozin lo impidió.

- Para ella no, el jugo de cactus hace estragos con su persona…

- ¡pero quiero probar!, ¡no seas malo!

- ¡no!, ¡qué tal si te pierdes de nuevo!, ¡no voy a arriesgarme a perderme otra vez y terminar como momia por tu capricho!

- Traeré almíbar si jugo de cactus para la señorita

Hice un mohín de disgusto, le lancé miradas afligidas a Sozin, hice que el potaje se saliera y el agua no quisiera tocar su boca, nada, _Angry jerk_ no dejó que probara una sola gota del almíbar con jugo de cactus, antes prefirió que terminara en la arena que en mi boca.

-ooOoo-

La secretaria de Azula Sozin observa a su jefa que se encuentra discutiendo con un cliente, el juicio es al día siguiente y la defensa parece que tiene un as bajo la manga, así que deben arriesgarse y jugar sucio…la especialidad de Azula, pero como es un caso delicado…

- Señorita Sozin – dice interrumpiendo

- ¿sí?

- Emergencia en la 2ª línea

- ¿ahora? – dice saliendo de la sala

- Si

- Perfecto, señor Buntaro, tiene cinco minutos para que ordenar sus ideas, porque no podemos aceptar ese testimonio, usted no dejará esta oficina hasta que quede claro lo que debe de escuchar el jurado– dice saliendo y dirigiéndose a su secretaria - que no me comuniquen con nadie

Entra a la oficina, da un portazo, toma el auricular mientras observa disgustada el ejemplar de Las crónicas del País de Agni que le llevó Ty Lee por la mañana y otro ejemplar de La Flama del Oeste donde aparece en primera plana riéndose de alguna tontería que le había comentado Kuruk en el _Amateratsu_, se suponía que el lugar estaba limpio, que nadie los vigilaba, que oficialmente esa era una reunión de negocios, porque era peligroso meter a la policía a las oficinas de _Sozin y asociados_.

- Hola padre, si padre, no, si, tengo el ejemplar justo frente a mi escritorio, no, no sé nada de eso….¡son solo son chismes!, ¡por favor!, ¡no tengo 13 años para pedirte permiso!, ¡yo salgo con quien quiero!.... escucha siempre ha sido tu lema _negocios son negocios_, si, no, ¡que no!, perfecto, se los diré…adiós padre, tengo que regresar con un cliente, tu sabes, llevo un caso delicado… hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión

Azula cuelga el teléfono y suspira.

- ¡Midoriii!

- Si señorita Sozin

- Cuando termine con el señor Buntaro quiero a Ju Dee esperando en la línea tres

- Pero señorita Sozin….

- No me importa lo que tengas que hacer, quiero una explicación a ese infame artículo de la mañana

- Tengo a la señorita Ju Dee esperando en la línea cuatro en este momento

- Pásamela

- Bien

Azula se sentó en la mesa de su escritorio, le dio otro vistazo a los periódicos. Una demanda conjunta por difamación… ya lo había hecho antes en contra de varias publicaciones y había ganado. Desde entonces sabía que existía un pacto bajo el agua entre la gente de Las crónicas y La Flama…, que generalmente no publicaban lo mismo, a menos que planearan algo más.

- Ju Dee, querida que gusto, si…. lo sé, pero habíamos quedado en un acuerdo. ¿es un chantaje?....bien…les ofrezco una historia mucho más jugosa que la mía….sí, ¿quieres saber algo de Haru y la tercera en discordia? No, no bromeo, pero será una exclusiva, tengo pruebas, pero solo te las daré ciertos detalles, el resto lo dejo a tu gente, eso sí, hay una condición, tu sabes quien exige que renuncies a ser la editora de _la Flama_…no, no bromeo, sé que te ha hecho muy famosa, digamos que _El otro lado del espejo_ te ofrece una oferta que no podrás rechazar: de hecho puedes ver en tu escritorio un sobre con un bonito logotipo en verde, creo que deberías leerlo con cuidado… ¿Qué dices?, perfecto, hoy podemos vernos en…. en _Ozdust ballroom_ a las 7, no faltes.

Azula sonrió al colgar.

- Sozin 1, el resto del mundo – 0…. Ya quiero ver sus caras cuando se enteren lo que se les viene encima

Tomó aire, sacó su espejo, se dio unos retoques al maquillaje y regresó al cubículo donde tenía que reforzar el testimonio de su cliente.

-ooOoo-

Todo regresó a la normalidad dos días después. Si se le puede llamar normalidad a tener pesadillas recurrentes con un grupo de gente de la Tribu Agua persiguiéndome por haber visto algo que no debía. ¿Tan malo es saber sobre el tatuaje? Recuerdo que alguna vez que Jet, Sokka y yo salimos a beber nos enteramos, como quien no quiere la cosa, que la princesa Yue, que los espíritus tengan de su lado, tenía dos tatuajes de pez koi, no supimos bien en donde, pero así nos enteramos que ciertas gentes de la Tribu Agua tienen tatuajes, simbolizan algo, tal vez poder, no me quedó muy claro, ni Jet ni yo pudimos sacarle a Sokka algo más. Después de enterarme que supuestamente no debía de saber del tatuaje.

Kuzon y Kuruk se reconciliaron. El llegó como un torbellino a abrazarla cuando finalmente llegamos a la ciudad, dicen que aprecias más las cosas cuando crees que vas a perderlas. ¿Pero quién soy yo para hablar de eso? No tuvimos tiempo de ir al hotel, nuestras cosas ya estaban en el avión, debíamos de regresar a casa cuanto antes, porque algo había pasado. Yo estaba harto de arenas, no me quedé a ver como _Sugar Queen_ narraba todo lo que se suponía que los demás querían escuchar, apuesto a que omitió nunmeroso detalles que le conviene callar, yo en cambio, fui directo a la sala de espera.

_- Sifu hotman, _es bueno tenerte de vuelta

- Ya ves Toph, hierba mala nunca muere

- La verdad es que Sokka apostaba que Sugar Queen te mataría al primer día, yo le dije que no, que estarían bien y le gané diez piezas de plata – dijo luciendo los aros en sus dedos

- no vienes a lucir tus aros de plata, ¿verdad?, ¿qué pasa?

- No, tienes una llamada de tu tío – dijo dándome su teléfono – pueden hablar libremente, la línea está limpia

- Gracias Toph – dije – mientras ella me dejaba solo - Tío

- Hola Zuko, es bueno saber que estás sano y salvo

- Si… - dije extrañado – Zuko, tenemos un problema

- ¿la misión falló?

- No, fue un éxito, oficialmente las autoridades dieron al profesor Sei por desaparecido, es caso cerrado. Nuestro problemas son un poco mas…delicados, tiene que ver con una misión encubierta de la detective Kuruk de hace un par de años, de los tiempos del joven Jet…

- No comprendo…

- Tu sabes que Ty Lee y Haru terminaron hace tiempo

- No sabía

-digamos que alguien vendió unas fotos aparentemente comprometedoras de una supuesta tercera en discordia a una publicación sensacionalista que apareció de la noche a la mañana. Sokka quiere demandarlos, pero no puede, porque no buscan a Katara, sino a Xiao Mei, la joven que inspiró a Haru para hacer su obra maestra, la que por cierto aparece posando en las fotografías…

Bien, en este punto es necesario aclarar algo. La dichosa escultura de la ondina de Isla Ámbar está inspirada en una vieja historia local de las playas de la Nación del Fuego. Es la escultura de una mujer muy bella, que aguarda en el puerto, esperando eternamente el regreso de un marino que por lo visto la dejó plantada para nunca más volver hasta que un día después de una tormenta desapareció y nadie volvió a verla. La leyenda dice que los espíritus se compadecieron, le dieron juventud eterna y una cola de pez para que siguiera esperando en las aguas de Isla Ámbar. Siendo realistas no iban a creer que la mujer lo iba a esperar eternamente, ¿o sí?

- ….Además el señor Bei Fong, tu sabes, hace negocios en casi todo, está furioso porque los de esa publicación no solo le robaron a su editora estrella y parte de los periodistas de sus periódicos cambiaron de bando de la noche a la mañana….y no fue el único que perdió personal…Jeong Jeong también está furioso…pero esa es otra historia

- ¿Azula está detrás de todo esto?

- Es probable. Pero el asunto es que la prensa se enteró de que Xiao Mei estuvo en Wa Shi Tong, no sabemos quién filtró la información, pero hasta el momento no saben mucho, pero cuando lo sepamos alguien tendrá que pagar muy caro.

- ¡por Agni!

- ¿qué pasa?

- Tío consigue todas las cintas de video del hotel, sé que puedes hacerlo,

- Eso ya lo hice… ¿por qué te preocupa?

- Sokka no debe verlas

- Bien, tendré eso en cuenta. De momento te pido que a ayudes a Kuruk a evadir las cámaras, de momento tendremos que trasladarla a la casa de un buen amigo, el profesor Pakku.

- Perfecto

- Sabía que podía contar contigo

Colgué el teléfono, mas tarde se lo regresaría a Toph, en ee momento llegó Sokka a la sala de espera, al fondo Toph compraba un té helado, el resto aún no llegaba.

- Zuko, que bueno que te encuentro

- ¿qué es eso? – dije señalando una maceta con un pequeño cactus

- Un encargo que me hizo el jefe…dice que alguien más se lo pidió

- ¿no será para _Cheshire_?

- ¿quién?

- el gato del país de las maravillas, el que desaparece a voluntad, el...

- no me digas que tanto sol te sobrecalentó los circuitos

- Solo bromeaba

- Escucha, quería agradecerte por cuidar de Katara en estos días. No sabes lo horribles que fueron los días al saber que estaban perdidos y no había forma de localizarlos… ¡los areneros son insufribles!, ¡puedes creer que ofrecieron su peso en oro!

- ¿sí?

- Katara me comentó lo de los sables, pensé que era una broma, por lo visto lo tomaste muy en serio

- es la tradición - fue lo único que dije

Si, es una costumbre de mi nación, antiguamente , si un hombre debe dormir al lado de una mujer que no es la suya, ofrece dejar sus sables, espadas o el arma que lleve entre los dos, como signo de que puede dormir tranquila, que la respetará mientras duerme. Saqué una cajetilla d cigarros, le ofrecí uno a Sokka, pero hizo un gesto negativo, así que me puse a fumar.

- ¿El jefe ya te dijo?

- ¿lo del escándalo?

- Algo…. siento que tu hermana, es un imán para los problemas. Parece cosa del karma

- Zuko, necesito que nos hagas un favor

- ¿Qué clase de favor?

* * *

n_n ahora si, nos leemos la prox. semana

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, teorías raras, ya saben…. Son bien recibidas

No olviden dejar reviews


	18. Haru

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke).

En _cursivas_ recuerdos, pensamientos y micrófonos

Gracias por sus comentarios a: **_Mavi_** (pronto se sabrá por q son importantes, solo pido un poco de serenidad y paciencia, **_Nadiakiara_** (no lo dudo, en una de esas podría acabar accidentalmente con el mundo n_n), **_BEP_** (1 y 3 muerto desde antes del cap I ;4, 5 , no es mala idea; 6,11, 13, sigue leyendo; 7 si; 8, 10, 12(...) ; 9, de hecho escuchaba a mi vecino destrozar la d el Muelle de Sn Blas) y R_**ashel Shiru**_ (1.-eh... si ; 2.- sigue leyendo; 3, sip , hasta donde sé tengo entendido q era una trad. medieval, de ahí lo retomé ;4, 5, 6.- mas adelante lo sabrás)

* * *

Sozin y Kuruk

Detectives

**Haru**

* * *

- Escucha Sokka así no se resuelven las cosas – dijo Suki desde el automóvil

- es una forma de resolverlas

-no lo es,Por favor… no estamos en la secundaria

Sokka gruñó.

- con razón Zuko no quiso acompañarte

- ¿crees que me voy a quedar de brazos mientras todos los demás inventan chismes de mi hermana?

- No, pero, tal vez debiste escuchar su sugerencia de hablar antes con…

- ¡Ahí está!

- Sokka…

Sokka salió del automóvil en el momento en que Haru salió de un departamento.

- ¿Sokka?, ¡cuanto tiem…!

Apenas si pudo reaccionar, porque el chico se abalanzó y le propinó un golpe que lo tiró al pavimento, las personas que pasaban en esos momentos por el lugar se volvieron hacia ellos, que empezaron a pelar hasta que Suki llegó para separarlos

- ¡qué demonios te sucede! – dijo Haru limpiándose la sangre del labio roto

- Hola, lo siento, Soy Suki, no nos han presentado, disculpa a Sokka está un poco alterado…

- ¡cómo te atreviste! – dijo Sokka

- ¡qué demonios te pasa!

- ¡Las fotografías! – dijo mientras Suki trataba de evitar que se lanzara sobre Haru como si fura luchador del _Earth Rumble_

- ¡cuales…?, oh, ¡demonios!, no me digas que tú la conoces

- ¡claro que sí!

- ¿y en que te afecta? –dijo Haru

- ¡Es de mi familia pedazo de idiota!

- ¿qué? – dijo Haru

- Será mejor que vayamos a tu casa y hablemos de eso– dijo Suki con su mejor sonrisa – creo que llamamos mucho la atención de la gente

-ooOoo-

Sabía que no había pasado unos días muy buenos desde su regreso, sabía que no le habían permitido ver a su abuela y que la habían enviado con el maestro Pakku, que por lo visto había ofrecido su casa para ocultarla mientras dura el escándalo. Lo que no esperábamos es que Kuruk no se llevara perfectamente bien con aquel venerable anciano ( ya saben sarcástico y engreido), escuché a Kuzon comentar que se habían peleado porque había expuesto una idea machista sobre las maestras agua, que su encuentro con agua control había sido algo que no se habái visto nunca en la Universidad de BSS, que después de que se habían enfrentado había llegado la paz a la casa, de hecho había esuchado que esta tarde le permitirían a su abuela ir a visitar a su querida nieta . Sabía que Kuruk estaria predispuesta en mi contra a cuando me viera entrar a la sala de interrogatorios. Aun así seguí adelante, debía interrogarla, era lo que había acordado con Sokka.

- Kuruk, quiero la verdad y solo la verdad

- ¿y por eso pediste a Toph que observara el interrogatorio? – dijo volteando hacia el cristal ahumado – apuesto que Sokka está a su lado tomando nota de cada palabra que digo

- No sé quien está al otro lado del espejo – dije observándola fijamente, si, Toph era una de las personas al otro lado, Sokka... la verdad es que no consideré buena idea que presenciara el interrogatorio.

- ¡Esto es una tontería!, va contra los procedimientos ordinarios

- Este no es un caso ordinario, esto es el resultado de tener un hermano exageradamente aprehensivo

Saqué algunas publicaciones que circulan en el mercado, que un amable amigo que se hace llamar _Cheshire _nos envió a la oficina unas horas antes de que salieran. Los ojos de Kuruk brillan con furia, puedo jurar que se sabe de memorias las palabras después de leerlas numerosas veces mientras el escándalo crecía en la semana. Las dos publicaciones que han sacado las ideas más disparatadas son la _**Quake**_, del Reino Tierra y la _**Flame – O**_, reciente creación de Azula.

Según las gentes de _**Flame-O**_ , Xiao Mei está casada con un personaje de la NF, que renegó de familia y tradiciones por su culpa y que como premio le fue infiel, que sacaban una serie de fotografías de Kuruk en posando en la playa, Kuruk y Haru… en fin. Los de _**Quake**_ sacaron un infame artículo, donde un hombre de Wa Shi Tong afirma que Xiao Mei sostenía un apasionado romance con Haru , pero que cuando la situación era insostenible terminaron, que su novia se enteró y montó en cólera, mientras la villana de la historia siguió a su esposo al desierto tratando de salvar su matrimonio, que el buen hombre arriesgó su vida cuando la raptaron, pero que las cosas no funcionaron y están en trámites de divorcio, que es una pena que no la hayan vendido a los areneros.

- ¡Tan solo son unos estúpidos rumores y como rumores se ignoran!

- Supongamos que te creo

- ¿supongamos? - Dice encolerizada - ¡tú estabas conmigo! , sabes que nada de eso es cierto, que podríamos demandarlos por difamación de honor, que…

- estamos aquí para resolver esto de la mejor forma – dije usando un tono de voz neutro - sabemos que a nadie le conviene que descubran que eres Xiao Mei, por las investigaciones que hemos llevado…

- ¡entonces como voy a detener esto!

- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo…

Kuruk se cruzó de brazos y observó disgustada las paredes grises de la sala de interrogatorios y especialmente centró su mirada en el vidrio ahumado, donde su reflejo fruncía el ceño.

- ¿dónde conociste a Haru?

- Fue hace mucho tiempo, durante una misión encubierta, cuando trabajaba con Jet

- Jet y Haru eran amigos, pero según las notas que tengo Haru no conoce a Katara Kuruk sino a Xiao Mei

- Es correcto

- ¿cómo es eso?

- Jet y yo trabajábamos en un caso encubierto…. De hecho él hacía de policía y yo estaba encubierta. Fue durante un verano, se supone que trabajaría en un pequeño local de una villa donde se habían recibido reportes de que alguien extorsionaba a la gente, pero la población no hacía denuncias por temor a perderlo todo.

- Ahí conociste a Haru

- Si, la madre de Haru era la dueña de la tienda en la que trabajaba – recuerdo que las facciones de Kuruk cambiaron de un momento a otro - recuerdo que lo primero que dijo cuando me vio fue:

"_- yo te conozco, te he visto antes"_

"_- ¿ah sí?,…. ¿y dónde se supone que nos conocimos?"_

"_- En mis sueños. Tu eres la ondina que cada noche me visita en sueños..."_

_- Esto es cursi al coma diabético_ – escuché decir a Toph por del auricular

_- ¡Señorita Bei Fong!_ – dijo otra voz

_- ¡Solo digo la verdad!_ – siguió Toph – _continua interrogándola Sifu hotman_

- así que fuiste novia de Haru – dije

- Yo no, sino Xiao Mei mientras duró la misión

- ¿ las fotos son de aquel entonces?

- Si, las tomó en la playa, Jet se quejaba, decía que no me tomaba en serio el trabajo, pero si no hubiera sido por eso la gente del lugar no me habría tenido confianza. Eran recelosos con los fuereños y Haru ayudó a que me integrara y comprendiera a las gentes, además me trataba a cuerpo de reina y no dejaba de decir que era su inspiración, que era su musa y cosas por el estilo….

- ¿y hubo algo más entre ustedes dos?

- ¿quieres saber si tuvimos sexo? – dijo alzando la vista

- Eh… - hice un gesto con la mano

- ¡Por favor! – dijo mientras reía - ¡estaba pegado a las faldas de mami!, de hecho fue una de las razones para que termináramos, aparte de que la misión había terminado, habíamos capturado a los extorsionadores y no tenía nada que hacer ahí

- Vaya…

- La verdad es que no fue más que un romance veraniego, nada del otro mundo

- Para él no lo fue

- de eso me enteré mucho después, cuando Sokka me platicó que había conocido en uno de sus casos a un escultor y se burlaba de que la ondina se pareciera a mí. Supongo que ahora está muy contento de saber que de hecho fui modelo para la escultura, pero es mi vida, ¡vamos!, yo no le voy diciendo nada de sus novias, que si es demasiado alta o si me parece medio cabeza hueca, que si tiene los pies…

_- Demasiada información_ – dijo Toph al auricular

- Kuruk…. Volvamos a lo de Haru…

- de hecho, ahora que lo he estado pensando Xiao Mei se hubiera perdido en el olvido si cierto detective no la hubiera revivido para la misión de _Rino Komodo_, ya que no hay otra forma de relacionarlas , no encuentro otra explicación, supongo que alguna vez Sokka habrá mencionado el nombre y de ahí…

- de hecho no

- ¿entonces?, puedo jurar que aquel día mencionaste que Sokka te lo había dicho

- No hice eso, tú estabas muy enojada y asumiste que Sokka me lo había dicho, de hecho el nombre salió porque recordé que alguna vez se lo escuché a Jet, pero no recordaba bien en que circunstancias – dije cerrando mis notas – creo que hemos terminado el interrogatorio

- ¡cómo que Jet! – dijo levantándose

- Terminamos el interrogatorio Kuruk… - dije saliendo de la sala

Al otro lado me encontré a Toph que salía de observar el interrogatorio.

- Dice la verdad

- ¿dónde está Sokka?

- Conmigo no estaba - dijo la maestra tierra

Eso no era lo que habíamos acordado. Se suponía que yo lo ayudaría a interrogar a Katara mientras él observaba y tomaba notas. Tuve el presentimiento de que algo estaba mal, saqué mi celular para llamarlo.

- _Sifu Hotman_

- si Toph

- ¿quién es Jet?

- Era mi antiguo compañero –dijo Katara saliendo del lugar

- ¿solo eso? –dijo la maestra tierra

- Si – dijo Kuruk

- Mientes – dijo Toph

- ¡claro que no! – dijo enrojeciendo

- ¡Silencio las dos! – dije - no querrán que Sokka se entere de más cosas que no debería

Kuruk guardó silencio, timbraba pero no sonaba nada malo

_- Sugar Queen_

- ¿Qué pasa Toph?

- Sé que ocultas algo, puedo sentirlo

- Todos ocultamos ciertas cosas – dijo Kuruk – es lo normal

- Solo por curiosidad… ¿pasó algo más en Wa Shi Tong?

- No – dijimos los dos automáticamente

Noté que las facciones de Toph cambiaban. Kuruk se mordió el labio y esquivó la mirada.

- así que guardan un secreto… esto se hace más interesante…

- Deja de imaginar cosas – le dijo Kuruk

- No las imagino, las distingo claramente, su pulso se aceleró de un momento al otro

- No juegues con nosotros Toph – dije – a menos que quieras que le haga una vista a tus padres y los invite a que me acompañen al palco en el siguiente _Earth Rumble_… supongo que verán algo que les encantará

- ¡No te atreverías! – dijo la maestra tierra

- ¿quieres apostar?

- ¿tan importante es?

- Toph, hay cosas que es mejor que no se sepan nunca –dije mientras le dirigía una mirada a Kuruk y me alejaba para marcar una vez más el teléfono de Sokka

-ooOoo-

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, pero lo ignoré. Haru se había puesto una bolsa de hielos y yo tenía un pedazo de chuleta en el ojo para que no se inflamara más.

- No sabía que fuera de tu familia…

- No pensé que se tratara de ella– dije yo – hasta que las fotos lo confirmaron

- Pero si ya habíamos hablado antes de esto, te había descrito sus ojos grises como dos perlas, su cabello cayendo como una cascada de…

- ella no tiene los ojos grises – dijo Suki, a la cual le hacía una inútil seña de que se callara

- ¿no? – dijo Haru confundido

- ¿no lo sabías? – dijo Suki

- la descripción que das del llamado "amor de tu vida", nos da al imagen de una mujer idealmente perfecta , etérea….y en la vida real está a años luz de eso – dije - creeme

- pensé que….la he buscado por años…no pensé que la conocieras

- si yo no te hubiera golpeado lo habría hecho su novio- dije en mi defensa

- pensé que estaba casada… - dijo jugando con uno de sus bigotes de pez- gato

- Son solo chismes – dijo Suki - no lo menciones de nuevo...

- y con las fotos, ¡ya imagino!, yo no sabía….

- ¿por cierto de dónde son esas fotos? –preguntó Suki

- Las tomé hace unos veranos en la playa, después las ocupé mientras hacía la estatua de la ondina para el concurso de esculturas de Isla Ámbar. Guardaba esas fotos en una caja, no me había dado cuenta de su desaparición hasta que las vi en la revista

- ¿te las robaron?

- Me temo alguien se las llevó como venganza

- Es decir…

- Como pueden ver mi apartamento parece un poco vacío

Bueno, vacío, vacío la verdad es que no parece, la sala y el comedor parecen perfectamente normales, su estudio está lleno de bocetos, material para hacer sus esculturas, libros, revistas, ¿a eso le llamaba vacío?

- No lo parece – dijo Suki

- Tal vez a sea solo mi impresión, sucede que hasta hace unas semanas vivía con mi ex novia, cuando terminamos ella se llevó sus cosas, supongo que las fotografías estaban entre las cosas que se llevó, porque sabía cuánto atesoraba esas fotos.

- ¿acaso no revisaste si faltaba algo?

- No estuve presente cuando llegó por sus cosas, no fue una separación sencilla, teníamos muchos planes, pero de pronto todo se vino abajo, ella salía mucho, no decía a dónde iba o qué hacía, decía que no podía decirme, que eran cuestiones de trabajo, a veces cancelaba nuestras citas. De hecho terminamos desde principios de febrero, ella vino por sus cosas, pero yo no estuve presente, supongo que se llevó las fotografías entre sus cosas…

- Eso quiere decir que debemos hacer una visita a Ty Lee – dije

- ¡genial!, ¡lo que nos faltaba!

- Parece que no te cae bien – dijo Haru

- No es un secreto – dijo Suki – digamos que es la fuente de muchos mal entendidos

- ¿qué quieres decir? – dijo Haru

- Quiere decir que es una conocida y que la suele sacar de quicio – dije rápidamente – es tiempo de irnos, ahora sabemos que debemos recuperar esas fotografías antes de que esto se complique más

- Sokka

- ¿sí?

- ¿Crees qué algún día pueda verla de nuevo?

- ¿quieres decepcionarte? – dije desde la puerta

Haru no dijo más, se quedó en la puerta mientras bajaba las escaleras. Suki tomó el elevador, pero salió un poco después.

- Fue cruel e infantil de tu parte – dijo al cerrar la puerta

- ¡Es mi hermana¡, como mi amigo o más bien ex amigo no debía meterse con ella

- Pero él no lo sabía

- No se lo dijiste

- No, pero ahora sabe que es de tu familia

- Arranqué el automóvil.

- Sokka

- ¿sí?

- ¿sabías que Ty Lee tenía novio cuando iba a verte al hospital?

- Ty Lee me comentó que había terminado una relación y que por eso se había integrado como voluntaria en el hospital en sus ratos libres

* * *

**Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD**

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	19. fotos, tatuajes y cosas por el estilo

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke). El poema mencionado mas adelante no me pertenece, lo retomé del **_Kokinshuu_**, Colección de poemas japoneses antiguos y modernos.

Gracias por sus revw a **_Blue Eyes Princess_** (espero responder en parte a lo de los tatuajes) y **_Rashel Shiru_** ( n_nu)

* * *

**_Sozin y Kuruk_**

**_Detectives_**

fotos, tatuajes y cosas por el estilo

* * *

Las lámparas son de un color verde molesto, afuera está tan oscuro y el clima es agradable, pero no me voy a quedar mucho tiempo en la _Taberna de Jun, _hoy no tengo ganas. Sokka fue el primero en dejarnos, tenía una reunión y apenas si iba a llegar a tiempo, Suki y Toph se quedaron, Kuzon nos alcanzó poco después y a las 11 de la noche se fue con Toph, me parece que tenían trabajo que hacer, así que esta noche Suki y yo somos su coartada. Si ella supiera…

Cuando nos quedamos solos, Kyoshi me contó lo que había pasado con Sokka y la razón porque tenía el ojo a la funerala. Escuché pacientemente su relato y tomé nota mental de ciertos detalles, pero no estaba de acuerdo con su teoría de que Ty Lee fuera responsable de las fotografías, no es que la defienda, es que no es su estilo. Pero no tengo forma de probarlo, además hay sobradas razones para que Suki no le tenga mucha confianza.

Cuando sus amigas que terminaban su turno llegaron, decidí que era tiempo de darme una vuelta por el apartamento de Haru. Era tarde, el portero del edificio dijo que el señor Haru había salido por las nueve de la noche, que no tenía horario de regreso. Le pregunté si había visto algo extraño en el día, dijo que no, pero que los reporteros no dejaban de hacerle preguntas sobre las noticias que habían salido en la prensa. Se me ocurrió preguntarle si él recordaba el día en que su ex novia había dejado el lugar. Dijo que realmente poco, habían pasado algunos meses, cuando le pregunté si sabía a dónde había ido me dio el nombre de una compañía de mudanzas.

Fui a la caseta de teléfonos más cercana y busqué la dirección, mudanzas Shikibu… ya era algo, pero tendría que esperar a que saliera el sol para poder sacar alguna información. No es que crea firmemente en la inocencia de _Circus Freak_, es que mi instinto me dice que ahí hay algo más. Las razones por las que terminó con Haru me parecieron conocidas, demasiado. Esas dos están metidas en algo, como cuando eran más pequeñas y siempre que están en problemas Azula está detrás de todo eso.

oooOooo

Estaba en el bar del hotel _Shonagon_, pasaba de media noche, le había enviado al menos tres mensajes y realmente no esperaba que fuera a contestarme después del plantón de hace unas horas. Entonces mi teléfono sonó, el barman me dio una mirada de advertencia, me alejé de la barra y me dirigí a la ventana. Afuera la ciudad brillaba, pasaban automóviles a toda velocidad dejando una estela a su paso.

- Pensé que de nuevo me dejarías plantada

- en verdad lo siento, asuntos de familia inaplazables

- Escucha –dijo tomando aire - no podemos discutir eso en público

- Lo sé

- Te espero en el lugar de siempre

- Está bien – regresando a pagar el último trago y caminando a uno de los elevadores

En uno de los salones se llevaba a cabo la boda de la hija de un millonario del Reino Tierra, un grupo de turistas salía para el aeropuerto y una pareja de recién casados no dejaba de ver la fuente de la entrada. Entré al elevador, ella fingió que no me reconocía. Esperamos a que el lugar se vaciara conforma iba ascendiendo por el edificio. Llegamos a la suite, las luces estaban apagadas, en la mesita de la sala de estar estaba el arreglo que había envido, ella habló de nuevo.

- ¿narcisos después de plantarme?,¿es una broma?

Era mejor callar, si, tal vez flores después de dejarla plantada no era la mejor idea, pero era eso o llegar con las manos vacías. Recuerdo que esa noche ella vestía un traje de noche rojo, calzaba unas costosas zapatillas y sus ojos relampagueaban. Su lenguaje corporal indicaba que me había esperado hasta que le envié el primer mensaje.

- ¿qué le pasó a tu ojo?

- cosas de familia – dije desviando la mirada - ¿aun tienes ganas de ir a cenar?

- Es tarde- dijo acercándose lentamente

- la noche aún es joven, podemos ir a cenar a otro lado...

- no tengo ganas

- ¿qué harás entonces?

- Lo de siempre – dijo apretando el nudo de mi corbata – _lo que hacemos todas las noches Pinky, tratar de conquistar el mundo…_

- El mundo puede esperar – dije besandola

Ella deshizo el nudo de la corbata rápidamente, mientras me quitaba el saco empezó a desabotonar la camisa. Con sus dedos pálidos y delgados, entre caricias me las arreglé para liberar sus cabellos de su restirado peinado de diario, después desaté el nudo de su vestido que cayó sobre la alfombra blanca como una mancha de sangre. Sabía que era una de las invitadas a la boda que se celebraba varios cientos de metros más abajo, nos veríamos antes para que tuviera una excusa para no quedarse en la fiesta, pero no fue posible, pero tampoco podía dejar las cosas así y le envié el mensaje pidiendo que nos viéramos más tarde, después de abandonar aquel infierno.

- Algún día me dirás que significan ese tatuaje de tu brazo – dijo mientras besaba mi cuello

- Son solo líneas – le dije mientras la llevaba a la cama

- ¿y el de tu espalda? – dijo recorriéndola con sus dedos

- ¿Cuál de todos?

- Ese…- dijo acariciando el lugar donde estaba el más antiguo

- un lobo, el eterno amante de la luna – dije besando sus cabellos, su frente y su boca

- No querrás que me haga uno con forma de luna – dijo mientras la depositaba suavemente en la cama y veía como sus ojos resplandecían

- No , tal vez dos peces Koi jugando alrededor de tu ombligo… - dije mientras la acariciaba

- ¿quién haría eso? – dijo cambiando de posición

- Alguien… - dije mientras acariciaba mi vientre y yo recorría con cuidado su pálido torso

- Si algún día me hiciera un tatuaje sería una llama

- ¿una llama saltarina?- dije bromeando

- No seas bobo – dijo picada

- Debe de ser azul como tu nombre

- Tal vez – dijo mientras me besaba y empezábamos a acoplarnos lentamente a nuestro ritmo

oooOooo

Daba la décima vuelta en dorso cuando noté que alguien me esperaba en la línea de meta. Era demasiado tempano, ni siquiera eran las seis de la mañana y ya estaba de fumando de nuevo. ¿Acaso no pensaba que podía morir por culpa de tanto cigarro?

- ¿Sozin?

- tienes buena condición, Kuruk – dijo exhalando el humo en mi cara

Me quité los googles empañados, nadé hasta las escaleras. Se suponía que hoy quería nadar un poco más, pero no, para variar mi compañero tenía otros planes.

- ¿paso algo malo?

- Tengo una pista

- ¿pista de qué?

- De quien le entregó esas fotografías al diario

- Sokka dijo que era una venganza de Ty Lee

- No estoy de acuerdo

- Así que harás de abogado del diablo y defenderás a _Cirus freak_

- Tal vez… - dijo mientras me observaba con atención, _como si supiera exactamente.._. _no, es mi imaginación, es mi imaginación..._

- ¿Qué tanto miras? – dije molesta de sentir esa mirada

- Nada – dijo mientras buscaba su cajetilla de cigarros , me sentí extraña, Sozin no sabe mentir, ¿que oculta?, ¿qué busca?, ¿porqué me ve así?

Corrí a las regaderas y tardé todo lo que pude. Se supone que iba a nadar para relajarme y aclarar mi mente después de una larga noche, pero no, Sozin me esperaba frente a la puerta de salida.

- ¿traes tus lentes de contacto?

- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Póntelos y cambia esa trenza, la prensa te sigue, tendré que sacarte por otra puerta – dijo mientras tiraba un vaso de café

- ¿cómo me encontraste?

- Suki

Suki, claro, ella era la que me había recomendado este club, era el mismo al que asistían sus amigas. Mi refugio del exterior, ahora perturbado por la odiosa presencia de Sozin. Había ido a pie al lugar, no quedaba lejos de la casa de Pakku, ni de la casa de Gran Gran. Regresé al lavamanos. Hizo una señal y dejamos atrás la alberca, pasamos por el gimnasio y llegamos al estacionamiento. No estaba el automóvil de siempre, sino una motocicleta, una _Blue Spirit,_ para ser más precisos.

- No pretenderás que monte en eso

- No tienes alternativa

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A buscar un servicio de mudanzas

- ¿por fin dejas a tu tío?

- Hace años que no vivo con él

- ¿entonces?

- Debemos alcanzarlos antes de que salgan a un nuevo pedido y no deben reconocer mi auto

- ¿a quiénes vamos a alcanzar?

- A los que se llevaron las cosas de Ty Lee

Me pasó un casco y una chamarra que llevaba en su mochila, nos acomodamos en la motocicleta. Mi maleta iba volando, llegamos a buena hora a un sitio donde entraban y salían camiones. La oficina estaba cerrada, faltaban unos minutos para que abriera.

- ¿por qué estás tan interesado en lo de las fotografías? – le dije - ¿Sokka está tras de todo esto?

- Ya no

- No será que te preocupa lo que me sucede – dije mientars me quitaba el caso

- Realmente no

- …

- en realidad lo hago porque me afecta, no quiero que me digan que llevo los bonitos cuernos de la luna

- …

- La famosa historia de Xiao Mei me está arruinando la existencia y no pienso permitirlo - dijo

Debí suponerlo, si, ya pensaba que demasiadas atenciones y demadiado interés.

- ¿no sabes dónde puede estar tu hermano?, traté de contactarlo, pero su teléfono está fuera de servicio

- No creo que lo haga

- ¿algo sucedió ayer?

- Bueno… tal vez algo sea que ayer descubrimos que en realidad nuestro abuelo no estaba muerto, que él no sabía que tenía un hijo, dos nietos y que no se tomó muy bien que mi padre esté casado con Bato y …. No importa

- Fue complicado

- Algo así… pelearon, se gritaron, Sokka abandonó de improviso la casa, no sé donde estará en estos momentos

- Si que ayer no fue su día

- ¿no supiste?

- ¿Saber qué?

- Que se peleó con Haru

Me detuve en seco.

- ¡cómo que pelearon!

- Creyó que él había enviado las fotos….

- Eso explica el ojo morado... y yo que le creí que...

- Eso no es todo

- ¿hay algo más?

Un hombre bajo, de aspecto más bien desaliñado e acercó a nosotros.

- Te lo diré más tarde

- ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? – dijo el hombre

- Veníamos a hacer unas preguntas sobre su servicio - dije - ¿son estas las Mudanzas Shikibu?

- Están en el sitio indicado señora, apuesto a que se mudan de casa, es la compañía más confiable….podemos ofrecerles planes desde…

Zuko mostró su placa.

- Venimos a investigar un posible caso de robo

- Nuestra empresa es perfectamente honorable, en 25 años de servicio nunca hemos tenido…

- Solo venimos a verificar los datos, pensamos que puede ser un mal entendido, pero usted entiende, investigaciones…

- Necesitarán una orden para revisar mis unidades…

- De hecho solo queremos hablar con la gente que llevó a cabo una mudanza hace un par de semanas, si usted coopera voluntariamente no será necesario – dije siguiendo la corriente – además no afectaría la imagen de su empresa

- ¿qué es lo que buscan?

- Queremos saber quienes ayudaron en la mudanza de la casa del maestro Haru y su ex – novia

- ¡ah!, ¡la niña bonita de rosa!

- ¿niña bonita de rosa?

- Si, una chica bajita castaña de ojos grises que siempre viene de rosa

- ¿estuvo por aquí? – pregunté

- Si, ha venido en tres ocasiones a hacer unas preguntas, pero nadie supo contestarle

- ¿qué buscaba? – preguntó Sozin tomando notas

- Solo vino a preguntarnos por una caja, pero usted sabe, en este oficio, una caja no es nada…

- En ese momento un joven de un overol azul se quedó mirando fijamente a Sozin.

- ¿quién es él? –pregunté

- Tienen suerte, él es Minokichi, fue parte del grupo

Me acerco al chico, cuando Sozin se acerca el temor se refleja en sus ojos, no hablará con Sozin.

- Minokichi, verdad – digo sacando mi placa - ¿Lo has visto a antes?

- A alguien parecido

- ¿pasa algo malo?

- ¿cómo era?

- Era una mujer con rasgos parecidos a los de él- dice el chico señalando a Sozin - dijo que no dijéremos nada a la señorita de rosa… que si no nos arruinaría

- ¿Qué no le dijeran qué?

- De la caja

- ¿Cuál caja?

- La caja , la que tenía esos dibujos y fotografías

- ¿qué dibujos?

- La señorita de cabellos negros se la llevó, Wei vio el contenido, él hizo un trato con ella, le dio mucho dinero por la caja, eso nos dijo a todos

- ¿por qué lo dices hasta ahora? - dije

- nadie había preguntado

- ¿dónde está Wei? - preguntó Sozin al jefe de Minokichi

- Wei pidió vacaciones por tres días, pero no ha regresado

- ¿por qué no lo ha reportado?

- lo hicios, hace poco mas de una semana

- nadie lo ha visto desde entonces, ni siquiera su familia… - dijo Minokichi

¿podrías describirnos a Wei?

Si… - dijo mientras Sozin seguía tomando notas- el era…

oooOooo

Seis y media de la mañana. Cuando desperté él no estaba a mi lado, supuse que como siempre se había ido. Mientras tomo una ducha pienso que por días me he quedado con las ganas de despertar y verlo dormido, con el cabello suelto, su piel morena y esa sonrisa…. Tocan. Sé que mi padre tiene gente vigilándome, estoy segura que algún día lo sabrá, pero en este momento…

- Señorita Sozin

- ¿sí?

- Traemos su desayuno y la florería

- Déjelo en donde siempre.

Retoco el maquillaje, salgo y busco el traje que utilizaré esta mañana, debe de hacer algo serio, formal, tal vez ese traje sastre gris, con esa bonita blusa… Se cierra la puerta, se han ido. Me acerco a ver el mensaje de la tarjeta de las flores.

_Al separarnos_

_¡Qué frio fue el semblante_

_De la luna del alba!_

_Desde entonces. ¡Qué cruel_

_Se ha vuelto la mañana!_

_Mibu no Tadamine_

Los clásicos, es parte de ese chapado a la antigua. Me guardo la tarjeta, nadie más debe verla. Tal vez debería hacerme un tatuaje, pero no, es una locura. Veo una vez más el espejo, entonces me dirijo al saloncito donde el desayuno me espera. Jugo de tres cítricos, fruta, un omelette…, los periódicos de esta mañana.

¡Qué demonios!

* * *

**La Flama del Oeste**

**

* * *

**

_Ladrones de tumbas profanan la tumba del Señor del Fuego Azulon. Hasta el momento las autoridades no tienen datos de los ladrones. Las autoridades temen consecuencias políticas de dichos eventos._

NF.- Cd. Capital.- _Esta madrugada un grupo de asaltantes irrumpieron en el cementerio anoche. No se sabe bien cómo pudieron burlar la vigilancia, atacaron sometieron a los guardias. Hasta el momento las líneas de investigación apuntan a tres líneas: algún grupo radical que busca reivindicar los derechos de los extintos nómadas aire o si pueda tratarse de un grupo de radicales del Reino Tierra, de maestros fuego separatistas…. No se descarta la idea de que Ozai Sozin esté implicado en este asunto..._

_La detective Kyoshi Suki, fue convocada de madrugada, ya que ella encabeza el grupo de investigaciones relacionadas con los frecuentes robos que en los últimos tiempos ha sido víctima la familia Sozin, debido a que el Señor del Fuego Azulon...._

_

* * *

_

Casa de los Bei Fong, 8 de la mañana...

- Solo faltó mencionar a los ladrones que han hecho de los Sozin su blanco perfecto – dijo Lao Bei Fong

- ¡qué horror! , No respetan ni a los antepasados – dijo Poppy

- ¿por qué Toph no está aquí?

Su esposa tomó deliberadamente una taza de té. No quería confesarle a su esposo que otra vez Toph había llegado en la madrugada, que probablemente los de la sección se Sociales supieran más de sus actividades que ellos. En eso escucharon murmullos que venían por el pasillo.

- Señorita Bei Fong, su peinado – decía una persiguiéndola con un cepillo – la diadema que va con ese traje es….

- ¡se me hace tarde! – decía tratando de moverse - ¡dónde está mi mochila!

- En un momento señorita Bei Fong…

- ¡dénme esa maldita mochila o si no verán que yo....

- ¡Toph!

Toph se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de su padre. Ese momento lo aprovechó su peinadora para tratar de hacer un milagro con ese cabello, mientras la otra pensaba cual sería la mejor opción para ese atuendo tan informal que vestía.

- Buenos días, padre, madre…

- Toph, cariño… que hemos dicho de ese lenguaje – dijo Poppy Bei Fong

_- Que una dama no habla como un carretonero_ – dijo imitándola. La peinadora terminó de arreglar el cabello y la otra joven le puso una diadema con una flor mientras murmuraba que le daba un aspecto tierno.

- Espero que no lo olvides cariño – dijo sonriéndole

- Debo irme

- Toph

- Si padre

- ¿no desayunaras con nosotros?

- No, quedé con alguien más, pero me llevaré una manzana para el camino – dijo extendiendo su mano

Inmediatamente alguien le pone una reluciente manzana verde que se llevó a la boca

- Regresaré tarde – dijo mientras salía

Mientras Toph se alejaba su padre la observó alejarse, si, sabía que su pequeña y delicada hija estaba creciendo, hasta que había empezado a faltar a los desayunos familiares.

- ¿sabes con quién se reúne? – preguntó Lao

- no, tal vez con alguien de la universidad…

- Mientras no sea el tal Ohev

- No te preocupes por eso cariño, ya estoy en eso…

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, teorías raras, ya saben…. Son bien recibidas

No olviden dejar reviews


	20. Donde finalmente aparece Ohev

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. El poema mencionado más adelante no me pertenece, lo retomé del _**Kokinshuu**_, fue escrito por **_Minamoto no Muneyaki_**.

Gracias por sus comentarios a: **_Rashel Shiru_** , **_BlueEyesPrincess_**, **_Nadiakiara_** (n_nu ups, tal vez debí poner sus nombres), **_Rubymoon-Faith_** y _**Azrasel **_(muchas gracias por seguir leyendo n_n)

* * *

**_Sozin y Kuruk_**

**_Detectives_**

_Donde finalmente aparece Ohev_

* * *

Habíamos pasado toda la mañana y la tarde buscando datos del condenado Taishan Wei, pero no había noticias de él ni en su casa, los sitios que frecuentaba, nada. Había desaparecido hace dos semanas, sus conocidos estaban preocupados, colaboraron con nosotros , nos dijeron que lo habían visto salir varias veces, que en un principio parecía bastante contento, que planeaba unas vacaciones en una Isla Lejana, al no tener noticias pensaban que realmente se había ido, pero conforme pasaban los días y no regresaba empezaron a preocuparse por él. Fuera de ahí no había rastro alguno.

Era frustrante y yo estaba harta de andar en motocicleta. Lo peor es que apenas había probado bocado y estaba muerta de hambre. Sozin recordó que la gente se alimentaba hasta que pasaban de las 4 de la tarde. Nos detuvimos en un restaurante de comida rápida. No era lo que esperaba, pero estaba tan hambrienta que me en un dos por tres acabé con la hamburguesa de cerdo-pollo que pedí.

- Sozin

- ¿Que sucede? – dijo mientras terminaba de beber su té helado

- Me ofrecieron un puesto comandando un equipo elite de maestros agua el norte – dije mientras jugaba con los hielos del vaso

- Suena genial – dijo mirando el semáforo

- No lo acepté

- ¿por qué?, ¿acaso extrañarías mi compañía? – dijo torciendo el gesto – ¡que dulce de tu parte!, no te hubieras molestado…

- ¡claro que no!

- ¿entonces?

- No voy a dejar que una tonta revista de chismes me haga abandonar la ciudad

- Ya, así que tu ego por delante

- No, mi buen nombre

Rió mientras observaba como estrujaba el vaso. Tal vez había sido un error comentárselo, debí sospechar que reaccionaría de esa forma.

- Supongo que tu abuelo , que por cierto estuvo desaparecido por siglos, te ofreció el puesto

- ¿cómo lo supiste?

- Eso haría alguien que estuvo mucho tiempo desaparecido de su vida y de pronto se entera que tiene familia y las posibilidades de proteger a sus retoños

- Me ofreció el puesto antes de saber que era su nieta

- Tal vez ya lo sabía

- Es posible, pero yo no. hay demasiados secretos, ni siquiera teníamos idea de que Gran Gran había nacido en el norte

- Todas las familias tienen secretos

- Si….

- Por cierto, ¿quién es tu abuelo?

- Pakku

Sozin silbó.

- ¡qué!

Sozin iba a decir algo más, pero sonó el teléfono dejó la mesa para hablar unos , cuando regresó parecía contento, lo cual era inusual, tal vez tenían noticias de hombre que buscábamos.

- ¿qué sucede?

- Noticias, Suki es un genio

- ¿son buenas o malas noticias? , mejor empieza por las malas

- Hallaron a Taishan Wei

- No parece mala noticia – dijo bastante aliviada

- Muerto en la isla de Shu Jing

- ¡nuestro único testigo está muerto! – dijo al pasar nerviosamente los hielos de sólido a líquido en fracción de segundos - ¿cómo te enteraste?

- Un viejo conocido me debe algunos favores y enviará su cadáver con nuestra forense favorita

- ¿Nuestra?

- Bueno, _mi_ forense favorita

- Eso no resuelve nada

- Después de que ella haga una autopsia lo sabremos

- ¡genial!

- ¿no quieres saber la buena noticia?, tal vez no sea tan buena, depende como lo tomes…

- Habla

- Haru se ofrece a interponer una demanda en contra de _**Quake**_ y _**Flame – O**_ por publicar las fotografías , siempre y cuando aceptes reunirte con él

- ¡qué!

- Creo que había olvidado mencionarlo, Haru quiere verte, sé que Sokka no estará muy contento, pero al final es una solución a todos los problemas

- ¿y eso acabará con este infierno?

- Es posible, eso y algunas palancas que puede tirar tu sabes, es bastante influyente….

- Debo pensarlo

- ¿pensar qué? – dijo comiendo unas papa fritas - ¡es la solución a todo!

- No entiendes nada

- ¿cuál es el problema?

- Aang, créeme, no está nada contento con todo esto…

- Habla con él, lo entenderá

- Sozin

- No es solo eso, ¿verdad?

- ¿a quién quiere ver Haru a Katara o a Xiao Mei?

- Es una muy buena pregunta – dijo levantándose de la mesa

oooOooo

- ¡Me haces cosquillas!

- ¡Toph!

- ¡deja en paz mis pies!

Dijo apartando sus piernas de las manos del guitarrista de cabellos castaños que observaba fascinado los pies de la maestra tierra, que no podía comprender que llevaran casi todo el día sentados en el jardín de su casa, ayudándolo a escribir una canción inspirado en sus pies. Era la idea más loca que había escuchado desde que se conocieron en la clase de _Revoluciones de los Reinos Tierra II_.

Desde un principio habían congeniado. Lo que más le encantaba de él es que le parecía franco, bastante original y bastante creativo. Para invitarla a salir le había compuesto una canción llamada _**Poison**__**d´amour**__** No. 8**_, que le había encantado, no solo a ella, sino también a un productor que la escuchó mientras la grababan, la convirtió de la noche a la mañana en un éxito en la radio y les permitió que grabaran su primer álbum de los Tejones-Topos: _Oma & Shu_. Ese fue el primer paso a la fama de Ohev y el inicio de los quebraderos de cabeza de Toph, porque la fama le sentó a su novio tan bien como una copa de vino tinto en ayunas.

No es que fuera insoportable, pero es que tenían el tiempo libre contado, no podían salir sin ser presas de los paparazzi, que enloquecieron al descubrir que la novia de Ohev que había sido detenida durante su improvisado concierto, era nada más ni nada menos que la dulce y adorable hijita de Lao Bei Fong. Los padres no sabían nada de ese noviazgo, pusieron el grito al cielo al enterarse del sujeto con el que salía su única hija. Poppy Bei Fong llevaba semanas colaborando con la gente de _Quake_ , bajo el agua, con tal de apartar a Ohev de su hija y obviamente de su fortuna.

- No puedo evitarlo, son lindos. _ni muy pequeños que parecieran de una dama vendada, ni demasiado grandes como para competir con los de avatar Kyoshi_… ¡ey! , me gusta esa frase – dijo anotándola

- No sé si tomarlo como un halago o un insulto

- Tómalo como un cumplido

- tienes ideas muy extrañas de cómo inspirarte para tus canciones

- Tus pies me han inspirado

- Más bien han transpirado

- ¡Toph!, cariño, _tus pies son poderosos, casi mágicos_… - dijo anotando en su cuadernillo

Eran esos momentos los que le hacían pensar a la maestra tierra que había sido un error aceptar salir con un chico así. A veces parecía estar en otro mundo, podía pasar el día buscando inspiración y ella desesperaba. Ni Aang le hacía desesperarse tanto. Eran esos momentos en los que se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor aceptar salir con Teo o con cualquier otro chico.

- Dime que no bebiste jugo de cactus

- aún no, ¿crees que debería?

- ¡Olvídalo! – dijo levantándose de golpe - pensaba que haríamos algo más emocionante – dijo en un tono que demostraba una franca decepción

- ¿cómo qué?

- No sé, ir al Zoo a escuchar a los lémures voladores, tirar piedras desde el puente a los que pasean en barcas por el lago o ir a bailar a donde DJ Halek …

- Sabes que no podemos andar libremente como antes

- ¡lo sé!, ¡y eso me enfurece!

- Además no podemos salir porque espero una llamada

- ¿de quién? – dijo molesta

- Del representante de _Nómadas de Omashu_, nos contactaron , quieren que abramos sus conciertos durante su tour por el Reino Tierra

- Escuché que sería una larga gira – dijo sorprendida

- Así es y quiero que me acompañes, será una experiencia única e inolvidable, ¿qué dices Toph?, ¿vendrás conmigo?

- Esto es…. sorpresivo

oooOooo

Azula se llevó una cereza a la boca. El caso del señor Buntaro había salido perfectamente bien, había sido exonerado de los cargos , el pago había sido bastante bueno y ahora tenía a alguien más a quien podría servirle en caso de necesitarlo. De momento el señuelo de las fotografías para sacar fuera de acción a _Alicia_ y el _Sombrerero_ había sido un éxito. Era posible que pronto terminara , porque no tardarían de encontrar el cadaver de ese chantajista, que iría a las manos de Mai y asunto zanjado. Además la prensa no tardaría de encontrar algo nuevo, pero las cosas se seguían moviendo en la _Tierra de Oz_ y al _otro lado del espejo_ y esas dos semanas entre el desierto y el escándalo habían sido el tiempo que necesitaban para mantener a la SdLB muy ocupada.

Ahora tenía las primeras noticias del prototipo que le habían hecho llegar de forma confidencial. La máquina se había reconstruido en menos del tiempo esperado, le informaban que no estaban seguros de su funcionamiento, porque era lo que habían logrado reconstruir con parte de los archivos que tenían, el resto estaba en manos de LSdLB, ahora llegaba el momento de hacer las primeras pruebas y solo faltaba su firma para proceder.

Otra cereza.

Los robos seguían. Alguien buscaba recuperar las condenadas _Lágrimas de Agni_ y la tumba de Azulon a como diera lugar. Las gentes que había puesto a vigilar habían resultado inútiles o los ladrones eran muy astutos o tenían gente infiltrada, lo cual sería un grave problema. Su padre estaba furioso, pero ella mejor que nadie sabía que él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Tenía suficientes problemas al tratar de contrarrestar las insurrecciones en el bajo mundo de los partidarios de Long Feng y ella no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

Una última cereza, una gota de almíbar resbaló por sus labios,

se llevó un pañuelo a sus labios.

Kuruk, Sokka Kuruk.

Se suponía que era el mediador de su firma con los otros inútiles de la policía que tampoco tenían pista de los ladrones. Unos brazos morenos y esos ojos azules la habían rescatado de los Dai Li merecían una recompensa, no estaba segura de cómo había pasado, sabía que le gustaba a Ty lee, que le gustaba a Suki, que su hermana era un dolor de cabeza y que los dos era de la policía. Tal vez la tentación era demasiado y no lo había resistido. Tal vez fuera culpa de aquel malhadado cierre del disfraz que se había atorado, o esa mirada, quizá esa sonrisa, simplemente habían terminado haciendo el amor en esa tienda de disfraces.

Todo hubiera quedado en una simple aventura si el destino no los hubiera puesto juntos por culpa de las inútiles pesquisas de Kyoshi Suki su relación había ido creciendo poco a poco. No es que fuera el príncipe soñado, pero pasaba un buen rato con él. Ella pensaba que era solo satisfacer sus instintos más básicos, pero él lo estaba tomando de otra forma, tal vez simplemente fuera su _karma_.

Un mensaje:

_Si el alba llega_

_Sin verte esta noche,_

_Que es tu rigor,_

_Creeré, tan largo como_

_Día de primavera._

Azula sonrió y respondió:

_No te haré esperar cien noches como Ono no Komachi_

_Al noble Fukakusa no Shosho_

_ten paciencia, espera mi llamado_

_Petit __loup_

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	21. Infierno para dos o más personas I

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a: **_BlueEyesPrincess_**, **_Nadiakiara_**, **_Azrase_**l, **_Rashel Shiru_**, **_Mavi_** y **_Rubymoon-Faith_**.

* * *

**Sozin y Kuruk**

**Detectives**

**_Infierno para dos o más personas_**

**I**

* * *

Todo iba tomando poco a poco su cauce, hasta donde sabía Kuruk había regresado con Kuzon, Sokka andaba como de costumbre tras toda chica bonita que veía, o al menos eso creía, Suki andaba de arriba abajo con los que seguían tras el tesoro de las _Lágrimas de Agni_ (cada vez más menguado para furia de mi padre y hermana), yo había regresado con Mai, era lo natural. No iban a creer que le iba a admitir que tal vez Kuruk me atraía después de todo lo que habíamos pasado. ¿O sí?... ¡por favor!, ¿es una campesina!, si había algo, tal vez fuera algo físico, así que como dice el tío _más vale pájaro en mano que ciento voland_o.

Me había encontrado con Mai poco después de que estuviera perdido en el desierto, nos habíamos encontrado en el café que está frente a las oficinas, hablamos un rato, finalmente aceptó regresar conmigo, recuerdo que le dije algo así como _No pensé que tuviera que perderme en un desierto para que me perdonaras_, ella solo sonrió y movió la cabeza, acordamos que el fin de semana saldríamos a cenar y después iríamos a bailar como en los viejos tiempos.

Recuerdo que aquella mañana había estado resolviendo asuntos de papeleo en la oficina, vamos, no iban a pensar que mi tío se iba a tomar muy bien que Kuruk estuviera fuera unos días por culpa de aquellas publicaciones chismosas. Por la tarde de aquel viernes fui a mi apartamento para hacer los últimos arreglos para que Mai y yo tuviéramos nuestro fin de semana perfecto, entonces, cuando trataba de rasurarme para no tener esa barba de chivo que caracteriza a mi padre, escuché el timbre de mi departamento, salí y me encontré con el casero.

Joven Sozin, acaban de traerle esto en mensajería hace unas horas pero había olvidado traérselo – dijo el hombre dándome un paquete amarillo

- ¿Dónde tengo que firmar?

- El hombre dijo que tenía prisa y me dijo que firmara

- Gracias… creo

El hombre se retiró, me dije que después le compararía café o té por haberse tomado la molestia de llevarme el paquete. Cerré la puerta, agité el paquete, era algo pequeño, lo abrí y descubrí un celular 3g modelo _Sunfire_ con la siguiente nota:

* * *

_Un presente del país de las Maravillas_

_Espera mi mensaje_

_**Cheshire**_

_**

* * *

**_

Era mi pesadilla, hoy salía con Mai, Cheshire solo era sinónimo de problemas. Ya había tenido suficiente, así que decidí ignorarlo y seguir con mis planes. A la hora acordada fui a recoger a Mai a su apartamento, se veía muy guapa con ese vestido negro y el cabello suelto y adornado con dos peinetas que le había regalado hace tiempo. Le dije que iríamos a cenar al _Ayoidhya_, un restaurante que debáis pedir con meses de anticipación la reserva, ¿cómo la conseguí? , digamos que es una de esas pequeñas ventajas de ser un Sozin. Todo parecía como en los buenos tiempos, nos acomodaron en una de las mejores mesas, la noche era perfecta, el mejor vino, había probado un exquisito arroz de lima, pato –tortuga con salsa de rosas, era demasiado perfecto hasta que apareció _ella_.

- ¿es una broma?- dijo Mai

- ¿qué broma?

- Ella – dijo lanzándome una mirada acusadora

Hay que admitirlo, cuando el destino quiere jugarme una mala pasada suele hacerlo con estilo. Kuruk era la mujer más bella del lugar, no había alguien que no se la comiera con la mirada, incluso se me había atragantado un poco el vino que tomaba cuando la vi entrar del brazo del _terrible enfant_ de la ciudad. Me pregunté en dónde rayos estaría Kuzon y cómo es que había permitido a su novia salir así del brazo de alguien como Haru.

- ¡que hacen aquí!

- Haru quería salir con ella

- ¡Qué mal gusto!

- Fue la condición para que detuvieran las prensas

- ¿pero no tiene novio?

- No sé y no me importa

- Zuko…

- Mai – dije tomando aire y recitando como si fuera un mantra - Esta noche era para nosotros dos, no para hablar de los problemas, celebramos nuestra reconciliación

- Pero ella…

- por favor, solo imagina que están en otro planeta – seguí diciendo mientras intentaba apartar de mi mente la imagen de aquella noche en Wa Shi Tong.

para colmo de males un mesero se acercó.

- señor

- que pasa

- debe tener un mensaje urgente, su celular no deja de sonar y no sabemos como apagarlo

Me disculpé con mai y seguí al mesero con una expresión de furia y ganas de quemar todo el sitio por donde pasaba. En el guardarropa una atribulada encargada me extendió el sunfire. Después de leerla guardé silencio. Tenía dos opciones o seguirle la corriente y hacer lo que sugería o mandar todo al cuerno y esperar un espectáculo que hiciera que el de Haru se viera pequeño si el condenado gato cumplía su amenaza.

oooOooo

Noche con Ohev y amigos.

Toph se encontraba sentada entre unos almohadones mientras la banda de Ohev terminaba el ensayo general.

- ¿Qué te pareció nuestro cover?, _Secret Tunnel_ es un clásico de los Nómadas de Omahsu, ¿crees que al público le gustará

- Eh…

Trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para calificar lo que acababa de escuchar, el principio de la melodía que recordaba iba acompañada con flauta , panderos y una guitarra tradicional de los nómadas, Los Tejones Topos la habían adaptado en una versión metalera, con flauta, bajo, guitarra eléctrica, una batería que le había hecho imaginarse una estampida atravesando a todo galope la cueva de los enamorados… eso sin contar el solo de 7 minutos y medio que le había agregado un amigo de Ohev para lucimiento del bajista y terminar con un tenebroso y _and dieeeeee!!!_

- Estoy sin palabras – dijo finalmente

- ¡Eso quería escuchar! – dijo Ohev

- Es…. Una reinterpretación muy original

- Si, queríamos que la gente sintiera el conflicto entre los dos pueblos con el bajo y la guitarra….

- Y lo consiguieron perfectamente

Toph se puso de pie de un salto, su celular, la hora de la misión se acercaba, salió de la cochera acondicionada donde los Tejones Topos ensayaban, de acuerdo a los cálculos de Aang pasaría dentro de diez minutos por ella. Cuando escuchó reconoció los pasos de Ohev.

- Toph, ¿ya vienen por ti?

- si

- me pediste una semana, ya pasaron seis noches, ¿qué has decidido?

- sabes me gustaría ir pero sabes que también yo tengo compromisos

- me gustaría verte en cada concierto, eres mi inspiración

- no puedo Ohev

- Toph

- pero me verás en el último concierto cuando regresen de la gira, nos mantendremos en contacto – dijo dándole un blackberry _Verde jade_– todos los días…

- es una forma de estar en contacto con mi musa

- ya sabes, las musas deben adaptarse a los tiempos modernos

Un automóvil gris se estacionó y el claxon sonó tres veces.

- Es hora – dijo dándole un rápido beso en a mejilla

Ohev esperó a que el automovil se alejara para regresar a su ensayo mas animado que nunca.

oooOooo

Esa noche me sentía de la patada. El jueves había vuelto a tener una discusión con Aang por culpa de las fotos, eso no había sido lo peor, Sokka se había puesto de su lado y se había negado terminantemente a que aceptara salir con Haru después de todo lo que había pasado, decía que era un chantaje, que no se fiaban de él. Las únicas que me apoyaron fueron Suki y Toph. Así que de nuevo estoy peleada con Kuzon, como al principio, no sé si sea el _karma_ de otras vidas, pero esto es horrible, juro que es la relación más inestable que he tenido en la vida. ¿Qué por qué sigo con él?... es una buena pregunta.

A través de Suki acordé la reunión. No sé si el chico no confiaba en mi buen gusto al vestir, pero un día antes envió a un grupo de conocidos con vestidos, accesorios y maquillajes para la reunión. Así fue como terminé maquillada por un grupo de profesionales, en un _strapless_ color hueso, cabellos restirados a la última moda de Ba Sing Se, a alguien se le había ocurrido que se me vería bien una tiara, debía de usar unos zapatos con tacón de aguja y accesorios que hacían resaltar mis ojos azules. Confieso que al verme al espejo pensé que viendo bien el modelito parecía inspirado en Mata Hari.

Haru fue por mí en su automóvil verde último modelo. Sokka había salido antes para no verlo, gran Gran Gran y Pakku desconfiaban, pero les habían informado del itinerario que con lujo de detalle. La verdad es quedé bastante decepcionada al ver en el tipo extravagante de bigotes de pez gato y barba a lo Dai Li en que se había convertido el joven Haru al que creí conocer hace algunos veranos.

- Ojos azules – fue lo primero que dijo

- Siento si es decepcionante – dije sujetando con fuerzas mi bolso

- No, son perfectos… supongo que tu nombre no es Xiao Mei

- Katara

- ¿es una mezcla de Kali la destructora y Tara señora del vacío y el infinito?

- Jamás había escuchado algo así

- ¿qué relación tienes con Sokka?

- Es mi hermano

- Eso explica todo…

- Siento si…

-No importa, ya lo arreglaré con él más tarde….lo importante es que finalmente nos reencontramos Katara Kuruk

No me quejaré de las atenciones, Haru procuró ser amable, había algo que me hacía sentiré incómoda, no sé si era su forma de mirarme o que mi intuición me decía que ahí había algo raro. Primero fuimos al _Golden Dragon Theatre para ver_ un drama titulado _El amor de las 100 noches_, la trágica historia de la dama Ono no Komachi que hace esperar al pobre capitán Fukakusa no Shoso las mencionadas noches para demostrar que es digno de su amor, no sé si se trataba de una indirecta o algo más. Haru tenía su palco reservado, la gente no dejaba de vernos y murmurar, salimos antes de que concluyera el último acto, Haru dijo que quería llevarme a un sitio al que frecuentemente lo invitaban a comer y en donde podría ver una de sus obras favoritas.

Así fue como terminamos en el _Ayoidhya, _donde nos condujeron a un reservado que daba justamente a una fuente de una reinterpretación de la imagen de _Sita _caminando hacia la ordalía de fuego. De nuevo fue esa extraña sensación que me costaba trabajo definirla. Había pedido la carta de vinos, el menú era especial, yo trataba de reconocer a alguien más en el lugar, pero desde nuestro ángulo no podía apreciar más que a muchos desconocidos, probablemente gente del Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego.

- ¿sabes en quién me inspiré para hacer esta escultura? – dijo de pronto mientras se retorcía uno de sus largos bigotes

- Déjame adivinar…. – _¡por Tui y La!, esto se estaba volviendo muy incómodo_

- En ti – dijo sonriendo

- Ah…. Esto es… un honor… - _¡más bien qué horror!, este sujeto estaba obsesionado!, ¡acaso pretendía instaurar el culto a Katara Kuruk!_

- Sabía que te gustaría…

- Es muy…. Muy….

- ¿realista?

- De hecho, jamás había imaginado así la expresión de Sita al caminar a la hoguera

Un camarero se acercó con una botella de vino de color lila y dos copas aflautadas.

- Señorita, esto es un regalo para ustedes – dijo el hombre

- ¿quién lo envía? – dijo Haru

- Un admirador

Observé como colocaba la botella helada frente a mí. Se podía leer claramente una palabra delineada en la superficie helada.

_**Bébeme**_

Y y el dibujo de pequeña sonrisa en vez de firma. No, no esta noche no, no, ¡no!.

pasé rápidamente la mano sobre las letras para borrar el mensaje.

- ¿qué sucede? – dijo Haru extrañado de mi actitud

- No nada – dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa – es que… estoy nerviosa…

- Sí, eso debe ser…es un vino realmente caro

- ¿por qué lo dices?

- Ese color lila es característico de los vinos de la región de Wa Shi Tong

- No lo sabía…- _apuesto cualquier cosa a que tiene jugo de cactus_

- Debemos probarlo… debe de ser muy costoso

- Eh… - _lila, sonrisa, Wa Shi Tong, mensaje claro: Cheshire a la vista= problemas, si al menos supiéramos cual es su apariencia…_

Las luces fallaron y de pronto todo quedó la oscurida, entonces un grupo de hombres armados entró por la puerta, algunos dispararon al techo rompiendo algunos de los candelabros verdes y haciendo que muchos gritaran y se tiraran bajo de las mesas.

- ¡¡¡Todos al suelo, manos donde podamos verlas o quemaremos al lugar con todos adentro!!!

¿Maestros fuego?, ¿gente de Ozai?, ¡por qué hoy!

- Señores… - trató de decir el gerente – no es necesaria tanta violencia….

- ¡hablarán cuando yo quiera! – dijo el que parecía ser el líder

- ¡tú! – le dijo a una mesera – busca en las reservaciones….

- ¿qué busco?

- Al maquinista, sabemos que está aquí

El maquinista, el padre de Teo, ese hombre extraño relacionado con el caso de la desaparición de Sei y la destrucción de unos laboratorios de los Bei Fong. Los días que mi padre estuvo en la ciudad para conocer al suyo, recuerdo que mencionó que estaba interesado en el nuevo proyecto del Maquinista, algo relacionado de nuevo con Lao Bei Fong. Ignoro si los secuestradores lo quieren por el nuevo proyecto o alguno anterior, pero podría apostar el collar de mi madre que esos hombres están relacionados con la destrucción del proyecto pasado.

Se escucharon ruidos, unos comensales había tirado la mesa y vi como unos cuchillos y tenedores pasaban volando de un extremo a otro dejando al menos a dos de los atacantes inmovilizados, hubo una respuesta con alunas bolas de fuego a los tapices y cortinas, como respuesta Sozin apareció a hacerles frente. ¡Fabuloso!, _Angryjerk_ y El cadáver de la novia en acción, apuesto a que saben que estoy aquí, vamos, a donde llega Haru acapara la atención. Así que si sabe que estoy aquí ellos se encargaran de la distracción lo quieran o no, debo de aprovechar el momento de confusión y buscar al padre de Teo.

Desaté los tacones de aguja, me quité los accesorios y los dejé bajo la mesa, Haru me vio inquieto e hizo una seña de que no hiciera nada, pero no le hice caso, saqué el _Moonlight_ que me había regalado Pakku y tecleé un mensaje de auxilio, para consternación de Haru rompí el condenado vestido para sacar una pequeña pistola que llevaba oculta en mi pierna. Mi intuición me había dicho que no saliera sin ella.

- Escucha, debes salir de aquí y esperar refuerzos

- ¡Pero como!

- ¡eres maestro tierra!

- pero tú...

- Sé lo que hago, sé por quien vienen y debo impedirlo, lamento mucho si no soy la princesita del ceunto de hadas que va a ser rescatada, no es mi estilo

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

- Porque es mi deber – le dije antes de moverme a la otra mesa y deshacer algunas de las estatuas de hielo que adornaban el lugar, debo pensar, quizá látigo de agua, no sé cuántos son por culpa de aquellos dos, agujas de hielo, descartadas por que hay muchos que pueden resultar heridos…

- ¡alto!, ¡no les hagan nada! –se escucho desde el fondo – ¡soy la persona que buscan!, ¡alto al fuego!

_¡No demonios!, ¡no podía rendirse a la primera!_

Espero, veo que Sozin y novia tienen sus propios problemas, mientras otros tres se aproximan peligrosamente al Maquinista. No hay de otra, sé donde está su presa, ya identifiqué posibles rutas de escape, es momento de dejar a la neblina hacer de las suyas, eso deberá darme tiempo para arrastrar a ese hombre lejos de aquí y alejarlo de sus captores así tenga que hacerle bloodbending.

* * *

Llegando a este punto: Sean amables y por favor no me maten

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	22. Infierno para dos o mas personas II

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

Gracias por sus comentarios a**_ Azrasel_** (n_n eso dice ella...), **_Mavi_** (n_n), **BlueEyesPrincess** (la ,la la ,la) ,**_ Rubymoon-Faith_** (no es mala idea XP) y **_Bitemeedwardyeah_**.

Nos seguimos leyendo XP

* * *

**Sozin y Kuruk**

**Detectives**

Infierno para dos o más personas

**II**

* * *

La niebla fue algo que esperábamos, pero que también nos trajo problemas, mientras nosotros seguíamos peleando con los maestros fuego que habían llegado al lugar se escuchaban llanto y algunas quejas. De pronto algo se escuchó en dirección de las cocinas, le di una mirada a Mai, ella me dio a entender que se haría cargo del resto y corrí. Cuando llegué las puertas de la cocina todavía se movían, había algunos hombres del servicio inconscientes, al otro lado de las cocinas se había desatado la batalla campal. El chef y sus ayudantes estaba encargándose de los intrusos a diferencia de los de afuera, el sitio era un caos, llamaradas de fuego entre alimentos tirados en el suelo, un maestro fuego tapándose la cara porque alguien le había arrojado una olla con algo hirviente, uno de ellos hablaba a través de un manos libres.

- Policía, detective Sozin…

- ¡Abajo! – me gritaron

- Me lancé abajo y casi me estrello por culpa de algo parecido a puré de verduras con salsa de algo mas tirado en el piso, me arrastré detrás de uno de los muebles donde había algunos cocineros

- ¿alguien vio a un hombre que huía? - grité

- se lo llevó una chica

- ¿cómo era? –dijo un ayudante mientras se defendía con unos cuchillos

- Iba descalza y se llevaba a ese hombre contra su voluntad – dijo otro que parecía maestro tierra

- ¿era de los captores?

- No, los captores también la perseguían – dijo el de los cuchillos esquivando una bola de fuego

- ¿a dónde fue? – dije regresando el favor a los atacantes

- Salió por la parte del almacén

Esquivé algo del fuego cruzado y atravesé la cocina para alcanzar la parte de los almacenes, alguien más se unió tras de mí y apenas si pude apartarme a tiempo para evitar pisar el agua congelada que habían dejado en su huida. Por las huellas en el lugar se notaba que apenas si habían corrido con suerte, corrí, unas cuadras mas allá encontré a Kuruk incorporándose en el piso. El peinado deshecho, el vestido también, los zapatos quien sabe, pero aun así lucía hermosa.

- ¿qué sucedió?, vine tan pronto como pude…

- ¡se lo llevaron!, ¡me inmovilizaron para llevárselo frente mis narices!

- ¿te hicieron daño?

- No, no lo sé, ¡no podía hacer agua control!… tenían prisa por llevárselo

- Vamos –dije dándole una mano- debemos de regresar

Kuruk se incorporó con cuidado, me quité el saco y se lo pasé por los hombros. Hacía un frío y ese vestido no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y tampoco es que fuera un pervertido, ustedes comprenderán. Las patrullas que empezaban a llegar al lugar, pasó una ambulancia, un camión de bomberos y las patrullas, de pronto una patrulla se detuvo.

- ¿Sozin y Kuruk? – dijo _Foammy__ guy_

- Si

- ¿el maquinista?

- Se lo llevaron – dijo Katara

- Suban, los llevaré con el jefe

Katara se veía preocupada, ahora seguía ver que había pasado con los otros, si había rehenes o si la situación estaba bajo control, tomar declaraciones, recibir las denuncias, lidiar con la prensa. Adiós a mi noche perfecta.

_Horas más tarde…_

_Madrugada_

Estación de policía, terraza, último nivel. Después del interrogatorio y la revisión de rutina pensamos que Kuruk habría regresado a casa, Sokka seguía desaparecido, si , era su noche libre, pero no contestaba, apostaría cualquier cosa que salió con esa misteriosa mujer que le ha hecho borrar a Suki de su mapa. Justamente Kyoshi me informó que la había visto subir después de que terminara su reporte. Mai estaba muy ocupada, a parte de los muertos que habían traído en la noche y los que faltaban por llegar tenían que hacer la autopsia al menos a cinco de los hombres que nos habían mantenido como rehenes en el _Ayoidhya _que irónicamente habían terminado encerrados en el congelador del restaurante gracias a la astucia del chef.

Tomé el ascensor y después subí las escalerillas, desde el edificio se veía gran parte de la ciudad, oscuridad, luces de colores, el sonido de los automóviles y el frío de la madrugada. Kuruk estaba sentada a un lado de uno de los tinacos, tal como su hermano me había comentado la había encontrado después de la muerte de Jet. Sus cabellos estaban sueltos, se había desmaquilladlo, llevaba el pants que seguramente había dejado en su locker, porque había dejado mi saco en mi lugar, arriba la luna sonreía cruelmente.

- ¡demonios!, ¡demonios!, ¡demonios! – murmuraba

- así que aquí estas, pensé que estarías en casa

- ¿Fumando de nuevo Sozin?– dijo sin apenas mirarme

- Ya ves – dije sentándome a su lado

- Ella me arrebató el cigarro, le dio una calada y dejó ir el humo.

- Sabe raro

- sabe a clavo – dije quitándoselo antes de que se atreviera a tirarlo- Pensé que no fumabas

- Detesto el humo – dijo mientras veía las luces de la ciudad

- No irás a contarme la historia de por qué lo detestas

- No

- ¿Qué te dijeron de la parálisis?

- Que fue solo momentáneo, puedo hacer agua control como siempre, debió ser alguien que conociera el punto exacto para impedir que todo fluyera, fue horrible

- Pero estás bien

- ¡pero estaba frente a mí! y de pronto, me paralizó y entonces… - dijo estrujando violentamente el cigarro que cayó al suelo

- No fue tu culpa

- ¡si lo fue!

- si sirve de algo te diré que hiciste un buen trabajo, lástima del vestido

- Ni siquiera me gustaba

- ¿por qué te lo llevas puesto?

- Quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llevar Haru esa tontería de Xiao Mei

- olvidaba que tienes la mala costumbre de jugar con fuego

- Muy gracioso

- Si te interesa Haru se fue después de testificar, se veía exhausto

Ella no dijo nada, tomé aire, esto era más fácil en mi imaginación que en vivo y en directo.

- hablando de jugar con fuego....¿Recuerdas Wa Shi Tong?

- ¡Cómo olvidarlo! , si por mi fuera lo poco lo borraría de mi memoria

- Es un punto interesante

- ¿por qué?

- hay ciertos detalles que no te conté – conté mientras sacaba la cajetilla

- ¿qué clase de detalles? – dijo aguzando su mirada

- Puede que no te gusten – dije mientras encendía otro cigarro

- Nada puede ser peor que me hallas tenido que vestir aquel día – dijo quitándome de nuevo el cigarro

Bien.... hacía frío, la luna todavía estaba en el cielo, tenía todas las de perder, es decir, lo peor que podía pasarme era que me retorciera como aquel hombre de nuestro primer caso.

- Sé donde tienes _ese_ tatuaje

- Si claro – dijo mientras expulsaba el humo

- …sé que es de color azul y blanco, que tiene forma de luna.... y que está en…

- Alto…. – dijo poniendo un dedo frente a mi boca como si con eso fuera a callarme mientras sostenía el cigarro en sus dedos- ¿cómo es que sabes tanto?

- Tú me lo enseñaste

- siiiiii claaro, ¡yo no lo haría!, ¡por Tui y La!

- Lo hiciste

- ¡pruébalo!

Saqué el _Sunfire_ de su bolsillo, busqué entre los mensajes enviados y se lo pasé. Se hizo silencio mientras del otro lado de la oficina todos estaban como locos tratando de buscar pistas que relacionaran a los detenidos con algún grupo en particular de secuestradores, gente de Ozai o quizá algún grupo de maestros fuego subcontratado por otro para llevarse al padre de Teo, noticias de la camioneta negra, la investigación sobre el maquinista había recaído de nuevo en nosotros.

- ¡esto es!…. Es…

- Es un chantaje de _Cheshire_, quienquiera que sea

- ¡porque demonios no me dijiste!

- ¿me habrías creído?

- ¡claro que no! – dijo fumando

- mi tío tenía todas las copias de las cintas del hotel

- ¿lo comprobaste?

- Sí, pero tal vez estaba equivocado, si te das cuenta el ángulo…

- ¡el ángulo es criminal!,¡que clase de pervertido haría eso!!!...

- ¡no me mires a mi!

- ¡eras amigo de Jet!

- ¡pero no soy Jet!

- ¡¡¡ Si alguien más llega a ver esto lo va a malinterpretar todo!!!

- ¡dime a mi!

- ¡si pudiera te haría bloodbending, pero se que eso no borraría nada de tu cabeza!, ¡qué demonios es eso!, ¡en qué diablos estabsa pensando! - dijo repitiendo la escena - y yo… ¡demonios!

-...

- ¿no será un fotomontaje?

- no

- ¡si no tuviera suficiente con lo de Haru!

- no sé que pretenda _Cheshire_, ya leíste el mensaje

- no se te ha ocurrido ver de quien es el número

- lo intenté, pero hay mensaje que dice que el número no existe

- ¿no podemos llevar esto con Teo y decirle que averigüe de donde viene?

- ¿Y darle el video?

- ¡no!

Era fácil de imaginar: _Teo, queremos que nos hagas un favor, un sujeto que se hace llamar Cheshire nos ha tomado por conejillos de indias por meses, a veces nos ayuda y otras casi nos arrastra a la muerte, no sabemos bien lo que quiere, pero ahora nos envía esto y tenemos que localizarlo antes de que las cosas empeoren…necesitamos ver de dónde viene, pero no puedes ver el mensaje adjunto porque es persona_l.

- Esto no puede estar pasando, ¡esto no me puede estar pasando!

- No es tan malo

- …

Me miró con ganas de matarme.

- No quería decir eso…, si no que…

- ¡Olvídalo!, no empeores las cosas… ¡Qué quiere de nosotros!

Mi celular timbró, un mensaje nuevo

* * *

_Dejen de pelear,_

_¡Busquen al maquinista!,_

_El tiempo corre._

_**Cheshire**_

* * *

En la pantalla del celular podía verse un cronómetro en la pantalla corriendo en sentido contrario.

- Esto es demasiado, me voy a casa, tomaré una ducha, dormiré unas horas y todo esto será una horrible pesadilla…

Me regresó el bicho y yo le pellizqué el brazo.

- ¡por qué hiciste eso!

- Esto no es una pesadilla, esto es real y debemos de salir de esto cuanto antes

- Necesito descansar… es demasiado para una sola noche – fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar mientras desaparecía en la sombras.

- ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

_- El cadáver_…. Lo siento, ¿Mai no me asesinará?

- Ella y los demás forenses tienen mucho trabajo, fue una noche agitada

- Ya veo….Sozin

- ¿sí?

- Ya no vivo donde antes

- ¿desde cuándo?

- antier, mi abuela se casa con Pakku, estamos en las habitaciones de huéspedes, Sokka y yo viviremos aparte, él se consiguió rápidamente un departamento, yo debo ir a casa de Pakku en lo que consigo algo

- Entonces…

- ¿me llevas a casa de Kuzon? – dijo tirando los restos del cigarro

- bien

oooOooo

Era demasiado, primero el fracaso al tratar de salvar al padre de Teo, me había quedado sin habilidades en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y lo peor es que me había quedado paralizada en el suelo viendo como se lo llevaban, después el reporte, ahora ese video donde aparezco seduciendo a Sozin, envió solo unos cuantos segundos no quiero imaginar si es capaz de enviar todo completo como dice la amenaza.

No quería ver a Gran Gran y a Pakku a esas horas, no quería preocuparme porque Sokka no contestaba, eso era demasiado, después pensé que él no debía saberlo. Sozin me dejó frente al apartamento de Kuzon, se esperó hasta que crucé la puerta y después se alejó, no supe si regresaba a la oficina o iba a casa, en esos momentos que quería ver era un lugar donde todo lo que había pasado esta noche podría parecer irreal, pero ese no era el día de Katara Kuruk.

Subí los cuatro pisos que llevaban al apartamento, abrí la puerta y escuché algunos ruidos extraños. Eran casi las cuatro, casi cinco de la mañana, avancé casi a tientas y descubrí que Kuzon no estaba solo. Había una chica pálida, de cabellos castaños lacios mojados saliendo de la regadera con mi bata, Kuzon tenía el cabello mojado y procuraba no reír hasta que me observó en el umbral de la puerta.

- Katara no es lo que parece

- ¡qué es lo que no parece!

- Esto, yo…

- ¡quién es ella!

- Malu , de la Isla Cola de Ballena y ella…

- no tienes por qué explicarme nada – dije tratando de contenerme - ¡por mi hemos terminado!

- ¡Katara!, espera… ¡debes escucharme!

- ¡eres un idiota!, ¡no te molestes en buscarme!

Salí antes de esperar su reacción, bajé haciendo un ruido infernal por las escaleras y despertando a algunos de los vecinos, tomé el primer taxi que vi antes de que Aang me alcanzara, tenía muchas ganas de llorar y mandar a todo y a todos al cuerno, por mi _Cheshire_ y sus tonterías podían irse al infierno. Me llegó un mensaje al celular, pensé que sería de Aang, pero no, era para variar el gato _voyeur_ de la eterna sonrisa:

* * *

"_El agua y el fuego no se entienden demasiado bien,_

_Podría decirse que no congenian._

_Pero cuando se aman es con pasión"._

* * *

Ese maldito gato, parecía una burla muy cruel, tal vez no fuera una coincidencia, todos sabemos que las coincidencias no existen. Decidí que no quería ir a casa, saqué la agenda de la bolsa y le di la dirección del nuevo apartamento de Sokka, Gran Gran y Pakku se asustarían muchísimo si me veían deshecha en un mar de lágrimas

Dice la famosa _ley de Murphy_ que si todo está mal siempre puede empeorar

Bajé del taxi deshecha.

Era poco menos de las seis , Sokka no contestaba, fui al elevador, apreté desganada el botón de su piso, traté de arreglar mi cara paraqué no se notara tanto que había estado llorando en el taxi, toqué la puerta, escuché la llave del otro lado y una adormilada mujer de cabellos negros sueltos abrió la puerta con la bata de Sokka encima.

- Diga…

- Creo…creo que me equivoqué de casa – dije reconociendo a la mujer

- ¿qué?

- Eh…Buscaba al señor Granpakku

- Casa equivocada – dijo cerrando la puerta en mis narices

Regresé al elevador pensando que era algo delirante, irreal, que no podía ser verdad. Salí confundida del lugar, con la maleta bajo el brazo, saqué el celular, iba marcar al número de Toph pero no lo hice. Guardé el celular y me dirigí a pie a un sitio que hace tiempo no visitaba.

oooOooo

Apartamento de Sokka, 6 de la mañana.

Jugo de arándanos en los vasos, frutas de la temporada cuidadosamente picadas , café express listo, pan tostado ,tarros con miel , mermelada de naranja, de fresa y de moras en la mesa, Sokka en la cocina preparando un omelette como le gustaba a ella y Azula entró en el lugar, habían acordado que tendrían una noche libre y que no harían nada así el mundo se colapsara con tal de desayunar juntos por una vez.

- ¿quién era? – dijo entrando con un plato de fruta

- Casa equivocada – dijo Azula tomando un trocito de manzana

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben….

Son bien recibidos XD


	23. Infierno para dos o más personas III

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

Gracias por sus comentarios a: **_Azrasel_** (n_nu creo q me pasé un poquito, en cuanto a lo segundo ummmm n_n), _Rubymoon-Faith_ (me temo q Cheshire debe esperar XD), **_Nadiakiara_** (n_n u ip, pobrecita), **_LiliLu_** (de hecho sale en unas cartas de un juego de avatar), **_Mavi_** (Cheshire anda por ahí, en cuanto a que los quiere juntos - mmmm -n_n-), **_BlueEyesPrincess_** (1., 3- servida, 2.- la ,la la, la, 4.- jeje, 5.-claro, Malu y Ohev son de Nick, creo q lo había comentado antes n_n), muchas gracias por seguir este fic.

* * *

**Sozin y Kuruk**

**Detectives**

_**Infierno para dos o más personas**_

**III**

* * *

- ¿a dónde vas? , es muy temprano para el gimnasio

- Surgieron problemas – dijo Azula mientras colgaba

- ¿otra vez las lágrimas de Agni?

- Esta vez frustraron el asalto, no se llevaron nada, pero causaron destrozos considerables

- Debo irme yo también – dijo incorporándose y buscando a toda prisa sus ropas - ¿no has visto mi saco?

- Tal vez junto a la puerta

- Qué extraño – dijo al ver la pantalla - no recuerdo haber escuchado el timbre…

- Tienes el sueño profundo – murmuró Azula

- Estando a tu lado empiezo a creer que todo es posible – dijo mientras veía la lista de las llamadas

oooOooo

Ozai, el legendario señor del fuego esperaba y la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, sus hombres habían ayudado a frustrar el intento del robo de la siguiente reliquia de los maestros aire. Algunos de sus hombres habían terminado con las cabezas sobre el pavimento, posiblemente obra de algún maestro tierra, pero habían evitado el robo. Su hija había llevado el plan que tenía proyectado, nadie había podido impedir que se apoderara de aquel anciano, ahora hasta ellos ignoraban su paradero. Se preguntaba una y otra vez porque justo en estos momentos su hija tenía que ir contra sus planes.

- excelencia...

- Si

- Tenemos las fotografías que nos pidió –dijo extendiéndole el sobre

Ozai sacó las fotografías, había puesto a uno de sus hombres a vigilar las repentinas salidas de su hija y había hecho un hallazgo muy interesante, la nueva debilidad de su hija, un hombre de la tribu agua que estaba haciendo que literalmente perdiera la cabeza. Bien podía ser un capricho temporal de Azula o un plan con maña de la gente de la Tribu Agua. frunció el ceño, había llegado el momento de mover sus piezas.

oooOooo

6 de la mañana con 23 minutos

Apartamento de Sozin Kuruk. El detective Sozin duerme en su habitación, dentro de unas horas estará de vuelta al trabajo, descansa todo lo que puede pues sabe que en el momento en que descubran algo los mandarán llamar. El teléfono suena una y otra vez, alarga la mano y contesta.

- Sozin

- Habla Sokka

- Eso ya lo sé…. ¿dónde andabas?, el jefe estaba preocupado porque no pudo localizarte

- Era mi noche libre – protestó

- ¿qué pasa?

- Katara no llegó a dormir a casa, en las oficinas me dijeron que fuiste el último que la vio

- eso fue como a las 4 de la mañana –dijo bostezando

- Pakku y Gran Gran estuvieron esperándola y no llegó, su número no contesta y el jefe dijo que había llamado, que había pedido permiso , que estaba indispuesta

- anoche la dejé en el apartamento de Kuzon, ¿ya hablaste con él?

- Creo que peleó con él - dijo molesto - pero no me quiso decir por qué

- ¿a dónde estás?

- En la oficina

- Dale unas horas ya aprecerá

- ¡como que dale unas horas!

- Sabes, en general tuvimos una noche mala, ella salió con Haru, tuvo que intervenir en un caso, , mi cita con Mai se arruinó y secuestraron al _maquinista_ frente a nuestras narices

- ¡qué!

- tratábamos de localizarte porque….

- ¡demonios! Y yo….

- Sokka

- ¿sí?

- Tengo que colgar….debo hacer unas coas, tu entiendes, dentro de unas horas regreso al trabajo…

- Sí, pero si sabes algo de ella…

- Seamos realistas, ¿crees que me llamaría?

- No, pero

- ella aparecerá, tal vez solo necesita estar sola unas horas

oooOooo

3 de la tarde, restaurante _Kimball_, a unas cuadras de la matriz de _**Sozin & Asociados**_ dos amigas desayunan como suelen hacerlo una vez por semana.

- Si Mai llega a enterarse va a estar muy molesta

- no tiene por que saberlo, además tendrá otras ocasiones para cenar con Zuzu, prácticamente toda la vida

- puede que tengas razón – dijo pensativa

- ¿viste a Haru?

- Si… - dijo mientras desviaba la mirada- no me reconoció

- Dicen ciertos periódicos que no disfrutó la noche

- ¡Es que no puedo creerlo!, ¡yo soy cientos de veces más bonita que ella!, estuvimos juntos más tiempo, supuestamente planeábamos casarnos ¡y ni una sola vez me llevó a cenar al _Ayoidhya!, _aparece ella y …

- Mala suerte – dijo cortando un pedazo de carne

- Azula

- ¿Sí?

- ¿a manos de quien habrá llegado aquella caja que arrojé a la basura?

- A manos de un listillo capaz de extorsionarlo y que sacó ventaja de las fotos

- ¿por qué lo dices?

- Tú sabes, la gente de _Flame-O_ me debe algunos favores….

- ¿Favores? – dijo Ty Lee sonriendo – te deben casi todo

- Piensa, en los últimos días no han sacado más notas contra Xiao Mei, eso quiere decir que habrán llegado a algún acuerdo bajo el agua, debió ser una suma bastante importante

Ty Lee resopló.

- Además escuché por ahí que alguien se quiere llevar a cierta maestra agua al norte y con un empujoncito dejará de ser un problema

- ¿lo dices en serio?

- ¡claro!. Escucha…alguien que trabaja en la embajada me dijo que el venerable Pakku se casará cualquiera de estos días…

- ¡no!, ¡ese hombre gruñón se casa!

- Oh sí, es cuestión de días para que salga en la prensa, aparentemente se encontró con la mujer que había sido su novia y lo hará para reconocer a su hijo y descendentes…

- ¡qué escándalo!, un momento, no me dirás que ella…

Azula sonrió y bebió un poco de su refresco de arándanos.

oooOooo

Katara había pasado la mañana vagando por el malecón, después había ido a desayunara un sitio donde iba con sus padres de pequeña y beber litros de café como para mantener despierto a un muerto, había llamado a la oficina para pedir el día, había ido al club a nadar hasta que se había cansado, había entrado al baño sauna y después había recibido un masaje. Después había decidido ir a la tumba de su madre que hace mucho no visitaba. El sitio estaba lleno de maleza y agujas de pino, había limpiado la tumba y llevado flores frescas, la tarde había caído las horas se habían ido antes de lo que imaginaba.

En primer lugar trataba de entender todo lo que pasaba, pero nada tenía sentido, Azula con bata, demasiada información, esa chica extraña con Aang, luego el video… ella no recordaba nada, pero ahí estaban las pruebas, las imágenes podían mentir, pero estaba confundida. Ella besaba a Sozin y él primero dudaba, por un momento le correspondía y después el video se detenía, recordó el beso que le dio frente al guía, pero él tenía novia, y ella era un caos. Estaba confundida, eso no era, eso no debía, era una misión encubierta, era…

Había llegado a la tumba de su madre para tratar de hablarle un poco, decirle que estaba furiosa, confundida, que no sabía qué hacer, que necesitaba su guía y su ayuda, que le gustaría que estuviera en esos momentos con ella, que la extrañaba y la necesitaba.

- Así que aquí estabas

- ¡Sozin! – dijo sobresaltándose-¿Cómo me encontraste?

- Bueno…, no fue tan fácil, fui a muchos lugares en la mañana, en algunos ya habías pasado…

- ¿desde la mañana? – dijo mirando de reojo a Sozin

- el jefe se preocupó que que te hubieran hecho algo, Sokka fue sancionado y no pudo venir, pero estaba como loco porque no llegaste a casa, ni le hablaste…

- … - dijo apartando la mirada - ¿así que lo sancionaron?

- le llamaron la atención por no acudir al llamado de emergencia, tiene mucho trabajo, reportes, informes y a una Suki de mal humor que no le está haciendo fáciles las cosas, Toph está apoyando con los interrogatorios y Kuzon levó una chica muy interesante a la jefatura

- yo…

- Ha estado investigando mientras te buscaba, mueve sus contactos, busca pistas…

- Yo, lo siento, se que debía ayudar no ha sido un día fácil

- Lo sé – dijo viendo la tumba - ¿has dormido?

- No

- Kuzon estaba muy preocupado, pero no puede salir

- Anoche…

- Me comentó algo al respecto, no saques conclusiones extrañas

- ¡cómo de que no!, yo los vi….

- Sabes que las cosas no son lo que parecen…

Katara observó cómo se consumía otro de esos cigarros con sabor a especias.

- Toph me comentó que esa chica los siguió y complicó la misión, tuvieron que dejarlo para después, porque la misión y la chica peligraban

- ¿cómo que los siguió?

- Parece que esa chica es maestra aire

- ¿qué?

- no es tan genial como _Kuzon_, pero se defiende…

- Pero no tenía flechas….

- se educó en las montañas, no fue educada precisamente con monjes, estudia la presencia de maestros aire en las guerrillas de las montañas, había asistido a la conferencia de Kuzon…

- ….

- Al parecer quería unirse a la cacería de las _Lágrimas de Agni_ por su cuenta, al parecer descubrió que se le habían adelantado, parece que va ayudarlos

- ¡Me siento como una tonta!

Sozin le ofreció la cajetilla de cigarros, ella tomó otro y esperó a que el maestro fuego lo encendiera.

- debemos irnos

- Aun no

- ¿qué pasa?

- Muchas cosas

- no solo estabas preocupada por eso - dijo observando las flores

- No

- ¿tiene que ver con el video?

- Es…. es complicado…

- ¿tiene que ver con el ataque que te dejó sin agua control?

- Es una de muchas cosas

_- Sugar Queen_… escucha nadie más lo sabe

- Nadie más que ese gato_ voyeur –_ dijo molesta

- Pero vamos a desenmascararlo

- Y a rescatar al maquinista – dijo dejando escapar el humo

Katara sonrió, se volvió una vez más a la tumba, juntó sus manos y cerró los ojos, Zuko esperó a una distancia prudente, después se encaminaron al auto.

- ¿estas bien?- dijo Sozin

- no – dijo Katara – tengo hambre, tengo sueño…

- te llevaré con Pakku

- ¡no! - dijo haciéndose que se volviera hacia ella- aún no

- ¿por qué?

- Porque hoy debo darle la respuesta

- ¿Cuál respuesta?

- si quiero ir al norte con su equipo élite

Zuko guardó silencio en lo que Katara subía al automóvil. Se veía realmente cansada.

- ¿ya decidiste algo?

- Aun no

- En lo que decides vamos a comer

- ¿a dónde?

- Ya verás – dijo mientras salía del cementerio – te apuesto a que nunca has probado algo igual

- No será algo extraño - dijo nerviosa

- Antes de juzgar debes probar

- Zuko

- ¿qué pasa? - dijo sorprendido que lo llamara por su nombre de pila

- ¿qué pasaría si descubre que tu hermano se acuesta con alguien con quien no debería?

- Así que encontraste a Sokka en plena acción….

- Por favor solo responde, no quiero bromitas tontas a mis costillas

- No sé, dependería de la persona…

- digamos que la encuentras con la última persona del planeta que te imaginaras

- Hablas como si se acostara con Azula – dijo en broma

Katara guardó silencio, debió la mirada y centró su vista en el paso a desnivel, los puentes y los edificios que iban quedando atrás.

- no te pongas tan seria, solo bromeaba, sé que es una idea descabellada, ¿te imaginas a Sokka y a Azula?

- …

- imagina, ella tiene un complejo de Napi y él en el fondo tiene espíritu de Maquiavelo, ambos buscan desesperadamente afecto, el busca a una princesa de cuento de hadas que le ayude a borrar a Yue de su memoria, aunque lo niegue ella busca a un guerrero que derrote al dragón que la custodia…

- suena a un cuento de hadas retorcido

- Azula siempre ha tenido un cuento de hadas retorcido en su cabeza,¿ te imaginas?, eso nos haría cuñados, ¡de la misma familia!

- sería el fin del mundo – murmuró la maestra agua

- ya lo creo – dijo tomando una desviación - veo que no lo has tomado muy bien

- ¿entonces a ti no te importa quién se acuesta con tu hermana?

- ¿lo dices por tu hermano?

- si

- en realidad no, es su vida, ya es adulta, sabe lo que hace, conoce las consecuencias de sus actos perfectamente bien, creo que es algo que debes comprender, no sé si Sokka se acuesta con un rábano o con mi hermana sería su problema

- imaginarlo con Azula…

- no, imagina la expresión de mi padre, sería de antología

El auto se detuvo, Katara observó el lugar un poco sorprendida de la elección.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

Oki.- breve corte informativo.... En el foro de **_El país de Agn_****_i_** estan proponiendo un interesante reto de una _**Semana de Ships**_ a gran escala para el mes de julio, aniversario del fin de la serie, buscamos participantes interesados en el reto

Si les interesa no olviden darse una vuelta (http : / / www . fanfiction . net / topic / 42 296 / 144 607 0 4 /1 /) - recuerden sin espacios-

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**


	24. Desaparecido

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, en especial **_Rashel Shiru_**, **_Azrasel_** (muchísimas gracias n_n),**_BlueEyesPrincess_** y **_Rubymoon-Faith_** (n_n) por sus amables comentarios.

* * *

**Sozin y Kuruk**

**Detectives**

Desaparecido

* * *

No lo vi venir.

Lo juro.

Si, sabía que jugaba con fuego, pero no lo vi venir, sabía que algo pasaría, pero jamás me imaginé que sería tan pronto. Salía del departamento de Azula para alcanzar a Zuko que me había llamado para vernos en la _Foca Tigre_, por lo visto había encontrado a mi hermana después de traernos en la preocupación por su repentina desaparición, cuando un automóvil se cerró y salieron un grupo de hombres con armas de alto calibre.

- Kuruk Sokka, baja del auto ¡ahora!

- Salí con las manos en alto.

- Deben estar confundidos – dije pidiendo a Tui y La que no se me quebrara la voz

- ¡claro que no! – dijo el hombre de cabellos grises – eres tú, el de la foto

Recuerdo que voltee a un lado a otro, estaba rodeado, podía darles problemas, pero siendo realista saldría mal librado, maestros fuego y hombres armados no era la mejor combinación; pensé que quizá con un poco de suerte podría salir bien librado, pero esta vez la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

- ¿qué quieren de mí?

- El jefe quiere verte

- No sé de qué jefe hablan – dije procurando sonreír

_- nuestro_ jefe _Conejo_

- no sé de qué hablan

- oh, vamos, sabemos que eres _El Conejo _que tanto protege Cheshire

- creo que están equivocados, el conejo era la princesa _Yue_ y está muerta – dije recordando los expedientes que había tenido que leer al empezar la misión

- debes venir con nosotros, nuestro jefe quiere verte

- No tengo nada que ver con él

- El no opina lo mismo, así que ven con nosotros por las buenas o tu familia tendrá noticias tuyas por las malas

Tragué saliva, le supliqué a Tui y La que me ayudaran mientras se acercaban, me registraban, cubrían mi cabeza con una bolsa de tela y dejaba que me llevaran sin oponer resistencia.

oooOooo

- ¡jefe!

- ¿qué sucede?

- ¡_El Conejo _desapareció!

- El _Conejo_ no pudo desaparecer – dijo Iroh – lleva el reloj, las computadoras indican que…

- Uno de nuestros hombres encontró a una persona tratando de vender el reloj de conejo – dijo mostrándole una imagen que le habían enviado desde el celular

- ¡qué!

- En este momento están interrogándolo, dicen que lo encontró en un basurero hace unas horas. Jefe, que hacemos

- Llamen a la señorita Bei Fong, convoquen al equipo de Kyioshi y localicen a Katara Kuruk y a mi sobrino , los quiero cuanto antes en esta oficina

- Si jefe – dijo saliendo a toda prisa

- Debo hablar con Pakku – dijo a la fotografía de Lu Ten - si, hijo, sabemos que no les va a gustar la noticia a ese par de tortolitos, pero alguien debe decirles

oooOooo

Habíamos esperado a Sokka un tiempo razonable antes de pedir la carta. La camarera nos veía con impaciencia, el lugar no estaba mal, era un sitio al que en otro tiempo íbamos con la familia en ocasiones especiales. Como no llegaba decidimos ordenar, comimos 2 tazones de fideos de arroz debidamente condimentados con salsa de papaya y pimientos, yo pedí un gran platón de frutos del mar con abundantes ciruelas que devoré con deleite ante la horrorizada expresión de Sozin que se había conformado con un _filete Sol _acompañado de una generosa porción de arroz con azafrán y mariscos, dos helados de vainilla y té de jazmín en abundancia.

- Sozin

- ¿Sí?

- tú hermana…

- ¿Azula?, ¿Qué tiene que ver Azula en todo esto?, ¿es sobre las preguntas de antes?

- Escúchame bien – dije mirándolo fijamente - Azula estaba en el apartamento de Sokka en la madrugada

- ¿es broma verdad?, lo del juego de hace un rato...

- ¿desde cuándo las reuniones se hacen en bata?

Sozin iba a responderle con algo de Wa Shi Tong, pero mejor lo pensó y calló.

- ¿quién mas lo sabe?

- No lo sé

Sonaron nuestros celulares y nos miramos, trabajo, solo podía ser trabajo.

- ¿Diga?

_- Habla Sozin…/ Kuruk al habla…. Sokka Kuruk desapareció de nuestros radares hace mas de 2 horas_

- ¿Cuáles radares? – preguntó la maestra agua

_- Estaba en una misión encubierta…._

- ¡desde cuando! – preguntó Katara

_- Desde hace tiempo…_

- ¡por qué no me dijeron nada!

_- Era una __**misión encubierta**_

- ¡para qué!

_- Deben regresar cuanto antes , el jefe debe de comunicarles algo importante_

_- Es karma, es karma… - _murmuraba mientras Sozin pagaba la cuenta y salíamos a toda prisa del lugar

oooOooo

Toph marcó una vez más a Ohev, el número de nuevo estaba ocupado. Ella entendía que estaba en una gira, ensayaba más que nunca, pero extrañaba escuchar su voz, su risa o esas bromas que le hacían tanto reír. Sonó su blackberry, un mensaje.

- ¡fabuloso!, ¡sabes que no puedo leerlo! – dijo mas para sí misma que para alguien más

- ¿decías?

- nada Teo – dijo un tanto molesta - ¿han sabido algo de Sokka?

- No más que el hombre que intentaba vender su reloj

- Y no es mucho…

- no

- La habían sacado de una cena para ayudar en el caso y en realidad no lo lamentaba. Guardó silencio.

- ¿has visto a Suki?

- Yo no iría a verla

- ¿por qué?

- Digamos que no se encuentra en muy buenas condiciones

- No importa, ¿dónde está?

- En el gimnasio, acabando con una bolsa de arena

- Debo ir con ella – dijo tocando la pared para dirigirse al elevador

- ¿quieres que te acompañe?

- Gracias Teo, creo que debo ir sola

- Ya lo creo

Llegué al elevador, esperé que alguien más entrara y busqué la indicación en braille que indicaba el sótano. Esperé pacientemente que el timbre, el frío y el característico olor del sótano me indicaran que había llegado al lugar indicado. Al fondo se escuchaba el sonido de alguien golpeando uno de los costales de arena, su respiración era agitada.

Yo también lo estaría si me hubiera enterado hace unos minutos que el agente que trabajaba conmigo hacía una labor encubierta en mis narices y que probablemente se acostaba con la directora de Sozin y asociados desde hace tiempo mientras otro grupo se encargaba de infiltrarse en la firma de abogados para sacar información que los llevara al señor del Fuego y a sus misterioso proyectos que parecían relacionados con los asaltos a las empresas de Lao Bei Fong. Creo que cuando Azula se entere no quedará de Sokka mas que _la fama y la gloria._

- Suki

- No es un buen momento Toph – dijo mientras daba un puñetazo al saco de arena

- No venía a decir nada de….bueno, de hecho venía a pedirte un favor

- ¿qué clase de favor?

- Alguien me envió un mensaje y yo… _Sugar Queen_ no está a la vista y yo…

- Déjame ver… - dijo pasando su dorso por su frente y tomando el artilugio de la maestra tierra.

- ¿tu novio se llama Ohev verdad? - dijo mientras veía la pantalla y observaba a Toph

- Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Toph…

- Se directa, ¿qué pasa?

- Aspira y respira

- ¡Kyoshi!

- dice que será mejor que se tomen un tiempo, que la distancia, los conciertos… que tal vez sea mejor tomar caminos separados

Golpeé el saco de arena y lo destruí.

- ¿no te parece extraño?

- No – dije tratando de contener la rabia que sentía

- Oye Toph, Ohev sabe que eres ciega, ¿por qué te enviaría un mensaje?

- ¡no lo sé!, ¡tal vez por qué la fama se le subió a la cabeza y ya no me recuerda!, ¡por que las disqueras no dejan de buscarlos!, ¡por que encontró a alguien mejor que yo!, porque…

- No lo creo – dijo Suki – aquí hay algo extraño

- ¡por amor a Hei Bai!

- Vamos…Ohev parecía un poco extraño, pero no creo que sea del tipo que corta por mensajito

- Hay una forma de saberlo – dije tomando el aparato – hablando con él en persona

Suki me observaba, sonó dos veces el timbre y escuché una voz.

_- ¿sssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?, Ohev no quiere entrevistas, ya dijimos que Los tejones Topo ya tienen disquera…_

- ¿quién habla?

_- Meng, la asistente personal de Ohev – _dijo mientras reía

- No sabía que tuviera asistente personal – dijo mientras Suki veía como Toph manipulaba inconscientemente la arena del saco

_- Pues soy su asistente personal, perdona, ¿eres de Quake?, Flame – O , De la Flama del Oeste o de un programa de radio?_

- No

_- ¿entonces cómo es que tienes su número?_

- Pásame a Ohev

_- ¡está ocupando ensayando!, si no es importante te voy a colgar…_

- ¡Dile a ese pedazo de res que venga al teléfono cuanto antes!

_- ¡claro que no!, ¡está practicando su solo de guitarra!_

- ¡te he dicho que me lo pases! – dijo transformando la arena en una roca - ¿no sabes con quién estás hablando?

_- No y en realidad no me importa _

_- ¡soy Toph Bei Fong! Y soy…_

_- Si claro, y yo soy avatar Kyoshi, ¿sabes? no tengo tiempo para bromas. Adiós._

_**-Click-**_

- ¡quién diablos se cree esta fulana!

- A ver Toph… tranquila – dijo Suki – aspira y respira….vamos, aspira…. Conmigo

- ¡nada de aspira y respira!, ¡quién demonios es Meng y qué hace al lado de Ohev!

oooOooo

No contesté, me encontraba atado a una silla y un hombre me veía desde las sombras. Estaba encerrado en una pequeña habitación y un foco apenas si iluminaba el sitio donde me habían dejado.

- Kuruk, Sokka, hijo de Hakkoda, nieto de Pakku

- No contesté, no debía afirmar ni negar nada.

- Impresionante expediente, excelentes calificaciones, ¿pudiste elegir otra vida?, ¿lo sabías?

- Fue mi elección – dije con orgullo

- Eso veo… ascensos por mérito propio, heridas en combate… mala suerte con las mujeres – dijo con un tono de burla – pero bueno para… vaya, eso si que es interesante…

- No respondí, no debía responder a la provocación, la luz me cegaba y solo distinguía la silueta del que me hablaba y esa voz.

- No sé que quieren de mi

- Queremos saber qué interés tienes en la firma Sozin

- Ninguna

- Mientes y eres muy malo para mentir

Si, alguien me había dicho lo mismo antes.

- ¿qué interés debería tener?

- te acuestas con Azula, debo saber que quieres de ella

Enmudecí al verlo salir de las sombras

- oh vamos, no pensarás que es tan ingenua de confundir sexo con amor

_Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando..._

Escuché como marcaba automáticamente.

- Si…. Si…. hola cariño, ¿sabes?, tengo a alguien conmigo, no sabes, te mandaré su foto.... - un flashaso iluminó por instantes la habitación- si eres amable y obediente prometo devolvértelo en una pieza… ¿qué no tienes idea de lo que hablo?, bien querida, se que eres una chica lista, así que negociemos, yo te lo devuelvo si me das al _Maquinista. _Si no juro que el drama de _Ono no Komachi_ parecerá una comedia a comparación de lo que le pasará.

¡Fabuloso!.

Así que finalmente estoy al otro lado del espejo, en el nido del Fénix.

Si, en definitiva, no era mi día de suerte.

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, teorías raras, ya saben…. Son bien recibidas n_n

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	25. La malvada bruja, la reina malvada

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: _The last airbender_ son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke).

Gracias por sus comenatrios a: **_BlueEyesPrincess_**, **_Mavi_**, _**Rubymoon-Faith**_, **_Rashel Shiru_**, **_Azrasel _**y _**Razoku. **(¿Modificarán sus teorías?)_

* * *

**Sozin y Kuruk**

**Detectives**

_La malvada bruja, la reina malvada_

* * *

- ¡Jefe!

-¿Que sucede?

- Tiene una llamada

- Estoy ocupado – dijo mientras observaba una serie de papeles – además espero a alguien más

- Es urgente

- ¿quién es?

- Dice que es su hermano

Iroh hizo una mueca, había perdido el rastro de su hermano a la caída de Long Feng, el antiguo jefe de policía de la ciudad y protector de las fechorías de su hermano desde los tiempos en que ambos cursaban la universidad, sus trayectorias

- Pásalo a la línea uno, que Teo rastree mi llamada

- Eso está haciendo, solo pide que hagas tiempo

- Perfecto – dijo tomando el auricular

- Ozai, cuánto tiempo, pensé que te habías olvidado de la familia

_- tan ocurrente como siempre_

- ¿finalmente te entregarás y terminará todo este juego?

_- Primero muerto_

- ¿A qué debo tu llamada?

_- Ya sabes…cosas importantes_

- ¿qué puede ser tan importante?

_- Escucha con atención, dile a Cheshire que deje de meterse en mis asuntos, que no es el único con cartas bajo la manga_

- No sé de que hablas

_- Vamos, sabes perfectamente de que hablo_ – dijo riendo de esa manera que le chocaba - _no esperé que Zuko tomara tu papel de Sombrerero, espero que tenga más suerte que Lu Ten…vamos, aún lo sigues negando pero sabes que es verdad…y lo mejor es que nunca podrás probarlo_

Iroh desvió su mirada a la fotografía de su hijo, después cerró su puño y no pudo evitar gritarle

_- _¡eres un miserable!, ¡cuando te atrape juro que lo pagarás muy caro!

_- Sabes que eso nunca sucederá_– dijo en el tono neutro que solía utilizar - _dile a Cheshire que deje de jugar al titiritero, porque yo también se jugar su mismo juego y con piezas que no imagina_

Colgó.

Iroh estaba furioso.

- ¡Teo!

- Lo siento jefe….- dijodesde su máquina - no tengo la ruta, alguien cuida muy bien sus espaldas, la computadora ha enloquecido al tratar de rastrear su llamada

- ¡demonios! – dijo golpeando el escritorio al punto de hacer saltar al suelo su taza con el lema _El paraíso tiene ríos de té_, que le había enviado un amigo que vivía en Daajerling - ¡ Sozin y Kuruk a mi oficina! – gritó desde las cortinillas verdes.

Katara observaba el último mensaje de Cheshire con impaciencia, había prometido enviarles información para llegar al _Conejo_, pero aún no recibía nada; Zuko que intentaba terminar el sudoku del _La Flama del Oest_e, hizo un gesto de asentimiento y el detective avanzó después de su compañera que literalmente voló a la oficina del jefe.

oooOooo

Había escogido el momento menos oportuno para rebelarse en contra el Señor del Fuego, Sokka eligió un mal momento para entrar a su vida y su padre el momento perfecto para cobrarle el precio de su libertad. La noche anterior Ty Lee se había quedado fría al escuchar a su padre. Pensaban que era una misión más, pero no, todo había sido cuidadosamente planeado. Mai, que siempre mantenía esa expresión hierática que le caracterizaba, había rodado los ojos, después de mover la cabeza con un gesto de reprobación y salir tras la chica de rosa ,habían abandonado el lugar sin terminar de escuchar el mensaje completo.

_Vamos, era solo un juego, es algo simplemente físico_ pensó mientras daba vueltas frente a su escritorio, _no tenía que enojarse por eso…es…es solo Kuruk Sokka_…._Kuruk_, el interés de Ty Lee, dijo su conciencia mientras mordía su dedo meñique, _es solo un policía, de esos que van y vienen, gentes de su clase son desechables…se les cortaba la cabeza y seguirá otro, otro y otro… Si claro, ya sabes, desechables, con unos preciosos ojazos azules como el hielo del ártico, con esa expresión que la dejaba desarmada, esa piel morena, manos cuidadosas, esa necesidad de protección y de proteger a alguien, que le hacía bajar la guardia, derretirse y transformarse, olvidarse de todo, el que le sacaba cada mañana una sonrisa con sus poemas de despedida como un detalle de los tiempos antiguos. _

___Es que no debiste de meterte con alguien a quien le interesaba tu amiga, siempre has sabido que era un mal negocio, _decía otra parte, y la réplica mental automática era:_ pero pronto lo olvidará, así es ella…. Era solo un juego, no era en serio, ella sabía que la estaba usando y a su vez lo usaba a él. Al fin y al cabo era un pacto en el plano físico en aras del bien común._

* * *

_Adiós bruja buena del Sur,_

_Adiós fría bruja del este,_

_¿Te quedas sola a meditar_

_Malvada bruja del Oeste?_

* * *

Decía la tarjeta del arreglo que había recibido muy temprano, cortesía, evidentemente de _Oz_.

¡Como lo odiaba!, la había dejado con aliadas y obligada a precipitar el pacto con los hombrecillos de verde para poder negociar algo, no mas bruja, no más lamentos, volvía a jugar como la reina, la que podía moverse libremente por el tablero, con un ejército que le había costado sangre, sudor y grandes dosis de miedo para enfrentarse a su padre en la batalla final.

Había intentado ahogar su conciencia resolviendo un par de casos, pero no había tenido la cabeza para concentrarse en nada. El maquinista estaba en sus manos, trabajando como un reloj, tenía _casi _todo listo y ahora su padre le salía con eso. Era cuestión de tiempo, si le daban unas horas, tal vez en lo que se aparecía la policía para interrogarla o que su padre se ponía en contacto con ella.

- Su medicina llegó y el agua – dijo su ayudante dejándolas en su escritorio

- Bien…

- Señorita Sozin….

- No quiero ver a nadie – dijo enojada – me siento mal, tuve una noche complicada

- Pero…

- No me importa quién sea

- Traen una orden

Gruñó.

- ¿quiénes son?

- Su hermano y una mujer mal encarada

- ¡Predecibles! – dijo mientras abría su botella de agua, bebía y tomaba disimuladamente unas pastillas – pasen

- Hola Azula, no es una visita social– dijo su hermano - Traemos una orden para revisar tus oficinas

- No era necesario Zuzu, sabes que puedes visitarme cuando quieras – dijo mientas sonreía – supongo que vienen por el asunto del detective Kuruk, escuché que…

- ¡cómo pudiste acostarte con mi hermano! – fue lo primero que le soltó la detective Kuruk

- ¡Por favor!… no lo defiendas como si fuera un niño, él sabía bien lo que hacía - dijo con una sonrisa que puso de peor humor a la maestra agua

- ¿entonces es cierto? – preguntó Zuko viendo sus notas – de acuerdo a unos testimonios fuiste la última persona que lo vio antes de que fuera secuestrado

- Así que le fuiste con el chisme – dijo Azula mirando fijamente a Katara y a Zuko que parecía bastante molesto – ¡debí suponerlo!

- De hecho me informó el portero – dijo Zuko

- ¡por tu culpa mi hermano fue secuestrado!

- le dije que no debía meterse en mis asuntos, ¡que eran asuntos de la Nación del Fuego y el Reino Tierra! Y no me escuchó…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos?

- Era algo casual

- Azula, los dos sabemos que si mientes sabes que ni todas tus interpretaciones retorcidas de las leyes te salvarán

- Desde febrero – dijo sin mirarlos

De pronto estiró su mano a un cajón de su escritorio y sacó algodón y alcohol. Katara observó sus gestos, entonces la abogada salió corriendo, cruzó la puerta alterando a todos los que se encontraban afuera. Su secretaria casi tira la taza de café, asustó al chico de paquetería que llegaba con más cartas un par de clientes se movieron para dejarla pasar y a una de las numerosas hermanas de Ty Lee que se veía en el espejo antes de ir a los juzgados se extrañó de verla cruzar la puerta de los sanitarios.

- dime que no es cierto – dijo Kuruk

- ¿qué? – preguntó Zuko

- ¡No puede ser! – dijo saliendo disparada tras Azula

oooOooo

6 de la tarde. Malu se había instalado en el cuarto de huéspedes del apartamento, en lo que conseguía un departamento, a pesar del drama protagonizado por la celosa ¿_ex – novia_?, novia (era algo que aun no le quedaba claro) de _Kuzon_ . Después de una tarde de interrogatorios, trámites y llamadas habían acordado que la transferirían a la universidad de Ba Sing Se,donde oficialmente se incorporaría al mismo proyecto que desarrollaban Guru Pathik y su sobrino sobre los nómadas aire. De un día a otro un torbellino prácticamente la había arrastrado de su hogar en las montañas a las verdes urbes donde el Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego se fusionaban.

Ding _Dong_

- Traigo un paquete

- ¿a estas horas?

- Servicio de mensajería express

- Kuzon no se encuentra en casa – dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta, ello recogerá más tarde

- Busco a... Chen Malu

- Páse la hoja bajo la puerta, firmaré y recogeré el paquete más tarde

El hombre deslizó la hoja bajo la puerta, escuchó que la tomaban, la leían, el sonido rápido de una firma y se lo deslizaban de nuevo bajo la puerta con un billete de la Isla Cola Ballena. Dejó el paquete, tomó hoja, billete, después se retiró. Al lado de la puerta una chica pálida, de ojos grises y coletas cafés esperó hasta que estuvo segura que no había nadie más fuera del apartamento. Salió, tomó el paquete y volvió a meterse, Kuzon le había dicho que no le abriera la puerta a nadie y hasta el momento había seguido sus instrucciones. Cerró de nuevo con llave y seguros, dejó el paquete en la mesa de la sala. Lo observó, después lo tomó y agitó. Plano, parecía relleno de _unicel_ para embalar objetos, si sus oídos no la engañaban sonaba algo sólido. Rasgó el papel y los sellos de la paquetería y descubrió tres objetos: unas zapatillas rojas y un libro con la siguiente nota.

_**Para:** Dorothy_

_**De: **__Emerald__ City_

_- _Dorothy – dijo sonriendo – así que Dorothy, que chistoso… ¿habrá sido Kuzon? – le preguntó a Momo

Momo sobrevoló el lugar y se acercó a ver la caja donde había estado el libro, mordisqueó parte del material del embalaje y lo escupió al descubrir que no era comestible. El libro olía a nuevo, se notaba que sus páginas casi no habían sido pasadas y una de las páginas estaba marcada con un separador, la misma página tenía subrayadas las siguientes frases:

* * *

_...- ¿qué debo hacer?- preguntó la niña_

_- Mata a la Malvada Bruja del Oeste..._

* * *

- Momo…. – dijo Malu confundida - ¿qué clase de broma es esta?, ¿será cosa de _Kuzon_?

Momo abrió los ojos en esos momentos llegó entraron Toph y Aang.

- Hola Malu

- ¡trajimos la cena!- dijo Toph enseñando unas bolsas - ¡Comida directamente del _Dragón Jazmín_!

- Suena perfecto – dijo la maestra aire

- ¿todo bien? – preguntó Toph

Malu señaló las zapatillas rojas

- ¿tú también? – dijo Aang

- ¿cómo que tú también? – dijo Toph

- Te dije que no era casual – dijo Aang - Toph recibió una máscara de hojalata en la mañana

- Si… pensé que era de otra persona – dijo visiblemente molesta – pero eso confirma que no fue así

- y yo recibí esto en la universidad – dijo mostrándole un simpático muñequito con forma de espantapájaros

- eso no es todo- dijo mostrándole el libro a Aang, mientras Momo despachaba las últimas uvas del frutero

- ¿qué dice? – preguntó la maestra tierra mientras el joven avatar leía las letras subrayadas

- Que mate a la Bruja del Oeste – dijo Malu – como en el cuento, tu sabes, la que se derretía con agua

- No sé de que hablas – dijo Toph – pero no entiendo porque matar a la pobre bruja, ¿qué te hizo?

- Es absurdo, además los maestros aire sabemos que cada vida en este mundo es preciosa, matar a alguien va contra nuestros principios – dijo muy serio

- ¿qué hacemos con todo esto?- dijo Malu

- ¿Qué les parece si tiramos todo eso a la basura y cenamos esa comida para conejos antes de que nos llame el jefe?

- bien – dijo Malu tirando a la basura el libro y los zapatos – olvidémonos de esta tontería….por cierto, ¿no han sabido nada del hermano de la señorita Kuruk?

- Aun no – dijo Aang

- Pero en cualquier momento lo sabremos – dijo Toph

oooOooo

En un oscuro, oscuro laberinto, en una oscura oscura celda, encadenado a una oscura oscura pared, un joven de cabellos castaños y gesto de cansancio gritaba:

- ¿hay alguien ahí?, ¿alguien me escucha?....– resonaba la voz de Sokka por todo el lugar - ¡tengo hambre!, ¡olvidaron darme e comer!

Un pequeño lagarto sale de las oscuras oscuras piedras y le saca la lengua.

- Alto ahí….¡eres mi cena!, ¡no te vayas cena!, ¡vuelve!

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	26. Buscando al Conejo

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke).

Agradezco mucho sus amables comentarios a: _**Rashel Shiru**_ (Iroh no es, el león....n_n por ahí anda), **_Rubymoon-Faith_** ( estará , no estará.... ups!, _Lapsus bruti_ XP), **_Azrasel_** (no, no, no n_n), **_BlueEyesPrincess_** (1 - 3 : si, 4.- va cambiando, 5.- n_n 6.- T_T), _**Mavi**_ (interesante teoría, no es Lu ten), _**LiiLu **_(no, no fue el tatuaje) y _**Razoku**_ (sip, al menos en este fic)

Por cierto, anuncio oficial **_El pais de Agni_** se muda de ff, delirios, _la Taberna de June_, las Crónicas, todos empacamos y nos mudamos, esta es nuestra nueva dirección : http : / / paisdeagni. forolatin . com / login. forum (recuerden sin los espacios)

* * *

**Sozin y Kuruk**

**Detectives**

_Buscando al Conejo_

_**I**_

* * *

11.30 de la noche, la Taberna de June se encuentra casi llena, en estos momentos Ming está en el escenario y todos se encuentran encantados con su voz. En la barra los parroquianos habituales intercambian noticias locales, hay risas, bromas malentendidos, más risas. Todo tranquilo y sereno…de momento.

La dueña del local se pasea entre las mesas, sonríe a los parroquianos, pregunta si están satisfechos con el servicio, como respuesta asienten, bromean. Todo marcha sobre ruedas, de pronto se da cuenta que alguien la observa desde hace rato desde uno de los rincones más apartados del lugar, sonríe, sabe que es extraño encontrarlo, debe de tratarse de algo realmente importante, le hace un guiño indicándole que lo reconoció y un gesto mudo para que la siga, su tatuaje en el hombro es lo último que desaparece del campo de visión del hombre.

El hombre en un principio duda, pero finalmente la sigue, los demás no le prestan mucha atención, piel morena, rasgos comunes y la hermosa voz de Ming hechiza con sus notas a los parroquianos que no prestan atención al hombre que desaparece siguiendo a la mujer con rasgos de vampiro. Abajo se escucha la voz de la cantante y los aplausos de la gente que le piden una canción más, abajo hace frio, las barricas de madera y las botellas han sido cuidadosamente almacenadas, al otro lado hay una débil luz y en ese lugar espera ella.

- ¡viniste! – dice sonriendo – la verdad es que creí que nunca lo harías

- Es una emergencia – dice tratando de ocultar su incomodidad

- Lo sé, _Conejo_ desapareció y todos están como locos moviendo cielo, tierra y mar para encontrarlo

- Debí hacer un mejor trabajo, debí…

- No podías hace nada – dice – él sabía que era arriesgado y aún así aceptó la misión

- Todo se está repitiendo, todo…

- No se repetirá, sabes que no volverá a repetirse – dice sacando un polvera de algún sitio de sus vestidos

- Pero…

_- Cheshire_ no fallará en esta ocasión… - dice retocando rápidamente su maquillaje, después el espejo desaparece tan rápido como apareció

- ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura? - dice preocupado

- nuestro _Sombrerero_ es astuto como un zorro, la nueva Alicia es asombrosa y no se queda atrás, los he visto pelear a ambos, rescatarán a _Conejo _a como dé lugar. – se aleja y regresa con una botella de vino y unos vasos - su gente teme perderla al otro lado del espejo

- ¿por qué estás tan segura?

- Porque por más que los del otro lado planeen y planeen siempre habrá algo que se escape de su lógica –le ofrece un vaso de vino rojo como la sangre - los dos sabemos que si una mariposa aletea en Wa Shi Tong, un tifón puede arrasar las Islas

- ¿qué sabes que no sé June?

- Algo

- ¿Qué es algo?

- Sé de una buena fuente que Dorothy y amigos se niegan a obedecer al Mago, los rumores dicen que alguien se les adelantó, que hace tiempo que la bruja recibió un cubo de agua helada

- pero no ha muerto

- ¿quién dice que debe morir para dejarla fuera de combater?, ¿el _sabio- conejo_?

- No responde, bebe el vaso de vino para esquivar la pregunta, June bebe del suyo, sonríe, de pronto el hombre siente como si el sueño de pronto empezara a paralizarlo lentamente, sus parpados se sienten pesados, sus extremidades también, es algo que va adormeciendo rápidamente sus sentidos.

- ¡qué me diste June!

- Del mismo vino que tomo – dice mostrándole su vaso

- ¿qué me está sucediendo? – dice desesperado

- Jeong Jeong , verás….olvidé decirte que este vino fue un regalo de Cheshire

- ¡qué!

- ¡Oh vamos!, tu sabes que el efecto del jugo de cactus es temporal, no es la primera vez que lo tomas

- ¡esto no es vino jugo de cactus!

- Oh, si… , pero sabes, le agregué algo de aquí y de allá, por eso es de la reserva especial… - dice mientras toma la botella y señala la etiqueta

- Pero… ¿por qué?

- Porque _Cheshire_ no quiere que ni el jefe y menos el viejo _Conejo_ interfieran en la misión

Los ojos de Jeong Jeong se cierran, trata de morder su mano, tomar la daga que oculta en sus ropas, pero su cuerpo no responde, los ojos y las manos de June son más rápidos, le quita la daga, la guarda y empieza a buscar algo.

- ¿por… por qué a ti no te pasa nada si tomamos lo mismo?

- Eres taaaan ingenuo después de estos años

- somos miembros del Loto Blanco del mismo nivel…¿por qué me haces esto?

- No es nada personal, son ordenes de _Cheshire_

oooOooo

Katara se estira, despierta con el aroma de algo que es familiar y hierve en la cocina, se quedó dormida en el sillón de un apartamento que recuerda la noche anterior vagamente. Después de haber tenido una agria conversación con la hermana de Sozin salieron del edificio principal de Sozin y Asociados más confundidos que nunca. Tienen una cosa a su favor, la abogada dudó por un momento, ellos saben que está rehaciendo sus alianzas porque aparentemente sus amigas la dejaron, aunque no entró en detalles de cómo y por qué, eso si, habían logrado arrancarle las palabras: _lo pensaré, pero no prometo nada_.

Eso no fue todo, Mai habló largamente con Zuko en lo que iban de regreso a la comisaría a informar que habían hablado con Azula, pero que no estaban seguros de que ella estuviera dispuesta a cooperar en el rescata de Sokka. Katara notó que la modulación de la voz cambiaba y que en cierto momento Sozin empezó a hablar de nuevo ese curioso dialecto con el que se había comunicado con las gentes del desierto, es decir, no se enteró de lo que pasaba y Sozin no tenía que entrar en detalles sobre su vida con _el cadáver de la novia_, lo único que si sabe es que estará fuera al menos por una semana.

Se incorpora, el sillón de color negro. Ya recuerda, dieron el reporte a Iroh, las cosas se complicaron. Alguien le mencionó que había una llamada de Pakku, que la buscaba hace horas porque no había ido a dormir a casa en un par de días, hubo una discusión, gritaron, su abuelo estaba empeñado en que dejara la ciudad cuanto antes, que las autoridades se harían cargo de Sokka, ella se negó rotundamente, al final ella le informó que iba por sus cosas, que no se quedaría en su casa un momento más hasta que no trajera a su hermano de vuelta a casa. Había dejado la comisaría, había tomado el primer taxi y en contra de los ruegos de Gran Gran se había marchado de regreso al edificio, lo último que recordaba es que se había quedado dormida en una de los sillones de la oficina. Bostezos, alguien susurraba algo, ella estaba tan cansada que no respondía, todo negro. Su cuerpo el cobró las horas de desvelo.

_Esa noche soñó que ella era realmente Alicia, con su vestido azul y blanco y un listón en la cabeza, frente a ella pasaba corriendo un conejo con la cara de Sokka, ella empezaba perseguirlo para que no fuera a ver a la reina, el conejo desaparecía cruzando un espejo, ella dudaba, finalmente lo atravesaba y caía en un pozo que no parecía tener fin, cuando pensaba que no habría más angustiante caída, cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en un sitio verde, frente a ella había un inmenso hongo._

_- Tú no eres de aquí – dijo al ver el hongo_

_- Tu tampoco – dijo una voz desde arriba del hongo_

_- ¿June? – dijo al reconocer a la mujer que fumaba con una larga boquilla uno de los cigarros con sabor a especias_

_- ¿quién?_

_- Eres June, la del antro de…._

_- Te equivocas de nuevo – dice sacando un aro perfecto que se pierde en los cielos_

_- ¡claro que no!_

_- ¿y quién eres tú? – dice la mujer con rasgos de vampiresa_

_- ¡Yo soy yo!_

_- Ajá, si , claaaaaaaaro, ya en serio, ¿quién eres tú?_

_- Soy Katara, hija de Hakkoda y Kia, hermana de Sokka, nieta de Pakku, Kanna y…_

_- Tu linaje no me importa_

_- ¿y entonces para qué me preguntas?_

_- Yo solo te pregunto quién eres, porque eres tan pequeña que no te veo_

_- ¡Baja del hongo y verás que no soy pequeña!_

_- Déjame verte – dice sacando unos lentes que le resultan familiares, ella sabe que los ha visto en algún otro lado, pero no sabe con quién - ¡ah!, ¡la nieta del conejo!, Cheshire me habló de ti_

_- ¿Cheshire?, ¿lo conoces?_

_- Tal vez si…. tal vez no… ¿qué me darías por saber sobre Cheshire?_

_- ¿darte?, ¿por qué?_

_- No lo sé, algo que me resulte útil – dice acercándose a observarla - tal vez ese collar_

_- ¿el collar de mi madre? – dice apretándola con fuerza_

_- Kuruk….Kuruk - escuchó que la llamaban_

- Kuruk, Kuruk… - la llamaron desde la realidad

- Despierta dormilona

- ¿eh?, ¿qué?.... ¿cómo?....

- Estas en mi apartamento

Katara puso mala cara, Zuko le señaló un sable que estaba a sus pies, ella no protestó y trató de desentumecerse. Se había quedado dormida en un futón, las ventanas del exterior estaban cubiertas por una cortina blanca, hay pinturas en las paredes, probablemente poemas, un gran armario oscuro, un biombo con un pasaje donde Amateratsu abandonaba la caverna, una mesilla con flores rojas y una fotografía en la pared frente al futón.

- Mi tío dijo que no te podías quedarte en la prefectura, Toph estaba ocupada y Suki está en servicio, le pedimos ayuda a una de las amigas de Suki que estaba inactiva y te trajimos aquí

- La maestra agua observó, sus ropas de siempre, suspiró aliviada, notó que no había mencionado al maestro aire, tampoco quería entrar en detalles, no podía recurrir a él.

- Vamos, creo que deberías tomar algo

- ¿de quién era este lugar? – dice levantándose

- Es la recámara para invitados, es un poco austera… - dijo a manera de disculpa

- ¿austera? – dijo recorriendo al habitación - ¿de quién es la foto?

- De mi madre

- Era hermosa

- Es

Kuruk guarda silencio, observa la imagen, los ojos de la madre de Sozin le parecen los más tristes que ha visto en años.

- Debes tener hambre…no hay mucho que desayunar, hace días que no como en casa, me temo que solo hay té y unas galletas de arroz – dice en un tono que refleja culpa – sucede que no recibo muchos invitados

- no importa, con un poco de té está bien

- o podemos ir a unas cuadras hay un café…

- tal vez en otra ocasión, yo estaba descansando y Sokka quien sabe en dónde esté

- si…

- ¿crees que haya sido solo una intoxicación por mariscos? – preguntó Katara

- Es difícil saberlo

- ¿por qué?

_- Azula siempre miente_

oooOooo

_Casa de los Bei Fong_

Poppy Bei Fong toma té con una de las conocidas de la familia, el clima es agradable, los jardines están en su mejor época, hace unos minutos la maestra tierra abandonó el lugar, tiene clases en la universidad y de nuevo salió corriendo con un jugo de manzana y un pan tostado con mermelada para el camino. El chofer salió a toda velocidad , porque se había hecho tarde.

- Tía Wu… no me ha contado hace tiempo sobre Meng – dice Poppy Bei Fong

- ¡Oh señora Bei Fong!, no sabe cómo está agradecida mi sobrina con todo lo que ha hecho por ella, está encantada con su nuevo trabajo

- ¿en serio?

- Dice que nunca había sido tan feliz , le encanta hacerse cargo de los detalles del grupo, el manager está encantado con su labor y los chicos la quieren mucho

- Ya veo…

- Me escribió un correo hace días, dice que se lleva muy bien con Ohev

- ¿en serio?

- Si, dice que es un chico muy sensible y que tal vez le escriba una canción

- Me alegra escuchar que alguien sea feliz – dice tomando su taza de té

- ¿acaso hay problemas con la pequeña Toph?

- No lo sé…. los últimos días ha estado distante, tal vez peleó con su novio, porque vi como arrojaba a la basura una horrible máscara de hojalata

- ¿mascara de hojalata? – preguntó interesada la tía Wu

- Si….nos deshicimos de ella cuanto antes

oooOooo

Sokka dormita, se quedó así cuando olvidó las cadenas, la habitación oscura, fría y con una gotera que no le permitía conciliar el sueño. Ese _tip tap_ le desesperaba en un principio, tuvo que hacer acopio a todas sus fuerzas y al entrenamiento de Pian Dao para poder ignorar el sonido de la gota intermitente.

- Despierta – le gritan desde el otro lado de la puerta

- ¿desayuno? – dice abriendo los ojos

- Por una rejilla que no había visto le pasan una bandeja con un tazón que duda alguna vez hallan lavado a conciencia.

- ¿y esto es? – dice atrayendo con una de sus piernas la bandeja

- Tu desayuno, comida y cena

- ¿es broma?, esto es, es…. – dice observando la dudosa polenta blanca con cosas de color gris- ¡Incomible!

- No habrá más en todo el día

- ¡estoy encadenado y ni siquiera me dan una cuchara!

- Aflojaremos las cadenas desde fuera, pero no esperes cuchara, el jefe nos advirtió, no te daremos el lujo de escaparte, tiene planes para ti

- ¿hacer más ecuaciones para su proyecto secreto?

- Calla y come, eres afortunado, hay algunos que no reciben una ración en días

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	27. Buscando al conejo II

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke).

Agradezco mucho los amables comentarios de **_Azrasel_** (n_n Mai....mmm),**_Rashel Shiru_** , **_Rubymoon-Faith_**, _**BlueEyesPrincess**_ (1.-ip,2.- eh....3.- mas o menos 4.- n_n), _Razoku_ (sigue leyendo y lo entenderás XP) y _LiiLu_ .

* * *

**_Sozin y Kuruk_**

**_Detectives_**

Buscando al conejo

**II**

* * *

_**La Flama del Oeste**_

* * *

Desaparece el director de nuestra publicación

_Redacción_.- Desde hace tres días desapareció el titular de nuestro diario, se le vio por última vez en un famoso local de la ciudad, testigos, dicen que lo vieron salir de la T de J. poco después de la media noche, se ignora su paradero. Su automóvil fue encontrado a varios kilómetros del lugar, se teme que haya sido secuestrado por algún grupo de renegados Dai Li o por alguna facción de maestros fuego relacionados con Ozai Sozin, mejor conocido como El Señor del Fuego.

Las autoridades temen que su desaparición esté relacionada con una serie de artículos que recientemente se publicaron en este diario, en los cuales se informaba de los presuntos vínculos entre Sozin y Asociados y grupos de renegados agentes Dai Li, que han estado enfrentados en la zona por el control de la ciudad. Cualquier información que nos lleve al paradero de nuestro apreciado director Jeong Jeong , debe de ser notificado a las autoridades correpondientes o a nuestra redacción….

oooOooo

La Taberna se cerró hace rato, Ming se encargó del balance hace rato y se fue a su casa, el sitio está limpio y perfecto ara la siguiente noche. June finalmente pudo dejar atrás todo el ajetreo diario, descorre una de los velos del espejo de su tocador, se sienta, deja sus cabellos libres y empieza a cepillarlos con cuidado. Para el resto del mundo es de mañana y el día apenas empieza, para ella ha llegado su tiempo de descanso, las cortinas de lugar siempre están corridas por la mañana, los visillos de su cama se correrán en el momento en que ella decida cerrar los ojos. A ojos de otros todo está invertido en esa casa

- Sabía que vendrías – dice mientras deja la crema que acababa de tomar - anda, dispara, se que hace años quieres hacerlo

- No tientes tu suerte – dice el hombre saliendo de las sombras y apuntando a su cabeza

- No lo harías

- Sabes que si June – dice mientras escucha como quita el seguro

- No pensé que dejaras tus armas por una de fuego, al menos eso decías antes

- Eso era antes

- Antes - dijo mientars ttrataba de evitar una risa - tu sabes que si me matas jamás sabrás donde oculto al Lirón

- ¡June no estoy para juegos!

- Debe de ser importante, _Liebre_ no abandona su madriguera por cualquier miembro de la orden

- ¡sé que sabes dónde está el _Conejo_!, ¡y ahora te llevas al _Lirón_!, ¡qué pretendes!

- Yo nada- dice en un tono de voz que en definitivamente él no le creyó

- ¡para quién trabajas!

- Para _Cheshire_, como tú, como el jefe, como Kuruk y Sozin…

- ¡qué pretendes!

- Despertarla

- ¿a quién? – dijo apretando el arma con fuerza y apoyándola en su cabeza

- A _Ella_, la que se oculta en el bosque

- ¿ella?

- La auténtica _Ella Araña_, cuyo sitio y sobrenombre me heredó hace tiempo

- Pian Dao la observó con furia. Debió de haber pensado en un principio, esto solo había sido una provocación, de otra manera jamás se habría acercado a ella desde aquel nefasto día.

- "Despiértala , ella los guiará al _Conejo_" – dijo mostrándole un papel que se ocultaba en las orquídeas negras que adornaban su tocador

- ¡despiértala no quiere decir que lo secuestres!

- No está secuestrado, solo hice lo que me pidieron , él no me quiere decir dónde se oculta ella, pero si Ella se entera que el _Lirón_ está en peligro ella saldrá a buscarlo

- ¡es una locura!, ¡sabes que no podemos controlarla!

_- Alicia_ puede, fue su mejor aprendiz y _Ella_ los llevará a donde ocultan al conejo, nadie mejor que _Ella_ conoce esos sitios

- ¡es una locura!, es tocar una fibra que…. Es….

- Para unos parecerá locura, para otros no, los dos sabemos que es la única forma de llegar al_ Conejo_

- ¡demonios June! , ¡saben que no hay forma de encontrarla!

- Devuélveme a mi _shirshou _ - dijo mirándolo a través del espejo - yo podría resolverlo todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

- ¡jamás!

- Encuéntrala como puedas - dijo tomando su cepillo

- rompiste una promesa, el shirshou me pertenece

- Nyla lo debe estar pasando muy mal

- Eso jamás lo sabrás – dijo desapareciendo

June esperó a que se fuera. Después dejó el cepillo en el tocador, observó las flores, la habitación tenía su aroma , se llevó una mano a sus cabellos, recordando otros tiempos, otras misiones, otra vida, literalmente.

- ¡juro por los espíritus que recuperaré a Nyla, así sea lo último que haga!

oooOooo

- ¿cuánto tiempo más me tendrán aquí? – preguntó el chico de ojos azules desde su celda

- Hasta que el señor del Fuego así lo quiera

- ¿cómo cuánto tiempo puede ser eso? – preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta

- Pueden ser unas horas, días, meses…. Tal vez años

- No es muy alentador

- ¿Sabes muchacho?

- ¿qué?

- Eres afortunado

- ¿afortunado?, ¡claro!, ¡como no me había dado cuenta!, oh , si ,espera, estoy encerrado en esta miserable prisión , con un alimento al día que difícilmente distingues si lo que comes es de arroz o solo periódico remojado

- Alguien te protege – dijo bajando la voz para que nadie más escuchara

- ¿a mí?, ¿es broma?, ¡con el trato d_e príncipe _que he recibido!, hace días no me baño, no te ofendas, la gotera del techo que no me deja dormir….

- De ser otro de la Tribu Agua, hace mucho serías cena de sierpe marina

- ¿Solo por ser de mi tribu?

- El Fénix odia a la gente de la Tribu Agua

- ¿por qué?

- Eso no se pregunta – dijo volviendo a su lugar

oooOooo

_Oficinas de la policía_

El sol avanza al poniente, los detectives han entrado y salido del lugar como nunca, especialmente Sozin que ha dado varias rondas, le ha pedido ayuda a Foammy Guy para recorrer ciertos sitios, las guerreras Kyoshi se han mostrado un tanto herméticas respecto a la información , alegan que su caso es el de los robos a la familia de Sozin, que la desaparición de Sokka Kuruk no es asunto de ellas, en pocas palabras, Suki Kyoshi no perdona, lo peor es que , la búsqueda hasta el momento no ha sido fructífera.

Kuruk ha investigado de casos relacionados con victimas raptadas por el fénix, en los números atrasados de _**La flama del Oeste**_ , _**Quake**_, _**Flame - O**_ e incluso en las _crónicas del País de Agni_. los resultados de las víctimas de la Tribu Agua no han resultado nada alentadoras. Se ha perdido rastro total de ellos, parece una vieja tradición de los tiempos del Señor del fuego Sozin, quizá más antigua, pero Kuruk no está muy segura de lo que ha encontrado, quisiera hacer algunas preguntas más, pero no sabe cómo abordarlas.

Lo peor de todo es que no ah tenido tiempo de buscar un apartamento, se siente incómoda al quedar bajo el mismo techo de Sozin , sabiendo que el cadáver de la novia puede aparecer en cualquier momento y repetir una escena como la de la fiesta de febrero y no quiere arriesgarse a algo así, en otras circunstancias habría pedido asilo en la casa de Kyoshi, pero sabe que dadas als condiciones actuales no puede , su segunda opción sería Toph, pero sabe que algo anda mal y está muy ocupada con lo de sus clases , la nueva asignación, además ve a Aang a diario y eso lo complica todo.

- ¿no ha habido señales de _Cheshire_? – dice Sozin dejando un vaso conté chai frio frente a ella

- ¡chai helado!- exclama mientras sus ojos brillan

- Es lo que siempre bebes

- ¿cuánto te debo?

- Tu invitas a la próxima

- Gracias…. – dice haciendo una pausa - ¿No ha habido ninguna noticia?, _Cheshire_ desapareció, ¡ese gato solo aparece cuando se le antoja!

- Debí imaginarlo – dice bebiendo su café expreso

Katara se lleva las manos a la cabeza y pregunta

- Tu eres el experto, tú conoces a tu padre, ¿dónde lo puede tener? – dijo desesperada mientras mordía un bísquet con mermelada

- No lo conozco tanto como quisiera y sé demasiado de lo que no quisiera

- ¿Ni una remota idea?

- He movido a mi gente, he amenazado, he intimidado, he…. No importa, de todas formas, no hay noticias

- Sozin

- ¿sí?

- Recibí noticias de mi padre

- ¿qué dice?

- Que viene con ayuda, que tiene un equipo que nos apoyará a buscar a Sokka, en caso de que tu padre lo tenga en el mar

- ¿en el mar?,El nido del fénix no estaría en el mar

- ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Es agua, es el último sitio donde iría, es su elemento opuesto

- Si yo fuera él… - dijo la maestra agua - Me escondería en el mar

- ¡por qué eres de la Tribu Agua!

- No, no por eso, sino porque sería el último sitio donde el enemigo me buscaría, mis padres tienen razón

- Es….una teoría extraña, pero podría tener sentido

- Es que por que guardar al conejo bajo tierra si los Dai Li todavía lo buscan, se dice que no les perdona el asesinato de su líder

- ¿sí?

- Los rumores dicen que se han aliado a Azula

- ¿es en serio?

- Son solo rumores, la gente de los bajos fondos habla mucho, especula mucho, saben que siempre es una lucha constante… si las cosas no mejoran tenremos que darnos uan vuelta por la taberna de June

- Sí, eso temía

- Ella lo sabe todo, deberá tener noticias de Conejo

- O de donde encontrar a _Cheshire_

oooOooo

- ¿Toph?

- ¿qué?

- ¿sucede algo malo?

- Nada cabeza de nabo

- De malas de nuevo

- No tengo noticias de Ohev – dice mientras Malu practica unos movimientos en los pastizales - me siguen mandado a la contestadora y en el mejor de los casos me contesta esa insufrible de Meng

- Vaya….así que no has tenido noticias

- Ni una llamada, ¡es como si hubiera olvidado que existo!

- Debe de estar ocupado

- ¡O que ya me olvidó y está cantándola a esa idiota de Meng!

Aang guardó silencio, Malu seguía concentrada en los movimientos del viento.

- Toph….

- No empieces con que es mi imaginación, que…

- ¡Toph!

- ¡qué pasa!

- Cierra los ojos

- ¿para qué?

Una ráfaga de viento pasó por el sitio donde estaban, revolvió los cabellos de Toph , agitó sus ropas y al final el aroma de la hierba fresca inundó sus sentidos.

- Necesitas un cambio de aires – susurró Aang

oooOooo

Media noche. Taberna de June

Una pequeña banda de música toca cuando Kuruk y Sozin entran al lugar. Sozin Zuko entra y observa a todas partes, los parroquianos de siempre y uno que otro agregado cultural, Kuruk Katara avanza con paso firme al sitio donde me encuentro contando las ganancias.

- Vaya , así que finalmente vinieron a visitarme

- Hola June – dijo Sozin

- Tengo algo para ustedes

- ¿de Sokka? – dijo Kuruk

- De hecho no, sino de un gato sonriente que dejó un paquete poco antes de abrir

- ¡_Cheshire_! – dijeron los dos

- vengan conmigo…. Debemos de hablar algo importante

- ¡¡¡¡June!!!-dijo Ming llamándola

- ¿qué pasa?

- Hay un cliente que….

- Atiéndelo, dile que estoy muy ocupada

- Pero…

- Dile que juego _Strip Pai – Sho_, que nadie puede molestarme esta noche

Sozi y Kuruk se volvieron, parecía que un escalofrío había recorrido su espalda. Una noche más en la Taberna de June, quien sabe que les deparaban los espíritus. Bajaron con ella a las cavas, el sitio era oscuro, olía a madera y a polvo. Ella les dijo que se sentaran frente a un barril con los sellos distintivos de Ba Sing Se, Wa Shi Tong y Omashu.

- Antes que nada les diré que abrí el paquete

- ¡por qué!

- ¡es un delito federal!

- ¿y qué? - dijo ignorando su malestar- les diré que el contenido era muuuuy interesante

- ¿qué tan interesante? – dijo Sozin

- Algo por lo que tu linda novia pagaría por ver…

- ¿ver? –dijo Kuruk con la voz temblorosa

- ¡Oh si!, un video de cierto lugar de Wa Shi Tong que podría subir en línea para hacer el escándalo mas grande - dijo mientras les mostraba por unos cuantos segundos una pequeña tarjeta donde estaba almacenada la información y la desaparecía como por arte de magia – hasta donde sé es el original y única copia que se conserva…y será suya en el momento de que me hagan un favor

- ¡eso es muy bajo! – dijo Kuruk - ¡de dónde lo sacaron!

- Es lo que yo también me pregunto - dijo observándolos con malicia

- ¡es un chantaje! – Dijo Sozin hecho una furia

- ¡No me digas!

- ¡Mi hermano está en peligro!, ¡no puedes hacernos esto!

- ¿por qué no!

- porque....¡por que no es ético!

- ¡por favor! - dijo en tono de burla - escuchan mi propuesta, si todo sale bien estarnos con tu hermano a la media noche, la tarjeta será destruida y fin de la historia

- es demasiado bueno para ser verdad - dijo Sozin - he apsado días investigando y no tengo nada, ¿por qué habríamos de creerte?

- por que deberían de creerme, pero saben, esto no será gratis

- ¿como cuánto? - dijo Sozin

- no cuanto, si no que....necesito un favor y es algo que solo_ Alicia_ y el _Sombrerero_ pueden hacer

- ¿qué tenemos que hacer? – dijo Kuruk desesperada

June sonrió.

* * *

**_ El país de Agni_** necesita gente q quiera jugar Rol. Básicamente necesitamos gente q quiera jugar como nómadas aire, gente de la tribu agua, mercenarios, guerreros..., para mas información visiten la sección de rol en : http : / / paisdeagni. forolatin . com / login. forum (recuerden sin los espacios)

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	28. Buscando al conejo III

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke).

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en especial a **_Rubymoon-Faith _** (sorry!! ya corregí ese detalle!, el ship está en el aire, n_n), **_Esciam_** (algo cleptomana,si; de los policías, es solo una pequeña parte, si fuera mas no podría con tantos personajes XD) **_Rashel Shiru_** (n_n ), **_BlueEyesPrincess_** (sería inetresante, no prefieres salir tú?), **_Azrasel_** (muchas gracias! XD), **_Razoku_** (dame unos días y termino d leerlo, palabra de galleta de animalito!)

* * *

**Sozin y Kuruk**

**Detectives**

**Buscando al Conejo **

**III**

**ó**

_Quien juega con fuego..._

* * *

- ¿por qué traes eso? – dice Katara señalando los sables

- No creo que el título de maestro espadachín sea gratuito

Katara asiente, pero le parece tan absurdo. Llevan tres noches perdidas, quien sabe en dónde y en qué condiciones estará Sokka, se la han pasado registrando todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la casa del maestro Pian Dao para recuperar el shirshou de June. Teo los apoya, pudo entrar en las claves del sistema de seguridad, los gemelos se han dado una vuelta en un par de ocasiones, e incluso se han valido del equipo auxiliar de Foamy Guy, las aspirantes a Kyoshi: Coco y amigas para conocer a detalle los movimientos de la casa.

Esa noche Teo está dispuesto a hackear los sistemas de seguridad del maestro espadachín en frente de las narices de Iroh, si es preciso. Saben que es noche de Pai Sho, que el tío de Zuko invita a sus amigos, que Pian Dao es uno de los mejores y que hace años no se pierde una noche de juego. Ven como sale el automóvil negro y se pierde en el camino, esperan 3 minutos, 5, 10….15 minutos, en esos momentos su automóvil debe de estar lo muy lejos.

- ¿listo? – dice Sozin al teléfono

_- Listo_ – dice Teo – tienen 7 minutos para llegar a las cuadras sin que la alarma los detecte

_- ¿y después_? – susurra Katara

_- Tendrán que emplear sus habilidades para que no los descubran, ya saben es incursión en propiedad privada, técnicamente un asalto_

- Lo sabemos , pero debemos hacerlo para encontrar a Conejo

_- Entendido _– dice Teo –_ cambio y fuera_

- Kuruk, es ahora o nunca

La maestra agua asiente, la llovizna ligera que ha empezado a caer hace unos minutos arrecia, salen del escondite y escalan el muro, Katara congela las cámaras de vigilancia las destruye, no debe quedar rastro alguno. Siguen corriendo, pasan los jardines procurando ocultar su presencia en medio de la lluvia, se internan por los salones, esquivan a los guardias que platican sobre el clima, acaban con mas cámaras, pasan una forja, cruzan a una armería que hace que los ojos de Sozin brillen, Kuruk le da un golpe para recordarle que buscan un Shirshou y no la colección de armas. Pasan por otra sala donde hay muchos rollos, y pergaminos, mas habitaciones, un estudio y finalmente escuchan los sonidos de los animales.

Pero el sitio no está solo, hay gente cantando y riendo a pesar del clima. Katara hace una señal, Zuko se mueve, cuenta, son al menos dos que tienen aspecto de trabajar en la forja, uno más que parece el jardinero, el cocinero y ayudantes. se refugian cerca del hogar , el cocinero los llama para cenar. Sozin le indica a su compañera que se adelante. Al llegar a las caballerizas, se queda a una distancia, Kuruk observa dos shirshou en los establos, se acomoda su auricular.

_- Alicia_ a _Ella_, _Alicia _a _Ella_ - susurra

_- Habla Ella _– escucha claramente

- ¿cómo reconozco a Nyla?

_- ¡es el único shirshou en las caballerizas!_

- veo dos shirshou ,algunos lagartos enormes al fondo y posiblemente rino komodo… escucho su respiración

- ¡Ya decía que _Liebre_ debió ser _zorro en otra vida_!

- ¿qué hago? – dice desesperada

_- Tráiganme a los dos_

- ¡qué!

_- ¿quieres que cierto individuo se entere que pasaste la noche con uno de sus amigos?_

- ¡las cosas no fueron así!

_- Las imágenes no mienten…mira que se lo pasaron bien, ya decía que no hacen mala pareja_

_- ¡Ella!_

_- Tráiganme a esos shirshou antes de que Liebre descubra que estuvieron en su madriguera_

- Pero nos dijiste que su olfato…

_-Alicia, si tienes miedo dile al Sombrerero que lo haga, él sabe cómo tratarlos_

- No es que tenga miedo, es… cambio y fuera – dice molesta – _Sifu Hotman_

- ¿qué pasa?

- Hay dos, no se cual es Nyla,_ Ella_ dice que debemos llevar los dos

Sozin se acerca, ve que los shirshou están inquietos, son criaturas delicadas, de olfato extremadamente fino, saben que hay extraños en el lugar y no dejan de moverse. Entonces Sozin busca en sus ropas y saca una bolsa de plástico, la abre, uno de ellos se vuelve al reconocer el aroma, Nyla piensan los dos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es de June

-¿cómo conseguiste algo así?

-El chantaje es un arte que pueden jugar dos o más personas – dice sonriendo

-La lluvia sigue cayendo, Sozin se acerca al Shirshou que aparece atraído por el objeto, esentonces que un halcón- lagarto emite un chillido.

-¡cuidado! – dice Sozin moviéndose para esquivar al shirshou

Nyla que quiere la prenda que trae Zuko, Kuruk apenas si acierta a moverse cuando ve la lengua pasar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al lado de ella

- ¡nos descubrieron! – dice observando unas siluetas que aparecen en la entrada

- ¡Monta al otro!, debemos salir de este lugar cuanto antes

- ¿qué?, ¿cómo pretendes que dejemos el lugar?

- Obviamente al estilo clásico –dice Zuko mientras una llama baila en sus manos

oooOooo

- Así que no ha habido noticias- dice Iroh viendo los reportes

Suki niega con la cabeza y le muestra todos los informes que ha sacado su equipo de guerreras distribuidas por toda la ciudad, movilización de policías dirigidos por las guerreras en diversa zonas donde presumiblemente podría estar, pero nada, solo han hallado restos de maquinaria, plásticos, cenizas de lo que parecían ser planos de algún aparato de grandes dimensiones, se siguen reportando uno que otro robo a las empresas de Sozin y asociados.

- Nada –dice Iroh preocupado

- Lo siento jefe… no hay noticias de Kurk

- Está bien, hacen todo lo que está en sus manos

- Jefe

- ¿sí?

- Últimamente tengo ciertas sospechas

- ¿qué clase de sospechas? - dice sonriendo

- Es algo que puede sonar a una locura…dado el móvil… cada vez estoy mas convencida de que los maestros aire no se han extinto

- ¿qué? – dijo observándola con atención

- Es que la única manera en que alguien pudiera llevar a cabo los últimos robos es por medio del aire, un maestro tierra no podría, uno agua tampoco, uno fuego, ¡ni en sueños!

- ¿Helicópteros?, paracaidismo, rapel...

- son más ágiles, se mueven rápido , al menos es lo que lo que han captado varias cámaras de seguridad de edificios aledaños a los lugares de los robos – dijo mientras le entregaba

- los maestros aire pasaron a otro plano hace mucho tiempo

- lo sé, puede que suene a una locura, quizá porque pensamos que nadie había prestado atención a esos detalles, pero si puede verlos con claridad se convencerá de que hay maestros aire entre nosotros

- Interesante teoría, pero eso no prueba nada- dijo volviendo a sus papeles – podría ser un defecto en la cámara

- No estoy tan segura – dijo la guerrera Kyoshi – pero de alguna manera probaré que existen los maestros aire- Lo único que aun no comprendo es cómo han podido entrar a las cajas fuertes sin dejar un solo rastro.

Iroh movió la cabeza, si los demás pensaban que esa chica no daba una, estaban muy equivocados. Ella era del tipo que observaba, analizaba y después atacaba el problema de raíz. Si, tal vez debería de hacer un par de llamadas antes de que todo se complicara.

oooOooo

Pian Dao se acerca con sigilo al sendero de una casita en una alejada Isla de la Nación del Fuego. Hace tiempo dejó atrás el pueblo de apariencia abandonada. Es normal, es de noche y hay luna llena en el cielo, todo está en silencio, no hay siquiera el sonido de un ave, observa receloso de un lado a otro, escucha algo, nada, solo es el viento moviendo las hojas secas del lugar, la luz de la luna que le da una apariencia espectral a la vegetación. Maldice a _Cheshire_, maldice el momento en que conoció a June. Se sobresalta al notar que su teléfono vibra, molesto descuelga. Les dijo claramente que no lo llamaran, que iba a una misión extremadamente delicada.

_- Liebre_

_- Maestro , tenemos problemas_

- ¡resuélvanlos!

_- Eso intentamos, pero_

- ¿qué sucede?

_- Alguien manipuló nuestros sistemas de seguridad , provocó un incendio… - hubo una pausa - y se llevó a los shirshou_

- June

- No lo creemos maestro

- ¿por qué?

- El incendio se extendió rápidamente, pero se contuvo, los bomberos están aquí, no nos queda duda que fue un profesional

El sabía que era una trampa, que era una locura buscar a la vieja _Ella Araña_, tendió la trampa para June, pero no esperó que enviara a alguien más, claro, ella no se iba a presentar, como de costumbre.

- ¡maldita bruja!

- Cuida tus palabras pequeña _Liebre_

- Hola Hamma

- nación del fuego...

- lo siento, no era para ti, sino para tu sucesora…

- Dime _liebrecilla_, ¿por qué vienes a mí en una noche de luna llena?- los cabellos grises de la mujer se movían con el viento, su sonrisa de media luna iluminó su cara, sus ojos brillaban - ¿de nuevo problemas con mi sucesora?

- Se trata del _Lirón_

- No sé de que hablas

- El maestro Jeong Jeong está en problemas ,solo tú puedes…

- ¡que el fuego se arregle con el fuego! – y con voz gélida agregó- no tengo anda que ver con esas gentes

- perdimos al _Conejo_ , June dijo que solo liberará si nos conduces a él

- hace años que dejé sus estúpidos jueguitos

- ¡es un chico de la tribu agua del sur!

- No es el único habitante del sur, cientos murieron antes por causas absurdas, no es mi problema

- es el nieto de Kanna - dijo haciendo una pausa mientras la expresión de Hamma cambiaba por unos instantes - y mi mejor alumno

Hamma guardó silencio, Jeong Jeong lucía cansado y se notaba a leguas que trataba de ocultar inútilmente desesperación y mal humor.

- ¿desde cuándo entrenas a gente de la Tribu Agua?, Creí que te habías retirado del negocio hace años, después del fracaso de…

- Eso hice

- ¿entonces?

- Es una larga historia y no hay tiempo de contarla, el chico corre peligro, está en manos de Ozai

- El hijo de Azulon...

- el mismo

- esas son palabras mayores

oooOooo

- ¡por poco y quedas en el establo! – se escuchó desde las sombras - ¿Qué jamás aprendiste a montar?

- No

- No puedo creer que…

- ¡ya te lo agradecí _oh señor-todopoderoso- juego-con-las-flamitas-a- mi-antojo_!

- ¡te dije que todo estaba bajo control!

- ¡pero si no hubiera sido por mi todo hubiera ardido!

- Ibas conmigo, ¡sabes agua control!, ¡si se me iba la mano me ayudarías!

- Así que los dos tortolitos discuten- dijo June saliendo de las sombras

- ¡¡¡No somos tortolitos!!! – dijeron al mismo tiempo

- No tengo _tan_ mal gusto – enfatizó Katara haciendo una mueca

- ¡por favor!, ¡ni que fueras una beldad! – respondió Zuko

- ¡Nyla! – dijo June ignorándolos y esquivando la lengua de su shirshou – ¡mira lo grande que estás!

- Ejeemmmm – dijo Zuko esperando al lado de Kuruk que no dejaba de observar al otro shirshou recostado en la tierra después de que llegaron

- Ah, sí, que bien , lo lograron – dijo acariciando a su preciada montura

- Queremos la tarjeta del video – dijo Kuruk

- se las daré luego – dijo June

- ¿qué? – dijo Sozin - ¡después de lo que pasamos!

- ¡no es justo! – dijo Kuruk

- ¿quién dijo que sería justa? – dice sonriendo

- clavaré en la entrada de la taberna esto si te la quedas–dijo Zuko enseñando una fotografía y el objeto que había hecho que Nyla los siguiera

- Vaya, vaya – dijo dejando de lado a su shirshou - ¡que tenemos aquí!

- Kuruk se mantuvo al lado de Sozin, mientras éste sostenía un anillo con un hilo.

- ¿cómo la conseguiste?

- Cada quien tiene sus medios – dijo Sozin

- Dando y dando

- Solo hasta que esté seguro de una cosa – dijo Sozin antes de dárselo

- Si quieres saber si copié la tarjeta no, no lo hice… pero me hubiera encantado hacerlo

- No, eso no, me refería a la inscripción del anillo

June acomodó su cabello.

- Si, estuvimos comprometidos, fue... - los observó - _antes de que ustedes fueran el brillo en los ojos de sus padres_

- ¿comprometidos? – dijo Kuruk - ¿tú y…?

- En aquel entonces era una caza recompensas muy joven y él .... bueno, siempre ha sido él

- ¿así se quedó con tu shirshou? – preguntó Kuruk

- No - dijo mientras observaba el anillo - _ese me lo ganó con astucia y malas cartas…_

Katara y Zuko guardaron silencio, pero June no entró en detalles.

- Será mejor que me acompañen

- ¿a dónde iremos?

_- Liebre _me envió la información que necesitamos – dijo sacando un móvil – no lo esperaremos, está muy lejos y hay que actuar antes de que descubra que ustedes fueron los que incendiaron su casa

- ¡te lo dije! – dijo Kuruk

- ¿cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti después de eso? – dijo Sozin

- Lo harán, no tienen de otra, además son las ordenes que me dio _Cheshire _y créanme, no lo voy a desobedecer

- ¿por qué?

_- Cheshire_ todo lo sabe, no sé cómo, pero tarde o temprano todo lo sabe y eso, por experiencia es aterrador – dijo montando a Nyla – vamos, monten al otro…así llegaremos antes

oooOooo

Sokka esperó a que pasara el rondín, sacó un pedazo de metal que le había arrancado a una de las charolas en las que le metían esa comida con apariencia de periódico remojado y regresó de nuevo a su tarea de intentar mover una de las piedras de la pared de la celda. De pronto se hizo un boquete, el chico observó con recelo y escuchó una voz desde las profundidades de la tierra.

- ¿Kuruk Sokka?

- ¿quién quiere saberlo?

- vienes conmigo

- ¿yo?

Entonces el _Conejo_ desapareció de la madriguera.

oooOooo

Hacía fresco en la cubierta de la embarcación. June y los shirshou estaban resguardados, al parecer el olor del mar los hacía ponerse nerviosos. Kuruk se sentía en su elemento, Sozin seguía con la mirada puesta en la línea del horizonte

- ¿de dónde lo sacaste? – preguntó Kuruk

- ¿el anillo?

- si

- Hace años _Liebre_ le dejó a mi tío ese anillo – dijo mientras se apartaba del barandal

- ¿no se enojará?

- lo sustituí por algo más – dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa

- ¿qué clase de cosa?

- Algo - dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa

- Chico listo– dijo - oye Sozin

- Que pasa – dijo observándola

- Gracias por salvarme – dijo desviando un poco la mirada al mar

Ella alzó la vista y se encontró con una expresión seria, ella se acercó y lo abrazó; entonces él se inclinó hacia ella y la besó, en un principio la tomó por sorpresa, poco a poco el profundizó ese beso cálido y agradable como el fuego, ella por un momento olvidó a Sokka, a Aang, a Pakku, Gran Gran, a sus padres… todo quedó en blanco, hasta que de golpe recordó donde y con quién estaba.

- Sozin – dijo separándose

- ¿qué?

- Acabas…acabas de besarme

- ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	29. Quien juega con fuego II

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke).

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:**_Rashel Shiru_** (n_n salu2 a Lu y los gemelos), **_Blue Eyes Princess_** (1, 2,5 .-n_n 3.- pendiente, 4.- sip,7 Pais de Agni ), **_Razoku_** (no prob, no me ofende, de hecho me divierte mucho XP), **_LiiLu_** , **_Azrasel_** , **_Rubymoon-Faith_** y **_Nadiakiara_** (claro que si, adelante).

* * *

**Sozin y Kuruk**

**detectives**

_**Quien juega con fuego II**_

* * *

Algo trama Pian Dao…yo lo sé…sacar los shirshou de su casa fue fácil, demasiado fácil a pesar de los reportes del incendio y los irritados mensajes que recibo continuamente de que debo pagar los daños materiales causados en su casa. ¡Está loco si piensa que le daré un solo centavo!, alejó a Nyla de mí y eso no tiene nombre. Tal vez deba comunicarme con Ming y decirle que ella debe de hacerse cargo de la taberna por una temporada en lo que se enfrían las cosas en la ciudad.

Superficialmente no tienen nada extraño, ni identificador ni marca, hay que admitir que son unos ejemplares muy bien cuidados y de buena calidad, sobre todo Nyla - ¡como no!-, aun así me gustaría que cierto conocido les hiciera un examen profundo para estar segura, no quiero ninguna sorpresa, lo conozco bien, esto fue demasiado fácil.

Subí a cubierta. Usted saben lo que vi, hace tiempo que las infinitas posibilites de chantajes futuros no aparecían claramente ante mí. Por una parte la nieta de un miembro de alguien de alto rango de la Tribu Agua del Norte, esa chica morena de ojos azules, cabellos castaños y traje de ninja se besa con su enemigo natural, el mismísimo Zuko Sozin, sobrino del jefe e hijo de la fuente de todos nuestros problemas, Ozai, el idiota que se hace llamar el señor Fénix, entre muchos otros alias.

Los espíritus me sonríen, no debo precipitarme o puede que las cosas no salgan como espero, regreso sobre mis pasos, espero un momento y después veo pasar a la chica de la tribu agua toda prisa a mi lado, ¿acaso no parecían fundirse en ese beso?, ¿qué sucedió después?, es algo que debo averiguar.

oooOooo

Kuruk me dejó solo en la cubierta, no protestó, no gritó como de costumbre, no me dio una cachetada, solo rompió el beso y se fue. No me arrepiento, si estuviéramos en las mismas circunstancias lo volvería a hacer. Ella se transformó de nuevo, pasó de estado líquido, hirvió casi hasta llegar al vapor y de pronto cambió a sólido frío como el hielo de los polos en un instante, no sé si se habrá acordado de Aang o de que sigo con Mai, que estamos en una misión para rescatar a su hermano o que… ¡no sé en qué rayos estará pensando!, ¡no soy psíquico ni adivino!

Si, se que lo que hice no está del todo bien. Yo también estoy confundido y no comprendo cómo tengo cabeza para esta misión. No sé si lo hago por Sokka, por mi o por ella. June dice que pronto llegaremos al sitio indicado, me limito a asentir y no escucho ni una palabra de su molesto e incesante parloteo. Quiero que todo esto acabe para poder arreglar esto con calma, lejos de las presiones de todo y decidir lo que debo hacer.

- Sozin

- ¿eh?

- Decía que estamos a unas horas de camino

- ¡horas!

- Si… parece que estuvieras preocupado

- No respondo

- Ve a descansar, no quiero un error por culpa del cansancio.

- Está bien

Dejo a la cazarrecompensas en la cubierta, no sé que tiene en mente, será mejor no bajar la guardia. Por los espíritus, esto no se puede quedar así, voy al camarote – o intento de – que le asignaron a Kuruk. Toco la puerta, nadie contesta, la empujo y puedo ver a Kuruk cepillando nerviosamente sus cabellos con un peine blanco.

- Kuruk, tenemos que hablar

oooOooo

Reunión de emergencia de LSdLB.

- ¡fue culpa de June! – dice Pian Dao - ¡exijo que se le castigue!

- Fue solo un pequeño accidente – dice Iroh

- ¡no fue un accidente! – insiste el maestro espadachín

- June siempre ha sido así – dice Jeong Jeong – ¡yo se los advertí!

- Pian Dao, no salgas con esto ahora, ¡ya lo sabías! – dijo Pakku - ¡estuviste a punto de cometer el error de casarte con ella!

Todos le correspondieron con una mirada helada al hombre de la Tribu Agua del Norte que los ignoró mientras bebía té , después se volvieron con una expresión condescendiente al espadachín que se sintió más incómodo que nunca.

- Nadie negará que fue lo suficientemente lista para atrapar a Jeong Jeong – rió la herbalista mientras machacaba flores para su gato – y convocar a Hamma

- Eso sí, hay que admitirlo – dijo Bumi mientras probaba su taza de té – ninguno de nosotros pudo sacarla de su retiro más que ella

- ¿qué fue lo que le dijo? – preguntó Pakku

- no estoy seguro, tal vez algo sobre el nieto de Kanna – dijo Pian Dao mostrándose esquivo

- Así que no fue por el _Lirón_ – dijo Gran Gran entrando con galletas

- eso parece –dijo Jeong Jeong

- Bueno, basta de tanta plática – intervino Iroh - ¿tenemos noticias de alguna de nuestras células?, ¿qué saben de los qué fueron enviados al nido del Fénix?, ¿y de las otras misiones?... ¿qué noticias me tienen?

- Una de mis fuentes en Sozin & asociados nos mandó un mensaje urgente – dijo Pain Dao –apenas lo recibí hace unos minutos

- Habla

- Ozai se comunicó de nuevo con su hija, dice que tiene rehenes y que los liberará solo si Azula le da al _Maquinista_

- ¿se sabe que rehenes? – preguntó Pakku

- Suponemos que pretende intercambiar a _Conejo_ y a alguien más

- ¿alguna sospecha? – dijo la herbalista

- Tal vez las brujas del Este y la del Sur… desde su pelea con Azula no hemos tenido noticias de sus actividades – dijo Iroh - ¿no sabemos nada de las misiones para rescatar al _Conejo_?

- Aun no

- Debemos tener cuidado con Azula, Zuko solía repetir hace años _Azula siempre miente_, con inusual insistencia, así que señores hay que andar con pies de plomo

oooOooo

- ¿Toph?, ¿Haru? - dijo viéndolo con recelo

- ¿a quién esperabas al espíritu de la luna acaso?

- No… es que… ¿qué hacen aquí?

- Evidentemente rescatándote bobo – dijo Toph - ¡mueve tu pequeño trasero!

- Eh!!!

- Aang y Malu nos esperan afuera – dijo Haru - ¿dónde están _Katara_ y _Sifu Hotman_?

- ¡cómo voy a saberlo! – dijo Sokka - ¡llevo días encerrado en esa horrible celda!

- Se supone que venían por ti – dijo Toph preocupada

- Tal vez tuvieron problemas – dijo Haru

- ellos tomaron el _otro_ camino

- No esperabas encontrarlos en el _camino amarillo_ – dijo el maestro tierra

- ¡de nuevo con sus malos chistes!

- ¡alto! – dice Sokka - ¡paren los carros!, ¿de qué me perdí?

- No de mucho –dijo Toph

- Esperábamos contar con la ayuda de tu hermana y de Zuko – dijo preocupado Haru

- ¿por qué?

- ¿acaso no sabes dónde estás?

- ¿acaso parezco saber dónde estoy?, ¡lo último que recuerdo es que me secuestraron en plena ciudad y después aparezco aquí!

- Estamos en el nido del Fénix – dijo Toph – debemos movernos, ya hemos hecho demasiados túneles y no dudo que pronto alguien lo note

- Vamos Sokka

- Katara nunca llega tarde y Zuko menos… - dice el chico de ojos azules

- Debieron de tener complicaciones – dijo Toph preocupada –en cualquier momento aparecerán…

- Antes de seguir, ¿no tendrán algo que comer?, ¡mi estómago protesta después de esa dieta infame a la que me sometían!

- No –dijo Toph – lo siento

Haru sacó de sus ropas un pequeño cesto cuadrado de mimbre.

- Toma, lo hizo mi madre, creo que son onigiri rellenas con ciruelas de mar

- ¡que los espíritus te bendigan! – dijo abriendo el cesto

- Diles que ya vamos en camino – dijo Toph a Haru

- Pero no tenemos señal…

- Inténtalo, nada pierdes

- Está bien, está bien…

Y Haru escribió en su mensaje:

* * *

_Querida tía Emma_

_Finalmente hallamos a K1, ni señas de S1 ni K2._

_¿Qué hacemos?, esperamos respuesta._

_Coward Leon_

* * *

- Odio mi Nick – murmuró el chico con bigotes de pez gato

- Calla y sigue escribiendo – escuchó de Toph que ya iba mas adelante, Sokka caminaba y seguía devorando el desayuno que su madre le había preparado.

oooOooo

Katara Kuruk se encuentra encerrada en su camarote, o más bien una habitación de metal con una sola escotilla desde donde se ve el incesante movimiento del mar, no hay muchos objetos, el sitio es extremadamente austero. La embarcación se mueve mucho, deben de estar atravesando una zona delicada.

_Maldito idiota, ¡que no ve qué estoy prácticamente hecha un lío!_

_Una parte de mi está feliz, casi llega a las nubes; otra me dice te lo dije y murmura, anda, bebe el jugo de cactus de nuevo para que recuerdes Wa Shi Tong con todo detalle, otra está horrorizada se inclina por que Sozin debe de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Sigo pasando el cepillo por mi cabello, Sozin traspasa la puerta y se sienta frente a mí._

- me odias, ¿no es eso?

- ¿qué?

- Tú me odias, desde el principio

- No es eso…es que…

- Es complicado

- si

- Kuruk… yo…

- No quiero escucharte, no me digas nada de lo que después te arrepentirás

- Katara…

- Deja el cepillo de lado, esto no está bien, las cosas no debían de salir así, debía de ser distinto.

- Escucha… - toma aire - no podemos seguir así, tenemos una misión adelante, no querrás que Sokka sufra las consecuencias de un malentendido

- ¿entonces todo se trata de un malentendido? – dice al borde de las lágrimas

- No, no es lo que quiero decir, yo…

- ¡todo ha sido siempre un maldito malentendido!

- ¡No!

- ¡un día me tratas mal, al otro eres gentil y amable¡, ¡que quieres que piense!,¡lo que sucedió en Wa Shi Tong aun no lo tengo del todo claro!, no sé hasta dónde me dijiste la verdad, no sé hasta dónde mientes o que me ocultas

- No te he mentido

- ¡ocultas algo!

- ¿qué te ocultaría?

- ¡los detalles de mi tatuaje!, ¿cómo los sabes?, ¡sabes lo que significa para mí _ese_ tatuaje!

- Sokka no quiso decirme – dijo en su defensa

- ¡pues escucha bien!, hay un tabú entre la tribu Agua!, los tatuajes tiene un significado… unos se dan después de complejos ritos de paso, otros significan valor, otros…¡no importa!, el caso es que no cualquiera puede ver el tatuaje de una mujer, ¡menos el de la hija del jefe!, ¡el primero que lo ve con el _consentimiento_ de la persona la marca de por vida!

- Son solo creencias, _tabú_, ¡la palabra lo dice!

- ¡es en lo que yo creo!

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¡qué has hecho conmigo Zuko!, ¡por qué demonios esto me afecta tanto! – dice limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano

- A ver… espera… - dijo llevándose una mano a la nariz - el tatuaje… ¿nadie lo había visto?

- ¡no!

- ¿ni siquiera Haru o Aang?

- ¿acaso crees que lo iba a ir enseñando por ahí?

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. de pronto el amestro fuego dijo

- Es como la historia del dragón y la cueva que contaba el tío… - dijo de pronto

- ¡cual historia…! – se llevó las manos a la cara al entender la analogía - ¡mejor no me la cuentes!

- Katara…

- Por favor... ¡déjame sola!

- No

- ¿por qué?, ¡tienes al _cadáver de la novia_!, ¡sabes cómo me siento!

- Si – dijo haciendo una pausa - tengo una idea

- ¡Claro que no!, ¡no sabes!, ¡siento como si dos partes tiraran de mí y me desgarraran!

- Te he visto partir al lado de Jet, con _Kuzon,_ con Haru… ¿acaso crees que soy de piedra?

- ¡¿qué?!

- ¿sabes?, si fuera de piedra sería lo mejor, así no sentiría nada

Katara lo mira a través de las lágrimas, genial, piensa que es el peor momento para entrar en crisis.

- arreglemos esto de una buena vez por todas

- ¿Cómo? – dice temblorosa

Zuko se acerca con cuidado, teme cualquier reacción violenta, acaricia con cuidado su mejilla como ella alguna vez lo hizo, pero no lo recuerda, las lágrimas siguen corriendo en el rostro de la maestra agua, acerca su cara lentamente, su mejilla y sus labios saben a sal, ella se estremece, el agua salada corre, la abraza, Katara en un principio pone cierta resistencia, pero termina cediendo, él se va adaptando al ritmo de agua poco a poco la superficie helada se va derritiendo para dejar fluir el agua en su estado natural.

oooOooo

Fui a ver a esos dos después de un rato. Sozin no estaba en su habitación, Kuruk y Sokka estaban demasiado _ocupados_ como para recibir el paquete que _Cheshire_ les envió.

Sí, soy curiosa, es mi naturaleza.

Abrí de nuevo el paquete, dicen que es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso, casi muero de la impresión, dos paquetes, el maldito frasco con las letras _**Bébeme **_que bien conocía, un paquete con la letra _**Cómeme**_ y un mensaje para _Alicia_.

No sé si dejarles los paquetes o dárselos más tarde, eso sí, la carta no se la voy a dar, no es el momento, podría alterarlo todo y no se vale, ese condenado gato me las va a pagar por todas las que nos ha hecho, ya me las arreglaré más tarde, de mi cuenta corre que _Cheshire_ dejará de sonreír.

* * *

Por cierto, me pareció interesante la propuesta de BEP... (http : / / paisdeagni . forolatin . com / taberna - de - jun - f4 / tablon - de - anuncios - t36 . htm)

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	30. Quien juega con fuego III

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke).

Agradezco los amables comentarios de _**BlueEyesPrincess**_ ( ip, ellas; bueno, S & Z no son el único equipo n_n), **_Rubymoon-Faith_** (muchas gracias!!!), R_**ashel Shiru **_(Del mago de Oz... pero no sirven al mago-almenos a este- XD, gracias!!!), _**Azrasel**_ (lo dejo a la imaginación XP)

* * *

**_Sozin y Kuruk_**

**_detectives_**

**_Quien juega con fuego III_**

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé dormida. Desperté y él todavía seguía a mi lado, acaricie sus cabellos, besé su frente, de alguna forma me sentía distinta, es difícil de explicarlo, aun no hallo las palabras correctas para todo lo que pasa. Es… es como el primer deshielo que vi cuando era una niña, la llegada del sol al ártico después de una noche de muchos meses, enormes bloques de hielo se desprendiéndose de los glaciares se alejan para terminar por desaparecer en las aguas del océano. Cuando mis dedos reconocieron son su marca abrió los ojos.

- ¿cuánto llevabas despierto?

- quería escuchar como latía – dijo mientras apoyaba su oído en su pecho

- Tonto

_- Sugar Queen_… - dice arrastrando las palabras

- ¿qué pasa?

- ¿podríamos repetirlo?

Katara besa su frente y la puerta se abre. Automáticamente intentan cubrirse, todo es en vano.

- Llegaremos en una hora al sitio de encuentro ,los quiero en la cubierta a la brevedad – la puerta se cierra

- ¿acaso es _voyeur_? – dice Zuko molesto

La puerta se abre de nuevo

- Lo olvidaba, _**Cheshire**_ les envió esto – dice dejando unos objetos en la repisa empolvada – y no, no soy voyeur , lo que sucede es que ustedes son un par de escandalosos.

Tan pronto como June sale del lugar la maestra agua se incorpora, toma el frasco y el paquete, observa con atención las letras: Bébeme, Zuko la observa de espaldas,ella aprieta con fuerza el frasco, después observa al maestro fuego, sus miradas se cruzan.

oooOooo

Ohev rasgueaba su guitarra, extrañaba escuchar su voz, pero hace días que ella no le contestaba. Si, había estado ocupado, ahora tenía un espacio, quería preguntarle si ya había recibido las entradas para su concierto, quería escuchar su voz e imaginarla practicando tierra control mientras él le componía una canción.

Hace unos días había descubierto que el número al que marcaba estaba equivocado, pero no sabía por qué. Sospechó que alguien más tomaba su _blackberry_ , seguramente por hacerle una maldad, desde ese día lo llevó consigo a todos lados, durante los ensayos los llevaba apagado, el resto lo llevaba encendido y no dejaba de marcarle a Toph, pero nada.

Apretó el blackberry de nuevo, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chamarra, regresó a su cuaderno donde estaba la composición a medias de una nueva melodía para su siguiente disco, dibujó rápida y nerviosamente algunas notas en el pentagrama. Lo único que le hacía que no perdiera la esperanza y cayera en la desesperanza total era el saber que Toph le había prometido que estaría en la primera fila de su último concierto.

Meng entra en el lugar, le susurra que los demás lo esperan para ensayar.

oooOooo

Llegaron a cubierta, Kuruk aun peinaba sus cabellos y Sozin apareció a su lado, es probable que hubieran hallado interesantes los obsequios de Cheshire, pero eso no importaba.

- Bien señores…a partir de este momento necesitaré de sus habilidades

- ¿Cuáles? –preguntó Sozin

- Nos acercamos al nido del fénix – dijo dejando de lado un catalejo que sacó de su bolsillo – recibí notas alarmantes…no saben si el conejo sigue en el nido

- ¿cómo de que no saben?

- Es una misión de rescate, prepárense para cualquier cosa

Kuruk frunció el ceño, Sozin intercambió una mirada con ella y asintió.

- me informan que puede que no sea el único rehén que debemos sacar del lugar

- ¿no es el único?

- Vamos por dos más…todo depende…espero la llamada de otro equipo

- ¿cuáles otros?

- Los que siguen el camino amarillo – dijo como si fuera lo más normal- será mejor que vaya por Nyla, ustedes irán en Eyla

- ¿Eyla?

- El otro shirshou

oooOooo

Suki se mordió el labio, tenía en su escritorio los últimos reportes de los casos relacionados con Sozin y Kuruk. Ella tenía la corazonada de que iba por un buen camino. Si observaba con atención los reportes de las descripciones de los objetos perdidos todos estaban relacionados con las reliquias que la familia Sozin había adquirido a raíz de la desaparición de los nómadas, ya fuera que dijeran las habían adquirido en subastas y otras de orígenes más oscuros.

Se llevó el lápiz a la boca, mordisqueó la goma, sacó la lista de posibles sospechosos que había elaborado. Había descartado a gran parte de sospechosos la gente de la Tribu Agua y a los del Reino Tierra salvo a aquellos relacionados con los estudios de los nómadas de la Universidad de Ba Sing Se: Gurú Pathik, su sobrino _Kuzon _y la chica de intercambio proveniente de la Isla Cola de Ballena.

Sin embarco siempre tenían coartadas, sabía que no tenían un horario definido, de acuerdo a las observaciones de la unidad de Coco se había enterado que la vida de Guru Pathik se resumía a salir de casa, ir a la universidad, investigar, dar conferencias, dar clases, mas investigaciones e incluso había veces que olvidaba comer de lo animado que estaba. Sin embargo sería contradictorio que estuviera vinculado con eso, porque el profesor Pathik era responsable de varios artículos en los que protestaban enérgicamente por la desaparición de los _Tesoros de las Lágrimas de Agni_.

Su sobrino parecía un chico normal, era inseparable de Toph Bei Fong y últimamente de esa chiquilla de ojos grises, sabía que salían juntos, pero rastrear a la chica ciega era una complicación, siempre se las arreglaba para burlar a sus gentes, esa era la desventaja de que en el equipo no tuvieran una maestra tierra. Alargó una mano a su té.

Después estaba la teoría que tenía en un principio pero había descartado. Ahora que sabía lo de Sokka, tratar con Azula se había vuelto más complicado. Ya ni siquiera toleraba estar cerca de ella y se estaba valiendo de intermediarias para estar al tanto de la situación de la empresa y de los contactos de la policía, la _Flama del Oeste_ y _Quake_. Pensó que tal vez estaba equivocada… tal vez esto estaba relacionado con los casos de venta de arte en el mercado negro de Ba Sing Se…nunca podían descartarse las opciones de compradores privados que hacían hasta lo imposible por conseguir raras piezas de gran valor histórico.

oooOooo

Azula había prometido dar una entrevista para un artículo central de Flame – O, Ju Dee había tenido que hacer una reservación en el Amateratsu y media hora antes la abogada les había llamado para cancelar, había sucedido algo con un cliente y no podía ir a la cita. Ju Dee estaba furiosa, al final le encargó a Jin que hiciera un reportaje para las _Crónicas del país de Agni_ sobre lo que comen los famosos, era buena amiga del Chef, conocía a algunos meseros que le suministraban gran numero de rumores de los cuales alimentaba su columna y artículos.

Jin escuchó con atención que la joven abogada había ido últimamente con frecuencia al lugar, e incluso algunas veces habían recibido la llamada de su angustiada secretaria pidiendo que le enviaran una sopa de _pato tortuga tierno _costosísima, una extraña ensalada con salsas picantes y tarta de cerezas sin hueso típicas acompañadas de una salsa agridulce. La reportera no perdía detalle de lo que salía de la cocina rumbo a la mesa de la abogada. Tomó nota de las cosas que enviaban, después tomó todas las fotografías que pudo, ya imaginaba la reacción de sus lectoras indignadas al saber que la princesa comía a esos tiernos pato tortuga por capricho.

oooOooo

- ¿están seguros que vendrán?

- claro que sí – dijo Aang

- Tal vez se extraviaron en algún punto del camino – aventuró Haru

- No lo creo, _Sifu hotman_ tiene buen sentido de la orientación

- ¿cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Malu

- Con el paso del tiempo llegas a conocer a la gente

- Quizá sea el clima – dijo Aang mirando con atención la espesa niebla que cubría el Nido del Fénix.

- O tal vez ya estén aquí – dijo Sokka muy serio

- El maestro aire le dirigió una mirada al guerrero lobo y a Haru.

- Es peligroso regresar – dijo Toph – hicimos muchos túneles como lo ordenó tía Emma

- Aun así nos arriesgaremos –dijo Aang – pueden estar en gran peligro

- ¿entonces regresaremos? – preguntó Haru

- Necesitamos que al menos dos de nosotros se queden aquí

- Yo me quedo – dijo Sokka – ni loco regreso a ese lugar

- Malu se queda contigo – dijo Toph – por cualquier cosa es preferible contar con tres expertos en tierra control

- Estaremos bien – dijo la maestra aire

- Mas les vale _pies de bailarina_

oooOooo

- Libera al Conejo decía ella – murmuró Mai

- ¿qué pudo fallar?

- Azula

- ¡no la necesitamos!

- Me temo que si, éramos un equipo, cada una con una habilidad, servíamos a un señor, pero ese chico de la tribu agua vino a arruinarlo todo

- No es solo eso

- ¿entonces por qué me trajiste aquí?

- Tú me seguiste, pudiste quedarte con Azula…

- ¡No iba a permitir que hicieras una locura!

- Yo no iba a permitir que lo matara, las dos sabemos bien que en los planes de _Oz _está acabarcon el_ Conejo _y todos ellos… - dijo la chica de ojos grises

- Tal vez él supo que ella quería dejarlo hace tiempo, Kuruk Sokka fue solo el detonante – dijo Mai

- En otras palabras el Conejo que se cruzó en el cuento equivocado – suspiró - ¿crees que haya sido casual?

- No

- ¿sabes? – dijo mirando las paredes húmedas – yo tampoco… ahora quien sabe cuando saldremos de aquí

- Cuando el fénix lo quiera

- O Azula

- Esperarás en vano

- Se escucharon ruidos provenientes del exterior, rápidamente se apresuraron a la puerta, la rejilla estaba cerrada, pero se escuchaba claramente voces de alerta.

- Parece que no – dijo Mai

- ¿un motín? – se preguntó Ty Lee

- Esperemos…con un poco de suerte y podremos escapar

- ¿y Sokka?

- El _conejo_ puede esperar para otra ocasión, ¡primero nosotras!

oooOooo

June tomó otro camino a partir de entrada, cada uno tenía un shirshou cada grupo, Sozin sostiene las riendas, la neblina se ha hecho espesa en el lugar, debemos burlar las luces y vigilantes. _Ella_ se hará cargo de su misión alterna, momentos antes de partir llegó un halcón-lagarto con una prenda de las personas extraviadas, con una aseguran tendrá a la otra, si es que en realidad están ahí.

Nos separamos, el shirshou hacía parte de su trabajo destruyendo y paralizando a todo los que veía, Sozin y yo nos encargaos de todos los que se interpusieron en nuestro camino. En una de las vueltas por ese extraño laberinto donde inútilmente buscábamos las celdas donde pudiera estar Sokka dimos con una extraña habitación donde un hombre detrás de una especie de sala de control observaba molesto todo lo que sucedía en el lugar. No pareció sorprendido cuando irrumpimos, de hecho parecía que nos esperaba.

- Así que mi traidor hijo finalmente da la cara – dijo mirando su marca

- ¡Padre!

- Aun me llamas padre, _que honor_, pero sigues los pasos del traidor Iroh

- ¡no es un traidor!

- Apuesto a que aun no te ha dicho lo de tu madre

- ¿Decirme qué?

- El muy blando cree que es mejor mantenerte en el engaño…si, como siempre

Sozin se veía desconcertado, su padre dejó su sitial y se puso en posición de ataque, su hijo dejó las riendas de la montura en mis manos. Si tenía que enfrentarse al señor Fénix con tal de saber que había sido de su madre estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Por lo visto su padre lo había calculado ,todo sucedió rápidamente para unos, en cámara lenta para mí.

- ¡Kuruk! - escuché

Después el destello como un látigo azul, Sozin desviando el impacto que iba dirigido a mí, el deseo de protegerlo, el miedo, la furia y el temor de perderlo aparecieron al mismo tiempo que Ozai disparó las siguientes palabras:

- ¿mi gordinflón hermano no te ha recordado quienes son los responsables de la desaparición de Ursa?

Zuko se lincorporó, yo lo detuve con agua control de ultimo momento, no era momento de enfrentar al Fénix, Ozai ni siquiera nos miró, aprovechó el momento y desapareció detrás de una estela de humo dejando el bunker vacío. Entonces Toph se asomó por un hueco gritando nuestros apodos, del otro lado June con Mai y Ty Lee a su lado. Una misión más que parecía fuera de control, en ese momento no veía a Sokka por ningun lado. Sozin estaba furioso.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	31. Las cartas sobre la mesa

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke).

Muchas gracias por sus amables comentarios a _**Rubymoon-Faith**_ (n_n), _**Azrasel**_ (n_n 1.-lo sé...2.- ni yo XP), _**BlueEyesPrincess**_ (1.- eh... 2.- sip), **_Razoku_** (rv 1.-¿amable?... n_n rvw 2 y 3.- los agradezco mucho, si, recibo todas las críticas, ya tomé notas, se agaradecen mucho, me ayudan a crecer n_n) ,_**M**__**avi**_ (jeje... siguen las especulaciones, muy pronto lo sabrán), **_Rashel Shiru_** (n_n u lo sé... debió pasar antes... momento... n_nu)

* * *

Sozin y Kuruk

Detectives

**Las cartas sobre la mesa**

* * *

El camino de regreso es largo. Todos están cansados y ocupados y en lo que regresamos a la ciudad en esta embarcación de alguien que le debía un favor a June. Sokka comió todo lo que pudo, habló hasta cansarse y se quedó dormido. Malu , Kuzon y Toh aparentemente están enzarzados en un debate sobre los pros y contras de un Extinto Reino Tierra , los guerreros del fuego y las gentes del pantano. Las amigas de Azula no hicieron muchos comentarios cuando las vieron, de hecho no tuvieron tiempo, Haru llevó a Ty Lee al otro extremo de barco para platicar, primero gritaron hasta que Toph protestó.

Mai… ella no se ha separado de Zuko, creo que está convencida de que la fue a rescatar. Corrió a su lado tan pronto lo vio, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, mientras lo abrazaba sentía como algo se revolvía en mi interior. Me siento de la patada, creo que me metí con la persona equivocada y ahora no se bien qué hacer.

- Kuruk Katara

- June

- El viaje es largo, me aburro, juguemos una partida – dice mostrando unas cartas

-Yo no juego

- Deberías, tengo algo que puede interesarte

Volteo. Si mal no recuerdo ella dijo que no sacó copia de la tarjeta, Aang parece hacer desesperados esfuerzos para dejar a Malu ya Toph, pero es un tema que le apasiona. Así que antes de que haga un movimiento sigo a June. ¿Qué puedo perder en estos momentos?. La sigo a una de esas frías e incómodas habitaciones metálicas, hay una vieja y deteriorada mesa, ella saca una baraja de su bolsillo y la pone sobre la mesa.

- Dime _Alicia ¿ya sabes que camino tomar?_

- ¿qué?

- Si, ¿ya sabes qué vas a hacer ahora?

- No entiendo… - digo visiblemente molesta

- Apuesto a que estarás aburrida de tanta manipulación de Alicia , Conejo y Sombrerero – dijo enfatizando lo último – y de la situación en la que terminaste… no de todo voluntaria por culpa de un gato que manipula a todo el que puede

- La verdad es que no lo sé – admití molesta y con ganas de abandonar el lugar

- Siéntate, apenas viene lo interesante

- ¿qué es tan interesante?

- si no te arriesgas nunca lo sabrás

- ¿qué clase de juego? - dice resignada

- yo saco una carta , si adivinas determinado número te daré algo que te interesa – dijo sonriendo - , si no, haré una pregunta de lo que sea, podrás responderla o no…pero si por cada ocasión en que te equivoques y no me contestes me deberás un pequeño favor con cada cosa que no contestes

Debí sospecharlo, otra de sus trampas.

- No es justo

- ¿quién dice que la vida justa?

- ¿qué clase de favor?

- Ya pensaré en algo…

- Por tanto si preguntas también yo puedo hacerlo

- Me parece justo

- ¿qué me ofreces?

- Digamos que sea un _comodín_ para dejar a Cheshire y a su País de las Maravillas

- Suena tentador

- Lo sé

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

- Porque alguna vez estuve en tu lugar y habría dado cualquier cosa por algo como esto – dijo sacando un papel azul con el membrete oficial de la Tribu Agua del Sur y la firma de mi padre – este puede ser tu pase a la libertad

- ¿_libertad_? - dice extrañada

Bueno… no espero que te conformes con ser la _otra _de cierto amante de _quiero-saber-donde-está -mi-mami , _ _estoy-con- ella-porque-nos-conocemos-de-toda-la-vida__..._

Katara le da una mirada helada, la cazarrecompensas la ignora y sigue hablando

- ...o peor, quedarte con un chico que se ha atado a ti mas agradecimiento de haberlo rescatado de su letargo de hielo que por otra cosa, que se quedará a tu lado porque cree estar enamorado de ti, que si siguen juntos eventualmente se casarán, te colmará de hijos para dejar de ser el último de los suyos y te hará olvidarte por todo lo que has luchado...hasta ahora

- ¿cómo sabes?...

- Yo también tengo mis medios, vamos, juega, en la Tribu Agua nunca has probado la libertad, créeme detective Kuruk este es un juego que vale la pena

- Mordí mis labios, entonces antes de que pudiera reaccionar de mi boca ya habían salido las palabras.

- ¿Cuál es la primera carta?

June sacó un naipe y lo puso boca abajo esperando una respuesta de la maestra agua.

Afuera la nave seguía su camino envuelta en una bruma que iba desapareciendo conforme el sol iba ascendiendo al cielo. En tanto, en un sitio no muy lejano, los miembros de la SdLB seguían esperaban impacientes noticias de las expediciones al nido del Fénix.

- ¡Ya vienen! - dijo Pian Dao

- ¿qué?

- Todos están en el mismo barco

- ¿hasta el _Conejo_?

- Si – dijo el espadachín

- ¿ha habido noticias de mi sobrina? – preguntó Iroh

- Aun no… esperamos que vaya al puerto como lo acordamos

- Bien, ajusten todo, no queremos trampas… - dijo Jeong Jeong

- En eso estamos – dijo Pakku – sabemos con quien tratamos

oooOooo

Horas mas tarde

- ¿y Sugar Queen? – preguntó Toph después de un rato, Malu se había retirado a descansar a una de las habitaciones con Momo como compañía.

- June se la llevó – dijo Aang

- ¡genial! – dijo decepcionada

- ¿pasa algo?

- El bicho no ha dejado de vibrar desde hace rato – dijo Toph

- Déjame ver – dijo Aang

- La chica ciega le dio el blackberry al maestro aire.

- Veamos… son mensajes de Ohev

- ¿Mensajes? – dijo extrañada – pero si él sabe que…

- Eso es lo más raro…tienes – dijo manipulando la pantalla - …muchos mensajes y otros más en el buzón de voz

- ¿qué dicen? – dijo la maestra Tierra

- Bueno… - dijo el maestro aire poniéndose muy serio – tal vez deban hablar….

- Yo lo he intentado pero él no me ha contestado

- tal vez está ocupado – dice tratando de ocultar preocupación e su voz y borrando disimuladamente los mensajes escritos

- ¿dices que tengo mensajes en el buzón de voz?

- Si

- Quiero escucharlos

- Toph, ¿sabes?, tal vez no sea una buena idea…

- Trae acá – dijo con firmeza

Aang le devolvió el artefacto y se mantuvo aparte mientras la maestra Tierra escuchaba atentamente cada mensaje. Después de un momento se acerca a él.

- Es extraño, dice que no se ha podido comunicar conmigo, que si ya recibí los boletos

- ¿cuáles boletos?

- Para su última presentación…

- ¿tú le pediste boletos?

- No, yo solo prometí que iría al concierto de los Nómadas de Omashu, porque ellos abrirán el último concierto, yo tengo mis boletos apartados desde que supe que los tejones abrirían el último concierto…. Pero desde que Meng apareció en su vida

- ¿Meng?

- Si, su asistente personal…

- Sonará extraño Toph… pero es nombre me suena

- ¿ah sí?, ¿de dónde?

- lo tengo en la punta de la lengua…

- pues a mí no me suena en absoluto – dijo molesta

- A mi si… - Katara sale al exterior - ¡Katara!

La maestra agua se acerca a ello

- ¿sucede algo malo?

- Nada en particular

- ¿qué tanto hacías allá adentro? – preguntó Aang

- Jugaba cartas

- ¡nos hubieran invitado!

- Lo siento, areglaba un asunto con June

- ¿sí? – dijo extrañada Toph

- Si… ya sabes, policías, favores… cosas por el estilo

- Por cierto– dijo Aang - ¿te suena el nombre de Meng?

- ¿no era la chica que trabajaba con la Señora Wu?

- ¡la maestra Wu! – dijo Toph agarrando con fuerza el barandal hasta dejar sus huellas en él

- Si… fue hace mucho tiempo, ¿no es una célebre adivina que atiende a los ricos y famosos?... recuerdo que mi hermano contó que estuvo implicada en un caso, que ella quería hacer de Medium con el más allá pero Sokka se negó y…

- ¡su ayudante!

- Pues hasta donde recuerdo si – dijo la maestra agua – de hecho… alguna vez Gran Gran quiso ir a verla

- ¿sí?

- Bueno…quería saber si era tan buena como dicen

- ¿y?

- Ella me dijo que mi futuro estaría al lado de un gran maestro

- ¿y tú le creíste? – dijo Toph

- bueno … yo, no lo sé, el futuro no es algo que alguien puede adivinar...

- puede que no esté equivocada – dijo Aang

- ¡entienden la magnitud de esto! – dijo Toph

- ¿magnitud? – dijo Katara desconcertada

- ¡mis padres y esa vieja bruja están detrás de todo esto!

oooOooo

Desde que subí al barco no dejo de pensar en las palabras de mi padre. Una parte de mi está furiosa, mi tío ha sabido algo todo este tiempo y no me lo ha dicho. ¿Por qué?, ¿qué gana con eso?, elegí estar de su lado… ¿pero y si miente?, ¿cómo saberlo? porque Azula no aprendió a mentir de mi madre, sino de mi padre y de Lo y Li…

Quisiera creer que mi madre está con vida, pero han pasado tantos años, las noticias han sido escasas o nulas, la situación se ha complicado…no sé si mantener esa débil esperanza o de una buena vez dejarlo ir, la he buscado por tanto tiempo y ahora no se creer, todo pudo haber sido una maniobra para distraerme….

Kuruk debió dejar que lo siguiera, que lo enfrentara, no debió detenerme, si no me hubiera detenido… si no me hubiera detenido sabría algo de mi madre y las dudas no me estarían consumiendo por dentro como si fuera un fuego violento…. Y justamente hablando de Kuruk… no sé qué hacer. No pensé quedar en esta situación, por un momento me había olvidado por completo de que Mai existía y ahora…

Ahora Mai no ha podido explicarme bien lo que hacía tan lejos de la morgue, yo pensaba que había pedido permiso por unos días, pero parece que no, que hace muchas cosas frente a mis narices y yo no me doy cuenta. No es que sea un tipo posesivo y controlador, ¿pero qué rayos hacía atrapada en una de las mazmorras del nido del Fénix?, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no nos hubieran asignado esta misión?

Le dije que necesitaba un tiempo, mi escusa tenía más que ver con sus actividades, pero ella se lo tomó muy mal, dijo que no ibamos a terminar por algo que en este momento no me puede explicar, dice que es una crisis, que lo vamos a superar, que vayamos con el Rey loco Bumi si es precioso para resolver este problema que ella sabe que venía en una misión con Kuruk ... que.... no importa. No le pude contestar nada, no tenía cabeza para discutir, temo que intuya que algo más ha pasado y por otra parte Katara...

Ella tiene algo que no tiene Mai, aparte de que parece que la sangre corre realmente por sus venas y su corazón late a toda prisa cuando estamos cerca tiene algo, es inexplicable, puede que parezca prohibido, pero no lo es, es algo que va mas allá de los estúpidos argumentos de los elementos, con lo que pasamos demostramos quienes somos en verdad, que si bien representamos a nuestros respectivos elementos, no hay que olvidar que mas allá de eso somos humanos. Con ella he aprendido muchas cosas, como que que el agua posee tanta energía como el fuego, que el fuego puede ser sumamente agradable como lo es el agua, que el hielo también quema y que ambos a su máxima potencia generan electricidad.

No sé qué pasa conmigo. Estoy furioso, hace tiempo todos saben algo y nadie me lo dice.

No entiendo porque el tío Iroh me ocultaría algo así.

oooOooo

4 de la tarde… comida con los señores Kwang, 5 :30 pedirle a mi asistente que me envié de nuevo el caso de los Buntaro porque alguien se atrevió a apelar la sentencia y juro por los espíritus que no se lo dejaré fácil, 6.15 recibí la llamada que hace rato esperaba , la confirmación de que el pago que había hecho por el rescate de ese par de descocadas se había hecho puntualmente en un remoto banco del archipiélago de un olvidado nombre de la nación del fuego.

7 de la noche gimnasio, 8 de la noche , después un reconfortante baño, regreso al apartamento y de nuevo salir, pero esta vez rumbo al puerto para ver que la mercancía llegó sana y salva a su destino. Cuando llego al lugar veo que las autoridades también están ahí, el tío Iroh, los reporteros de distintas revistas se quedaron afuera, reconozco a tres dos de Flame – O y una de La Flama del oeste. No veo a la gente de Quake por ningún lado, supongo que aún no se han enterado.

Cuando la embarcación llega ya hay gente esperando. Supongo que ellos quieren información del Nido del Fénix, yo solo quiero la confirmación de que el sitio está en ruinas y es inhabitable, me aseguraron que enviarían a sus mejores maestros tierras a socavar las entrañas del refugio de mi padre. Si, no esperaba que me iba a quedar tan contenta sentada en el despacho de la presidencia de Sozin y asociados. Una de las reglas del abuelo en su arte de la guerra indicaba claramente que los líderes debían estar a distancia prudente en caso de que se llevara a cabo una misión peligrosa, para no terminar mis días como el primo Lu Ten.

De la embarcación bajaron todos, Pian Dao, el policía retirado desde la muerte de mi primo estaba ahí. Supongo que pretende ajustar cuentas con Jun, porque en todos lados se rumora que ella está tras el ataque a su casa y el robo de dos criaturas que cuidaba con celo desde hace un par de años, pero no puede probarlo, porque yo tengo pruebas de que mientras eso sucedía ella estaba arrasando con las apuestas en un torneo de póker, sus esquilmados competidores no lo olvidan fácilmente, se rumora que fue su noche y vaya que lo fue.

Veo que poco a poco bajan los pasajeros. La hija de los Bei Fong está ahí, me pregunto si sus padres saben en lo que anda metida, después eso dos chicos del proyecto de Pathik, a mi no me engañan, esos deben tener alguna habilidad, pero aun no se cual, tal vez maestros tierra, la información correcta la obtendré si Ty Lee y Mai aceptan cooperar de nuevo.

La hermana de Kuruk baja y le entrega un mensaje a Pian Dao, la cara de ese hombre refleja una ira contenida. Quisiera reír, pero no es lo correcto, sigo observando, veo que mi hermano se muestra distante y se acerca rápidamente a mi tío, mi queridísimo hermano Zuzu es transparente, está molesto y no lo disimula… interesante.

Mai se mantiene aparte, ignoro si habrán peleado de nuevo, ella no reflejaba una emoción en particular, parecía tan serie y malhumorada como siempre lo ha sido. Ty Lee – para variar - no se separa de Haru, parce que finalmente decidieron darse otra oportunidad, bien por ellos, mientras el aura rosa de amor no les nuble el juicio todo está en orden.

Kuruk Sokka aparece finalmente. Si…debo cruzar un par de palabras con él. Me acerco como quien no quiere la cosa, pero a donde yo vaya se que todas las miradas vigilan cada uno de mis movimientos. Debo recordar no exaltarme, puedo arruinarlo todo en cualquier momento.

- Me gustaría hablar con el detective Kuruk – le digo acercándome al sitio donde está mi tío, apuesto a que bombardéanoslo de preguntas

- Adelante sobrina

- Abogada Sozin Azula – dice asintiendo, Kuruk se ve fatal, pero esa apariencia me gusta

- Detective Kuruk Sokka… - dijo mientras me observaba - es bueno tenerte de vuelta

- ¿Sucede algo? – dice desconcertado

- Sí, siempre sucede algo… ¿no le importará que me lo robe unos segundos?

- Parece algo serio – dije observando sus gestos que parecían inusualmente nerviosos

- ¿qué sucede?, no es…habíamos acordado…

- es algo importante – digo callándolo antes de que hable demasiado, no es el lugar ni el momento

- ¿tan importante como…?

- sabrá detective Kuruk, los robos de los tesoros de las Lágrimas de Agni continúan y su querida amiga Kyoshi Suki parece encaprichada en una extraña teoría de maestros aire y ha descuidado mucho sus labores

- No lo sabía…

- Sí, quiero saber quien se hará cago de las negociaciones ahora en adelante, no se si se mantendrá en el puesto después de su secuestro ,porque Kyoshi Suki es que es intratable y me niego a seguir con ella

- veré que puedo hacer, yo acabo de salir de eta misión y… Azula, por favor…estoy agotado, fue un largo viaje…muero de sueño, tengo hambre, quisiera bañarme

- lo sé, yo también

Sokka guarda silencio.

- no me trajiste aquí por eso, ¿por qué das tantos rodeos?

- Es mi estilo

- ¿qué sucede?, ¿qué puede estar tan importante que me apartaste de todos?

- No es gran cosa

- conozco ese tono de tu voz, dispara de una buena vez

- Bien, si así lo quieres… - ella se acercó a su oído y susurró

- ¿qué?

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	32. La rueda del destino

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke).

Agradezco mucho los comenatario de **_Azrasel_** (n_n), **_Rashel Shiru_** (n_n u), **_BlueEyesPrincess _**(1 a 4 n_n), **_Rubymoon-Faith_** (y seguirán rodando!), **_Hector RZK_** (no importa, de todas maneras se agradece mucho), así como también a **_Selene-Moonligth_**.

Nota: a _BEP_ y _Rashe_l - si había alguien más u_u despistada mayor tiene mala memoria - mil disculpas, T_T perdí los otros nombres!!!, cuando terminen de leer entenderán... si alguien mas se une a _ese_ delirio, por faor avísenme.

* * *

Sozin y Kuruk

Detectives

**La rueda del **_**destino**_

_

* * *

  
_

Agua helada corre por mis cabellos, moja mi piel y me hace recordar mi naturaleza. No conseguí el papel que tanto quería, ¡que ingenuidad de mi parte al jugar contra una apostadora por un maldito papel que simboliza libertad!. Si, no lo conseguí, pero me dio una lección que en no olvidaré.

Sé que hacer.

Se a donde debo ir, pero nadie debe seguirme.

Estoy cansada de este mundo desquiciante de las maravillas, no quiero más Alicia persiguiendo al conejo, Alicia luchando al lado del Sombrerero, Alicia bebiendo y Comiendo mientras Cheshire lo controla todo, de tanto Alicia he olvidado que soy Katara Kuruk, y que sé que quedándome en esta ciudad jamás escaparé de Cheshire.

Estuve al lado de un hombre que cree amarme más por agradecimiento que por otra cosa, estaría al lado del hombre que amo si no fuera de otra … sé que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo ir y emprender una búsqueda por lo que realmente quiero. Sé que me va a doler, porque debo cambiar y ver las cosas desde otro ángulo.

Ni Sokka ni Gran Gran, menos Pakku deben saber de mis planes, mi padre y Bato lo sabrán cuando esté lejos y no halla forma de rastrearme. Tengo que preparar todo hasta el último detalle. Lo siento por Zuko, pero debo saber si realmente me quiere o si solo fui una aventura pasajera. El agua esta helada, mis ojos mezclan agua tibia en la corriente. Cierro las llaves y trato de controlar el agua que no deja de manar de mí.

No regresé al apartamento de Sozin, June se encargó de traer mis pertenencias a este lugar, donde terminaré de redactar una carta detallándole al jefe que me asigne otra misión, el entenderá que no puedo seguir al lado de su sobrino, que quizá lo mejor será dejar las cosas como estaban antes. Debo tener todo listo, para cuando llegue el momento de cruzar el espejo no haya cabos sueltos.

- ¿Lista Kuruk?– escucho la voz de June

- Lista

- haz lo que tengas que hacer

- de acuerdo

- no falles

- no lo haré

oooOooo

Oficina de Iroh Sozin

Zuko tiene las manos entre la cabeza, su tío lo observa apenado, las noticias han sido terribles, alguien tenía que dárselas y en esta ocasión le tocó a él ser el mensajero. Le habría gustado tener mejores noticias, le habría gustado el haber hecho algo por él, pero no estaba en sus manos, al menos no a tiempo.

- Hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos tan pronto supimos donde hallarla – hizo una pausa - pero era demasiado tarde, se hallaba en fase terminal…

- No lo puedo creer…

- Tu madre vivió una vida en las sombras, no podía salir a buscarlos porque su condición se lo impedía y no quería ser blanco de tu padre …

- ¡pudo contactarme!

- No quería que la vieras así, quería que la recordaras tal como la viste la última vez…

- ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

- cuando nos enteramos de su paradero estabas perdido en Wa Shi Tong

- ¿qué?

- Hubiera querido decirte esto antes, pero los dos sabemos que hay noticias que llegan a ser difíciles de sobrellevar, en especial si estas en un caso complicado , tu vida estaba en riesgo y por nada del mundo iba a permitir que se repitiera una tragedia como la de Lu Ten

Zuko sopesó las palabras, recordó cuando su madre le informó a él y a su hermana de la repentina muerte del primo en una misión, que su tío estaba devastado, que el era su tutor había renunciado a su cargo, su abuelo había sufrido un infarto, su familia se colapsaba, sus amigos consternados. Habían sido días negros para su tío, que había pedido un permiso y había emprendido un largo viaje con las cenizas de su primo como única compañía, su pena era tan grande que ni siquiera había sido capaz de presentarse a los funerales de Azulon Sozin.

- El destino a veces puede ser muy cruel – dijo

- ¿dónde está?

- Sus cenizas reposan en el cementerio de la Isla Roku como las de toda su familia

- Tío

- Si Zuko

- ¿tú la viste?... tu… - no podía articular palabra, sentía un nudo en la garganta

- Ella te dejó esto – dijo sacando un objeto envuelto en un pañuelo

El maestro fuego levantó la mirada, tomó el pañuelo, algo tintineó en el interior. La prenda tenía ese perfume que solía utilizar su madre, lágrimas de rabia y dolor fluyeron mientras desenvolvía el atado.

- ¿qué es esto?

- Tu herencia, era el famoso bon que utilizaba el heredero en los tiempos de tu bisabuelo

- ¿qué? – dijo como si lo sacara de un sitio en las profundidades de sus recuerdos

- …Tu bisabuelo, Sozin el viejo, se lo regaló a avatar Roku cuando este partió a su viaje para entrenar como avatar, alguna vez habrás escuchado que fueron grandes amigos

- algo de eso había escuchado….

- Después de la terrible ruptura entre los dos amigos Roku conservó el artefacto, no sé si por que simbolizaba la antigua amistad, o para probar que conservándola aun era leal a la Nación del Fuego…. Es algo que me he preguntado por mucho tiempo. supongo que pasó a manos de Ta Min a la muerte de Roku, después a alguien de la familia de tu madre, que se lo heredó a ella y finalmente llega a tus manos por que así fue su deseo.

- ¿no debería de ser de Azula?

- ¿de Azula? – dijo enfadado - ¡por los espíritus de los antepsados!, los dos sabemos que tu hermana es la más parecida en generaciones al viejo Sozin, ¡ese carácter que tiene!

- ….

- Tu madre consideró que eras un digno heredero de Roku, por eso quiso que tú la conservaras

Zuko observó el artefacto que alguna vez significó tanto para los Sozin, una de las piezas más raras y valiosas de _Las Lagrimas de Agni_, que por cientos de años se había creído perdida y por misteriosos azares del destino ahora estaba en sus manos.

- Por cierto sobrino… ¿de dónde sacaste el objeto que cambiaste por el anillo de Pian Dao?

- Era un recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo me regaló Lu Ten cuando era muy pequeño

- ¿sabes lo que significa?

- Se lo que significa para ti, sabía que si lo dejaba a cambio del anillo entenderías el por qué lo hice

- Creo que lo correcto sería que fueras a la Isla Roku , a ella le gustaban las flores

- Eso haré

- Ve sin cuidado, yo hablaré con la detective Kuruk, ella lo entenderá

Zuko observó una vez más la corona y después la envolvió en el pañuelo.

oooOooo

El consultorio era discreto. Las persianas blancas permitían que entrara la luz, las paredes azules, con un cuadro de arte abstracto que desconcertaba a primera vista, los dos esperaban pacientemente los resultados pensando miles de cosas. Sokka vestía de civil, de hecho parecía que hubiera salido del gimnasio, no llevaba su característica coleta de guerrero lobo y sonreía nerviosamente; en cambio Azula llevaba el cabello suelto, una mascada roja, un elegante vestido rojo cruzado con escote en v y tremendos tacones de aguja que daban vértigo con solo verlos, más llamativa no podía ir. Cuando la puerta se abrió entró al consultorio la Doctora Song , conocida de Sokka entró con paso ligero, bata blanca y sonrisa.

- Los resultados salieron positivos, ¡Muchas felicidades!… ¡Van a ser papás!

Azula sintió como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua helada, tenía su vida resuelta hasta el año 3000 y esto venía a echa por tierra muchos planes. Sokka estaba tratando de asimilar la noticia, aun no sabía qué rayos iba a hacer con un hijo en camino ¡y de Azula Sozin!

- Eso no es todo – dijo la doctora sonriendo – serán gemelos

- ¡¡¡¡Qué!!!! – dijeron los dos

- Si, dos lindos y adorables bebés, ¿no es encantador?... – dijo entregándoles el ultrasonido - así que programaré sus citas porque les espera un largo y complicado camino – dijo anotando rápidamente instrucciones en una receta - usted deberá de bajarse de esos tacones, sería malo en su estado y deberá tomar…

- ¡cómo que gemelos!, ¡debe de haber un error! – dijo Azula

- No _señora_… –dijo viendo el expediente- ¿señora Kuruk?

_Señora_…. Azula estaba que hervía, ¡señora!

- Sozin de hecho – dijo ella

- Sozin de Kuruk – aclaró Sokka

- ¿en su familia debe de haber gemelos?

- No – dijo Kuruk

- Si – dijo Azula recordando a sus tías

- ¡te imaginas! – dijo Sokka emocionado – ¡¡¡dos chicos que llevarán orgullosos mi apellido!!!

Song sonreía.

- ¡Serán niñas y llevarán el mío!

- ¡niños! Y los criaremos al estilo de la Tribu Agua del Sur…

- ¡como en la Nación del Fuego!

- ¡ni loco los dejaría en manos de tías!, ¡están locas de remate!

- ¿Perdón?, ¡me educaron perfectamente bien!

- ¡Uh sí! , ¡claaaaaaaaaro… ¡

- ¡qué insinúas! , ¡ni loca dejaré que mis niñas crezcan con las ideas de tu machista abuelo!

- Señores – dijo Song- los niños son delicados, esto es un hospital y….

- ¡silencio! – gritaron los dos

- ¡qué rápido pasa el tiempo! – dijo levantándose y extendiéndoles una receta – quizá hablar en otro lugar sobre sus hijos, ya llegarán a un acuerdo…. Los veo en quince días para ver cómo va progresando…

- ¡no dejaré que los malcríen como a ti! – dijo Sokka levantándose enojado

- ¿malcriada?, por mi lado serán nobles y deberán ser educadas como princesas – dijo poniéndose de pie

- ¡ah sí!, ¡de mí parte serán los señores del Sur! – dijo mientras salían

- ¡ja!

- ¿¿Ja??

Song alcanzo a escuchar mientras se cerraba la puerta que n discutiendo

- ¡yo puse el 50% del material genético!, ¡tengo derecho a educarlos como quiera!

- ¡y yo el otro 50 %! , ¡¡¡además YO los llevaré en mi vientre por meses! ¡¡¡Y si quieres que vayamos a juicio te enfrentarás a mí!! ¡¡¡¡¡Y juro por los espíritus que no querrás que nos veamos en los Tribunales de lo Familiar!!!

oooOooo

- ¡qué demonios significa esto! – dice una chica castaña vestida en verde lima limón sacando la última edición de _Flame- O_.

- Oh…ya te enteraste – dijo sonriendo Ju Dee

- ¡era mi noticia! – dice blandiendo el ejemplar, en la portada aparecían fotografías de la mansión antes Bei Fong. El encabezado decía lo siguiente:

* * *

_**Estruendo Tierra cimbra mansión de los Bei Fong.**_

_

* * *

  
_

_Nota escrita. Por B.E.P , fotografías de Nick_

_Toph Bei Fnog, la única hija de la familia más rica en las Naciones montó una gran cólera al enterarse de forma totalmente inesperada de los planes de su familia por separarla del amor de su vida. Los rumores en la ciudad coinciden que estando en una fiesta accidentalmente se enteró de cómo su madre, Poppy Bei Fong y la adivina Wu se las habían ingeniado para que terminara su relación con el joven y apuesto líder de Los tejones Topo, cuya meteórica carrera ha cimbrado el Reino Tierra de Norte a Sur, de Este a Oeste…_

_Se sabe , por los vecinos , que se escuchó un terrible estruendo en la madrugada, se ignora si al chica legó en estado etílico o estaba del todo cuerda, si, se sabía que tomaba lecciones de Tierra control, pero como en años no pasaba de nivel, nadie pensó que pudiera causar semejante cataclismo. Como pueden ver en las fotografías de momento el hermoso jardín, el invernadero, la piscina y parte de los muros de la mansión fueron literalmente tragados por la tierra…algunos de los guardias tuvieron que huir y pedir ayuda._

_Hasta el momento s desconoce el paradero de la heredera de los Bei Fong. Ciertas fuentes apuntan a la familia Pathik, pero hasta el momento la noticia no ha sido confirmada ni por el profesor Pathik y menos por su sobrino Kuzon Pathik, nosotros seguiremos investigando para mantenerlos informados de todo lo que sucede con los Bei Fong…._

- Pues te ganaron Jin, es una chica nueva y venía con todo y camarógrafo, vamos, no me vasa decir que no son buenas fotos

- ¡pero era mi noticia!

- Yo pensaba que era la de Azula Sozin… peor por lo visto también te la ganaron

- ¡¡¡¡Qué!!!!

Observa:

* * *

**La Flama del Oeste en Linea!!!**

* * *

**¡¡¡Entérese de las últimas noticias en el momento justo en que suceden!!!**

**Sozin & Kuruk al cuadrado**

_Por… R. S._

Queridos lectores, gracias a una fuente que prefiere quedar en el anonimato nos enteramos que en unos meses nacerán los hijos de Kuruk Sokka y Azula Sozin, si, el escándalo ha dado de que hablar en todas partes. Es algo inesperado para unos, un rumor que cobró fuerza desde que fueron vistos besándose apasionadamente en la boda de _X_, posteriormente los vecinos confirmaron que el joven Kuruk se le vio salir en numerosas ocasiones con la exitosa abogada salir de su apartamento para ir a su oficina, así que se asume que hace tiempo compartían sus vidas.

Según nuestras fuentes más cercanas, el primer contacto entre ellos tuvo lugar a partir de que Kuruk Sokka se integró a la Investigación de los robos de los tesoros conocidos como _Las Lágrimas de Agni_ que han desaparecido de forma alarmante de las manos de la gente de la Nación del Fuego, ya que la dueña de la firma Kuruk y Asociados ha tenido constantes desencuentros con Kyoshi Suki.

De acuerdo a un espectador, hace poco se les vio entrar discutiendo en un hospital, al parecer decían algo de 50% de genética o algo por el estilo. Informándonos debidamente nos enteramos que esperan gemelos, ¡qué escándalo!

A Kuruk anteriormente se le asoció con numerosas chicas, pero las más destacadas fueron con Kyoshi Suki, con quien trabajaba, la finada princesa Arnook Yue y ahora con la abogada de la firma de abogados más poderosa en las cuatro naciones. No podremos negar que el chico tiene buen gusto, pero eso sí, nadie negará que el apuesto moreno de la Tribu Agua del Sur se sacó al rifa del tigre. Seguiremos muy de cerca las noticias de esta pareja….

* * *

_**Actualización de último minuto:**_

_

* * *

  
_

Acabamos de recibir Imágenes de Kuruk Sokka platicando en conocido restaurante con una misteriosa mujer de mascada roja. Podemos observar que la acompañante de Kuruk luce descalza, no deja de comer un enorme trozo de pay con helado…. ¿eso quiere decir que tan pronto olvidó a la abogada o algo más?

Sigan pendientes de nuestras actualizaciones en línea.

- No negarás que son realmente buenos y no podemos permitir que nos dejen atrás

- …

- ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿qué estás esperando?, ¡ve al campo de batalla y deja de investigar lo que cenó Kuruk Azula la semana pasada!

oooOooo

Del archivo BO_S&M_02.x0x0.080609

- Bien… me alegra tenerlos en mi consultorio –se escucha la voz de Bumi – hace tiempo los esperaba

El detective Sozin y la forense Mai se ven en primer plano. Sozin parece sentado en un extremo del sillón, viste impecable, quizá lo único extraño es que luce un tanto retraido. Ella viste su atuendo oscuro y rojo burdeos bajo su bata, cabellos restirados de una forma inhumana, una chica demasiado seria, siempre ha pensado, su mirada refleja ira y dolor; la del detective refleja un estado que varía entre la incomodidad y el cansancio.

- Los escucho – dice Bumi sacando su libreta

- Creo que esta relación no va a ningún lado – dice Sozin

- Si va, nos queremos…esto – dice nerviosa – esto es solo un bache

- No Mai, esto es distinto a otras ocasiones – dice Sozin

- Hemos pasado por crisis más severas, ¡como la de febrero!… - dice ella – ¡y las superamos!

- No las superamos, quedaron muchas cosas a medias

- ¡regresamos!

- Fue un error, debí dejarte ir

- ¡no!

- Esto es completamente distinto a lo que ha pasado antes Mai

- ¡claro que no!

- Sí, pero aun no alcanzas a comprenderlo

- ¡no me importa tu pasado!

- ¡pero para a mí sí me importa!, ¡si lo ignoro no aprenderé nada!, el pasado me ha enseñado de mis errores , de lo que debo cambiar ,de lo que debo de hacer, delo que realmente quiero y por lo cual debo luchar

- ¿qué?

- Mai, escucha

- ¿sí?

- Lo siento mucho, no es mi intención lastimarte, pero esto está muerto

- ¿qué? – dijo con una sonrisa helada

- no eres tú, soy yo…esto no va a ningún lado, hemos terminado

Sozin abandona el consultorio, Mai se levanta, la puerta se cierra rápidamente, la chica se desploma en el sillón. Afuera se escuchan como se alejan sus pasos, Bumi apenado le extiende una caja de pañuelos a la forense.

Afuera Sozin se encamina al escritorio de Kuruk. Nota un detalle, está demasiado limpio, corre a los lockers, en su casillero no está la placa con su nombre. Algo está mal y no es necesario ser un genio para saberlo. Pregunta a todos los que ve si la han visto pasar, le dicen que más o menos a la hora que entró con el Rey Loco ella salía de la oficina de su tío. El maestro fuego corre a la oficina, pero él está ocupado atendiendo, debe esperar y tiene la certeza de que si no hace algo rápido la rueda del destino seguirá corriendo y en cualquier momento la perderá.

oooOooo

- Toph, ¿estás segura que estarás bien aquí? – dice Aang con cierta aprehensión

- ¡claro que si pies ligeros!, estoy con gente de confianza…

- Pero es tan….

- ¿rustico?

- No es precisamente la palabra que buscaba

- ¿parece una cueva de Tejones Topo?

- Algo así, es tan oscuro y tan… - el maestro aire buscaba algún calificativo para el nuevo hogar de su amiga. Un apartamento en uno de los sitios más violentos de la zona Reino Tierra de la ciudad, un sótano con poca luz, pósters de luchadores empolvados, montones de piedras y tierra por todas partes.

- ¡Me gusta!

- ¿qué?

- Es el lugar donde suelo venir cada Estruendo Tierra

- Pero si es tan…

- ¿distinto a la mansión?

- Si

- En realidad no me importa

- Tal vez podría hacer unos cuantos arreglos – dijo Aang

- No es necesario

- Yo creo que si….el baño necesita algunas reparaciones…y un toque

- ¿femenino? – dijo en tono burlón

- Algo así

- Es que…

- No pretendo tener una casa que demuestre un complejo de princesa

- Pero al menos esto podría ser … no sé, más habitable – dijo el maestro aire

- Haz lo que quieras _Pies ligeros_, ¡pero eso sí!, ni te atrevas a poner un dedo sobre mi colección de música o te las verás conmigo

- Aang movió al cabeza....a como estaban las cosas iba a necesitar mucha ayuda.

oooOooo

- y bien _Alicia_, ¿ya sabes que camino vas a tomar? - dijo la cazarrecompensas

- si - dijo la maestra agua

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	33. La rueda del destino II

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke).

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **_BEP_** (1.- d nada n_n,2.- espera 3.- es otra posibilidad, por q no?, 4, 5., 6, 7-n_n u, 8.- ... XD), **_Mavi _**(yo tmb!!!!, n_n ), **Rubymoon-Faith**,

**_Rashel Shiru_** y **_Azrasel_** (es posible). Nos leemos en el sig capítulo. n_n

* * *

**Sozin y Kuruk**

**Detectives**

_**La rueda del destino II**_

_

* * *

  
_

Tenía esa vaga sensación de que las cosas podían ser como en el principio, pero sabía que no era así, no podía ser…si, era el mismo sitio, pero todo estaba de cabeza. Ahí estaba de nuevo, esperando frente a la puerta de la oficina de mi tío, fumando un cigarro tras otro. Cuando finalmente un fiscal y una chica con un pendiente de luna color rubí abandonaron el lugar, dejé mi silla y toqué el marco de la puerta, justo en el momento en el que Mai aparecía desde el fondo del pasillo, entré rápidamente a la oficina, no quería que el drama siguiera.

Tío Iroh tenía algunos reportes sobre el escritorio, las carpetas de siempre, el librero y la fotografía de Lu Ten en el lugar de siempre. Recordé cuando Kuruk había visto una forma de hongo en vez de la foto…

- Tío

- ¡Ah!, Zuko… ¡pensé que estarías en el aeropuerto!

- ¿en el aeropuerto?

- Creí que habías sacado un boleto a Isla Roku para….

- Eso es mañana, había venido por….bueno…

- ¿Doc Bumi? – dijo haciendo que se sentara y cerrando la puerta tras de él

- Si

- espero que pronto se arreglen las cosas y me den muchos nietos

- Mai y yo terminamos

- ¿qué?

- Las cosas no estaban bien hace tiempo…

- ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

- Porque…bueno, han pasado tantas cosas…

- ¿no será por la noticia de tu madre?, estoy seguro que podrías reconsiderarlo…

- No, hace tiempo nuestra relación estaba muerta hace tiempo pero no quería verlo

- ¿la costumbre?

- son muchas cosas...es...complicado de explicar en este momento

Iroh se sentó frente a su sobrino, cruzó sus manos y observó.

- Entonces estas aquí por Kuruk

- ¿cómo supiste?

- Yo también me sorprendí mucho…la verdad es que no lo esperaba…

- Escucha tío Iroh, yo…

- Sé que estarás enfadado, pero vaya que me sorprendió, primero lo sacaron en la versión en línea y desde entonces los teléfonos no dejaron de sonar, así que le pedí a mi secretaría que no me pasara las llamadas…

Zuko sintió que un aire helado le recorría la espalda. ¿Versión en línea?, ¿prensa?, ¿teléfonos?, ¿Kuruk?, ¿acaso el diabólico _Cheshire_ había cumplido su amenaza subiendo **EL** video en línea. Ya imaginaba a todos, los comentarios…no, no debía de ser eso, si, aún no tenían al maquinista, ¡pero no era su culpa!, aun debería de quedar tiempo.

- Zuko, Zuko…¿qué pasa?, no pensé que la noticia del embarazo de Azula te afectara tanto

- ¿cuál embarazo?

- ¿no lo sabías?

- ¡No!, ¡ella siempre miente!, ¡por qué iba a creer semejante disparate!

- ella no lo dijo, aparentemente lo descubrió la prensa

- ¿pero qué tiene que ver Kuruk con todo eso?

- Sokka Kuruk es el padre de sus hijos

- ¡QUE! – dijo poniéndose de pie

- si esta fue tu reacción no quiero imaginar la de mi hermano

- Es que esto es…es…

- Como decía _**M**_. una de las columnistas de la Flama del oeste " _la suerte de Sozin y la inteligencia de Kuruk Sokka ...con esos genes combinados, solo puedo decir una cosa_

_CORRAN_" - dijo imaginándolos - por cierto…como Kuruk Sokka después de este escándalo no puede seguir con el caso de las _Lágrimas de Agni_ decidí regresarlo a su antiguo puesto

- y su hermana está conforme?

- Kuruk Katara fue reasignada a una nueva misión encubierta

- ¡qué!, ¡por qué no me dijeron nada!

- Pensé que ella había hablado contigo, al menos fue lo que entendí…

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡cómo que no!, ella me dijo que…

- ¡qué te dijo ella!

Iroh buscó algo en su escritorio sacó un papel y se lo dio.

- ¿qué es esto?

- Tu sabes que no puedo hablarte de su misión, es un caso delicado, pero tal vez puedo darte la forma en que la localices antes d q desaparezca...

- ¿desaparezca?

- su _Moonlight_ tiene un dispositivo …al igual que tu _Sunfire_ , no íbamos a permitir que se perdieran de nuevo , como en las arenas de Wa Shi Tong

- ¿Qué?, ¡con qué derecho!

- Fueron ordenes de Cheshire, yo apoyé la propuesta

- ¿por qué?

- no queríamos arriesgarlos como a Lu Ten, de haber tenido algo así lo habríamos hallado a tiempo tu primo estaría vivo…

- ¿quién es Cheshire?

El jefe de policía sonrió.

- ¿aun no lo sabes?

-¡claro que no!

- Querido sobrino, tal vez hay cosas que será mejor nunca sepas

oooOooo

Había decidido que meditaría un poco, _Pies de bailarina I_ y _Pies de bailarina II_ estaban empeñados en revolucionar mi tranquila y modesta casa. Sabía que hacían algo porque los destellos de sus pies iban de un lado a otro, era incómodo el no saber que iban a hacer de un momento a otro. De pronto reconocí el timbre de mi blackB, me dirigí al sitio de donde provenía el sonido, si, debí ocultarlo antes de la fiesta que improvisé con los chicos del estruendo Tierra .

-¿Toph?

- ¿Ohev? – dije al reconocer su voz

- ¡Te he llamado cientos de veces y por fin te encuentro!

- ¿sí? – dije en un tono de reproche- pues parecía que tú me habías olvidado a mi

- No fue así, sabes que estaba grabando un disco y la gira…

- Tu asistente fue muy…

- ¿Cuál asistente?

- Meng, la chica que siempre contestaba

- ¿cuál chica?

- La que enviaron mis padres para arruinar nuestra relación?

- ¿qué?, ¿qué historias raras son esas?

- Lo acabo de descubrir hace unos días, enviaron a la ayudante de una conocida para impedir que nos comunicáramos durante la gira

- Eso suena... fantasioso

- ¡lo sé!, la mansión quedó hecha una hermosa ruina cuando confirmé mis sospechas

- ¡qué!

- Digo que mis mágicos pies literalmente hicieron polvo la casa familiar

- ¿de dónde estás hablando Toph?

- Eso no importa, de momento estoy con unos amigos, no te preocupes, estaré bien, se cuidarme

- Se me agota el tiempo, ¿nos veremos en el concierto?

- Estaré en primer a fila

- ¿te llegaron los boletos?

- justo sobre eso …yo había comprado los míos, no sé dónde estarán esos boletos, probablemente los tenga alguien de mi familia

- entonces nos veremos en el cierre, te esperaré con ansias en el backstage, besos musa mía

- besos – dije por inercia y colgué.

No sé explicarlo bien, noté que ya no me emocionaba tanto al escuchar su voz y no acertaba a explicarme por qué.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo.

- ¿qué pasa?

- Toph

- ¿_Sugar Queen_?, ¡qué milagro!

- Te llamo... para despedirme

- ¿es broma?

- No, en uso minutos sale mi vuelo

- ¿de nuevo sales de misión con _Sifu Hotman_?- dijo entre risas

- fui transferida

- ¿cuándo, cómo por qué?

- No puedo explicarte ahora

- Debes estar bromeando

- No he podido comunicarme con _Kuzon_, me hubiera gustado despedirme de él

- ¡está aquí!, ¡no cuelgues!

- ¡pero ya no tengo tiempo!

Toph la ignoró y llamó a gritos a Aang, que dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a su lado, el maestro aire activó el altavoz.

- ¿qué significa todo esto _Katara_? – dice Aang - ¿cómo que te vas?

- ¿es otro de tus dramas? – dijo Toph

- No, no lo es

- ¿por qué lo haces?

- Por qué debo hacerlo – dice la maestra agua –escuché dejaste tu casa

- Eso es otro asunto , estaré con unos amigos hasta el siguiente Estruendo Tierra, después ya veré

- ¿por qué lo haces? – insistió Aang - ¿es por lo que viste?, Malu es mi amiga y yo…

- No sigas Aang, no es eso…los dos sabemos que aire y agua tienen que correr libres o pierden su fuerza

- ¡justamente por eso quiero que estés a mi lado!

- Aang, quiero que entiendas que el problema, es que somos muy parecidos…

- ¿qué?

- Eres un chico muy dulce, pero creo que no necesitas de alguien como yo – dice ella

- ¿lo haces por Zuko?

- Escucha Aang –dice la maestra agua- necesito hallar mi camino, quiero probar el sabor de la libertad…

- ¡A mi lado serás libre! – dice Aang

- Eso no lo sé, jamás he sido libre , ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

- te esperaré – dice el maestro aire

- no lo hagas, puede que nunca regrese

- oye Katara…

- si Toph

- ¿Y qué va a pasar con el _Maquinista_?, ¿no era tu caso?

- Era, creo que será asunto que tendrán que resolver Sozin y mi hermano

- _Sugar Queen_

- ¿sí?

- ¿no estarás huyendo de algo más grande?

Hubo una pausa al otro lado del teléfono, después escucharon el caracteristico sonido de llamadas en el aeropuerto, pero no pudieron identificar a donde era la salida.

- Debo irme, deséenme suerte

Después colgó.

Por más que marcaron una y otra vez el número estaba muerto.

oooOooo

- ¿hablo con la señorita Mai?

- ¿quién es? – dijo al no reconocer ni la voz ni el número

- Alguien me dio su número… tengo un negocio

- No me interesa ningún negocio…

- No cuelgue, tengo una oferta que no podrá desdeñar

- ¿quién es usted?

- Veámonos en la _Taberna de June_ a la media noche, la esperaré después de el último número de Ming en la barra

- ¿qué puede ofrecerme?

- El dulce placer de la venganza

oooOooo

Tenía una clave pero no sabía bien qué hacer con ella. Salí de las oficinas, crucé la calle lo más rápido que pude y subí a mi auto para evitar que Mai me interceptara. Si, tenía unos días para ir a ver a mi madre, tal vez podría alcanzar a Kuruk si no la habían asignado al ártico. Conduje unos minutos de forma inconsciente, terminé rondando por el sitio que había sido la antigua casa de los Kuruk. No se parecía a la que recordaba, saqué mi _Sunfire_, lo apagué y lo abrí. Bajo la batería estaban los datos del fabricante y un teléfono que jamás me habría molestado en descubrir.

Saqué el número y marqué, debía encontrarla antes de que fuera hora de marchar al aeropuerto, tenía que aclarar unos detalles… ella no podía irse así como si nada, ni una nota ni una carta. Estaba punto de marcar cuando recibí un mensaje de Cheshire para variar.

* * *

_**Alcanza a Alicia antes de que cruce el espejo.**_

_

* * *

  
_

- Si, claaaro, ¡como sé donde está!

Como si el gato sonriente hubiera escuchado mi queja me envió un número distinto. Marqué, escuché como timbrara, de pronto alguien tomó el teléfono, al fondo se escuchaba el inconfundible sonido del aeropuerto.

- No sabía que tuvieras mi número Sozin– contestó June

- ¡Dónde está ella!

- Con ella te refieres a…

- ¡June!

- Acaba de irse

- ¡Cómo que acaba de irse!

- el avión acaba de despegar _Sombrerero_ y no creo que en esta ocasión seas capaz de traerla de vuelta, no intentes utilizar su clave, me dejó su _Moonlight, _así que será inútil la clave que te dio tu tío

- ¡estas mintiendo!

- Puedo comprobarlo, te enviaré un mensaje desde su número…quisiera decir que fue un gusto escuchar tu voz, pero ya me conoces… – dijo antes de colgar

Momentos más tarde recibía el siguiente mensaje:

* * *

_**Dile a Cheshire que Alicia cruzó el espejo, **_

_**No hay marcha atrás**_

_**No insistan.**_

_Jaque mate._

_

* * *

  
_

Después todo sucedió como en cámara lenta.

Corrí al aeropuerto, intenté conseguir datos en las aerolíneas, pero todos se negaron a darme informes de los vuelos que habían salido, eran decenas de compañías, cientos de vuelos que iban y venían sin contar con las conexiones, podría haber tomado un vuelo a cualquier sitio de las cuatro naciones…la historia del nunca acabar.

Recuerdo que regresé derrotado y abatido a mi departamento. Mis pasos me condujeron automáticamente a la ducha, ni una palabra, una nota, nada. Entraba en mi vida, armaba la revolución y después se iba como si nada., esto no podía estar pasando, me decía, pero de hecho pasaba y dolía. Cuando traté de buscar mi rostro al otro lado del espejo, hallé una nota que se había formado con el vapor de agua:

* * *

_Si realmente quieres encontrarme._

_Búscame al otro lado del espejo_.

* * *

Debía ser una broma me dije.

Las palabras se desvanecieron al calor de mi mano y me dejaron confundido.

- Bien – me dije – ¡te vas y solo me dejas una estúpida nota!, si quieres que te encuentre... ¿por qué no me dejaste una pista?

Mi _Sunfire_ sonó desde la habitación.

No había texto, solo una fotografía mal tomada con un teléfono, estaba oscuro, era un aeropuerto, la inconfundible silueta de Kuruk se perdía en el tráfico, llevaba una maleta ligera, vestía de rojo y llevaba aquel peinado típico de la Nación del Fuego. ¿Cheshire de nuevo?...Bien, tenía una foto q no me servía demucho, mi boleto para ir a una Isla remota y a Kuruk con síndrome del _Conejo del País de las maravillas_. ¿Qué mas podría empeorar?

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	34. Las piezas sobre el tablero

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke).

Agradezco los amables comentarios de **_Rashel Shiru_** (n_n), _**BlueEyesPrincess**_ (1 a 5 n_n ), _**M**__**avi**_ (d nada , ¿cómo va la quinela?, muchos le van a Iroh....pronto lo sabrán), **_Azrasel_** (June rlz!), _**Rubymoon-Faith **_(n_n d nada) , así como también a _**Heero Kusanagi**_ y **_Hinoiri- san_**.

* * *

**_Sozin & Kuruk_**

**_Detectives_**

_Las piezas sobre el tablero_

* * *

- Señorita Mei

- ¿usted? – dijo sorprendida

- Me conoce – dijo con una sonrisa cínica

- Me parece vagamente familiar –dice entrecerrando sus ojos

- Soy enviado de O.

Eso sospechaba pensó bebiendo de una copa en la cual brillaba un líquido rojo como la sangre

- El Sr. O. está dispuesto a colaborar con usted si eso significa acabar con los Kuruk

- Siempre los ha odiado

- No es un secreto, la traición de su hija le parece inaceptable y no está dispuesto a que la sangre de Sozin se diluya por culpa de la decadencia de sus sucesores

- ¿y cómo se supone que ayudará?

- Sabemos a dónde está Kuruk Katara, hace tiempo tenemos a un miembro de nuestro equipo tras sus pasos…usted sabe, gajes del oficio

- Eso no me importa – dijo visiblemente irritada - yo solo quiero saber de Z.

- Es importante saber de Kuruk

- ¿por qué?

- Porque sospechamos q Z. fue tras ella

- ¡por qué no lo impidieron!

- No esperábamos que cambiara su itinerario y se deshiciera del rastreador

- ¿Cuál rastreador?

- Del que permitía que lo tuviéramos localizado… estaba en su celular, pero sospechamos que la gente de _Cheshire_ intervino en todo eso

- ¿por qué no supe nada de eso antes?

- No tenía por qué saberlo

_Porque era tan solo uan soburdinada _se dijo Mai que tomó la aceituna de su bebida y la mordió haciendo una mueca de desagrado al identificar plenamente su sabor.

- Ambos sabemos que el señor O. es poderoso, pero no puede ocuparse de todo el bajo mundo de la ciudad, así que necesitaríamos su valiosa cooperación, usted sabe… influencias, habilidades y contactos…

Mai calló por un momento. La Taberna de June se hallaba muy relajada sin la presencia de su dueña, las apuestas normales, el escándalo de siempre y la gente que pedía a Ming una melodía más antes de acabara la noche.

- ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

- veo que nos vamos entendiendo y eso facilita nuestros negocios…

oooOooo

Nos encontrábamos en un pequeño restaurante en una lejana Isla apartada del bullicio de los turistas. Era de madrugada, por la tarde habíamos llegado al primer sitio, había insistido mucho para ir a otro antes de que las puertas cerraran, a June no le gustó pero no hizo comentario alguno. Acordamos vernos antes de que regresara al aeropuerto para aclarar los últimos detalles antes de que me dejara a la deriva.

- Bien, quiero escuchar quien eres

- Soy _Kya_, trabajo para la editorial** J & A.**, ayudo a elaborar guías de turismo de los sitios más emblemáticos y por eso debo viajar con frecuencia, envío a mi editora avances de mi trabajo mientras sigo mi búsqueda…

- Escucha muy bien _Kya_ – dijo June – no olvides que no puedes quedarte más de tres días en una ciudad o la gente sospechará

- Entendido

- Nunca sabrán tu nombre ni tu nación, al cruzar el espejo has pasado a formar parte de esa masa anónima que no tiene patria, nación, amigos ni familia, ¿entendido?

- Si

- Tu sabes, en _**Editorial J & A.**_ te hemos asignado asignado una cantidad de dinero para que pueda moverte, tienes tarjetas, identificaciones, pasaportes…todo listo y en orden, no esperamos que hagas hallazgos del siglo, pero si que sigas las líneas que se esperan

- De acuerdo

- sabes que es una situación delicada, que no eres la única que busca esa información y que dependerá por completo de tus habilidades, porque tan pronto como me marche quedarás sola en el tablero.

- Lo sé

- ¿estás segura de que puedes con esto?

- Si

- Bien, que tengas suerte K.

- June

- ¿sí?

- Qué pasa si…

- Si sospechas que alguien te sigue da los rodeos que sean necesarios para despistarlo, ya sabes, lugares concurridos y movimientos erráticos

- ¿Y si aparece la gente de _Cheshire_…?

- Envía un mensaje, nos las arreglaremos para sacarte

- bien

- Debo irme, alguien debe crear coartadas antes de que _el gato sonriente _ se materialice en medio de la nada – dijo dejando el café a medias y dejando un billete sobre la cuenta – la cena va por cuenta de _June & Asociados_, suerte Kia, la necesitarás.

oooOooo

_Sugar Queen_ está huyendo de algo muy grande.

Y mi intuición nunca falla.

Katara no nos dijo todo, solo de pronto cambia todo y nos deja por "buscar su libertad", ni Aang ni yo nos tragamos semejante mentira, menos los jefes…todos sabemos que es mala para mentir, pero eso de huir fue extremo. _La tía Emma_ no nos ha dicho gran cosa, pero gracias a ella sabemos que _Cheshire_ no está de muy buen humor porque June ha hecho que pierda la pista de Alicia.

Eso no es lo mejor, la misión de las _Lágrimas de Agni_ está por concluir, ¡y adivinen que!, el último objeto puede estar en cualquier sitio de la casa de los Sozin… y lo mejor del asunto es que _Sifu Hotman_ salió de la ciudad por _motivos personales_ - no sé por q me inclino a creer que es algo relacionado con _Sugar Queen_ - y no podemos sacarle una sola palabra para tener una idea de lo que buscamos.

Pero será mejor que deje de pensar de cosas tristes y molestas, hoy es un día de diversión, es la fecha del cierre de concierto de los _Nómadas…_ y en unas horas escucharé a Los _Tejones Topos _y muero por ver a Ohev. Les diré, en los últimos tiempos Teo se ha interesado en Malu, puedo escuchar sus risas hasta mi asiento, a mi lado Kuzon trata de leer algo desde hace rato, pero por lo visto no ha podido y no ha dejado de moverse de su asiento en todo el camino.

- Pies ligeros

- ¿si?

- Deja de moverte… quiero descansar antes de que lleguemos al estadio

- Es que estoy nervioso

- ¿por qué?

- Es un presentimiento

-¿Bueno o malo?

- No lo sé, solo es un presentimiento

- Olvídate de todo y descansa

- Toph

- ¿sí cabeza de aire?

- ¿por qué tenemos que llegar siete horas antes?

- Querido cabeza de coco, si queremos estar hasta enfrente debemos llegar temprano

- ¿pero no es exagerado?

- ¡Claro que no!, ¿acaso nunca has ido a un concierto de los Nómadas…?

- No – dijo molesto

- Pues deberías, es más deberías de juntarte conmigo para visitar otros mundos- pies ligeros - dije mientras me acomodaba una vez más en el asiento- ni todo es aire, ni todo es tierra, todos tenemos un poco de todo.

El chico de ojos grises se volvió confundido hacia ella.

- ¿qué dijiste?

- Que disfrutes estos momentos, porque después quien sabe que suceda.

oooOooo

Cementerio, piedras negras, algunos pinos, arbustos, una insignificante placa en la tumba es todo lo que queda de la que alguna vez fue Ursa Roku de Sozin. Zuko lleva sus flores favoritas en la mano, pero se encuentra que alguien se adelantó y dejó unas flores de fuego en la lapida. Su padre sabe que está muerta, su hermana nunca llevó una buena relación con ella y detesta los cementerios, su tío, pero no pudo haber venido, tal vez Mai lo sepa, pero ella ignoraba que venía a esta isla, ¿acaso?.... no, pero ella no lo sabe. Sin embargo esas flores de fuego…se acercan, pero nada, ni su aroma, ni su presencia, pudo haber sido cualquiera.

- ¿quiere agua para su lápida joven?

- No…

- ¡esa tumba de nuevo!, debió de ser una persona muy querida

- Si – dice en voz baja

- Justamente ayer por la tarde vino una chica a traerle esas flores

- ¿cómo era?

- Bueno, no me fijé muy bien

Si, es un fastidio, cuando la entre quiere algo siempre hay que _engrasar_ las manos para que la información fluya. Meto la mano en el bolsillo y saco dos piezas de oro, los ojos del hombre relucen como las piezas que le ofrezco.

- Se las daré si me describe a la persona que vino ayer

- Es muy poco…

- Tres piezas, no traigo más

- ¡Hecho! – dice tomándolas – bueno, era una chica de estatura media, morena como la gente de la costa, probablemente del reino Tierra o de las Colonias, porque su cabello era castaño

- ¿sus ojos?

- Llevaba lentes oscuros, vestía botas, una gabardina y podía verse el borde de una falda roja, estuvo un rato, dejó las flores y se retiró

- ¿fue todo?

- Si, no dijo nada, traté de hacerle conversación pero no dijo una palabra

- Zuko guardó silencio.

- ¿por qué le interesa saberlo?

- Busco a alguien

- Todos buscamos a alguien, ¿por qué seguirla?, puede que no sea la persona a la que busca

No sé, esa sensación de que ese hombre sabía más de lo que quería decirme me puso en alerta. Podía ser gente de Cheshire o en el peor de los casos gente de mi padre, o bien todo podría tratarse de mis propias paranoias y me hallaba ante un viejo que ha visto pasar a mucha gente por este lugar.

- Es posible.... – dije sacando mi cajetilla de cigarros y ofreciéndole uno al hombre que tomó tres cigarrillos con todo el descaro del mundo - pero uno nunca sabe

- Ella no venía sola

- ¿cómo es eso?

- una persona la esperaba en la entrada del cementerio

- ¿cómo era su acompañante?

- No lo sé, se quedó en un auto oscuro rentado y tenía vidrios polarizados - fué lo último que dijo antes de seguir su camino

Me quedé unos minutos más para hacer una oración, el hombre se retiró y se puso a limpiar algunas tumbas que estaban más adelante. Acomode las flores que traía con las otras y finalmente me retiré después de tomar nota mental de lo que había dicho aquel hombre. Podía tratarse de ella, pero podría ser otra persona, tal vez mi tío le habría mencionando la muerte de mi madre, tal vez alguien más y si era ella… ¿y había huido con alguien más?, me sentiría como un idiota. De camino a la salida del lugar saqué el _sunfire_ y marqué automáticamente.

- Tío, soy Zuko

- ¡Zuko!, ¿dónde te encuentras

- Sigo en isla R….creo que tengo una misión aquí

- ¿Kuruk Katara?

- Lo sabías – dijo mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarro

- Serías un tonto de remate si no la siguieras

- Pero mi trabajo…

- Asignaré a alguien más tal vez _Foammy Guy_ que quería un reto o alguna de las amigas de Suki; C_heshire_ te enviará algo , así que te recomiendo esperar en tu hotel

- ¿jugo de cactus?

- Espero que no, pero con él nunca se sabe – dijo haciendo una pausa - buena suerte con tu búsqueda sobrino, haz que todos los sombrereros estemos orgullosos de ti

- Tío

- Si

- Deberías de dejar de leer a _**Hatter M.**_

Escuché la risa de mi tío mientras colgaba.

oooOooo

Sozin y Asociados.

Azula se encontraba analizando un caso más del caso T. , uno de sus mejores clientes, cuando su secretaria le informó que un hombre insistía en verla con urgencia, ignoró las llamadas del conmutador hasta que la puerta se abrió y entró en su oficina Kuruk Sokka seguido de su avergonzada secretaria y asistentes. La maestra fuego levantó la vista de sus papeles para dar una mirada general al padre de sus hijas y después regresó al caso T.

- debemos hablar

- Lo sentimos mucho señorita Sozin… pero….

- Está bien – dijo Azula acomodándose – déjennos solos,¡pero que descortesía de mi parte!, señor Kuruk, ¿desea tomar algo?

- Azula esta no es una visita social

- No sé por qué no me extraña – dijo en un tono mordaz – entonces si no es una visita social te diré que mis horas son sumamente valiosa y caras…. Ahora que si vienes a hablar de las gemelas

- Los gemelos – dijo Sokka – de hecho tengo noticias de los bajos fondos que nos interesan

- Yo también – dijo Azula sin intimidarse

- Dicen que tu padre ha dicho que has perdido la cabeza y ha ofrecido una valiosa recompensa por tu cabeza…sin contar que el precio por la mía se elevó

- ¡Qué lindo de su parte!, ¿no crees?

- ¡por Tui y La Azula!, ¡toma en serio una cosa una vez en la vida!

- Zuzu pasó peores cuando lo dejó, así es mi padre

- ¡es un viejo enfermo!

- No, solo cree que sus hijos lo traicionaron y quiere tomar venganza de una forma estúpida

- ¿por qué?

- No sé… tal vez viejas rencillas absurdas que heredamos como el karma – dijo ella

-¡tu familia está loca!

- ¿de la tuya ni hables!

- No vine a pelear - dijo molesto , de hecho venía a ofrecerte una propuesta

- ¿tu? – dijo mirándolo de reojo

- Yo se la sugerí a Cheshire… por el bien de nuestros hijos

- Hijas – puntualizó

- ¡lo que sean!, quiero que aceptes una alianza temporal con nosotros

- ¿qué quieren a cambio?

- Al _Maquinista_

- No lo tengo – dijoautomáticamente mirándolo a los ojos

- ¡claro que lo tienes! – estalló m- ¡era al que tu padre pretendía canjear por mi!

- No entiendes nada Kuruk, te lo dije desde un principio son cosas del Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego

- Desde que están ellos presentes ahora también son mis asuntos

- ¡Exageras!

- ¡sabes que no!

- ¿qué me ofrecen a cambio?

- ¡cómo que ofrecen!, protección para nuestros hijos

- Tengo toda la protección que pueda tener

- ¡estás loca!, ¡los dos sabemos que en este momento hay un conflicto de lealtades y que tu padre ejerce una fascinación en la NF en cambio a ti solo te temen!

- ¡mientes!

- ¡claro que no!, ¡te conozco!, tú misma lo susurrabas , siempre repetías que _en tu trabajo __siempre es mejor ser temida que ser amada_

Azula guardó silencio.

- Mejoraré la oferta de Cheshire

- ¿cómo? – dijo mirando sus uñas

- Te ofrezco al_ Conejo_, la reina siempre ha querido tener al _Conejo _porque conoce sus habilidades

Azula lo observó con interés.

- no seré un maestro agua, pero tú sabes lo que te conviene, además, permiteme decir que no creo que lo del embarazo sea casual

- oh si, fue cuidadosamente planeado - dijo en tono sarcástico

- es más , he llegado a pensar que en realidad lo que te interesaba de mi no era mi arrebatadora y cautivante personalidad - dijo sacándole una sonrisa - sino mis muy apreciados y valiosos genes – después dijo al vientre de Azula – perdonen a su desquiciada madre queridos hijos míos, no sabía lo que deseaba

- ¡como que perdonen a su desquiciada madre!

oooOooo

FalLa gente ha abarrotado el Estadio de Ba Sing Se y todavía sigue llegando más gente. Estamos en la primera fila y la gente no deja de gritar, cantar y corear canciones y gritar los nombres de los músicos que vienen a ver. Hay gente que viste como los nómadas, otros llevan sombreros y playeras, cintas en la cabeza, pulseras, paliacates con el emblema de la banda, es algo que nunca había experimentado en mi vida.

- ¿lo sientes? – grita Toph

- ¿qué?

- ¡Toda la energía que hace retumbar este lugar, mis pies sienten como cientos y miles de pies vibran al mismo tiempo que veo aparecer y desaparecer cientos y miles de pies!

Es difícil no sentirlo, todo vibra, desde el sitio donde estamos hasta las gradas, la música que pusieron mientras mantiene ocupados a la mayoría, un hombre pasa vendiendo cervezas, otro grita pizzas desde el otro extremo. Algunos han empezado a lanzarse un sombrero como el del líder de los Nómadas… de un extremo a otro, algunos se reconocen de un extremo a otro y se gritan…

- Ponte listo pies ligeros, porque después la gente se avienta

- ¿aventarse?

- Es lo normal, si no gritas, bailas y haces _slam _esto es un concierto de los _Nómadas_

No sé como a Toph le puede gustar algo así. Al menos Malu y Teo se quedaron un poco más atrás por la silla, pero Toph me tomó de la mano y pidió que la llevara exactamente frente al escenario. Y aquí estamos, ella no ve, pero siente e identifica las cosas ,pero son tantas…

- Pies ligeros

-¡qué pasa!

- Cuando veas a Ohev avísame

- ¿por qué?

- ¡Tu solo hazlo!

Siento envidia por ese tipo. No sé cuál es el encanto y que ha hecho para que Toph esté tan emocionada y llena de energía, llevaba días estaba molesta y me hizo entrenar más que lo acostumbrado, me llamó varias veces debilucho y literalmente me hizo polvo, de pronto llega el día del concierto y no deja de pensar en él.

Es extraño, ¿pero que tiene ese tipo que no tenga yo?, ¿qué es lo que le ve?, corrección, ¿qué es lo que percibe en él? Siento que estoy diciendo un montón de tonterías, tal vez es porque Katara se fue, tal vez para siempre de mi vida, tal vez son muchas cosas, el ambiente, ya no lo sé. Pero no es momento de estar con los dramas, cierro los ojos, aspiro, respiro, debo dejar ir esa parte negativa y disfrutar el momento, sentir la vibra del lugar, los gritos, el entusiasmo….

Pero no puedo.

Hay algo que está mal aquí. No tengo las palabras para explicarlo, pero tengo la sensación de que nos observan y que no es paranoia. Pienso que tal vez esos hombres de aspecto rudo pueden traernos problemas, pero Toph está despreocupada, defendiendo su posición en primera fila. Las luces se apagan, el estadio ruge cuando escuchan los primeros acordes de una versión metalera de _Secret Tunnel_ mientras Ohev y sus _Tejones Topos_ se hacen dueños de la escena.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	35. Avanzan las piezas blancas

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko (Bryke).

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a _**BlueEyesPrincess**_ (interesante sugerencia, la tomaré en cuenta),_**Azrasel **_(T_T lo sé!), _**Rashel Shiru **y _ _**Rubymoon-Faith.**_

* * *

**Sozin y Kuruk**

**Detectives**

_**Avanzan las piezas blancas...**_

_

* * *

  
_

Escuchaba los gritos y voces de las gentes que estaban a mí alrededor, reconocí el aroma de Ohev frente a mí, supe que me llamaba y me ofrecía a subir al escenario cuando alguien me retuvo de la cintura. _Pies ligeros_. Y eso no fue lo peor, sino que me alejó de forma precipitada dejándome con las manos extendidas y en el desconcierto total.

- ¡Toph!- escuché que gritaba

- ¡Ohev!

¡qué demonios te sucede _Twinkle toes_!

- ¡debemos irnos!

- ¡estás loco! – dije tratando de zafarme de sus brazos - ¡quiero ir con Ohev!

- ¡no puedes!

- ¡por qué no!, ¡tardamos horas para venir!, ¡de aquí no me voy a mover!

- ¡ hay problemas! - dijo levantándola por sorpresa en medio de la multitud

- ¡el qué está en problemas eres tú! – sentía como me alejaba del escenario, las gentes de alrededor aprovechaban y me alejaban de Ohev - ¡ponme en tierra pies de bailarina!

- ¡debemos irnos!

- ¡por qué!

- ¡porque la _Duquesa_ te quiere de vuelta!

La duquesa…. ¡La _Duquesa_!, el antiguo nombre clave de mi madre, que se había ofendido mortalmente cuando no había obtenido el codiciado título de la _Reina Blanca_ que se lo había otorgado a una persona de la Tribu Agua, porque en aquellos tiempos, la _Reina Roja _era de la Nación del Fuego....Si, eso me convertía en el patético cerdito de la historia, que en un tiempo lloraba sin parar por culpa de la pimienta.

- ¡ni hablar!, ¡no voy a regresar así envíen a los Dai Li!

- ya los enviaron

- ¿qué?... ¡dónde están!, ¡déjame localizarlos!, ¡yo puedocontra ellos y más!

- ¡no!, ¡es peligroso vienen hacia nosotros!

_- La Duquesa quiere de vuelta al cerdito, así le hayan salido alas...–_ fue lo que nos envió tía Emme

- ¡lo estás haciendo a propósito! ,¡no quieren que esté con Ohev!, ¡ustedes están con mis padres!

- ¡no seas absurda!, ¡claro que no!

- ¡suéltame Pies de bailarina!, ¡quiero ir con Ohev!

- ¡no puedes!

- ¡se lo prometí!, ¡juntos en el cierre de la gira!

- ¡Toph nos pones a todos en peligro!

- ¡pero Ohev!

- ¡se verán en otro momento!, él lo comprenderá

- ¡claro que no!

Malu se abrió paso a ellos esquivando el movimeintos de todos los que coreaban la melodía.

- ¡debemos marcharnos! - gritó

- ¡tú también estás en esto! – digo furiosa

- ¿y Teo?

- Se adelantó, ¿qué sucede _Kuzon_?, ¿Por qué traes a Toph en brazos?

- nos encontraron – dijo señalando rápidamente con la vista a un grupo de hombres que se acercaban a ellos tan rápidamente como podían, dando codazos, pisando y empujando sin cesar a los que estaban cerca de ellos – debemos irnos Malu

- ¡Bájame!

- ¡no!

- ¡vamos _Kuzon _se hace tarde!

- ¡ponme en tierra cabeza de balón!

- ¡claro que no!, ¡se lo que harás!

- ¡así Toph podrá seguirnos! – gritó Malu abriendo espacio - ¡es una emergencia déjennos pasar!

Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas, la gente que había recibido codazos y empujones se había empezado a molestar, sumado a los gritos eufóricos, las manos levantadas y la molestia por parte de la concurrencia, en un momento Aang tropezó. Tierra bajo mis pies, no era momento de pensar, sino de actuar, así que hice un boquete, rompí el cemento y desaparecí en el piso del estadio. Debía moverme rápido hacia los camerinos antes de que los chicos o mis captores pudieran atraparme y lo conseguí. Pero al llegar a los camerinos, me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa. ¿Saben?, a veces una de las cosas que odio, es que mis oídos sean tan finos y escuchen cosas que preferiría no saber.

* * *

_Quake_

_

* * *

  
_

Tumulto en durante cierre de Los Nomadas de Omashu

Trifulca protagonizada por fanáticos de los Tejones Topo hace que casi suspendan el concierto

Por _Azrazel_, fotografías de _Owen_.

* * *

_Ba SingSe - Press_.- un grupo de fanáticos de los Tejones Topo protagonizaron un cruento enfrentamiento cuando un grupo de individuos empezó a repartir codazos a diestra y siniestra en las primeras filas del concierto. Se cree que una chica resulto lastimada y por lo tanto algunos de los miembros más jóvenes de la concurrencia, provenientes del reino tierra, reaccionaron de forma violenta, al situación empeoró cuando decidieron hacer _slam_.

Los miembros de los Tejones tuvieron que acelerar la canción e incluso los Nómadas de Omashu tuvieron que salir antes al escenario para calmar al público e improvisar una canción llamada _No golpeéis a tu vecino porque te dolerá_. Hasta el momento se sabe que hay al menos 23 personas hospitalizadas, algunos maestros tierra implicados prófugos y una decena de detenidos….

En otras noticias. Es fuerte el rumor de que Ohev, líder de los tejones Topo y Toph Bei Fong terminaron su noviazgo. El líder de la banda fue captado a la salida el concierto abrazado a una misteriosa chica vestida de rosa y morado. Se desconoce si este acontecimiento tuvo algo que ver con el incidente del concierto o si se trata de un hecho aislado. Lo cierto es que al principio del concierto a la señorita del emblema de un cerdito volador se le vio en la primera fila del concierto y al final nadie supo en qué momento abandonó el lugar.

_Urgente_

Uno de los reporteros de la hermana _Tribu Agua del Sur_ sigue desaparecido desde hace dos semanas. Como señal distintiva lleva un tatuaje de un _arlequín_ en el brazo. Su hermano gemelo Owen quiere saber si se ha convertido en hijo único.

oooOooo

Anochecía en la costa, las luces se habían encendido poco apoco dejando iluminada la plaza centran de la localidad que lucía animada por la cantidad de habitantes y turistas reunidos en el mercado que no cerraba ni aunque hubiera salido la luna. Al parecer el comercio es lo único que mantiene al sitio en pie, los productos parecen interesantes, de hecho hasta tienen peces con dos cabezas en el menú, pero fuera de ahí no deja de ser una más de las contaminadas ciudades de la nación del Fuego, las aguas del río que se supone que lo cruzan dan rabia, lo único que se ve es un agua de color café.

Kuruk Katara se acercó un pequeño local donde vendían accesorios con motivos de la región desde broches, agujas, broches, sombreros, mascadas y velos, eligió uno al azar y fingió probárselo para que el hombre que la seguía volteara su cara y confirmar lo que temía. El hombre pasó de largo, no sabe si en verdad no la vio o solo fingió no verla para seguir vigilando sus erráticos pasos.

No es la primera vez que nos vemos, supongo que no será la última. Tenemos cuentas pendientes, peor ni crea que me rendiré sin dar batalla. Si me está siguiendo quiere decir que sabe algo. Mis opciones se limitan en seguir el itinerario de June a ver si doy con lo que estoy buscando o si me arriesgo a emplearlo para llevarme a la última casilla del tablero. La primera es una carrera loca y desgastante, la segunda implicaría mi mejor trabajo encubierto, pero podría arriesgarlo todo para no obtener nada. ¡Pero vamos!… en este momento prácticamente no tengo nada que perder.

- Es una bonita elección señorita – dice el vendedor – soy Shu y con gusto le mostraré la mercancía de mi local

- Eh... si…

- Se lo dejo a un buen precio, vea el velo, fue hecho a mano por mi hermano …. Es un modelo tradicional inspirado en el diseño que utilizó una heroína local hace muchos años

- ¿sí? – dice confusa mientras siente que el sombrero le recuerda una seta

- La dama pintada… - dice mientras señala una figurilla

- Es…curiosa

- Fue una dama que hace mucho salvó nuestra villa de los invasores

Me ajusto el sombrero… algo raro pasa en esta ciudad, no ofrece nada, es pequeña, contaminada, nadie daría un centavo por ella, sin embargo hay movimiento las 24 horas del día, un mercado que nunca duerme. ¿Podría ser que aquí se encuentre lo que June dijo que buscara?

- Me gusta– digo moviendo la cabeza en el espejo - ¿tiene algo más que conbine con él?

- ¡claro! – dice buscando entre los objetos de su local, ese hombre de ojos brillantes pasa por el local. me ajusto el sombrero y sigo al hombre que no deja de platicar sobre la famosa _dama pintada_.

* * *

_**Crónicas del país de Agni**_

_Por _

_Una atenta informadora_

_

* * *

  
_

En los últimos tiempos muchos rumores han corrido por la ciudad.

Que si la abogada A. de S.&A. espera unos gemelos fruto de una tórrida relación con un moreno que hace tiempo se le vinculó con la difunta princesa Y, lo cual ha generado gran malestar en los sectores más conservadores de sus respectivas comunidades. Algunos de los clientes de la firma de la NF han amenazado con retirar sus acciones de la empresa y sabotear a la firma, porque consideran una ofensa que la sangre de los Sozin se haya vinculado con los arrogantes Kuruk.

Al respecto, los sectores de la Tribu Agua del Norte han decidido apoyar a K. S. si decide entablar una demanda para pedir la custodia de sus hijos, ya que consideran que la futura madre no está en condiciones de cuidar y velar por el futuro de alguien que intentaría llevar el futuro de los Kuruk a la Nación del Fuego. Por otra parte, en una entrevista telefónica con los padres de K. S., han mencionado que están muy anidamos que su linaje se extienda por una generación más.

Como dato curioso, queridos lectores, diremos que la musa que inspiró la escultura de la Ondina de isla Ámbar ha desaparecido de la ciudad, nadie sabe su paradero. Rumores maliciosos asegurar que tiene que ver con el anuncio del próximo enlace entre el afamado escultor Haru y T. Lee de la NF.

Por otra parte no todo marcha sobre ruedas en el paraíso…se dice que cierta joven de pálido aspecto se le ha visto asistir sola con frecuencia al _Rino Komodo_. Desconocemos si tiene que ver con las personas que señalan que ha roto definitivamente con el que fuera su novio por muchos años, aquel apuesto fueguino al cual una de nuestras corresponsales le ha visto vacacionar por las Islas de la NF…. Pero esta pareja rompe y regresa continuamente, ¿este será el esperado adiós definitivo?....

Y otros que terminaron de forma abrupta fueron Ohev y _miss_ T., ya que después de tanto escándalo y drama por parte de la heredera de la familia más rica del Reino tierra, N. y BEP obtuvieron la exclusiva en la que el líder de la banda disfrutaba de una cena íntima con una chica de su _staff_, de hecho consiguieron entrevistas de gente cercana a la banda que confirma ese rumor. Algunas malas lenguas dicen que la ruptura está vinculada al fuerte rumor de que la chica sería desheredada después de destrozar la casa familiar. _Lo siento tanto por TBF_, _abre los ojos para la próxima_ _sweetheart_, _suerte para la próxima_.

Si quieren saber más de los últimos rumores desde el momento en que empiezan circular en nuestra ciudad no olviden visitar las crónicas del _País de Agni_ en línea.

oooOooo

Casa temporal de Toph Bei Fong.

Me encontré a Toph en sentido contrario, no fue necesario buscarla después de que nos hizo buscarla por todo el concierto, no dudaría que ella hubiera estado entre las gentes que pelearon de la primera fila, pero al final no comprendía lo que pasaba. Ella nos esperaba en silencio afuera del estadio cuando todos menos la esperaban. Los hombres enviados por parte de la Duquesa habían escapado, pero por otra parte el silencio de Toph durante todo el camino de regreso fue insoportable.

No fue sino hasta que el día siguiente que leí accidentalmente el encabezado de una publicación del Reino Tierra que comprendí el por que de su silencio. Fui a buscarla estaba oculta bajo una saludable capa de tierra y no quería ver a nadie. Había faltado a clases y sus vecinos dijeron que la habían visto en algunas peleas callejeras aplastando a todo el que se atrevía a enfrentarse a ella. Fui a verla , estaba preocupado, ya era el tercer día que no aparecía, toqué la puerta, pero nome quiso abrir, seria mentira si dijera que no me sentía un tanto culpable, tenía la intención de hacer un boquete en la pared, pero no era la mejor idea.

- Toph

- ¡vete pies de bailarina!, ¡no quiero ver a nadie!

- estas extraña desde...

- ¡todo fue por su culpa!

- Permíteme hablar con ella jovencito - dijo una voz grave

- ¿jefe?

- ¿ella está aquí?, ¿verdad?

- si

- reune inmediatamente al equipo, tenemos una emergencia

- ¿Encontraron a _Alicia_?

- aún no

- ¿entonces?

- te quiero ver a tí , a Haru y a Malu en media hora en el lugar de siempre, yo hablaré con la señorita Bei Fong

-¿ella estará bien? -dije sacando su _Tourbillon_ gris

- no lo sé - dijo el jefe - pero traigo algo que quizá la reconforte - dijo señalando un termo

- esperaré en el lugar de siempre

Tan pronto el maestro aire desapareció se abrió la puerta y apareció Toph.

- lo siento jefe

- han sido días dificiles...traje algo para tí

- gracias... creo

- Vamos, bebe , te hará bien

- ¿No será un regalo de Cheshire? - dijo antes de beber

- No, el tiempo de prueba de ustedes ya pasó

Toph aspiró el recipiente que el ofrecían.

- es solo té de jazmín

Toph tomó el vaso, aspiró el aroma y bebió.

- Sé que puede parecer cruel…. Pero esta vez la _Duquesa_ tenía razón... el chico parecía simpático, un poco extraño pero...

- ¡todo fue una mentira!

- No seas tan dura

- ¡me usó para impulsar su carrera!, ¡sabía cómo reaccionarían mis padres!, ¡todo era parte de un plan y yo como una idiota lo seguí! – dijo haciendo retumbar el lugar -¡si al menos yo hubiera…!...¡si se supone que puedo detectar una mentira!

- dicen que el amor es ciego - susurró Iroh

- ¡pero es el colmo!

- tal vez esto sucedió por una buena razón… - dijo sentándose al lado – ¿sabes?, dicen que _el destino a veces es algo curioso. Déjalo al tiempo, el tiempo es muy sabio_

Toph bebió un poco más del té.

- ¿ha habido noticias de Sugar Queen?

- aun no, Teo se ha hecho cargo del equipo de búsqueda para ayudar a mi sobrino...pero por lo visto subestimamos las capacidades de June

- entonces todo queda en manos de Sifu Hotman

- si..., esperemos que pueda hacerla volver

- lo hará - dijo sonriendo un poco

- sé que en este momento sonará mal… pero necesitamos de tu ayuda, especialmente ahora que estas enojada…

- ¿qué es lo que quiere _Cheshire _de mí?

- _Cheshire_ descubrió lo que ocultaba todo este tiempo Azula y quiere mi hermano – dijo haciendo una pausa - necesitamos que tu y Aang vayan al sitio donde lo oculta y lo destruyan , pero solo si tu lo quieres

Toph guardó silencio.

- ¿con esto queda saldada mi deuda con el gato?

- si -dijo dándole una tarjeta en braile que la maestra tierra tomó y repasó con atención

- sé donde es

- ¿lo harás?

- Si, pero necesitaré que alguien distraiga a Azula

- tenemos a nuestro mejor agente en eso

oooOoooo

Apartamento de Kuruk Sokka.

- ¡Quiero helado! – dijo Azula

- ¿Helado de qué?

- Helado de cerezas con hojuelas picantes

- una combinación interesante, pero yo que tu le diría a ese par que tiene mejor sabor con ciruelas de mar

- ¡estas loco!

- Esos niños deben acostumbrarse a la comida de la Tribu Agua desde el vientre materno

- ¡ni loca!

- ¡ya verás!, ¡terminarás suplicando ciruelas de mar!, es lo que mamá pedía cuando iba a nacer Katara

- ¡saben a rayos! –protestó Azula

- ¡claro que no!, ¡no hay manjar mas exquisito que un cocido de _Gran Gran_ con ciruelas de mar! – dijo acercándole un plato a Azula

- ¿ya lo tenías planeado?

- Me adelanto a sus deseos alteza –dijo con una sonrisa – es el deber del _Conejo_

oooOooo

Llevo días siguiendo su rastro y aun no puedo detenerla, _Cheshire_ cree que su nuevo equipo también debe de tener algo que permite rastrearla, pero hasta el momento Teo no ha dado con el número. Hemos cometido varios errores y seguido a personas que no eran. Si hace tiempo pensaba que Kuruk era nefasta para operaciones encubiertas esta persecución ha hecho que deba tragarme esas palabras.

He soñado con ella cada noche desde que se fue. No sé que signifique eso, a veces la sueño con ese ridículo vestidito azul del país de las Maravillas mientras tomamos té en una fiesta de No cumpleaños, otras con ese traje rojo que parece sacado del videojuego de _Príncipe de Omashu_ murmurando que me arrastrará al desierto y en otras ocasiones la he soñado durmiendo a mi lado,su presencia es muy fuerte y la sensación es tal es que casi puedo jurar que está a mi lado, pero al despertar solo estoy con la almohada.

No, no he bebido una sola gota del jugo de cactus que me envió _Cheshire_, tampoco eh tocado nada de los hongos mágicos, pero eso si, no he parado de fumar un cigarrillo tras otro, por que su aroma me hace evocarla. Ya no sé si será cosa mía, de ese gato manipulador, o que sucede, lo que sí sé es que debo detenerla y capturarla no puede huir de mí por siempre.

La he seguido en su errático viaje por las distintas villas de la Nación del Fuego y la frontera de Reino Tierra, nunca sigue un plano trazado, un día puede estar en una isla, al otro amanecer en un remoto puerto, en un par de ocasiones he estado a punto de atraparla y en el momento más inesperado desaparece, ya sea que una persona _accidentalmente _se interpone en mi camino o aprovecha la cercanía del agua.

Sokka no ha sabido darme una explicación de su conducta, a él también el parece extraño que haya huido. De hecho ha empezado a especular que si la pelea con Gran Gran y Pakku no habría sido algo planeado para involucrarse con la misión de June. Pero no me parece el estilo de ella, más bien creo que lo hace por mí, pero eso evidentemente no se lo he dicho al que prácticamente es mi cuñado.

Lo peor es que tanto Sokka, como _Cheshire_ creen que June la involucró en la misión más peligrosa que pudo asignarle: buscar el último nido del fénix.

Una cosa más, casi estoy seguro que _Boomerang guy_ sabe quién está detrás de la máscara de _Cheshire_, lo que no comprendo es porque insiste en guardar el secreto.

_

* * *

  
_

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	36. Señuelo

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

T_T perdonen la tardanza, lo quería subir el viernes, no creí que tardaría tanto en actualizar.

Muchas gracias por sus amables comentarios a **_Azrase_****_l_**, _**BlueEyesPrincess**_, _**Rashel Shiru**_ , **_Rubymoon-Faith , Kaylek y Heero Kusanagi._**

Nos seguimos leyendo XP.

* * *

**Sozin y Kuruk**

**Detectives**

_**Señuelo**_

_

* * *

  
_

El sabe todo lo que pasa cuando pasa y como pasa, porque es su obligación conocer sus doominios a lo largo y a lo ancho.

Que es controlador, no lo niega, todo necesita un orden; ambicioso, claro, sin la ambición jamás habría aspirado a superar a su hermano; poder, como todo miembro que se preciera ser de su familia lo tenía por _derecho divino_.

El sabe cuando atacan los enemigos, quien se mueve en cada territorio quien respira o no en sus dominios, por eso se convirtió en su amo y señor. El sabe que esta noche alguien tiene preparada una sorpresa su desobediente hija y esta vez no moverá un solo dedo para impedirlo, porque es una lección dura y parte de la vida que debe comprender: la traición con traición se paga.

Saben quienes están involucrados, conoce las características de cada uno. Sabe que en estos momento estarán infiltrándose en los laboratorios a la orilla del Lago Lao Gai, el sitio que con tanto celo ha guardado pro meses, antigua prisión secreta en el corazón del reino tierra, fuera de los límites de la ciudad, pero no de la jurisdicción de los metiches del Loto Blanco.

Tonto si no lo supiera quienes harán el trabajo sucio, era el equipo que pretendía reclutar y que se fue de sus manos. Pero no se molesta ni acongoja, porque a fin de cuentas nadie sabe para quién trabaja. Sonríe y cepilla con mucho cuidado su lustrosa barba. También sabe que hay alguien que no debería de estar en sus territorios, que es escurridiza como todos los de su elemento, que sigue su camino y no se detendrá hasta que hale su cauce o alguien le ayude a evaporarse en el camino. Sabe que hay dos personas tras su rastro, una en las sombras, el otro abiertamente, cada una con motivos validos para desaparecerla y hacerle un favor a su nación, pero en especial a la familia Sozin.

oooOooo

Si la montaña no iba a ella, ella iría a la montaña.

No era la primera, ni la única, menos ni la última que sería enviada a esa misión, pero ya era tiempo de terminar con tanto juego. El objetivo era claro, hallar el nido, encontrar al _Fénix_ y destruirlo. Que estaba en una posición delicada, siempre, sabía que dos hombres la seguían desde hace días, uno del que huía, el otro…, el otro era al que tenía que convencer, porque era la llave. Todo dependería de su buena estrella y que todo saliera tal y como debía.

Esta mañana había recibido un paquete antes de bajar a desayunar. La gente de Cheshire la había encontrado de nuevo, era un paquete blanco con una cinta lila, su contenido como de costumbre era el frasco que decía _**Bébeme**_ y unas galletas con forma de planta con la leyenda: _**Cómeme**_, acompañadas de la consabida nota que decía:

* * *

_Bebe el frasco y lo olvidaremos todo._

_Cheshire_

_

* * *

  
_

Arrugó la nota y la dejó caer en la papelera junto con algunos ejemplares de El país de Agni y la Flama del oeste que daban cuenta del escándalo de Azula y su hermano. No, ella no regresaría al _País de las Maravillas_ a unirse a esa fiesta de locos, ella resolvería la misión que había aceptado de June así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida. Le había costado mucho trabajo cruzar el espejo y no iba a retroceder por una nota y unos objetos que le evocaban de golpe muchos recuerdos.

Se miró de nuevo el espejo, sus ropas del color de la sangre, se aplicó algunas gotas de perfume en el cuello y sus cabellos para dejar una estela al pasar, si alguien no se volvía a verla al pasar debía de estar ciego, el peinado elegido era aquel que había irritado tanto a Sozin en su primera misión, el maquillaje perfecto, los lentes de contacto grises, los brazaletes relucían, sonrisa confiada, todo listo, se puso de pie, apagó la luz y salió de la habitación.

Era el momento de seguir con la misión.

oooOooo

La maestra tierra verificó a lo largo y ancho, numerosas gentes trabajando, calderas, bodegas, numerosos cubículos, varios laboratorios subterráneos, un comedor, algunas habitaciones, todo funcionaba como muchas de las máquinas que sus pies habían sondeado, la vida se complicaba bajo tierra, muchas vidas, mucho movimiento y aun no estaba segura en que sitio tendrían al Maquinista, pero de que estaba ahí, no le cabía la menor duda.

Una alianza fuego- tierra como hace tiempo lo sospechaban, mientras unos se mataban en las calles otros trabajaban por debajo del agua, con una parte, porque así eran las cosas, así había sido siempre. La diversión estaba asegurada, se enfrentarían maestros fuego, renegados Dai Li que trabajaban para la Reina Roja, pero tenía un buen equipo, lamentaba que _Sifuhotman_ y Sugar Queen se perdieran de la diversión, ¡Qué remedio!, quizá no les tocaba.

- jefa, estamos listos

- ¿qué dice Teo?

- Esta listo para intervenir en los sistemas de seguridad cuando lo indiques

- ¿_Dorothy_?

- En su posición

- ¿el león…?

- Esperando ordenes – escuchó ante de que terminara su nick

- ¿Foammy?

- En su papel de siempre, tratando de evitar que ya sabes quién se entere de lo que pasa, los refuerzos esperan nuestros primeros movimientos antes de caer aparecer

- Los refuerzos del comando _Loup_

- Esperando nuestro primer movimiento

- ¿y la reina?

- De compras con el conejo

- Perfecto, da a Teo la señal, que empiece la cuenta regresiva – dijo la maestra tierra - entramos a mi señal…

- A la orden Sifu Toph

- Bien pies de bailarina…es hora que demuestres lo que aprendiste en todo este tiempo

El chico asintió, con el movimiento de sus manos hizo que las aguas contaminadas se replegaran mientras los maestros tierra y la maestra irrumpían en uno de los costados del lugar, en tanto Malu se aseguraba de romper todas las lámparas para asegurar la oscuridad y buscaría los sitios le había indicado para volar los sistemas de seguridad; de acuerdo a los informes, las paredes del edificio estaban recubiertos con metal para evitar ataques de maestros tierra, un juego de niños para Toph, que hizo un boquete, entró seguida de Haru y Aang.

una patrulla que hacía un rondín fue alertado por las fallas en el sistema de luces , los esperaron y recibieron bolas y látigos de fuego, que esquivaron con tierra control, pronto, quedaron enterrados hasta el cuello, pero alcanzaron a dar voces de alarma, entonces un grupo de hombres de verde llegó a toda prisa. Toph sonrió, los Dai Li eran para ella, la diversión comenzaba.

oooOooo

Iroh tomó su taza de té y revisó de nuevo los titulares de los principales diarios de la ciudad, ya habían empezado a circular en las noticias los rumores de que el Señor del Fuego prefería ver a su hija muerta que al lado de un Kuruk. No era un secreto para nadie que los Sozin desde hace siglos estaban enemistados con los Kuruk por culpa del fundador del Clan en los tiempos de un avatar de la Tribu Agua del Norte, algunos mencionaban que simplemente se había tratado de un improvisado _agni kai_, algunos románticos incurables decían que todo era por culpa de una bella dama que pretendía uno de los antepasados de los Sozin, nadie estaba seguro, pero todas esas historias absurdas justificaban todas y cada una de sus acciones.

Sin embargo él pensaba que todas esas eran justificaciones baratas de tiempos en que todo se trataba de cubrir con una bonita tela romántica para cubrir intereses creados. Para nadie era un secreto que tanto Fuego como Agua eran dueños de territorios muy pequeños que peleaban por saber cual mantendría su influencia sobre Tierra. Unos a través de su hábil diplomacia, otros por la fuerza y la guerra continuaría hasta que uno de los dos venciera o convenciera a los terceros de quien tenía la razón, pero la gente no quería escuchar eso, lo tomaban como si fuera una absurda _teoría de la conspiración_.

La unión de Fuego y Agua no convenía a la gente de los reinos Tierra, mucho menos a los sectores más conservadores de cada nación. Aun cuando algunos veían con buenos ojos la unión de Azula Sozin y Kuruk Sokka pensando que sería el mejor fin para tantos conflictos, sabía que era algo engañoso, esto no podía terminar como los cuentos de hadas; debían prepararse para lo peor.

Por Pakku sabía que los altos mandos de Agua desaprobaban _la locura temporal de Kuruk Sokka, _además sabían que la desaparición de Kuruk Katara no era casual, que tanto los jefes del Norte como del Sur apoyaban una misión para traerla de vuelta para cerrar la alianza con la gente el Norte asegurar la unión de las dos tribus, ¿unión con fuego?, improbable.

Y su hermano no estaba dispuesto a perder sus rivales, ya había renegado públicamente de su hija, sabía que no tenía influencia sobre Zuko y que aun sabiendo eso haría hasta lo imposible por preservar una la _línea pura _de los Sozin a como diera lugar, porque la rivalidad con la gente de agua, era el motor que impulsaba la carrera armamentista que movía a la economía y los bajos fondos fueguinos.

oooOooo

Eran las 3 de la tarde de un día caluroso, cuando la vio salir de la _Baya de Oro_, el sitio donde _Cheshire_ le había mandado al información de que estaba hospedad. Acercarse y llevarla de vuelta a casa era una opción viable, pero sabía que Kuruk siempre tenía la mala costumbre de complicar las cosas y no quería llamar la atención , aunque una parte de él le pedía a gritos que saliera y la enfrentara, si congelarían media calle y muchas cosas terminarían quemadas, pero al menos daría la cara.

Vio pasar su silueta frente a su automóvil, la vio detenerse en la esquina de la calle y entrar al bar donde el otro sujeto que la vigilaba había entrado a beber una copa en lo que ella abandonaba su refugio. Sacó su_ Sunshine_ , debía de advertirle a Cheshire que su gente estuviera lista. Entonces se detuvo. Tuvo una corazonada que lo hizo salir del auto, escuchó el sonido de cristales romperse, la alarma de incendio de un local, gritos, una camioneta apareció del fondo de la calle, se estacionó unos segundos frente al local.

Corrió a la entrada, pero la puerta estaba atrancada, alcanzó a esquivar una llamarada, entonces los cristales volaron y entonces un hombre de cabellos grises salió levando a la maestra agua desmayada sobre el hombro, corrió a la camioneta que aceleró y se perdió en las calles. Sozin corrió al automóvil y mientras arrancaba marcó desesperado a Cheshire, que para variar no respondió, siguió a la camioneta mientras trataba de buscar el número de June, pero no tuvo éxito, entonces recordó que siempre podría contar con alguien más. Marcó el número mientras se pasaba varios altos, le pitaba a un hombre de un carro de coles y asustaba a unos niños que jugaban con una pelota tierra control.

- ¡Zuko!, ¡qué bueno que marcas!, justamente necesitaba una segunda opinión…estoy de compras con Azula y…

- Escucha Sokka, es impor…

- Dime, ¿qué sería mejo elegir un mameluco azul o uno amarillo?

- ¡Sokka! – dijo mientras rebasaba a un taxi

- ¡no grites!, ¿qué pasa?, ¿qué es todo ese ruido?

- ¡se la llevaron!

- ¿a quién?

- ¡a Katara?

- ¡quién se la llevó!

- ¡el mismo hombre que la seguía!

- ¿la encontraste? , espera… ¿cómo que la seguían?, ¿quién? ¡dónde estás!

Zuko rebasó a una señora que llevaba a su hijo a su clase de tierra control y se escuchó el característico sonido de una patrulla que se había lanzado contra su automóvil. Murmuró una maldición mientras mordía desesperado el cigarro, escuchó como el pedían que se orillara, pero no podía detenerse en ese momento si lo hacía perdería la pista.

- ¡comunícate con Cheshire!

- pero tu sabes que yo no...

- ¡no me salgas con esas tonterías en este moomento! - dijo metiéndose a un camión para acercarse a la camioneta - dile que sé quien la tiene y creo que sé a dónde la lleva, pero no puedo ir solo…necetito ayuda

- pero los demás están...

- ¡solo hazlo!... ¡demonios!, ¡debo colgar!

Colgó, tiró el cigarro por la ventana y aceleró. Una patrulla más se había lanzado tras su automovil , si.... bien lo dicen , cuando las cosas pueden salir mal, pueden salir muy mal.

oooOooo

Los Dai Li habían sido una diversión más para Toph, si, hace tiempo que no se divertía tanto peleando con los mercenarios más temibles del reino tierra. Por más que la habían atacado no le habían hecho daño alguno, pero no podía decir lo mismo de los cubículos y laboratorios que habían quedado hecho añicos. Se habían resistido mucho a pelear cerca de un sitio donde gritaron mucho los científicos de Azula.

La estructura le parecía conocida y no dudó en destruirla para horro de los hombres de ciencia, de hecho ocupó algunas de sus partes para detener a los Dai Li. Mientras tanto Aang y Malu tenían la misión de buscar y destruir todos los planos de la tecnología que desarrollaban, Teo se encargaba de introducir todos virus posibles y hackear sus máquinas. El maestro aire había comentado que las máquinas del lugar le recordaban otra misión en que la gente de la Nación del Fuego había volado aquellas máquinas de los padres de Toph.

Habían dejado la delicada tarea de buscar al maquinista a Haru, mientras ellos atraían el centro de atención del enemigo, Aang había congelado a unos y derretido las cadenas de otros, ignoraba si alguno de sus enemigos lo había notado, pero tenía la certeza que dentro de poco todo mundo sabría que el avatar había regresado, porque la mayor parte de los Dai que no estaban fuera de combate o apresados en las paredes de metal habían escapado cuando se habían visto rebasados por el enemigo.

- Sifu Toph – escuchó en su auricular

- Dime bigotes de _pez gato_

- Tengo al Maquinista, vamos a la salida

- Perfecto, los alcanzamos en unos minutos

- Hay algo más

- Si

- Acabo de escuchar que la gente de Suki se adelantó a la de Iroh y nos esperan a la salida

- ¿qué?, ¡cómo!

- No lo sé, pero la gente de Kyoshi está afuera

- ¡demonios!, ¡no se supone que nos cubrían!

- Siempre se supone…- gruñó - ¡pies de bailarina caperucitas y amigas nos esperan afuera!

- ¡qué!

- Plan B

- ¡pero es peligroso! – dijo Haru

Toph sonrió, tronó los dedos , removió la tierra.

- Toma al maquinista y llévala por la ruta acordada, Malu los cubrirá, _twinlke toes_ y yo nos las arreglaremos

- Bien – dijo Haru

- Toph… - dijo Aang

- Todo está bien pies ligeros – dijo abriendo un túnel a sus pies – si Suki está aquí tenemos unos minutos para desaparecer antes que la _Reina de Corazones_ se entere y pida nuestras cabezas

oooOooo

Cuando Katara abrió los ojos lo primero que hizo fue llevarse las manos la cabeza y palpar, estaba bien, solo un poco mareada, no podía ponerse de pie, todo estaba oscuro y se arrastró hasta reconocer que se hallaba en una celda metálica de gruesos barrotes suspendida en el aire. Se movió desesperadamente, hacía calor, no había agua por ningún sitio, la cabeza le dolía y sus pies estaban atados a una esquina de la celda para evitar cualquier cosa.

Alguien la había pasado un pañuelo de aroma dulzón sobre su nariz mientras trataba de defenderse de unos maestros fuego que la habían abordado en el bar, se suponía que solo estaría el hombre de ojos grises, pero todo era una trampa, había tratado de no pensar que ella podía caer en la trampa que había planeado.

Una luz se encendió a unos metros de ahí

- Así que finalmente nos encontramos

- ¿quién es?

- El que hace las preguntas soy yo

- ¡libéreme!

- No estás en condiciones de exigir nada

- ¡no he hecho nada malo!

- Los crímenes de tu familia son muchos y pagarás por cada uno de ellos

- ¡no sé de qué demonios habla!

- es una pena que no heredaras la inteligencia de Kia, lo cual me decepciona

- ¿dónde estoy?

- En la nada

- ¡eso es absurdo!

- Absurdo es negar lo que es real

- ¡déjese de malditos juegos!

- Buscabas la morada del fénix, estás en ella y de mi cuenta corre que no saldrás de aquí con vida

Katara se acercó al sitio donde provenía la luz, entonces pudo reconocer el rostro parcialmente iluminado de ese hombre de ojos dorados, cabellos largos y barba de chivo.

- No necesitamos presentaciones

- ¿qué hará conmigo?

El hombre sonrió y dijo:

- en su momento lo sabrás - dijo apagando la llama que lo iluminaba, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	37. Rey Ataca

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo escribo fics por diversión así que por favor no me demanden.

n_n hola de nuevo, aquí _Paris_ , literalmente entre la espada y la pared, lamento informar que tardaré actualizar los fics ,por favor suplico un poco de paciencia, hay algo que debo terminar de una larga lista de pendientes T_T.

Agradezco mucho los comentarios de: _**Rubymoon-Faith **(n_n)_, _**BlueEyesPrincess **(1.- si,pero no necesariamente, 2, 3, 4, 5.-n_nu)_, _**Azrasel **_(tibio, tibio), **_Kaylek _** (será la batalla campal XP, ¿habrá?), _**Rashel Shiru**_ (XP) y _**Liilu**_ (Paris se disculpa por no actualizar antes!).

Nos leemos en el sig cap. n_n

* * *

**Rey ataca**

* * *

Estoy en la oficina del jefe. El no lo sabe, Cheshire y yo sospechamos que hace tiempo hay un soplón entre nosotros. Teo ha recibido cada cámara, su equipo revisó con cuidado que no hubiera micrófonos, pero no, el mobiliario no ha cambiado en años, así que hemos descartado elementos nuevos, debe de ser algo más antiguo, pero aun no puedo imaginarme que. He revuelto todos los libros, esculturas, informes, he buscado en la alarma de incendios, hasta me atreví a revolver su sagrada caja de té, pero nada.

¿Azula?, de malas, culpa a nuestra gente de que hayan destrozado su mentado prototipo de _máquina de tiempo_, y eso no es todo, juró que si podía confirmar sus sospechas desaparecería de mi vida y jamás volvería a saber nada de ella. En otras circunstancias eso me habría hecho muy feliz, pero bien saben que no estoy en condiciones de apartarla de mi vista. El monóculo se cae de mi sombrero, no, no en estos momentos...

_-horas antes en el hospital -_

- ¡hicimos un acuerdo! – vociferaba Azula para angustia de Sokka - ¡y así me pagan

- Azula, esta delicada - dijo la doctora Song antes de salir del lugar después de que las irritadas miradas de los dos jovenes la impulsaran a abandonar el lugar a toda prisa

- ¡hicimos un pacto y mira lo que le hicieron a _m_i experimento!

- ¿sabes esa información me parece sospechosamente familiar - dijo mirándola con suspicacia – yo he leído sobre eso antes

- ¡era un proyecto que desarrollábamos!

- No…, ustedes no desarrollaban nada así, va mas allá de su genio

- ¡Sokka!

- ¡ya sé donde! El proyecto secreto de los _Bei Fong_

- ¡No tengo tratos con esa escoria!

- No, no negociarían, sería un precio muy alto y ellos jamás los ayudarían – dije haciendo una pausa - Tu gente fue responsable de los destrozos de aquel día, si, los del caso en que trabajaban…

- ¡claro que no!

- ¡mientes!

- ¡no miento!

- Y decías que no tenías al _Maquinista_

- ¡no lo tenía!

- ¡lo secuestraste!

- ¡no entiendes nada! – dijo desesperada - ¡todo tiene una epxlicación!

- ¡que me gustaría escuchar en este momento!

- ¡no puedo! - dijo irritada apretando las sábanas que la cubrían

- ¡Como esperas que confíe en ti si mientes de forma compulsiva! – dijo mientras la observaba con detenimiento - ¡me harás dudar de todo!

- ¡tendrás que hacerlo! – dijo irritada

- Azula, entiende…

- ¡y hora quieres dejarme!

- ¡no te voy a dejar! – dijo tratando de contenerse - ¡ya te dije que debo irme porque secuestraron a mi hermana!, ¡debo ayudar a rescatarla!

- ¡es una mentira de Cheshire para separarnos!, ¡Todos mienten!

- ¡es mi hermana!, ¡qué parte no entiendes!, ¡es mi obligación traer sana y salva a Katara!, ¡es mi familia!

- ¡y yo que soy!

- Tambien lo eres, pero essto es... complicado - dijo moviendose a prisa frente a la cama- si, complicado, es mi hermana, crecimos juntos, es la pequeña...

- ¡ya está muy grande puede cuidarse sola!

- ¡tu padre la atrapó! - dijo acercándose a la salida

- ¡si te vas no verás nunca a tus hijos!

- ¡Azula!, ¡Por Tui y La!

- ¡sabes que tengo el poder de hacerlo!

- Lo sé…así que antes dejemos las cosas en claro

- Me parece justo

- Estoy harto de tus mentiras y chantajes - dijo haciendo una pausa y mirándola fijamente con esos ojos azules - en estos momenos ya no se si creerte una palabra de lo que has dicho

- ¡qué!

- necesito una prueba

- ¿prueba?

- necesito saber que por una vez no me mentirás en tu vida

- ¿qué?- dijo ofendida

- Necesito que me ayudes a rescatar a Katara

- ¡imposible!

- ¡mientes!, sabes donde se oculta, tu puedes ayudarme....nada te cuesta

-_fin del flashback_-

Afuera escucho el ruido de las máquinas, la cortina está echada, el jefe sigue en conferencia con Cheshire y los otros jefes de los distintos departamentos. La desaparición de Katara les ha dado más dolores de cabeza, ¿y a quien no?, simplemente desapareció sin razón alguna y ahora resulta que tuvo la loca idea de buscar el nido del Fénix y peor que la atraparan.

Pero debo de pensar quién o qué puede ser el espía. El Fénix sabe mucho de lo que sucede aquí, constantemente se hacen pruebas todo el personal, debe de haber una falla, pero ¿dónde?, ¿cómo?, ¿quién? Reviso el escritorio, las plantas, los libros, esa extraña tetera con forma de dragón, entonces escucho que alguien se acerca a la puerta, me escondo bajo el escritorio y para mi mala suerte el marco de la fotografía del fallecido hijo del jefe se tambalea y se estrella en el piso.

- Kyoshi Suki, el jefe no se encuentra – escucho desde afuera la voz de Foammy Guy

- Me pareció escuchar un ruido

- Debió de ser tu imaginación

- Suki

- ¿sí?

- Estaba revisando tu reporte sobre el asalto a la bodega de Sozin y Asociados

- Ah, si - dijo alejando su mano del picaporte

- es sobre tu teoría de los maestros aire, ¿la mantienes?

- Sí, estoy reuniendo pruebas…

- Me gustaría que tratáramos ese tema en privado, tú sabes que es un asunto delicado y no puedes ir gritando a los cuatro vientos que no se extinguieron…

Se alejan. Los latidos de mi corazón se estabilizan, me acerco a recoger la fotografía y descubro algo que a Cheshire le encantará. Tomo con cuidado el objeto que se hallaba tras la fotografía de Lu Ten y lo guardo en una bolsa de evidencias, alguien debió ponerlo hace tiempo y así enviar toda la información de lo que sucedía

Y pensaba que no era mi día de suerte.

Espero a que Foammy Guy esté lejos y corro al laboratorio de Teo, va a estar fascinado, debo llamar a Cheshire para que retrase unas horas la misión, si esto es lo que creo nos llevará al lugar a donde tienen Katara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y con ayuda de Tui y La nos dará una pista de quien lo puso en la fotografía del jefe y desde hace cuanto tiempo nos espían.

oooOooo

No podía creer que pasarme unos cuantos semáforos fuera un escándalo en ese maldito y miserable sitio. Si, casi era responsable de una carambola, pero si esos idiotas de las patrullas no hubieran hecho el cerco hubiera podido seguir a la camioneta y entonces traer de vuelta a Kuruk habría sido sencillo, pero es claro que no nací bajo la estrella de la fortuna de Azula, porque las cosas nunca salen como quisiera que fueran.

- Todo está en orden Sozin – dijo Pakku

- Pensé que…

- Tan solo tuvimos que recurrirá algunos amigos – dijo mientras me daba una nota – de momento tendrás que pagar la multa y no te permitirán conducir en esta ciudad

- ¡genial!, ¡como si lo necesitara! –dije al ver la exorbitante cantidad de piezas de oro de la multa, fue una pequeña persecución ¡y fallida!

- Paga por que es hora de irnos – dijo con su eterno tono frío y distante – no esperarás a que el alcalde nos envía un comité para recordarte que ya no somos bienvenidos en esta villa

- Claro que no - dije mientras iba a la caja.

Tampoco esperaba que mi tío en persona se presentara a sacarme de este apuro, sé que tiene una ciudad que cuidar y si mandaron a Pakku fue por que las cosas no están del todo bien. Lo poco que sabía era que mi hermana había montado en cólera al enterarse de lo que habían sucedido a sus laboratorios, terminó en el hospital, así que Sokka solo pudo enviar refuerzos en su nombre, uno menos.

Tampoco habían llegado los demás, porque Suki andaba pisándoles los talones. Al parecer alguien filtró información indebida entre sus gentes y parte de sus fuerzas Kyoshi esperaban a unos metros del laboratorio destruido. Se sabe que Teo y Malu salieron bien librados, tienen la coartada de que trabajaba en un caso paralelo y que gracias a eso tienen de vuelta al _Maquinista_. Punto para ellos y algo para entretener a Kyoshi.

De _Blind Bandit _y Pies ligeros apuesto que todos tiene una historia bizarra gracias a los paparazzi que aparecen en los momentos más inesperados, se suponía que nadie sabía dónde estaban, pero los encontraron, a estas horas todo mundo sabrá que fue vista en un bar platicando con un luchador de mascara anaranjada a unos días del estruendo Tierra, que armaron una pelea y que cuando los quisieron ubicar ya no estaban en el lugar, que hay varios heridos y daños de consideración al local. Pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba en esos momentos, vamos es Toph, sabrá salir del lío como ella bien sabe hacerlo.

Saliendo de las oficinas tuve que entrar en el compacto azul que había alquilado del _abuelo_ de Kuruk, que en el camino al puerto no dejó de preguntarme por los detalles del secuestro de su nieta. La gente de su tribu estaba preocupada, la hija del jefe, en manos enemigas, los servicios especializados de Cheshire coincidían con mi teoría, ella debía de estar en _ese _lugar, pero coincidían que era una idea suicida el aventurarme sin el resto del equipo.

Recuerdo bien que me recomendaban que esperara algunas horas a que los vehículos A.P. P. A. Llegaran con Sokka y sus planes, el liderazgo de Toph, los dos pies ligeros, porque Haru había pedido permiso desde la tarde anterior, decía que un asunto familiar lo alejaría por unos días de las misiones, pero gracias a ciertos contactos nos enteramos de los verdaderos motivos de su ausencia, pero no es momento para hablar de ellos.

El maestro agua dejó de hacerme preguntas cuando me dejó _sano y salvo_ en el camarote de el barco que navegaría paralelo al famosísimo Paso de la Serpiente cuando llegaran los refuerzos. Sabía que si esperábamos nuestras posibilidades de rescatar con vida a Katara se reducían drásticamente, nadie más que yo conocía las crueldades que era capaz de hacer mi padre. Así que tan pronto me vi encerrado en esta prisión flotante por ordenes indirectas de Cheshire empecé a planear rutas de escape, fue entonces que el S_unshine_ sonó.

_- Sifuhotman, soy June, recibí tu llamada…_

- Demasiado tarde – dije mientras rebuscaba en mi maleta - Kuruk fue capturada

_- Por tu padre_

- ¿ya lo sabías? – dije soltando de golpe la tapa

_- Si, era parte del plan_ – dijo despreocupada

- ¿cuál plan?

_- engañar a la gente de la NF..._

- ¿qué qué!

_- no incluía tu persona, pero ya vez, el fin justifica los medios, dejarse atrapar como peon frente a pieza enemiga, llegar a la guarida del Fénix y darnos su ubicación exacta_

- ¡qué!, ¡y lo permitiste!

_- Si, ¿por qué no?, es una chica lista, sabrá arreglárselas_

- ¡acaso perdiste la cabeza!

_- ¡oh vamos!, no es tan grave, y no, la Reina aún no ha pedido mi cabeza_

- ¡de que demonios estás hablando!

_- respira hondo, tranquilo, el plan es sencillo: vamos,peleamos, la rescatamos, sana y salva y cumple con su trato_

- ¿cuál trato?

_- Eso no te importa_ – dijo rápidamente

- ¡June!

_- ¿quieres rescatar a tu queridísima Katara?, entonces escucha con atención, encuentra cualquier excusa para ver el atardecer en la proa_

- Sí , claro, como estoy con ganas de admirar el atardecer

- Pasaré por ti tan pronto se oculte el sol, mas te vale estar listo , sino …bueno, posiblemente no la veas nunca

- Ahí estaré

_- __Perfecto, tal como lo supuse contaríamos contigo, por cierto ni una palabra de esto a Cheshire _- y colgó

_- _¿contarían conmigo?– dije enfadado - esto no se va a quedar así, revolví de nuevo las maletas buscando hasta que lo encontré, tomé las piezas y antes de que el sol dejé un mensaje que un viejo lobo de mar entendería a la primera.

oooOooo

- Me alegro de haber enviado a Jon Rah a seguirte, eres su misión inconclusa

- ¿qué? – dijo Katara

- Al final cumplió y mira que se dejó engañar por la zorra que le hizo creer que ella era la última maestra agua de su miserable tribu…

- ¡juro que cuando me libere acabaré con su miserable…!

- No gastes saliva, el agua se te agota y hace años comprendimos que no habría que dar una sola gota a fenómenos como ustedes

- ¡es inhumano! – dijo mientras sentía la garganta reseca, el calor no cedía

- No me digas - dijo en tono burlón

- ¡saldré de aquí!, ¡juro que lo haré!

- Si, si, lo que digas – dijo sonriendo - tal como lo supuse, demasiada ingenua para este trabajo, ¿quién te lo asignó?

- ¿No lo sabe?

- Apuesto que algunos de los subalternos de mi estúpido hermano, el es el que todavía tiene fe en la despreciable gente de su tribu

- ¡no hable así del jefe Iroh!

- Ah, sí, olvidaba que todavía es una figura de autoridad y lo tienes tan alto como tu despreciable familia de campesinos

- ¡al menos no provengo de una familia de traidores y asesinos!

- ¿eso crees? – dijo sonriendo – así que no sabes nada, estas tan ciega como tus predecesoras

- ¿saber qué?

- Entérate campesina boba, tu familia fue la responsable de la desaparición y muerte de Lady Ursa

- ¡mentira!

- Créeme… tengo pruebas de que tu gente envenenó a mi querida esposa e hizo que abandonara a su familia

- ¡son mentiras!, ¡serían incapaces!

- Tú que sabes… solo los conoces como miembros de tu familia, ignoras lo que hacen más allá de sus casas

- ¡miente!

- Pues debería importarte lo que hacen, tus padres trataron de asesinar a mi familia en numerosas ocasiones

- ¡así no somos los miembros de la Tribu Agua!, valoramos el honor, la familia...

- si , claro, palabras bonitas a otro lado niña boba, ¿sabes a dónde fueron tu padre y Bato a la muerte de Kia?, ¿sabes a qué sitios se internaron?, ¿sabes lo que hicieron para destruir a los míos?, ¿sabes que mientras fingían vender - pescado le suministraron a espías veneno de pez globo para asesinar a mi amado padre?

- ¿qué?

- ¿quién más sabría tanto del mar?, solo la gente de su tribu que venera a ese pedazo de piedra y al agua como si fueran deidades, ¡mi padre debió vivir tanto como mi augusto abuelo!

- ¡solo está jugando con mi mente!

- enterate de una buena vez, ellos son los responsables de la muerte de Azulon el grande, ellos envenenaron a mi amada esposa con sus mentiras e hicieron que traicionara a los suyos

- ¡ellos nunca harían eso!

- Ellos la alejaron de mi y la abandonaron cuando consideraron que habían vengado a su _querida_ Kia

- ¡no es cierto!

- tengo pruebas de todo lo que digo…no por nada fui la cabeza de Sozin y Asociados hasta que pude transformarme en el Señor del Fuego, ahora Señor Fénix

La maestra agua trataba de no escuchar mas, pero apenas podía moverse, era demasiada información, en esos momentos habría deseado tener las habilidades de Toph para descubrir si lo que escuchaba era verdad o solo una sarta de mentiras.

Y todavía crees que mi hijo te salvará, si, puede que suceda, pero entérate de una vez campesina, cuando Zuko sepa quienes fueron los responsables de la muerte de su querida madre no volverá a verte más que una molesta campesina y finalmente asumirá el lugar que le corresponde

Después de decir eso se fue dejándola en la penumbra, las lágrimas no le salían, estaba agitada, el sitio parecía un horno, ni una gota de agua, sentía desfallecer y después de las horribles palabras del idiota con barbas de chivo que desgraciadamente coincidían con un oscuro periodo de la vida de su padre, se debatía en pensar si todo era verdad o era mentira. ¿Qué ganaba con decirle la verdad?, ¿qué ganaba con mentirle?, ¿o solo lo hacía por el placer de torturarla para sacar información?

Pero estaba atrapada y no tenía formas de probarlo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de tibias lágrimas de rabia, incredulidad e impotencia.

Si todo resultaba ser cierto, el mundo podía desaparecer en un millón de_ lágrimas_

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	38. Veni,vidi, ¿vinci?

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko

Agradezco los comentarios de _**BlueEyesPrincess **_(1 - 5 . n_n) ,**_LiiLu_** (será o no será), _**Rashel Shiru**_ (1- 5 n_n) y _**Azrasel**_ .

No olviden darse una vuelta por el _**País de Agni **, por favor n_o olviden visitar el topic de Originales, hay muy buenas historias de arlequines, brujas y mundos paralelos.

Nos seguimos leyendo n_n.

* * *

**Sozin y Kuruk**

**Detectives**

_Veni,vidi, ¿vinci?_

_

* * *

  
_

Cuando llegamos al barco todos sabían que Zuko había desaparecido mientras navegaban, no sabían a qué altura, dónde ni cómo, solo que había desaparecido. Por más que _Cheshire_ había tratado de calmar al antiguo _Conejo_ diciendo que todo estaba bien, el maestro agua estaba furioso contra el impulsivo maestro fuego, y tal vez lo peor, y que nunca admitiría públicamente era que no concebía que lo hubieran burlado y que por alguna remota y extraña posibilidad hubiera resultado más astuto que él y su orgullo no soportaba admitir que June se le había adelantado en sus previsiones.

Cuando pude dejé a Toph y a Aang tratando de calmar a Pakku en la cubierta en la cubierta, mientras me dirigía al camarote de mi antiguo compañero. Pregunté que si alguien había movido algo y me enfureció saber que por órdenes de Pakku habían revuelto hasta el último centímetro del camarote buscando al maestro fuego. Solo sabían que faltaba lo esencial, es decir el equipo ligero para una misión nocturna.

Frustrado me dejé caer en el piso y reconocí al lado de las patas de la cama un viejo tablero _de Pai Sho_ con imanes con el que de vez en cuando jugábamos, abrí la caja, las fichas estaban acomodadas como cuando dejábamos las partidas a medias , conociéndolo esto no era una casualidad, temiendo que alguna pieza se cayera abrí con cuidado el tablero, analicé con atención las jugadas, unas fichas no estaban en orden a menos…. ¡claro! el viejo código de fichas equivalentes a números , números que podían ser coordenadas, saqué mi _Timberwolf_ , tecleé las posiciones, después fui corriendo a la sala de mando a preguntar si la nave había pasado por esas coordenadas, mi instinto de detective es infalible, después de confirmar las sospechas y las posibles trayectorias subí triunfante a la cubierta esperando ver la expresión de Pakku cuando le anunciara mi hallazgo.

oooOooo

No le gustaba ese olor a formol que impregnaba el lugar, menos los pisos con olor a cloro y trataba de evitar observar a los otros miembros del equipo forense que trabajaban en casos recientes. La persona que buscaba extrañamente no se encontraba a primera vista

- ¿busco a la forense Mai? – preguntó Suki al bajar a la Morgue

- Salió

- ¿a dónde? – preguntó a uno de sus asistentes

- Esta semana imparte un curso de Criminología Forense del departamento de Ciencias Biológicas

- ¿por qué nadie me informó?

- No esperábamos su visita – dijo amablemente el muchacho

- Necesito hablar con ella – dijo dejándole su tarjeta – debe comunicarse conmigo a la brevedad posible

- Si señorita Kyoshi – dijo leyendo las letras azules

- Necesito hacerle unas preguntas sobre un caso de hace un par de semanas

- Si necesita el expediente podría buscar….

- Debo hablar con ella – dijo esforzándose por parecer amable

- Tan pronto se comunique le infamaré

Suki se retiró confiada, tan pronto desapareció en el ascensor el ayudante dio un vistazo y cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie lo veía arrugó la tarjeta, la hizo pedazos y la tiró sin miramientos a la basura.

oooOooo

Jin mordió una barrita de Pocky de forma violenta cuando supo que _R. S_, _BEP_ y _Owen_ se le habían adelantado de nuevo en las noticias. Desmentían el rumor de que la heredera de los Bei Fong engañara a su novio con un luchador de máscara anaranjada, de hecho confirmaban la noticia de que hace tiempo habían terminado, que las vidas habían seguido su curso, que Ohev se había casado en una ceremonia privada con su novia de la infancia con todo y fotografías de la exclusiva que solo la competencia había obtenido.

Había una nota extra, en la cual se rumoraba que el día de su boda llevaba un ojo a la funerala porque alguien se había encargado de golpearlo en su despedida de soltero y que lo habían tenido que maquillar para que no arruinara las fotografías del enlace. Se barajaban muchos nombres, solo se sabía que era alguien del círculo del famoso escultor Haru, pero nadie quería hablar de eso.

Si las cosas seguían así perdería la exclusividad y Ju Dee podría mandarla de vuelta a la sección de obituarios con la mano en la cintura. Necesitaba desesperadamente la nota del año, así que decidió jugarse su carta maestra, una corazonada le decía que siguiera buscando sobre Sozin Azula, que ella sería su salvación. Marcando a alguno de sus contactos supo donde estaba, dejó el escritorio y asió su bolsa color verde limón mientras se llevaba otra barrita de trigo con chocolate amargo a la boca.

oooOooo

Soñó una vez más con sus ojos, con su aliento, juró que casi podía escuchar su voz, pero se dijo que era el cansancio. Una parte de ella deseaba tenerlo a su lado, que le dijera que todo lo que había escuchado era parte de una horrible pesadilla, pero la realidad era esa y no podía cambiarla por más que su mente se dejara llevar a cientos de kilómetros de ahí.

Estaba agotada, podía sentir su garganta seca pidiendo a gritos agua, sus labios quebradizos, su piel reseca y el incómodo calor y el olor a químicos que no podía identificar que impregnaba el aire. Se sentía débil, agotada después de torturase con ideas y teorías raras. June no la había preparado para algo así, había pensado que con sus habilidades de maestra agua bastaría, pero por una vez se había equivocado. Se suponía que irían a salvarla cuando el detector oculto en su collar empezara a funcionar a los 3 días de su desaparición, pero las horas pasaban y la desesperación iba ganando terreno como la marea en las noches de luna llena.

oooOooo

Azula lloraba lágrimas de rabia.

Se sentía asustada, débil e impotente, todos la dejaban atrás y eso no era la peor, Lo y Li peleaban afuera de su habitación con Kanna y Yugoda que estaba interesadas por la salud de sus bisnietos. Los doctores le habían dicho que había complicaciones, que llamaran al padre, que si seguían las contracciones nacerían antes de lo esperado, que tendrían que estar por meses en incubadoras, ella le dijo al médico que ni llamara al adre de los niños, que no iba a venir, que tenía trabajo, que ella podía con todo, que no lo necesitaba, mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta.

oooOooo

Jun no se sorprendió al reconocer el sitio, un buen escondite pensó, un sitio donde confluyen agua, tierra fuego y aire. Una isla en una de las zonas más inestables del archipiélago fueguino, con volcanes que nacían desde las entrañas del océano y despedían chorros de agua hirviente que disuadían a cualquier curioso, rocas que le daban aspecto de un sitio perfectamente inaccesible.

Zuko en cambio pensaba las rutas de acceso y de salida. Sabía de ese lugar por relatos de su tío, una isla que había sido refugio de uno de sus antepasados en tiempos de guerra, con un bunker cercano al corazón del volcán del la Isla, un sitio a prueba de maestros tierra, y sitio de prueba para maestros fuego de alto nivel, poco apto para mortales y prisión donde numerosos maestros aire conocieron su fin de sus días desde que fue fundada.

- La señal es cada vez mas fuerte

- ¿somos solo nosotros?

- ¿esperabas a alguien más?- dijo sarcástica

- Tal vez

- Tu sabes que a tu padre no le gusta la gente de agua

- Si

- No podemos esperar a la _caballería, _no van a llegar a tiempo

- ¿cómo sabes…?

- Eres como un libro abierto – dijo observando el paisaje- además Cheshire quiere recuperar a _Alicia_ sana y salva

- Pero estamos solos…

- Nyla viene con nosotros – dijo ofendida

- ¡Pero es solo un shirshou! – protestó

- Nunca subestimes a un shirshou – dijo molesta

- A donde vamos no creo que sea un sitio para Nyla, los sitios de acceso alternos son demasiado pequeños…

- ¿y quién dijo que Nyla y yo vamos a entrar por un pasadizo?, ¡lo haremos por la puerta grande!

- ¿estás loca? – dijo Zuko

- Claro que no, pero soy una experta, Nyla la encontrará en un par de segundos

- June – dijo armándose de paciencia – ese sitio fue hecho como sitio de entrenamiento de maestros fuego, hay ríos de lava en su interior, paredes de metal y sitios que solo un maestro fuego…

- ¿acaso crees que te traje de adorno?

oooOooo

- Iroh, insisto, creo que debemos pedir la ayuda de R.M.F – dijo la herbalista mientras hacía una seña para que la siguiera

- ¿_Cheshire_? – dijo poniéndose de pie y siguiéndola

- ¿qué sucedió?

- Fue después de la última dosis de jugo de cactus, yo les decía que no le enviaran un solo cactus, que combinarlo con _ya saben que_ no traería nada bueno

- Pero el dijo que todo estaba bajo control

- ¿él o _Cheshire_?

- Creí que él

- Iroh, no seamos ingenuos

Cuando llegaron al consultorio Cheshire estaba sentado frente al espejo hablando y riendo con su propio reflejo ignorándolos por completo, lo más aterrador es que parecía que realmente conversaba con alguien más pero no había nadie más en el lugar, el teléfono estaba apagado, el manos libres en el escritorio.

- Si no hacemos algo _Cheshire_ lo consumirá por completo

- Pero ha sido el genio detrás de todo, por años ha estado bajo control…no puede ser que…

- Nada se puede controlar por siempre, necesita ayuda, es tiempo que lo deje ir

- Pero…

- Llama a Ruby, ella sabrá qué hacer

oooOooo

Bien, el_ principito_ tenía razón, ese bunker era horrible, hacía un calor de los mil demonios, las gotas de sudor corrían sin cesar, había puertas metálicas que no fueron obstáculo alguno para mi querida Nyla y el sitio no parecía de lo más estable. El principal problema al que nos enfrentamos fue que las comunicaciones bajo tierra necesitan aparatos muy potentes.

El _Conejo _supo nuestra posición, supongo que gracias a K1, apuesto que en unos años podrá ser uno de los posibles sucesores de Iroh o tal vez del mismísimo _Cheshire_ , pero no es momento de pensar en eso. Nos encontramos con ellos frente a un bonito río de lava donde los muchachos intercambiaron amables saludos y un par de bonitos insultos, cortesía de _Blind Bandit _que harían enrojecer a más de un vendedor de coles.

Pasando el río de lava nos esperaba un bonito comité de recepción que esperaba el momento en que cruzáramos para atacarnos. Nos dividimos de nuevo, la maestra tierra y el chico cabeza de flecha hicieron un buen equipo, Nyla y yo nos hicimos cargo de la búsqueda y _sifuhotman _y el Conejo aprovechando la confusión se adelantaron para explorar los corredores.

Pakku, ese viejo flemático puede hacer maravillas con agua en el estado que sea, no me hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de los que quedaron escaldados, admitiré que no le di mucha importancia a lo que hiciera Sozin, si, buscaba desesperadamente a su noviecita y me conformé con hacerme cargo de mi porción de soldados, vamos, tenía que pagar mi cuota y poner una cifra de bajas decente para el informe que debía recibir Cheshire, vamos, cada baja son x piezas de oro, así que si dejaba a esos chiquillos al mando de todo me quedaba en la ruina y esos no lo iba a permitir.

Todo parecía bajo control hasta que escuchamos una explosión y humo, el chico de la flecha literalmente voló al lugar del incidente; la maestra tierra lo siguió tan pronto enterró a sus atacantes y los dejó solo con la cabeza de fuera como si fuera un bonito plantío de coles que ya no podían escupir fuego por la boca si no querían quedar al carbón; el chico Kuruk casi pisa a uno de ellos cuando corrió del otro extremo de los pasillos, el Conejo seguía peleando con sus refuerzos que habían llamado del exterior.

Así que finalmente alguien había hallado al fénix en el nido.

Cuando llegué al lugar Kuruk Katara lo tenía a su alcance, se veía cansada e irritada, estaba a su alcance y en el piso, ¡con un movimiento de sus dedos habría acabado con Ozai!, pero no pudo matarlo, lo tenía frente a ella y lo dejó ir. El Fénix no se tentó el corazón, de su dedo salió un potente relámpago azul contra ella sin dudarlo, si no hubiera sido por _Sifuhotman_ y _Pies ligeros_ no lo contaría. _Kuzon_ todavía fue a darle alcance, el resto se encargaba de ver la situación, gracias a los pies de Toph supieron que debían de abandonar el sitio cuanto antes, era una bomba de tiempo, típico de Ozai, antes reducir todo a cenizas que dejarlo en manos del enemigo.

oooOooo

Mientras tanto, a cientos de kilómetros de ahí Azula tenía complicaciones, las niñas estaban sanas y salvas, gemelas de piel morena, cabellos oscuros y ojos de fuego, un grupo de enfermeras se encargaban de ponerlas en unas incubadoras su madre estaba agotada. Fue entonces que entró una doctora más, no recordaba haberla visto en toda la operación aprovechando el momento en que los doctores colocaban toda su atención en las gemelas.

- Azula - susurró - Mirate nada más...

- ¡qué haces aquí!

- Ty Lee me debía un favor…

- ¿así que finalmente entendieron que me necesitan?

- Azula, Azula, ay Azula…. ¿recuerdas esa pequeña broma personal de cuando éramos niñas?

- ¿cuál de todas?

- ¿no la recuerdas?, ¿sabes?, mi favorita era esa que decía "…_por favor, dime que vienes a matarme …"_

Azula palideció aferrándose a las sábanas, pero se sentía débil para utilizar sus habilidades de fuego control.

- tu padre dijo claramente que solo puede haber una reina en el tablero

- ¡qué dijo qué!

- adiós Azula - dijo mientras una débil sonrisa se formaba lentamente

oooOooo

Era mi culpa, Zuko estaba herido por mi culpa…si hubiera tenido el valor de acabar con el Fénix esto no habría sucedido, pero dudé, no debí dudar un solo instante, pero esa mirada, lo que había dicho, no pude, sí, he matado en defensa propia, pero no soy una asesina que mata a sangre fría y él sí.

Por mi culpa Zuko está herido. Apenas si pude hacer algo con el agua que llevaba Pakku, si le pasa algo no me lo perdonaré, fue por culpa de un momento de debilidad. Temí que lo que había apsado con jet se repitiera, era terrible, cuando abrió débilmente los ojos sentí que el espíritu regresaba a mi cuerpo, June, Toph y los demás nos arrastraron afuera, decían que el sitio iba a destruirse porque Ozai había activado no se qué sistema, todo era demasiado confuso y Zuko no reaccionaba como esperaba.

Cuando finalmente pude reconocer el aroma del mar todo estaba oscuro, estábamos en una de las tantas Islas de la Nación del Fuego, en esa zona inestable donde todo se crea y se destruye en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A lo lejos se distinguían los destellos de un terrible combate, Pakku dijo que debíamos de alejarnos, que ya después alcanzaríamos a Aang, nos apresuramos a las embarcaciones que esperaban afuera, mientras la isla desaparecía entre lava y agua de mar.

Recuerdo vagamente que me hacían algunas preguntas que no acertaba a responder, quería que me dejaran ayudar, necesitaba saber que Zuko se pondría bien, Pakku dijo que él se haría cargo de ese necio, que descansara , que tomara un poco de agua, que me veía fatal. Pero no hice mucho caso, no quise alejarme del camarote de Sozin hasta que me aseguraron que estaba fuera de peligro....pero no se si creerles o si solo lo hicieron por todo lo que he pasado.

Aang todavía no ha regresado, Toph está preocupada, no dice mucho, no la dejaron seguirlo, además sé que se siente incómoda en el mar, Sokka está en la cabina demando, creo que en cualquier momento llegarán refuerzos, dice que nuestros padres vienen en camino, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerles,quiero que me digan la verdad y de ello dependerá la decisión que tome. En tanto no puedo hacer nada, nuestra embarcación esperamos con ansia el resultado del enfrentamiento entre Ozai y Aang.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	39. Mesh

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko

Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, en especial a _**Rubymoon-Faith**_ (1- 5 ^_^ Grax!!!), **_BlueEyesPrincess_** (1.-de hecho pensaba en una familia con el emblema de un toro 2, 7.- jeje, 3, 4, 5, 9- XD 6.- _Vine, vi y vencí_ ,8.- no creo ), _**Rashel Shiru**_ (1.- será cosa del karma, 2.-eh... 0_0 3.- T_T, 4.-June rlz!, 5.- Wiiii) y **_Sifu Sihaya_** (Por fin pude actualizar!!! ^_^)

Nos seguimos leyendo XP

* * *

**Sozin y Kuruk**

**Detectives**

**_Mesh_**

_

* * *

  
_

Hubo un resplandor azul que hizo que la mayor parte de la tripulación corriera y el capitán diera las ordenes de fuéramos al lugar. Teníamos miedo, Toph notaba que pasaba algo, pero nadie le quería decir nada. Todos estábamos preocupados por lo que sucedía, el oleaje se agitaba y mecía la embarcación como si fuera una hoja que se movía a merced de la corriente, Sokka se hizo cargo del timón, tuve que dejar atrás las preocupaciones y concentrarme en mi trabajo mientras suplicaba a los espíritus de océano y la Luna que velaran por nosotros, no podíamos desaparecer en esos momentos, no sin saber que había pasado con Aang, aun no era nuestro momento, no podíamos daros el lujo desparecer en las turbulentas aguas del mar.

Dejamos atrás la embarcación cerca de unas rocas, Jun y los demás se quedaron en cubierta, Toph improviso algo parecido a un sitio para atracar y Sokka saltó tras ella tan pronto pudimos hacerlo. El paisaje estaba devastado, pedazos de roca en todas partes marcas de fuego en la vegetación y en las piedras, al fondo, mientras el mar no dejaba de azotarlo todo estaba Aang, se veía cansado, frente a él estaba el Fénix exhausto e inmovilizado, no cazaba con esa imagen del gran líder que hacía su santa voluntad en las Naciones desde la desaparición de los Dai Li.

- ¡¡¡Aang!!!!- gritaron

- Estoy bien - su voz se notaba cansada

- ¿qué sucedió? – dijo Sokka

- Así que por fin cayó el fénix- dijo Sokka mirándolo , el hombre se veía agotado y sin fuerzas

- ¿crees que un cepo de tierra sea suficiente? – preguntó Toph con escepticismo

- ¿dónde están Katara y Zuko? – preguntó al notar la ausencia de los maestros

_- Angry jerk_ fue herido por su padre – dijo Sokka

- De nuevo –dijo Toph

- Katara se hace cargo de él – dijo Sokka – ella sabe lo que hace, cosas de maestro agua y agüita mágica

- ¿estás seguro que ese cepo será suficiente? – preguntó la maestra tierra – he visto maestros fuego deshacerse en un dos por tres de cepos así

- Los tiempos de fuego control de Sozin Ozai terminaron

- ¿estás seguro?

- Tan seguro como que soy el avatar – dijo el chico de ojos grises – y el último maestro aire

**oooOooo**

- ¡Qué haces Mai!

- Llegas tarde Ty Lee – dijo con su monótona voz

- ¡déjala!

- Como quieras

Mai aventó la almohada de lado y salió mientras la chica de ojos grises se precipitó al lado de la cama, la cabeza de Azula estaba de lado, no respiraba, empezó a llamar a gritos a un médico. Varias enfermeras y médicos se acercaron al lugar mientras tanto la chica pálida desaparecía en las escaleras de emergencia.

Sentí como se acabó el aire.

Irónico, el único elemento que faltaba a mi cuerpo después de que Mai decidiera que era momento que la corona pasara a otra cabeza. Después todo cambio a un negro, pensé que solo me había desvanecido. Cuando Mai se fue me incorporé, no importaba que estuviera en bata, no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente, nadie le pone un dedo encima a Azula Sozin en el mundo, y ella no iba a ser la excepción.

Corrí por los pasillos, se escuchaban voces a lo lejos pero no les hice caso, alguien me llamaba, pero no me interesaba, solo quería encontrar a Mai y acabar con su estúpido juego, la seguí en las escaleras, iba a poner mis manos en ellas, entonces me di cuenta que mis manos la atravesaban. Quisiera decir que sentí algo parecido al agua helada, pero supe que era solo la sensación que no era real, mientras tanto Mai desviaba su ruta, fue entonces que escuché de nuevo _esa _voz.

- Así que aquí estas

- ¿madre?- dijo desconcertada

- Hola cariño – dijo apareciendo y desapareciendo frente a ella

- Pero… tu estas muerta….eso fue lo que dijo… eso quiere decir que yo…

- Esoto no quiere decir nada, es solo una ilusión

- ¿qué?

- Volveremos a vernos Azula – dijo mientras la empujaba con una sonrisa – dale un beso a las niñas , se buena con tu hermano

Escuchó sonidos de exclamación.

- ¡se estabiliza!

Sollozos, alarma.

Una bocanada de aire me trae de vuelta, ese aliento no es mío, pero el aire regresa e inflama de nuevo esa flama que se apagaba, abro los ojos, la luz de la lámpara de la habitación me deslumbra, reconozco el olor característico de hospital, y ese perfume… ¿Ty Lee?, ¿qué demonios hace Ty Lee en mi habitación?

- ¡Azula! – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – pensábamos que te perdíamos

- Señorita, déjenos revisar los signos vitales

Toso, siento extraña mi garganta. Hay médicos y enfermeras que corren de un lado a otro, a lo lejos veo a mis tías muy angustiadas, aire…aspiro, respiro, aire, bendito aire.

**oooOooo**

_Reunión Extraordinaria de La Sociedad del Loto Blanco._

- ¿Por qué nos convocaron?- dijo una anciana de blancos cabellos

- Por asunto de _Cheshire_ – dijo la voz de un hombre maduro

- ¿dónde están _Conejo_, _Liebre_ y _Oruga_?, deberían de estar aquí si es una emergencia –chilló la _Duquesa_

- Están en una misión – dijo el jefe de la policía – esperamos que lleguen noticias del resultado de su misión en cualquier momento

Cuando entró el último de ellos se hizo silencio en el lugar. Todos fueron a sus respectivos lugares y se acomodaron cada quienes los cojines verdes formando un círculo, el aroma de té de ginseng inundaba la habitación. Todos estaban expectantes.

- Dados los últimos acontecimientos que no han afectado a todos y por los poderes que me otorgan durante mi presidencia , he decidido convocar a La Sociedad del Loto blanco – hizo el Lirón una dramática pausa – pues he tomado la difícil decisión de que es necesario nombrar a un sucesor de Cheshire si no somos capaces de traerlo de vuelta

- Murmullo inundado la sala.

- la situación no puede seguir así, ha puesto en riesgo numerosas misiones, y no es posible que nadie lo había notado – dijo el Lirón una voz preocupada

- Ha hecho un buen trabajo- dijo el antiguo Sombrerero – yo atribuí sus decisiones a su genialidad

- Pero todos sabemos que el prolongado uso de el Jugo de Cactus podía tener efectos secundarios – dijo la Duquesa – le ha dado demasiada libertad a mi cerdito

- Habla por que afectó sus intereses – se escuchó una voz con acento sureño

- jamás había pasado algo así – dijo el Sombrero - pensamos que era inmune a los efectos, pasaba todas las pruebas

- pero cada cuerpo es diferente – dijo de nuevo el conejo

- pero hicimos pruebas – dijo el Lirón –la alteración es algo reciente, al menos es lo que queremos creer

- quieren creer o fue reciente – dijo indignada la Duquesa

- tenemos los resultados de los estudios – dijo tía Emme

- ¿a qué conclusión llegaron? – preguntó Lirón

- Sabotaje

Más murmullos de desaprobación y desconcierto.

- Hallamos importantes cantidades de una planta tóxica en el zumo de jugo de cactus de Cheshire – dijo tía Emme con su voz de experta en la materia - las sustancia es producto de destilado de las hojas de una flor del reino tierra, que al entrar en contacto con el jugo de cactus causan adicción y pueden llevar a la locura

- ¡pero las dosis del jugo de cactus son elaboradas en el máximo secreto –protestó el Sombrerero

- Es imposible alterarlas en el laboratorio –protestó ofendida tía Emme – tenemos un estricto control de calidad, ¡lo habríamos detectado enseguida!

- Es evidente que ya no – dijo la Duquesa - de haber contratado los sistemas de vigilancia

- sabes que no era correcto - dijo alguien de la NF

- demasiado poder - murmuró alguien más

- Eso quiere decir que fue después de la elaboración de su jugo – dijo el sombrero soplando sobre su té

- Eso quiere decir que el enemigo lo detectó y buscaba eliminarlo – dijo el Lirón

- ¿Pero quién? – dijo Lirón

- Son muchos enemigos des agentes Dai Li hasta la gente de Oz – exclamó otra voz del sur

- Conejo sugiere que hace tiempo tenemos un espía entre nosotros – dijo el antiguo Sombrero – alguien puso un micrófono en la fotografía de Lu Ten, por tanto estaba al tanto de gran parte de nuestros movimientos

Todos se revolvieron en sus asientos.

- ¿de quién sospechan? – dijo la Duquesa

- Pusimos a nuestros agentes tras su pista – sonrió el Sombrerero – tan pronto muerda nuestro anzuelo procederemos como es debido

¿dónde está Cheshire en estos momentos?

- Está bajo los atentos cuidados de la Dra. R. , que tan pronto tenga novedades nos lo hará saber

- ¿quién lo sucederá? –peguntó alguien con acento de la tribu Agua de Norte – no es un cargo sencillo

- Es sumamente delicado – dijo la _Duquesa_ – nuestro futuro está en sus manos

- Proponemos un candidato de la Tribu Agua del Pantano – dijo uno de los hombres de la Tribu Agua del Sur –conocen las propiedades ancestrales de las plantas, podrán evitar efectos adversos del jugo de cactus

- Yo tengo un candidato de la Nación del Fuego – dijo el _Lirón_ – creo que ya es tiempo que nos den la oportunidad de demostrar de desarrollar al máximo la tecnología de _Cheshire_

- mejor alguien del reino Tierra – dijo la _Duquesa _abanicándose – hemos desempeñado un buen papel, pese al sabotaje de otros, tengo un buen candidato…

- Y yo propongo a un nómada - dijo tía Emme – no hay nadie mejor que las gentes de aire para estar en todos lados

- ¿qué? – se volvieron todos hacia ella

- ¡alto! – dijo ofendido el antiguo Sombrerero – aun no sabemos si podeos hacer algo por Cheshire, ¡más respeto por su persona!

- ¡Vamos Iroh!, no te pongas sentimental, no pensarás que la Dra. R. será capaz de traerlo de vuelta, no hay ninguna garantía – dijo Pakku

- No es sentimentalismo, pienso que nuestro Cheshire aun no está acabado

- ¿por qué estás tan seguro? – inquirió Jeong Jeong

- Es solo una corazonada, y créanme, no suelo fallar – dijo dejando la taza de té a sus pies.

- El viejo _Conejo_ bufó, su esposa lo miró con reproche, la duquesa lo observó escéptica y en ese momento una de las pantallas se encendió y apareció la imagen de Liebre y oruga.

_- La operación fue un éxito, Alicia está sana y salva…._

Hubo exclamaciones de alivio y algunas quejas.

_- Pero tenemos un herido y necesitamos que tengan listo un equipo médico para trasladar al Sombrero al hospital mas cercano_

El jefe Iroh palideció terriblemente, Oruga apareció frente a la cámara.

_- ¡No lo espantes idiota!, él está bien, Alicia se hace cargo_

_- ¡no soy idiota!, ¡ladrona!_

_- ¡perdón!_

_- Aprovechando la reunión de LSLB, quiero denunciar el robo de mis shirshou…. - dijio Pian Dao_

_- ¡Corrección Ayla es mía y me la quitaste con trampas!_

_- ¡no es cierto!_

_- ¡si!, ¡ahora si puedo probarlo!_

En la sala todos observaron con incredulidad como June y Pian Dao daban un deplorable espectáculo como no s había protagonizado ese par en muchos años.

- Algo me dice que no elegiremos al sucesor de Cheshire – alguien comentó en tono burlón una voz del sur

- ¡_Liebre_, _Oruga_!, ya estuvo bueno de tanto espectáculo – dijo _ Lirón_ irritado

_- Bien, arreglaremos esto a nuestra manera y en privado – dijo June tronando haciéndoles un guiño – oh , sí, lo olvidaba, por cierto Pian Dao olvidó decirles que el espantapájaros atrapó al Fénix y creo que esta vez para siempre, cambio y fuera._

La señal se perdió. En la sala apenas si procesaban la información.

- ¡Qué alguien restablezca la conexión! – exclamaron en la sala

- Teo se hará cargo de todo – dijo Iroh tratando de ocultar una sonrisa mientras consultaba su celular que desde hace rato perdonen, es una emergencia, debo conestar

Iroh salió de la habitación y se halló en un invernadero.

-¿sí?

_- Jefe, tenemos un problema_

- ¿qué sucede?

_- El cadáver de la novia está fuera de control_

- ¿qué?

_- Hace horas trataba de comunicarme, Ty Lee tuvo que intervenir y necesitamos saber cómo proceder_

- Es decir que ella intentó…

_- Si , _ _tal como lo predijo Ella_

- ¿alguien más lo sabe?

_- Solo se sabe el personal, que pasó algo pero nada concreto_

- Tiendan la telaraña, saben muevan sus contactos y que todo siga su curso

_- Entendido Jefe_

- Esperaré el mensaje

_- Jefe_

- ¿si?

_- ¿aun no hay noticias?_

- Sigo esperando – dijo Iroh acariciando un ejemplar de lily panda, después buscó el número de Suki Kyoshi y marcó, debía ponerla cuanto antes tras la pista antes de que todos supieran la noticia.

Al otro lado de la línea Haru colgó y se encontró frente a su flamante esposa.

- ¿qué dijo?

- Que dejemos caer la red

- Bien, entonces _Conejo_ no debe saber nada, los dos sabemos que es malo para mentir

- tampoco _Humpty Dumpty_

- Pensará lo peor

- es necesario que todo marche de acuerdo al plan

- Ty Lee

- ¿sí?

- Prométeme una cosa

- ¿qué cariño?

- cuando me beses nunca jamás vuelvas a ocupar ese lipstick sabor cereza

- ¡Idiota! – dijo Ty Lee sacando su celular y enviando un mensaje a quienese podía ayudar con la telaraña

**oooOooo**

- ¿Katara? - dijo abriendo los ojos - ¿qué me pasó?

- Calma… todo está bien, te pondrás bien…

- ¿y los demás?

- Están bien , en cualquier momento regresarán e iremos a casa, todo está bien

- Pensé que te perdía

Ella movió la cabeza y esquivó su mirada.

- ¿qué te pasa?

- No es nada

Zuko iba a confrontarla cuando su _Sunfire _sonó con insistencia. Katara lo tomó y escuchó que había mensajes urgentes en el buzón. Katara ignoró por un momento al maestro fuego y escuchó el mensaje, apoyó su mano en la mesa y después trató de ocultar su desconcierto.

- ¿sucede algo?

- No, nada

- Katara

- Debemos regresar a casa cuanto antes

- ¿por qué?

- Porque…

- La puerta se abrió y entró Sokka, se veía mortalmente pálido.

- ¡qué sucedió! – dijo su hermana corriendo a su lado

- ¿es cierto? – dijo observándolos

- ¿es cierto qué?

- Acaba de hablar una reportera de _**Flame O**_ , otros de _**Quake**_ y la _**Flama del Oeste**_

- Bueno, eres una figura pública, no es para palidecer mortalmente – dijo Zuko

- ¿es que no entienden?, ellos quieren saber cuándo cómo y dónde se llevarán a cabo los funerales de Azula.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	40. Cheshire se esfuma

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko

Agradezco los comentarios de: **_Rubymoon-Faith_** (Pronto - cruzo los dedos - pronto 1.- lo sé, tampoco estoy muy contenta con esa parte 2.- mmmm...¿_Paradise Kiss_, 3.- n_n, 4.-4.- oh no, el mensajero habitual ^_^), _**Sifu sihaya**_ (sonrisa gatuna ^_^), **_Rashel Shiru_** (ip, creo q ya es tiempo 1.- Sonrisa gatuna ^_^ 2.- ip T_T, 3.-errr... 4.-¡muchísimas gracias!), **_BEP_**, o debo decir _**Salome-Hime**_?(1.-cerca, 2.-^_^ asi es la gente, 3.-Ojalá!, 4.- las simpaticas gemelas mayores , 5.-XD 6.-^_^ 7.- ^_^, 8.- ouch), **_Heero Kusanagi_** (muchas gracias por leer ^_^)

T_T Disculpen el retraso.

* * *

**Sozin y Kuruk**

**Detectives**

_**Cheshire se esfuma**_

_

* * *

  
_

_Dice un viejo dicho de mi tribu que solo valoras algo cuando no lo tienes. Primero Yue se convirtió en una mujer blanca, ahora Azula… esto es una crueldad, parece que la fortuna de las galletas de Tofu se uniera en mi contra. Esperaba al menos ver su ataúd, pero las órdenes fueron claras, tradiciones fueguinas. Tan pronto regresamos Lo y Li me esperaban con una urna con el emblema de la Nación del Fuego contiene sus cenizas, eso todo lo que quedaba de Azula Sozin. _

_Es una crueldad, los espíritus están en mi contra, si esto es por culpa de amar a una de las hijas de Agni…no puede ser, es eso o es karma de mis antepasados, es como esa terrible historia. ¿Dónde está la gloria, el deseo de conquista?, ¿dónde está esa energía?, ¿ese carácter explosivo…ahora todo es polvo… no queda nada…_

_Y lo peor es que la última vez peleamos y yo…._

- ¿Kuruk Sokka? - escuchó

- Soy yo

- ¿no quiere verlas?

- ¿verlas?

- A sus hijas…

Sokka se levantó y siguió a la persona hasta los cuneros. Quizá estaba equivocado y no todo era polvo. Eran tan pequeñas e indefensas, de piel morena como la suya, cabellos oscuros como los de su madre y los ojos cerrados. Mientras se perdía en recuerdos y trataba de pensar que iba a ser de su vida de ahí en adelante.

- Lo siento mucho – escuchó detrás

- Suki – murmuró

- No es que la odiara es solo que… - dijo dándole un abrazo que Sokka le correspondió con fuerza

- ¿Qué harás con ellas? – dijo separándose de él

- son mi sangre

- Pero también de Azula – dijo ella observándolas

- Son mis hijas, serán educadas en la tradición del sur…aunque ella quería que… ¡por qué me pasa esto a mí!, primero Yue, ¡ahora esto!, ¿qué sucede con los espíritus?

- Es lo mismo que me pregunto

- ¿por qué?

- Ha habido rumores , pero no se filtraron a la prensa

- ¿de qué?

- Algo ha sucedido en los territorios donde antiguamente se movía la gente de aire

- ¿qué tiene que ver con esto?

- Avistamientos de Las lágrimas de Agni, por eso estoy aquí

- Había olvidado que Zuko también estaba aquí

- Hablé con él, pero dice que no es el momento, de hecho no veo al Jefe interesado en seguir este caso y después de lo que pasó… es probable que lo cierren

- Parece que te afecta

- Creí tener las pruebas – dijo observando de nuevo los cuneros

- ¿qué pruebas?

- De que los nómadas están de vuelta

- Lo veo difícil – dijo observando de nuevo a las gemelas – hace mucho se extinguieron

- No lo creo – dijo ella – pero no era por eso que venía a verte, Zuko quiere hablar contigo

- ¿es por lo de Azu…?

- No, dice que no ha visto a Katara desde que le administraron los sedantes

- Pero es…

- Dijo que ella había prometido estar a su lado cuando despertara

- ¡_Sugar Queen_! – dijo sacando su celular para marcar, pero recordó que no sabía a dónde comunicarse con ella – me temo que no sé a dónde llamarle

- Me daré una vuelta por las oficinas, tal vez el jefe la llamó

- Tal vez… - dijo Sokka preocupado

***

Se encuentran en una cámara de gesell. Ella sabe que del otro lado del vidrio hay un grupo de personas observando y grabando cada gesto, cada palabra. Dos agentes especiales de la T. A se la llevaron del mismo hospital tan pronto sedaron a Zuko. Quizá huir habría sido una opción, pero no había donde, no tenía noticias de June y sabía que su familia estaba preocupada a raíz de su desaparición.

- recibí el mensaje, no era necesario llegar a esto, iba a venir por mi propia voluntad

- mas vale prevenir que lamentar - dijo uno de ellos

- Tuviste suerte de salir con vida - reclamó el otro

Ella no responde, está preocupada, hubiera querido estar a su lado cuando despertara, pero dadas las circunstancias…

- No debiste exponerte tanto – le regañó su superior

- Pero lo atrapamos, eso era lo que todos querían - dijo desafiante

- Odio admitirlo, pero _Lirón_ tiene razón, pero por tu plan la organización casi pierde a uno de nuestros mejores elementos – dijo _Conejo_

- No debió seguirme – dice ella

- Pero lo hizo _Alice_

Ella mantiene desvía su mirada a la taza de té que se enfría frente a ella. Tiene suerte de que no la hayan esposado, pero obviamente no la dejaron con unos novatos, sino ante los miembros de alto rango que podrán hacerse cargo de ella si trata de hacer algo. Se pregunta si la situación realmente lo amerita o si solo quieren espantarla.

- Por tal motivo tenemos dos opciones – dijo Lirón

- ¿me expulsarán de Maravilla y que me enviarán a los confines a una prisión de alta seguridad por traición a los protocolos?– dijo ella en tono de cantaleta - ¿me sonsignaran a una prisión del sur?, ya lo sé

- No será tan sencillo jovencita

- Nunca lo ha sido

- Nada puede ser peor que estar aquí en estos momentos

- Siempre puede haber algo peor

- ¿sí?

- Kuruk Katara, alias _Alice_, _en fin_…, pese a los esfuerzos de nuestras familias y teniendo en cuenta de que colaboraste con la captura del Fénix – dijo Conejo – La Sociedad del Loto Blanco ha decretado que seas reasignada a la base en Mar de las Lágrimas

- ¡qué!

- Es una orden de carácter irrevocable

- ¿es una orden de Cheshire?

- No, es del consejo, Cheshire desapareció

- ¡como que desapareció!

- Nadie sabe dónde está desde que a la Duquesa entregarle en persona una petición de renuncia

- ¡pero tengo derecho a hablar con Cheshire!

- No hay tiempo, el helicóptero de los Arnook espera desde que regresaste

- ¡qué!

- Esperamos vernos en mejores circunstancias Kuruk Katara

- ¡esto estaba todo planeado! – dijo haciendo que el ambiente se congelara, el _Conejo_ se puso a la defensiva, se escuchó ruido afuera del lugar - ¡no me llevarán!

- Querida Alice… es por tu bien, los dos sabemos el gran honor que significa que te abran las puertas en el Mar de las Lágrimas

- ¡No soy una de ellos!

- Técnicamente lo eres querida

- ¡Yo no quiero ser la Reina Blanca!, ¡y no lo seré!, ¡tú sabes lo que significa! – le gritó al viejo maestro

- Seamos realistas Katara, si lo haces por Sozin Zuko sabes que estás en un error –le respondió

- ¡qué!

- nada será igual, nunca jamás, verás – dijo el Lirón - el Fénix cayó, su hija ya no está con nosotros, Zuko dejará de ser un sombrerero para tomar el lugar que le corresponde

- será prácticamente imposible que se vean alguna vez , sus horarios serán como los del sol y la luna

- ¡no me llevarán! – dijo en tono amenazador

- no hay alternativa

- ¡siempre la hay! – dijo la maestra agua

***

Lugar: Hospital Psiquiátrico Yangchen

Nos encontramos en un pasillo blanco, médicos y enfermeras atienden el turno de la noche, la hora de visitas terminó hace horas, sin embargo algo inusual sucede en, más allá el Pabellón especial, cerca de la zona de Aislamiento. Un hombre aparece en medio del pasillo, está tan empolvado que pareciera que la tierra lo hubiera escupido de sus entrañas, se sacude el polvo, verifica que ninguna cámara haya captado su presencia y avanza a la habitación 318.

La puerta se abre, la luz está apagada, en la cama hay un bulto, el hombre se acerca con cautela, pero cuando se inclina se mueve ágilmente esquivando una llamarada de color azul que va a dar a las almohadas.

- Sabía que intentarían asesinarme

- Tan paranoica como siempre – dijo el hombre encendiendo el interruptor – será mejor que apague esa llama señorita Sozin si no quiere que sepan que tiene visitas

Azula se encoje de hombros y sigue en posición de ataque, solo lleva puesta una bata y sus cabellos están sueltos y sus ojos dorados brillan. Hace unas horas despertó en esa horrible habitación en medio de la nada y ahora esto.

- Soy amigo, me conoces

- ¿Cómo saber que no eres un asesino?

- De haberlo querido no habría tenido necesidad de entrar a la habitación para matarte

- …

- Pero como podrá ver, ese no es mi estilo – dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón frente a la cama - Así que finalmente nos encontramos Dr. Bumi

- No esperaba que fuera de esta forma – dijo Azula apagando la llama sin bajar la guardia – así que mis contactos no estaban equivocados

- ¿gematita?

- No gracias – dijo haciendo un gesto rápido y clavándole su mirada – así que todos creen que estoy muerta o loca

- Que en este lugar viene a ser lo mismo

- Y todos creen que estás loco

- ¿debía estarlo? – dijo comiendo otro trozo de gematita

- ….

- ¿tenía que estar cuerdo para ser Cheshire?, los dos sabemos que estar en todos lados poniéndose en la piel de un sujeto más obsesivo que tenía que estar al tanto de todo y todos desquiciaría a cualquiera… que no lo estuviera loco antes, claro está

- Pero ahora todos lo sabe – dijo la princesa acomodándose su cabello

Gracias a ti – dijo mientras masticaba

- ¿es un empate?

- Bueno, de estar loco a estar muerta , diré que tengo un muchos puntos a mi favor

- ¿qué ha dicho él?

- ¿tu padre?, aun no lo sabe

- No, ¡él no! – dijo crispada

- Ah, te refieres a conejo – dijo sonriendo - pues verás…fue el primero en enterarse

- ¿y cómo reaccionó? – dijo nerviosa

- Curioso que no preguntaras por tus hijas

Ella desvió la mirada.

- ¿quieres saber cómo están todos? – dijo sacando un aparato de sus ropas

- Pero…, no se supone que en este hospital…, que todo está…

- Pero todo tiene un precio

- ¡lo sabía!

- Debes ayudarme , tengo que evitar que me depongan

- ¡es prácticamente imposible!, ¨¡sabes los meses que pasé para planearlo todo!

- tengo una idea aproximada, por mi parte no hay problema alguno que te tengan catalogada como Ju Dee del reino tierra, que padece problemas de personalidad y uno de ellos diga llamarse Azula Sozin

Azula apretó los puños.

- Debe de haber alguien a quien puedas influir desde el "más allá"

- Puede

- Si lo consigues , me encargaré de que recibas lo que mereces

- ¿y qué es lo que merezco? – dijo enarcando una ceja

- Debemos negociarlo

- ¡es un chantaje!

Cheshire sonrió con esa enigmática sonrisa.

- Bueno, yo no me gané la titularidad del proyecto _Cheshire por derecho divino _- dijo sonriendo

- Muy bien gato malvado, escucha con atención…. Esto es lo que podemos hacer

***

- Tenemos un problema – dijo Teo desde el centro de operaciones

- ¿qué sucede? – dijo Iroh dejando de lado su taza de té jazmín

- El alcaide de la prisión ha denunciado que hubo una fuga

- ¿quién?

- eh.... el Fénix

- ¡no puede ser!, estaba inmovilizado, Kuzon nos dijo que…¡no había manera!

- Tememos que alguien lo ayudó a escapar

- ¿qué dicen los guardias?

- pare cosa de los Dai Li

- ¿hay pruebas?

- hay un equipo investigando los detalles

- Que su comportamiento cambió al saber la noticia de la muerte de su hija

- ¡estaba estrictamente prohibido comunicarle nada!

-la gente aun le teme y alguien le dio la noticia- continua Teo

- organicen cuadrillas de búsqueda, contacta a los chicos cuanto antes

- ya lo estoy haciendo, Kuruk Katara es la única que falta

- debo ir a otro sitio cuanto antes – dijo saliendo precipitadamente de la oficina

- Seguramente el Alcaide lo ayudó – dijo Teo

- No lo creo

- ¿por qué?

- Por que la persona que culpan de la muerte de Azula Sozin es su sobrina favorita, ¡les dije que siguieran el plan de Cheshire!, ¡pero nadie hizo caso!

- ¿jefe?

- ¿sí?

- ¿aun no aparece?

- No, aun no tenemos noticias Teo, debo impedir _algo_ antes de que sea demasiado tarde....

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews!!


	41. Blue Moon

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados de la serie Avatar: The last airbender son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko

Un año!,_** Sifu Sihaya**_ tenía razón T.T , ¿o será que pasé lo que Rip Van Winkle o Urashima?, ¡no recuerdo tortuga alguna!.

Agradezco - tardíamente - los comentarios de **_Rubymoon-Faith _** ( 0_0u !), _**Sifu Sihaya **_(gommen!), _**BlueEyesPrincess**_ , **Heero Kusanagi**, _**Rashel Shiru**_ ,

_**lizbethskr**_, **_GinnyandHarry14_**, _**Pechochale17**_ y _**Bluma26**_ . Mil disculpas, solo puedo agregar a manera de patética excusa ,que el 2010 ha sido un año particularmente complicado.

* * *

**Sozin y Kuruk**

**Detectives**

_Blue Moon_

* * *

Era una mañana soleada, el viento cálido, el cielo de un azul insoportablemente hermoso y lo único en que ella pensaba que todo lo que estaba pasando era una excusa ridícula para alejarla de Sozin y de los posibles problemas colaterales que podrían desatarse a raíz de su unión. Fuego y agua no debían unirse, no, solo traía problemas, enfrentamientos y muerte. A raíz de la desaparición de Azula Sozin todo parecía estar de cabeza, la fuga de Ozai había complicado más las cosas, había ya escuadrones rastreando su paradero.

Se mordía los labios, no era justo, después de todo lo que había pasado la atrapaban y condenaban a una vida que ella no quería. Ella no quería convertirse en la Reina Blanca, ella no quería ser como Yue, la desdichada princesa del norte, condenada a estar lejos por siempre de quien amaba. Ella no quería ser parte de las mujeres blancas, su mayor deseo era ser Katara Kuruk de la Tribu agua de sur, hija de Hakkoda y Kaia, nieta de Kanna, maestra agua, no un vínculo con los espíritus.

Si, no había sido buena idea atacar a los suyos, pero lo había prometido, ella le había dicho que iba a estar a su lado cuando despertara, pero ahora... ahora eso era prácticamente imposible. Sintió movimiento, observó como un grupo de maestros tierra que la custodiaban elevaban su celda metálica y la subían a un transporte. Pronto sintió el cambio de temperatura, después escuchó el sonido de los motores.

_- Señorita Kuruk, le suplicamos que tenga un poco de paciencia, en unas horas llegaremos a su hogar_

_- No es mi hogar_

_- Pronto lo será_

No dijo nada. Vigilancia de cámaras, maestros tierra de élite. Esto no era un simple traslado, algo le decía que todo estaba mal, muy mal. Ya se elevaban, hacía frío. Para su desconsuelo no había noticias de Cheshire, todos murmuraban que de la noche a la mañana había desapareció, tal vez fuera locura, tal vez estrategia, pero justo esa mañana un virus tenía en jaque al cuartel, se había infiltrado en casi todas las computadoras de las cuatro naciones, policía y la .B. no eran la excepción.

Hasta el momento todos sabían que el común denominador era una simpática aplicación que en aquellos días era muy popular en las redes sociales llamada _The legend of Omma_. Casi todos la jugaban, así que cuando había aparecido como regalo una pequeña luna azul y un bonus de 5 raras monedas azules. Los usuarios seguían jugando, pero el recuadro no se cerraba, era entonces que aparecía una sonrisa que iba y venía en la pantalla. Cuando eso sucedía

Teo pensaba que era un programa diseñado por el mismísimo Cheshire, pero tenía características que le confundían, detalles técnicos de la NF, que le dificultaban el acceso, llevaba horas tratando de combatirlo , ¡quién iba a decir que una condenada lunita les iba a traer tantos problemas!.

Por eso estaban acelerando todo, por eso habían decidido acelerar los planes y enviar a la futura Reina Blanca, cuando antes al otro lado del tablero. Ya se alejaban, lágrimas de frustración y rabia corrían por sus mejillas, todo había salido mal, sintió que sus esperanzas se hacían añicos.

oooOooo

Hace tiempo Jon Rha había conseguido esos papeles para una emergencia, como está precisamente. solo había tenido que cambiar su peinado para mimetizarse con el grupo de insulsas damas que esperaban la conexión a mi siguiente destino, más allá del _País de las Maravillas_, se escondería una temporada en _Nunca Jamás_ hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

Quitar a la Reina Roja del camino había sido fácil, una almohada y fin de la historia; una facción de fueguinos contarios a la casa reinante le habían expresado su apoyo y le estaba facilitando su fuga para arreglar cuanto antes su toma oficial. Tenía todo calculado, la facción la apoyaría y presionaría a las cámaras para revocar el derecho de Zuko Sozin en caso de que decidiera no cooperar con su noble causa, todo había sido cuidadosamente planeado, no tendría opción más que regresar a su lado y resignarse a tener el control absoluto de Sozin y Asociados.

La "caída del Fénix" era su obra maestra. Kuruk Sokka había resultado más afectado de lo que pensaban, las hijas de Azula eran demasiado pequeñas y a falta de mejor candidato su tío se había ofrecido a apoyarla, su siguiente paso sería hacerse de la firma Sozin, pero para que eso sucediera, deberían de hacerse cargo de un par de detalles.

Gracias a su tío tenía por aliados a una facción de nobles del Reino Tierra, pendientes de que sus intereses económicos no se vieran afectados por la influencia de la gente de la Tribu Agua, habían decidido apoyarla, irónicamente, por debajo del agua, muestra de eso era que habían movido sus influencias para desconocer a ese incómodo _Cheshire_ y prácticamente arrastrar a la molesta campesina hasta un _Mar de Lágrimas_ dejándole el terreno libre.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que le notificaron que el Fénix había escapado y que no estaba al tanto de todo el plan, ese era un detalle que podría salirles caro, pero nunca sabe, con un poco de suerte tal vez el avatar finalmente pudiera hacerse cargo del Fénix. Es posible, dada la desinformación, que ella fuera su blanco. Si, era probable, pero tendría que comprender que ella solamente había obedecido sus órdenes, eliminando un problema de su campo de acción. ¿Que había sido su hija?, ¿con una almohada?, pues mala suerte. Ella había firmado su sentencia al volverles su espalda por culpa de ese policía de la tribu agua.

Sacó un cigarro de su bolso, abrió un poco la ventana y finalmente pudo fumar. Sabor a especias, justo como los que le gustaban a Zuko. Abrió su _darkcherry_ para ver cómo iban las cosas, una sonrisa que iba y venía bailaba en su pantalla y por más que lo intentaba no desaparecía, reinició. no es que se sintiera indefensa, sabía que podía hacerle frente a un maestro fuego, si había podido con la insufrible Azula, ¿por qué no con el Fénix?, bien decían que más valía maña que fuerza. De momento lo importante sería encontrar cuanto antes un técnico o un antivirus que desapareciera esa incómoda sonrisa de su máquina.

oooOooo

Abrí los ojos, no la encontré, me sentí decepcionado. Lo primero que pensé es que ella había huido - una vez más- y esa sensación de _deja vu_ me transportó a una dolorosa escena años atrás, de hecho solo faltaba el tío Iroh velando mi sueño para que todo fuera horriblemente parecido. Escuché que la puerta del recibidor de la habitación, en el fondo algo quería creer que era ella, mi decepción fue inmensa al ver al tío Iroh entrar con su taza de té.

- Por fin despertaste

- Ella no está – respiré hondo - ¿Huyó de nuevo?

- No

- ¿entonces dónde está?,

- Se la llevaron Zuko

- ¡como que se la llevaron! – dije tratando de incorporarme y sintiendo una aguda punzada en mi abdomen.

- Conejo y su gente reclamaron a _Alicia_

- ¿a dónde se la llevaron?

- A donde no puedes seguirla

_- ¡Mar de las lágrimas_¡

- Veo que si estudiaste bien la lección, eso facilita las cosas, levántate, debemos impedirlo

- ¿qué? – dije sorprendido

- Debemos impedir que la gente de la Tribu Agua la consagre a la Luna, en que el espíritu de la Luna la acepte dejará de ser Alicia y se convertirá en la Reina Blanca y jamás podrá estar a tu lado

- ¡Cómo sabes!

- Me lo dijo un gatito

- ¡Me sacan fuera de combate y todo se vuelve un infierno! – exclamé

- Y aun no sabes lo peor

- ¿qué podría empeorarlo todo?

- Tu padre escapó

- No me extraña, la captura fue demasiado fácil

- También pensé eso

- oficialmente estamos fuera del caso, ya sabes, tu de baja y como los dos somos familia del prófugo estamos bajo sospecha

- ¡por qué!,¡no es justo!, ¡pero si estaba hospitalizado!, esos idiotas de...

- Eso sin contar los problemas diplomáticos

- ¡al cuerno la diplomacia!

- Zuko , sabes que no somos bienvenidos en el norte desde el incidente de la princesa Arnook

- No podemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos, debemos rescatarla

- Esperaba a que dijeras eso – dijo sacando unobjeto de su bolsillo

- ¿qué es esto?

- Un _Sunfire _última generación, de hecho aún no está en el mercado, pantalla táctil, correo electrónico, gps , agenda de contactos actualizada…

En ese momento recibió un mensaje.

_Buenas noches M. Hatter._

_Vuelo con destino al Mar de las Lágrimas _

_Programado en hora y media, Sala 17, de la nueva terminar._

_En el casillero 082010 hallará equipaje, documentación e instrucciones._

_Cheshire_

- Extrañaba sus locuras

Iroh se encogió de hombros.

- algún día me dirás como le hace

- Algún día lo sabrás - _y hasta le ayudarás_, pensó

El cuerpo me dolía terriblemente, sentía punzadas en el abdomen, y pensaba que en unas horas me tocaba el medicamento, mientras procuraba vestirme a toda prisa, el tiempo corría y tenía la corazonada de que debía de apresurarme por que algo estaba mal, muy mal.

oooOooo

- Si algo debía de estar terriblemente mal – dijo Sokka mientras regresaba a la cocina

Sus hijas lo habían despertado a la media noche exigiendo alimento. El ya había aprendido las medidas y cómo manejar los biberones, de hecho ya lo tenía debidamente organizado, lo que aún no se explicaba el cómo se sincronizaban cuando querían para llorar en el momento menos esperado. Habría querido que su Gran Gran le ayudara un poco, pero eso habría significado meter a Lo y Li también en casa, cosa a la que se negaba rotundamente. Era el acabose, ya no recordaba cuantas tazas de café llevaba, cuantos pedidos de pañales, alimentos especiales y menos cuantos pedidos al dragón Jazmín. Cuando sonó la puerta, una de las gemelas aun no tenía su leche y seguía llorando, a estas alturas ya no recordaba lo que había pedido.

- ¿cuánto le debo? – dijo nada más abrir la puerta

- ¿Sokka?

- ¿Suki? – dijo sorprendido

- Veo que estás ocupado, yo…

- Pasa, perdona el desorden…

- ¿qué sucede?

- Necesitamos tu ayuda urgen…pero me temo que tu eres el que necesita más ayuda, ¿Dónde está tu abuela o las tías de Azula?

- Problemas diplomáticos – dijo mientras corría por el biberón para calmar a la otra gemela

Por un momento hubo silencio, el apartamento estaba de cabeza, bolsas y biberones por todas partes. Cuando Sokka regresó Suki lo examinó, se veía cansado, despeinado, había _muestras_ de leche en su hombro. Ella abrió la bolsa de papel que traía y le extendió un latte caliente y unas donas que el chico lobo le agradeció con una sonrisa.

- Veo que aún no sabes del virus

- ¿cuál virus?

- Un virus ha invadido casi todas las computadoras, Teo está al límite, tu suegro escapó y necesitamos tu ayuda con urgencia

- ¡qué! – se llevó las manos en la cabeza desesperado - No puedo, las niñas…, ¿qué pasa con el jefe Iroh?, ¡Zuko!, ellos pueden….

- Son familiares de Ozai y los han puesto bajo investigación, y el Jefe no ha salido del hospital desde que Zuko fue herido

- ¡demonios!

- Sé lo complicado que es y por eso vengo a ofrécete mi ayuda

- ¿qué?

- Sabes que no puedo dejarlas

- Podemos llevarlas a la estación, hay guardería

- Son muy pequeñas

- Veras Sokka, el jefe me envió, un equipo de Kyoshi que se encargará de ellas, no están seguros aquí y nosotras podemos protegerlas

oooOooo

En un sitio no muy lejano Toph y Kuzon están al frente del grupo de investigaciones. Kuzon maneja un auto modelo AppA , la radio está encendida en el canal de noticias. Hasta el momento se sabe que Fénix está furioso, ha sitios concretos de la zona que domina la NF. El móvil parece claro, busca a la responsable de la muerte de su hija, pero no la ha encontrado.

- ¡Tenían que dejarlo escapar! Exclama el maestro aire - ¡con el trabajo que me costó!

- Tal vez signifique otra cosa – dijo la maestra tierra

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Tal vez tu destino acabar con él, para siempre

- No, no podría va en contra de mis creencias

- Aang, no es por nada, pero me temo que tu filosofía no nos sirve en estos momentos

- ¡soy pacifista!

- Pero el Fénix no lo es

- Tal vez su destino sea una pelea a muerte

- Prefiero morir antes que matar a alguien

- ¿aún si se juega en eso el futuro de toda la humanidad?, así signifique que la mayor parte de la población sería esclavizada por los Dai Li y la gente de la NF...

- No lo sé - dijo indeciso

- Entiendo que la idea de matar te horrorice, ¿sabes', alguna vez mi abuelo me contó la historia de dos ejércitos que iban a enfrentarse en el campo de batalla. Entonces el príncipe más joven descubrió que su enemigo habían sido tíos, parientes e incluso alguno de sus maestros

- ¿y qué hizo?

- En un principio se negó a pelear, decía que eran de su sangre

- ¿y qué hizo?

- Su auriga le hizo ver que sería un deshonor mayor si se negaba a prestar batalla – Toph hizo una pausa – al final decidió enfrentarlos, porque sería la forma deshonrar las enseñanzas de sus antepasados y sus maestros

- ¿Qué quieres decirme con esa historia extraña?

- Ni tú querías ser el avatar y menos acabar con el Fénix, pero nadie dijo que la vida fuera fácil y sencilla, hay una pelea y quieras o no debes enfrentarla, tu destino depende de ello

- ¡si al menos hubiera otra forma de detenerlo! – dijo desalentado

- No imagino algo peor que la muerte

El chico de ojos grises se detuvo en seco haciendo que varios automóviles pitaran y le reclamaran.

- ¡Toph!

- ¡qué sucede!

- ¡eres un genio!

- ¿apenas te das cuenta pies de bailarina?

- Debemos regresar, debemos consultar a mi tío Pathik

- ¡pero si debemos ir tras el Fénix!

- ¡el debe tener la clave!

- ¡la clave de qué!

- Alguna vez habló algo peor que la muerte

- ¿ah sí?

- Si, siempre hay algo peor que la muerte, debemos darnos prisa…

oooOooo

Dentro de unas horas será la noche más negra de todas, la noche más temida por el pueblo de agua, la luna se tornará roja, desaparecería por unos instantes del cielo, los poderes de la tribu agua menguarán, sería su momento de mayor debilidad. Sería la última luna de la temporada, que casualmente coincidía con el solsticio y el eclipse total de luna. El traslado de Alicia al _Mar de las Lágrimas_ se estaba efectuando contrarreloj, por eso es que ya se encontraba en la tribu agua del norte.

La maestra agua, solo observaba, prisión de piedra blanca, barras de acero, mobiliario de plástico que parecía sacado de película de mutantes. Todo en orden, las paredes tenían adornos alusivos a las tradiciones del norte. Ella no lo sabía, pero de acuerdo a los estudios del _Códice Ruftoon_ , en la tradición de la tribu del norte, el antiguo pacto que había establecido con la luna, solo podía sellarse con el sacrificio de la hija de un noble de la tribu agua.

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, teorías raras, ya saben…. Son bien recibidas

No olviden dejar reviews


End file.
